Change
by Skylightvoid
Summary: They were ambushed by the remaining members of the Millefiore family. Now that they have returned to the past, they plan on changing their future. 1827, 8059, 6996 and many more. Discontinued.
1. Target 1

**Hello people! I'm back and bringing you my third fic. :D I hope you like it. o3o **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" – Normal.

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts.

* * *

Target 1

The Gathering

Absolutely terrible. He had only been back for three days and he already has a problem. He groaned as he heard another loud crash before a scream. _'Those idiots better pay for the damages when this is all over.'_ He sighed.

"Calm down Vongola. Your guardians will take care of themselves just fine." Murmured Spanner, quietly sucking on his wrench shaped lollipop, typing away on his laptop. "How the _hell_ can I calm down when my men are out on the battlefield, fending off the enemy, and I'm not there to help them?" Hissed Tsuna, pacing around his office, where Spanner, Irie Shouichi, and he were residing.

"They'll be fine Tsunayoshi-kun." Said Irie, too focused on his laptop to look at the twenty-five year old mafia boss. "I don't understand why I'm _here_ though." Tsuna sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We already told you Vongola," Spanner continued, "You're here so that we could keep you safe." "I'm a mafia boss damn it!" exclaimed Tsuna. "They don't want to lose you again Tsunayoshi-kun." Reminded Irie, finally looking up from his laptop, at his pacing friend.

Tsuna bit his lip, knowing fully well what Irie meant by "they." His guardians. His friends. His Family.

_Flashback_

_Two days ago_

_He was sitting behind his desk, staring down at a piece of paper that he thought was interesting, and listening to the screaming emitting from his guardians. Once he came back to the mansion from the forest and sat down, his guardians came barging into his office and began screaming hysterically. _

"_How could you do something so dangerous Tenth!" shrieked Gokudera, his eyes wide and his hands doing unreadable motions. _

"_That's right Tsuna! Don't do something like that every again! Do you know how much that scared us!" scolded Yamamoto, his left hand on his waist, and the index finger of his right hand wagging back and forth. _

"_Sawada! That was extremely foolish!" roared Ryohei, slamming his fists down on Tsuna's desk._

"_Boss…" whispered a worried Chrome, now Nagi again. Her eyes flickered over him worriedly to see if he was injured in any way. Behind her was Mukuro, patting her back in reassurance. _

"_Stupid, but smart at the same time, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufu…" chuckled a smirking Mukuro._

_In the corner, Hibari was leaning on the wall, arms crossed, and his attention on the expensive carpet. After all, he was one of he two that knew about the plan._

"_Now, now, everyone. As long as he's safe and alive, everything's okay. Right?" spoke a nervous Irie, his legs visibly shaking. _

_After moments of silence, his guardians finally agreed. "Thank you everyone…" whispered Tsuna, adorning a genuine smile, scrap piece of paper forgotten. They all smiled back at him._

"_Now then, Tsunayoshi-kun needs his rest." Irie said. "That's right! Get out of Jyuudaime's office so he can rest you idiots!" screeched Gokudera. _

_One by one, they left his office. However, one stayed. "You fool." Growled Hibari. "Kyouya…" murmured Tsuna. Hibari walked closer to Tsuna, glaring furiously. Tsuna flinched at the intensity, and looked down at the piece of paper again. _

"_Even though I agreed to the plan, do you know how much it hurt me to see you fall to the ground? Even though it was only a temporary death?" hissed Hibari. Tsuna started fiddling with the paper. _

"_Look at me. Tsunayoshi, _look at me_." Demanded Hibari. Slowly, Tsuna looked up. Their lips crashed together and they kissed each other passionately. They parted, panting quietly. "I'm sorry Kyouya." Mumbled Tsuna, clutching onto his lover's shirt, and burying his face in Hibari's neck. Hibari wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two. "Don't ever do it again Tsuna." He whispered. _

"Still…" Tsuna looked down, his fists curled up tightly and shaking. "It'll be alright Tsunayoshi-kun." Smiled Irie, looking back down at his laptop and typing as fast as he could. Spanner nodded, and he too continued his work.

Tsuna could only continue pacing back and forth worriedly.

* * *

Explosions could be heard here and there. As the smoke cleared up, only one person appeared. "Protect Jyuudaime with your life damn it!" shouted Gokudera, firing a Flame Arrow.

Behind him, another Millefiore soldier rose his scythe covered in storm flames. He was about to strike when he heard something sizzling. He looked around and found that he was surrounded by dynamites. He looked ahead of him and found that his prey was no where to be seen. Then, the dynamites blew up.

At another part of the area, Gokudera was walking, juggling an unlit dynamite in his hand and smirking. "Blow up!" He yelled, before throwing dynamites at another soldier on the ceiling.

Else where, sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard. The sickening sound of metal slicing through human flesh. A scream. Then, a thud.

Yamamoto Takeshi flicked his wrist, the blood shedding off his Shigure Soen Ryu. Another soldier was flying his way. Yamamoto got into a defensive sword stance, blocking the soldier's scythe, surrounded by cloud flames.

'_There's always one coming after the other.'_ He thought, before hitting the soldier's back with the blunt side of his blade. "Shigure Soen Ryu, eighth offensive form. Shinotsuku Ame! ." He murmured, slashing through many Millefiore soldiers.

He panted to catch his breath before being attacked again. "Damn it all!" He yelled and swung his blade again.

* * *

The sounds of several thuds could be heard. Sasagawa Ryohei boxed his way through the mob Millefiore soldiers. "Extreme!" He roared. "You call this fighting! I can defeat three extreme grizzly bears and one extreme lion with my eyes closed!" He yelled, punching one soldier's face, kneeing the next in the stomach, and twisted another's arm. "EXTREME!" He roared again.

Another soldier was behind him, about to hit Ryohei with his club covered in thunder flames. However, Ryohei had elbowed the soldier in the stomach upon reflexes. Ryohei turned around, realizing that he hit something. He looked down at the groaning man on the floor. "Woops. Sorry man, I wasn't paying attention to the extreme." He sheepishly grinned.

"Eletrico Cornata!" Lambo charged at the enemies, his horns covered in crackling thunder flames. The enemies were sent flying as they were electrocuted. "That'll teach you that you shouldn't mess with the Vongola." He huffed.

He had just returned from school, and then he had been attacked once he reached the entrance of the Vongola mansion. He hurriedly and swiftly avoided the enemies, leaving them alone so that Ryohei could take them out, and headed towards Tsuna's office.

* * *

"Kufufu…" laughed Mukuro as he slammed his trident against a soldier's head. Back to back with him was Nagi, holding her own trident that looked identical to Mukuro's, and keeping several soldiers away. They quickly switched and Mukuro carelessly swung his trident against the heads of the soldiers that Nagi was keeping away. Nagi kept a few soldiers away, and when she had the chance, she would slam her trident against their stomachs, or their precious pieces.

"Mukuro-sama seems to be enjoying this…" She murmured. "Kufufu… Of course my dear cute Nagi." Chuckled Mukuro. "However, it's quite sad that they are all so weak." He sighed. Nagi could only smile at his statement. "Of course Mukuro-sama."

"Oya, oya… Is this all the Millefiore Family has?" He frowned. Nagi tugged his leather sleeve. He looked down and looked at her."Oya? What is it my dear cute Nagi?" She pointed to another hallway. "There are more in that direction Mukuro-sama." Mukuro smirked, "Kufufu… You know just how to make me happy Nagi."

"Of course Mukuro-sama." She smiled again, and they casually walked and talked down the hallway she had pointed to.

Elsewhere in the mansion, sounds of multiple whacks could be heard. Then, several thuds. Hibari Kyouya dashed around his enemies swiftly, each soldier falling to the ground one by one. They groaned in pain, clutching the aching spot that had just been hit by a certain pair of tonfas. "Pathetic herbivores." He muttered quietly. "Disgusting."

He dashed to another hallway, continuously and heartlessly slamming his tonfas against the enemy. "You won't get to him, I'll make sure of that." He growled, slamming one of his tonfas against a soldier's face. A sickening crunch sounded, most likely the nose. "How weak." Huffed Hibari, "Get out of my way." He swung his other tonfa against the soldier's head and sent the poor man flying.

"What are you pathetic fools doing! Kill him!" shouted one, most likely the leader of their squadron. The other soldiers hesitated. "Hurry up and kill him! We need to get to the Vongola Decimo!" Shouted the leader again. They all ran, their weapons above them, ready to swing at a smirking Hibari Kyouya.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari murmured, his smirk widening and his tonfas bathing in raging cloud flames.

* * *

Tsuna stopped pacing and sighed loudly, clearly frustrated. "Oi Irie! Spanner! How much longer until it's done?" He frowned. "A few more minutes Vongola." Replied Spanner, not looking up from his laptop. Tsuna nodded and started pacing again.

"What's happening Tsuna-nii?" Frowned Lambo, who was sitting on the leather couch. Tsuna patted the youngest of the guardians' head. "Everything will be alright Lambo. The Millefiore soldiers won't last long with our friends out there." He smiled. Lambo nodded, "Okay Tsuna-nii." He looked around the office, eyeing a particular round device. "How'd they fit such a huge thing in this office?" He murmured, then suddenly shook his head. "Wait, stupid question. Tsuna-nii's office is like two times the height, and ten times the length of that machine."

"It's done!" Shouted Irie, "Quick! Tsunayoshi-kun, you must gather your guardians fast!" Spanner nodded and plucked his wrench shaped lollipop out of his mouth. "Shouichi's right. We don't have much time left. Hurry and go!"

Tsuna nodded, "Alright, I'll be back with them as fast as possible. Watch over Lambo for me." His dying will flame appeared on his forehead, along with flames that covered his X-Gloves. As soon as they were lit, he opened the windows of his office, and jumped.

Irie, Spanner, and Lambo ran to the window, searching for where the young mafia boss was. Not that they were surprised however, Tsuna had bolted up to the skies, his X-Gloves leaving trails of flames.

'_Where should I look first? They're all over the mansion!'_ His eyebrows furrowed, and then rose as he reached a conclusion. _'I should search for Gokudera first, and then we'll separate from there!'_

He quickened his speed and proceeded to search around for Gokudera. _'If I remember correctly, I told him to manage the east wing of the gardens.' _Tsuna sighed,_ 'There goes the roses that just bloomed.'_

He heard shouts from below and looked down, only to see troops of Millefiore soldiers everywhere. Tsuna and kept on flying however, when he looked back up, he was surrounded by the soldiers in the sky. He cursed quietly to himself for his misfortune.

"It's the Vongola Decimo! Kill him!" ordered one soldier. They all charged at him with battle cries, and weapons covered in flames, ready to attack. Tsuna melted one soldier's sword, punched the next in the face, and roundhouse kicked another in the stomach. Tsuna groaned quietly, "I don't have time for this!" _'I seriously don't. I better find Gokudera and _fast_.' _

The Millefiore soldiers charged at him once more. Tsuna bursted into flames, sending them flying away. When he had the chance, he flew in the direction of the gardens. "Explosions. Explosions. Explosions. Damn it, where are the explosions?"He growled. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he caught a streak of red and then an explosion. Tsuna smirked, "Found him."

He flew in the direction of the explosion, and slowly searched around for a silver head. "Gokudera!" He called out, landing after catching sight of his storm guardian. Gokudera's eyes widened and he started to freak. "Tenth! What are you doing here! You should be in your office!" Yelled a panicked Gokudera.

"No time to talk! Shouichi and Spanner are done, and we don't have much time left. Go gather Yamamoto and Ryohei. I'll get Hibari, Mukuro, and Nagi. We'll meet at my office. Lambo's already there, so you won't have to worry about him." Tsuna explained. "Of course Tenth. I'll go gather them immediately." Replied Gokudera, serious and calm. Tsuna nodded and ignited his X-Gloves, setting up into the sky again.

Gokudera looked around. "Uri!" He called out. The large storm cat appeared and he jumped on it. "Let's go. We have to gather Yakyuu-Baka and Turf-Head." He murmured to her, scratching behind her ears. Uri purred pleasantly and nodded. "Let's start at the west wing of the garden. Yakyuu-Baka is somewhere around there." Uri nodded again, and ran in the direction of where Yamamoto would be.

Uri skidded to a stop once she reached the west wing of the garden. Gokudera looked around and grimaced. "There goes the lovely tulips that just bloomed last week." He sighed. Uri trudged further ahead, letting Gokudera take in the scenery. He sighed again as he caught sight of some dead soldiers with deep gashes on their chests, and some knocked out soldiers with a bruise forming up on their heads.

"Oi! Yakyuu-Baka!" He called out, "Where are you!" When he received no replies, he sighed loudly, clearly frustrated. "Oi! Yakyuu-Baka!" He called a few more times. Finally, he received a reply, "Aha! I'm over here Gokkun!" Gokudera growled as the second sword emperor appeared. "Don't call me by that name!"

Yamamoto blinked, "Why not? Don't I always call you that? Besides, I know you like it when I call you Gokkun, Gokkun." He grinned. Gokudera blushed, "Shut up and get on." Yamamoto's grin widened. "Of course." "Irie and Spanner just finished. We have to go get Turf-Head now," He explained as Yamamoto hopped onto Uri. "Then we meet at the – Where are you touching!" He shrieked.

Yamamoto gave him an innocent stare. "What? I'm just holding onto your waist Gokkun. Don't want to fall off now." He grinned. Gokudera huffed, "Don't want to fall off. Yeah, right." Yamamoto only chuckled. "Let's go find Turf-Head now. He should be in the front yard." Gokudera mumbled, leaning back against Yamamoto, causing the bigger of the two to smile. "Of course."

* * *

'_Where to find two illusionists… Where to…'_ pondered Tsuna, as he flew over to the mansion. _'Even though I told them to cover the first floor, they could be anywhere on the first floor.'_ He groaned quietly. Once he reached the mansion, he landed, and walked in. There was a squish under his shoe. He blinked and looked down. "Oops." He muttered, moving away from the head of the body he just stepped on. "My bad."

He looked around him, only to find that he was surrounded by dead and unconscious bodies, that lead to the next hallway. "Huh. They must be somewhere around there." He murmured, following the trail of Millefiore bodies.

He entered the next room and looked around. Only bodies. "Nope, not here either." He went into the next hallway filled with bodies, looking around at the walls. "It's going to take millions of yen to get the blood off the wall, or even replace the wallpaper for the entire mansion! I have enough paperwork lying on my desk, and I don't want more." He complained. He started to hear some weapons clashing together. "Ah. That must be Mukuro and Nagi." He murmured, quickening his pace.

Another Millefiore soldier fell to the ground after being smacked on the face by a deadly trident, held by a certain male. Nagi stared at Mukuro, curiosity adorning her lovely pale face. "Why is Mukuro-sama always hitting their faces and heads?" She asked. "Kufufu… _Because_, my dear cute Nagi. It's very fun." He smirked. "Why don't you try it too?"

Nagi smiled and giggled, "If you say so Mukuro-sama." Then all of a sudden, she swung her trident towards him, only to slam it against the head of an approaching soldier. Mukuro's eyebrows skyrocketed, and his smirk grew even more. _'_Man, _I love her.'_ He smiled back at her and with his reflexes, he slammed his trident against the head of the soldier behind him. The body fell with a hard thud. Nagi tilted her head, "What was that?" Mukuro's smile widened, "Oh, nothing my dear Nagi." She shrugged, "Hm, okay then."

Suddenly, she pointed at a direction behind him. "Look Mukuro-sama, I see boss." She murmured. Mukuro turned around, purposely stepping on the body of the soldier he had just hit, and looked at where Nagi pointed at. She was right. He could see two streaks of orange flames from faraway. "Oya?" Mukuro frowned, "He's supposed to be in his office." Nagi nodded in agreement, "Why is boss out here…?" She pondered, as she waved to Tsuna.

'_Hm? There's something moving back and forth over there…' _Tsuna squinted his eyes, "Ah! There they are." He quickened his speed and landed in front of them once he was near enough. He looked at their surroundings and lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Seems you two had fun." He blurted. Mukuro smiled, "Of course we did. Isn't that right my dear cute Nagi?" Nagi nodded and smiled and Tsuna. "However," Mukuro's smile turned into a frown. "Why are you not in your office Tsunayoshi-kun?" Nagi nodded again in agreement.

"We don't have much time left. Irie and Spanner are finished, and we have to head back quickly." Explained Tsuna, "You two head back to the office while I look for Hibari." Mukuro smirked, "Of course Tsunayoshi-kun." Nagi smiled and murmured a quiet, "Yes boss."

Tsuna stepped back, and they disappeared in a cloud of mist. "Alright then, time to look for Kyouya upstairs." He mumbled, and flew up the stairs to the second floor, to where his cloud guardian was.

* * *

"Oi! Turf-Head! You here!" Screeched Gokudera. "Aha! Sempai! Are you around?" Laughed Yamamoto. They continued to call out several more times and then decided to give up. "Where the hell is he? We need to be at the office quick." Complained Gokudera. "It'll be alright Gokkun. We'll find him." Chuckled Yamamoto, receiving a blow to the head from his love. "Ow!"

"Don't call me that!" Gokudera hissed. "Call you what, Gokkun?" asked Yamamoto, rubbing his poor throbbing head. "That!" Gokudera growled. Yamamoto stared innocently, "What?" Gokudera gave a frustrated sigh and slumped back, a sign of giving up. Behind him, Yamamoto smirked, _'I always win.'_

"EXTREME!"

Yamamoto chuckled, "Looks like we found our man." "About time," Gokudera huffed, "Oi Turf-Head! Get your ass over here!" he shouted. After a few more minutes, Ryohei appeared, with a silly grin on his face. "Yo! Octopus-Head! Yamamoto!" He greeted.

"Yo, my ass!" Growled Gokudera. Yamamoto grinned and leaned down to face Gokudera's behind. "Yo!" Once again, he received a smack to his head. "Ow!" He complained. Gokudera shrieked, "Not literally, Yakyuu-Baka!" Yamamoto only grinned and rubbed his aching head.

"Wow, you really beat it into them didn't you sempai?" Yamamoto asked, looking around the area in awe. "Of course!" Ryohei yelled, "They don't know a thing about extreme boxing! It just makes me extremely mad!"

"Anyways," Gokudera turned to Ryohei, "We need to go, fast. Irie and Spanner finished, and the Tenth wants us to meet back at the office once I got both you and Yamamoto." Ryohei turned serious, and nodded. "Alright then."

"Hmm, there's not much space on Uri though." Pondered Yamamoto. "It's alright, I'll sprint to the extreme." Chuckled Ryohei. "'Kay sempai." Grinned Yamamoto, proceeding to hold onto his love's waist. Gokudera began spewing words under his breath and then crossed his arms. "Let's go." He huffed.

At another part of the mansion, Tsuna was calling out to his cloud guardian. "Jeez, where is he?" pouted Tsuna, "But he really did a number on this part of the mansion." He sweat dropped. It wasn't a lie really. Once he had came in through the window and landed, he almost tripped after taking a few steps forward. After flying a little bit further into the hallways, he heard pounding noises. Tsuna was curious, and flew faster.

'_Ah! There he is!'_ Tsuna smiled happily. Down below, his Kyouya had slammed one of his tonfas against the face of the last Millefiore soldier in the corridor. He softly landed in front of the battle crazy guardian, who was only covered in light scratches, and jumped on him.

Hibari caught him and twirled him around before giving Tsuna a tight hug. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be in your office." Murmured Hibari. Tsuna only smiled and held onto Hibari's hand. "Irie and Spanner just finished reprogramming it. We don't have much time left, so we have to hurry back to the office." Explained Tsuna.

Hibari nodded and patted the short's mop of messy hair. Tsuna giggled and looked up at Hibari cutely, "Let's go Kyouya." Hibari sighed and smiled slightly, "Let's hurry then." He lifted up Tsuna. "K-Kyouya! I can fly by myself!" whined Tsuna. "No," Hibari's smile grew, "You probably flew all around the mansion in order to gather some people, and then came all the way here and wasted your energy. I'll carry you. No complaints." He said firmly. Tsuna sighed and smiled, "Okay." Hibari started dashing towards Tsuna's office, holding onto Tsuna tightly so that the younger wouldn't fall.

"Hiii!" Squealed Tsuna, "Did you just spank me!"

Hibari smirked, "No."

"Liar!"

* * *

"Good, you're all here!" sighed a relieved Irie. "Quick, we don't have much time left." Stated Spanner. Irie nodded, "Spanner's right. Let me explain to you about what is about to happen, and the rules that you must follow."

"Isn't this the machine that contained us when our younger selves were here?" pondered Yamamoto. Mukuro observed it some more, for he was never contained in it. "Oya, oya. Interesting." Irie nodded, "That is correct. However, there are some changes to it." Gokudera lifted a delicate silver brow. "Changes? What kind?"

"Instead of keeping us in there, and our past selves coming here," Spanner paused a bit, "We'll be in the past permanently." "Permanently?" murmured a curious Nagi, tilting her head. "That's right," confirmed Irie, "We'll be taking over the bodies of our younger selves, and live life like we usually did in the past. I don't know what year the machine will bring us to though." Ryohei blurted out bluntly, "I don't get it." Lambo slowly mumbled, "I think I get it."

Spanner chose to ignore them and continued, "However, there's a catch. We'll have our memories of this timeline, even though we're in the past." Mukuro frowned, "That's absurd." "But it's true." Stated Irie, "At some point or another, our memories of this timeline will return. Tsunayoshi however, will probably already have his memories by the time he wakes up in the past, and if I'm right, the memories are connected to Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Me?" asked a perplexed Tsuna. "Yes you," continued a smiling Irie, "Your memories will be triggered when you are involved in a situation with Tsunayoshi and whatnot. For example, Gokudera-kun," At this, Gokudera's eyebrow rose higher. Irie continued, "You decided to follow Tsunayoshi-kun for the rest of your life after Tsunayoshi-kun burnt out your dynamites correct?"

Gokudera nodded. "Once that happens, your memories will return," continued Irie, "But if that doesn't happen, or anything else, then your memories will return at their own pace. If you gained your memories before meeting Tsunayoshi-kun or anything involving Tsunayoshi-kun, then feel free to do whatever you want. However, everything needs to be kept as a secret. You must not, I repeat, must not, tell anyone who hasn't gained their memories back, about the future."

"Kufufu… I see now. Our memories will most likely return because of our first encounter with Tsunayoshi-kun, but if that doesn't happen, they will return at a random time. If they return before we meet Tsunayoshi-kun, we can do anything we want, for example, meet up with him and such. Not only that, we need to keep our memories of this timeline a secret from the minors, until they receive their memories. " Chimed Mukuro.

Irie nodded in confirmation. "That's correct." Yamamoto chuckled quietly, "I get it now. Do you get it now sempai?" Ryohei stared at Irie blankly, and bluntly said, "I still don't get whatever crap you're talking about." Irie grinned sheepishly, "The first time you meet Tsunayoshi-kun to the extreme, your memories will return to you, to the uh, extreme. If they don't, they will return to you extremely randomly." Struggled Irie, attempting to explain to Ryohei in a way that Ryohei would understand.

"If your memories return to you before meeting Tsunayoshi-kun, you can feel free to do whatever you like, to the extreme. However," Irie emphasized, "You can't tell anyone that hasn't recovered their memories, anything about the future." Then he added, "To the extreme."

"Oh!" Ryohei grinned and pounded his fists together. "I extremely get it now!" The rest in the room could only sigh. Suddenly, Ryohei's arms went limp, causing the others to look at him curiously because of the sudden action. Ryohei frowned, "Does that mean I won't get to spend more time with Hana than usual? I mean, I only saw her for a day after we all returned." The entire room was quiet.

'_Does that mean I won't be able to talk to him, touch him, and love him until my memories return?'_ Tsuna's and Hibari's eyes met each other sadly. Not only them, but so did Yamamoto's and Gokudera's, and Mukuro's and Nagi's eyes meet. Lambo stared at the expensive carpet sadly. Irie, and Spanner looked at the faces of seven devastated men and one woman, and looked at each other.

They knew what was going on. How Tsuna would always smile brighter than normal when he was with Hibari. How Gokudera's mood and attitude would lighten up when Yamamoto was by his side. How Ryohei would always boast about his lovely Hana. How Nagi and Mukuro spent most of their lives so far, together. How Lambo would always talk about I-Pin during dinner.

"Hey now you guys… It'll be alright," Irie murmured, attempting to lighten up the mood. "Once your memories are back, you can do the stuff you always do with each other." Spanner nodded, "The ones who don't go through the machine with us will still have their memories back, just a tad bit slower than us. Especially ones that are dead right now. Theirs will take extra longer." "They'll remember?" asked a hopeful Ryohei and Lambo. Irie and Spanner smiled and nodded. The rest also cheered up. _'Once we remember everything, it'll be alright.'_

"Before we go," Irie murmured, "Remember, we don't know what year it will bring us to. Good luck. We'll meet later on in the past." He smiled. Spanner stood up, he too smiled. Everyone else in the room smiled at each other, wishing each other good luck. The couples would give each other one last hug, kiss, and an "I love you".

"Ready?" Spanner asked. They all punched the air, except Hibari and Mukuro, who smirked, and gave a loud, "YEAH!" Spanner removed the plastic stick that used to have candy perched at the top, and pressed the activation button on the machine, before joining the rest in front of the large and round device.

Light filled the room, and then a flash a moment later. Once the light died out, what used to be the crowded office of Vongola Tenth, turned into an empty office. Chairs tipped over, and several sheets of paper flew around aimlessly.

It was the start of a brand new story.

* * *

**Well! Here's my fourth story. Quite a long chapter this is. I hope I can write the next few chapters as long as this one. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Change" **

**I accept reviews. *Heart* **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Target 2

**Ciaossu minna-san! I present to you the second chapter of "Change"! I hope you like it because I tried to make it as long as the first one. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

Previously

"_Ready?" Spanner asked. They all punched the air, except Hibari and Mukuro, who smirked, and gave a loud, "YEAH!" Spanner removed the plastic stick that used to have candy perched at the top, and pressed the activation button on the machine, before joining the rest in front of the large and round device._

_Light filled the room, and then a flash a moment later. Once the light died out, what used to be the crowded office of Vongola Tenth, turned into an empty office. Chairs tipped over, and several sheets of paper flew around aimlessly. _

_It was the start of a brand new story._

_

* * *

_

Target 2

To Miss the One You Love

Tsuna woke up extremely startled. He groaned quietly, closed his eyes and held his head gently. _'My god, killer migraine coming. Need Gokudera to get me aspirin.'_ He opened his eyes and was about to call for Gokudera, but then stopped with his mouth hanging wide open. "Oh god." He whispered, as he looked around. "My room…"

He was in his old bedroom, before he had moved into the mansion specially made for his guardians, him, and the Vongola troops in Japan, by the Ninth. He looked down, and found that he wasn't in a suit, but his baby blue pajamas. "Tsu-kun! Are you awake yet?" called his mother from the other side of the door. "Y-Yeah! I'm awake mom!" He stammered. _"Mom… She's not in Italy with dad… She's right here, safe and sound…'_

Then his eyes widened, "My voice…" he whispered, finally noticing the change in his voice. It wasn't the same deep tone he had a few minutes or hours ago. Tsuna stumbled out of bed and made his way to the calendar on the wall. April 8th, 2000. His eyes widened, and ran to the nearest mirror. He looked at the person in the mirror. _'We did it! We're in the past!'_ Tsuna grinned widely, his migraine forgotten.

He looked around his room one more time, and noticed that something was missing. "Reborn…" He murmured, shoulders slumping as he lost all the excitement that was flowing in his body. All of Reborn's items weren't there. His hammock, his little couch, his suitcase, everything. He looked back at the calendar. _'A year before I met Reborn huh?' _He mused. He slowly walked over to his closet and pulled out his Namimori Chuu uniform, quickly glancing at the clock.

He peeled off his pajamas and slowly put on his uniform. Tsuna suddenly stopped doing his tie and stared out the window. "I wonder how Kyouya is doing…" He murmured. "Who's Kyouya?" Chimed a bubbly voice. Tsuna screamed bloody murder and backed up against the wall, gaping at his mother who was standing at the door and smiling. "Who's Kyouya?" She repeated. "No one." He answered quickly. Then he added, "And don't scare me like that!" She giggled, "Sure, sure. Hurry on down Tsu-kun, or your breakfast will get cold." She closed the door behind her as she left.

He sighed and started doing his tie again. _'But really, I wonder if he's doing okay right now. Is he even eating properly? Gah, I miss him so much...'_ He got up, grabbed his book bag, and left his room, closing the door behind him. He sighed as he walked down the stairs. As Tsuna reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes widened. "I didn't slip and fall." He mumbled. Suddenly he grinned, _'Not only our memories, but our feelings, knowledge and skills huh?'_

He headed into the kitchen and sat down across from his mother. "Good morning Tsu-kun." She smiled. He smiled back, "Good morning mom." He looked at his plate, "Eggs and bacon eh?" Nana giggled, "Yup. Itadakimasu!" He grinned and dug in. _'It feels weird when you don't have Reborn or Lambo taking away your food.' _He mused.

After a few moments, they had finished eating. "It was delicious." Smiled Tsuna. Nana giggled, "Why thank you Tsu-kun." He looked at the clock, "Well, I have to go now." He stated, walking to the entrance of their home, his mother trailing right behind him. He put on his shoes and walked out of the door. "Bye mom!" He shouted, waving at her. She smiled and waved back, "Have fun at school Tsu-kun!"

* * *

As he walked to school, he came across a girl wearing a Midori Chuu uniform. As they crossed paths, their eyes met. She diverted her eyes and continued walking. Tsuna stood there, staring a her back. "Haru…" He murmured, "We won't start talking to each other until next year. I hope she'll be okay this year." He turned around and kept on walking.

"Ah! Sawada-kun, good morning!" Tsuna turned to the direction of the owner of the voice. He smiled, "Good morning, Sasagawa-san." She smiled back, "May I walk to school with you?" "Of course Sasagawa-san." Replied Tsuna. "You can call me Kyoko or Kyoko-chan if you'd like."

Tsuna lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" "Of course! After all, we're classmates aren't we? Besides, you might mix up my nii-chan and I." she joked. Tsuna smiled, "Alright then, Kyoko-chan it is." "Let's go Sawada-kun, before we're late." She reminded. He nodded, and they both started walking.

As they reached the school gates, Tsuna met eyes with a certain head prefect. Hibari glared. Tsuna smiled, looked away, and continued walking. Hibari dropped his glare and blinked. _'What a herbivore.'_ He thought, '_But why did he look so… sad?'_ Hibari frowned, staring at the back of the boy who had the guts to smile at him.

'_I hope Kyouya gets his memories back soon. I can't stand the separation anymore.' _thought Tsuna, sighing quietly. "Is there something wrong Sawada-kun?" questioned a worried Kyoko. He smiled, "No, nothing at all Kyoko-chan. Don't worry about it." Kyoko examined his eyes for any traces of lies. After a while, she finally agreed. "Okay then." Tsuna looked back and stole another look of the prefect, before changing his shoes and heading to class.

"Yo! Dame-Tsuna!" greeted Akihara Yuuto, a classmate, as he stepped in Homeroom with Kyoko. _'Dame-Tsuna huh? Haven't been called that in a while. Might as well remain Dame-Tsuna until I meet Reborn.'_ "Ah, good morning." Smiled Tsuna. Yuuto, along with many others in the room, were surprised. Did Dame-Tsuna just smile and greet them back? How odd, they thought. However, most of the girls in the classroom were blushing, and began to whisper excitedly to each other.

"It's the first time anyone has seen him smile!" whispered one girl.

"He looks so cute and moe when he smiles!" whispered the next.

"He should smile often." agreed another.

However, Tsuna could hear them all. After all, training with Reborn heightened all of his senses. _'Well this is a first.'_ mused a sweat dropping Tsuna. Kyoko giggled as she walked over to her beckoning friends. Tsuna headed over to his seat at the back next to the window, hung his book bag, and sat down.

He rested his cheek on his palm and stared out the window, yawning ever so quietly. All the girls that were watching him squealed quietly, and began whispering to each other again. It was odd really. If he remembered correctly, he'd normally be ignored by the girls. But now, now is different. The homeroom teacher came in, and began talking.

Slowly, the teacher's talking zoned him out. As he slept, the girls would stare at him some more. However, they stopped when a certain someone stepped in. Everyone in the room tensed up, but only one person snored silently and ever so peacefully. Tsuna jumped up and shrieked after something slammed against his desk.

He looked at the object, a tonfa, and slowly looked up to the owner. _'Uh oh.'_ Tsuna gulped quietly, _'This may be the past, but Kyouya hasn't received his memories yet. Prefect Kyouya is bad. Bad, bad, bad. However, demanding Kyouya is good. Extremely good."_

Hibari frowned, _'Why does this herbivore have such a stupid look on his face?'_ After a few moments of silence, the classmates and teachers staring at the dazed off boy in awe. The prefect had had enough. He slammed his tonfa against the desk again, breaking it in half. Tsuna finally snapped out of his fantasies and looked at the thing that used to be his desk. "Hiii!" He squealed.

"Sleeping, and day dreaming during class is forbidden." Growled Hibari, lifting up the tonfa. Tsuna nervously laughed, "Aha… Ahahah… Sorry…" However, Hibari ignored his apologies, and grabbed Tsuna. "I'll be… borrowing him for a bit." He murmured to the teacher. The teacher nervously nodded his head. "Y-Yes, of c-course H-Hibari-kun."

Hibari dragged Tsuna out roughly. "O-Ow!" complained Tsuna. "Be quiet you herbivore. I'll make sure you have discipline around here." Hissed Hibari. "Uh, no thank you?" declined an extremely nervous Tsuna. _'The man I love is going to kill me!'_ Hibari ignored the refusal and kept on walking.

Once they reached an unoccupied area behind one of the school's buildings, Hibari slammed Tsuna against the wall. "Ow! Kyouya stop that, it hurts!" complained Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened, realizing what he had just said. He covered his mouth with both hands and squeaked. Hibari's eyes narrowed, "What did you call me?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." Feigned Tsuna, trying his best to look innocent.

"How dare you call me by my first name." hissed Hibari. "I didn't! I didn't!" yelled a panicked Tsuna, only to be slammed against the wall again. "Did I give you permission to yell?" growled Hibari, clutching onto Tsuna's collar tightly. Tsuna gulped hard and slowly. _'Yes. One of the reasons is during sex.'_ "No, no you did not." He replied calmly.

Hibari nodded in approval, and lifted his tonfa. _'Uh oh.'_ Tsuna gulped as he stared at the tonfa. Hibari swung. Tsuna fell on the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. Hibari stepped on Tsuna's head purposely. "I'll let you off since you're such an amusing herbivore. Get out my sight and away from this area." Murmured Hibari, removing his foot from Tsuna's head, and walking away. _'Plan: Avoid Kyouya, complete!'_ He cheered, but then groaned because of his upset stomach. _'Man, that __**hurt**__.'_

After a few minutes of calming down his stomach, he slowly stood up. "Where to go…" He murmured. Then, he came to a realization, "Why didn't I avoid the blow!" cried Tsuna. He rubbed his stomach and groaned quietly. "I wonder though… Can I still ignite my dying will by myself again?" He murmured quietly. "Well, I just have to try."

Tsuna stood there, still as a rock, and concentrated. Nothing came. He frowned, and concentrated harder. A few seconds later, small flames appeared on his forehead and hands. The flame on his forehead grew, but the ones on his hand remained the same. "Do I need the X-Gloves for it to grow?" He pondered, "I can't completely fight like this until Reborn comes."

Tsuna willed the dying wills away, and stared at his smoking hands. "Nor can I last with burnt hands all the time." He frowned. "I wonder if my reflexes and skills are still in tip top shape." He jumped several times, and then hopped onto the fences. Tsuna looked around cautiously to see if anybody was around and watching.

After confirming to himself that no one was there, he jumped. He twisted in mid air and landed quietly on the ground. Tsuna grinned and patted his shoulder for imaginary dusts. "Still got my reflexes and skills." He casually walked inside the school building, humming to himself contently. Tsuna looked at the clock and chuckled quietly, "Time to test out my acting skills."

* * *

"Kusakabe," Hibari called. Kusakabe entered the office, "Yes Kyou-san?" He answered politely. "I have a… question." Hibari finished lamely. Kusakabe's eyebrow rose up, "Of course Kyou-san." Kusakabe was rather curious. It was rare to hear Hibari ask a question, unless he didn't understand something.

Hibari stayed silent for a few moments, trying to figure out how to word his question out. This happened to make Kusakabe even more curious. Finally, Hibari spoke, "What does it mean, when something… hurts?" "Are you injured anywhere Kyou-san!" yelled a panicked Kusakabe. Hibari jumped over his desk and slapped his hand against Kusakabe's mouth. "Shut up." He ordered. Kusakabe nodded. Wait, is that a tinge of pink on the chairman's cheeks, he sees?

Hibari released him and sat back down. "And for your information, I'm not injured." He huffed, before Kusakabe could say anything again. "Where are you hurt then Kyou-san?" asked a curious Kusakabe. Hibari had scrunched up his face for a while, planning out his words. Kusakabe found it rather cute that the prefect was pouting. He's pouting right? It looks like it.

"Right here." Mumbled Hibari, looking away and pointing to where his heart was. This made Kusakabe even more curious. "How does it hurt Kyou-san?" He asked. Hibari frowned, "It hurts as if I did something wrong. I have never experienced this herbivorous feeling before and it feels… weird." "Hmm," hummed Kusakabe, "Well, what have you done so far today?"

Hibari stared at the ceiling and recited what he had done so far through out the day. "I patrolled the front gates as usual." Then he frowned. Kusakabe noticed the change in expressions and nodded as a sign to continue. "This peculiar and herbivorous boy was walking side by side with Namimori Chuu's idol, what was her name, Sasagawa Kyoko?" Kusakabe nodded again, this time in confirmation.

"I glared at them so that they would quicken their pace and head to class." Hibari's face scrunched up again. "Then the boy looked at me and smiled." Now this, made Kusakabe surprised. He was impressed that there was someone in Namimori who can smiled at the chairman and get away with it. "Then he looked away and continued having herbivorous talks with the girl." Kusakabe nodded again.

"That's when this stupid and herbivorous feeling started." Grumbled Hibari. "Do you know why it started?" asked Kusakabe. "When the boy smiled at me… He looked… sad." Hibari murmured softly. Kusakabe was once again, surprised. Never has he heard Hibari use that kind of tone when he talks.

"I got curious of the herbivorous feeling, and why it started when he had looked away. So I followed him to class, only to find him sleeping." Continued Hibari. "I can't have him sleeping in class, so I woke the herbivore up by smashing his desk with my tonfa." Kusakabe nearly choked on his saliva when he heard that. Some way to wake up a person. But then again, this is Hibari Kyouya we're talking about.

"What was his name Kyou-san?" asked a curious Kusakabe. "It said Sawada Tsunayoshi on his school bag." Replied Hibari. Kusakabe nodded, "Please continue Kyou-san."

"Then he screamed, and looked at me. The herbivore had this idiotic look on his face instead of a frightened one." Frowned Hibari. "Idiotic? How idiotic?" Kusakabe questioned curiously. "The day dreaming kind." Answered Hibari. "Ah, I see. Go on."

"So I slammed my tonfa against his desk again, which woke him up from his day dreams." Continued Hibari, "Then I pulled the herbivore out of class and dragged him to the back of this building." "What did you do?" asked Kusakabe, who's back and legs were starting to ache. "Slam him against the wall." Answered Hibari bluntly.

"Then the herbivore said that it hurt, and said my name." continued a frowning Hibari. "Your name? He said your name? How did he say it exactly?" probed Kusakabe, curiosity rising again. "Ow! Kyouya stop that, it hurts!" answered Hibari, of course in a flat voice. Kusakabe was definitely impressed. A person who smiled at the prefect, and said his first name. Wow.

"And what did you do next Kyou-san?" asked Kusakabe. "I asked what he had called me, and he said nothing at all. Then I said, "How dare you call me by my first name." and then the herbivore started yelling that he didn't. I asked the herbivore if I gave him permission to yell and he said no in a calm manner." Replied Hibari. Kusakabe nodded as a sign to continue.

"So I decided to slam my tonfa against his stomach and step on his head. Then I left, and headed here." Finished Hibari. "Did you feel anything after that Kyou-san?" questioned Kusakabe. Hibari nodded, "That herbivorous feeling was still there," he frowned, "except, it hurt more than the first time."

Kusakabe smiled, "I think I know what you are feeling." Hibari stared at him alerted. "What is it? I want to get rid of it now." He demanded. Kusakabe chuckled, "I'm afraid you can't get rid of it Kyou-san." "What?" hissed Hibari. "You're in love." smiled Kusakabe. "Love?" echoed Hibari. "When you do something wrong to the person you love, you get that feeling." Explained Kusakabe.

Hibari frowned, "What a herbivorous feeling." He huffed and crossed his arms. Kusakabe laughed, "Once you sort things out with him, everything will be fine." "I don't even know the stupid herbivore." Grumbled Hibari. Kusakabe blinked, "You don't know him?" "No." replied Hibari honestly.

"That's odd." Kusakabe muttered, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Well, I'm sure things will work out." Hibari sighed and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. "It better." Kusakabe glanced at the clock. "I have to go patrol now Kyou-san." He announced. Hibari nodded, "You're dismissed."

Kusakabe closed the door behind him and chuckled. _'Interesting. I wonder what will happen next.'_ He thought, smiling.

* * *

"You're late Sawada!" roared the P.E. teacher. "Sorry sensei, something caught up." He grinned apologetically. Yamada-sensei stared at the young boy perplexed. Since when was the boy so carefree? Didn't he used to be quiet and timid? Yamada-sensei shrugged. "Alright Sawada. Your punishment is to do twenty laps around the gymnasium. The rest of the class is already done. We'll be watching you." _'Let's see how long this boy can last.'_

"Sure thing Sensei." agreed Tsuna. "When I blow the whistle, you start." Explained Yamada-sensei. Tsuna nodded and headed over the starting area. The rest of his classmates stared at him in pity.

"Will he make it?" pondered one girl.

"No way. He's Dame-Tsuna after all." Sighed one boy.

"Poor guy." Muttered another boy.

"Sawada's got it hard didn't he Kyoko?" Kurokawa Hana whispered to her best friend.

"I hope he'll be okay." Kyoko murmured worriedly.

Once Yamada-sensei had reached the area where the rest of the class stayed, he blew the whistle. Once Tsuna heard the whistle blow, he jogging sloppily, stumbling over his feet. After about two minutes, he began panting roughly. His classmates and teacher watched the boy who was seemingly in pain.

It wasn't a problem when he was twenty-five really, and it won't be a problem when he's fourteen. After being trained well by Reborn, Tsuna had amazing stamina. Tsuna secretly grinned to himself and purposely tripped, falling flat on his face and causing many gasps to erupt from his classmates.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Whispered one girl.

A boy replied to her, sighing, "What do you expect, he's Dame-Tsuna..."

"Poor boy." Murmured another girl, shaking her head in pity.

"I kind of feel sorry for him, don't you think Kyoko?" Asked Hana.

Kyoko nodded, her eyes focused on Tsuna. "I hope he'll be okay..."

Yamada-sensei blew the whistle just as Tsuna was about to get up. "Alright Sawada! That's enough." He sighed. Tsuna nodded and stood up, stumbling his way to his classmates. _'I'm such a great actor.'_ He thought, hiding a grin with his arm.

The rest of the day went by swiftly and smoothly. By smoothly, I meant that Tsuna purposely failed his tests, blanked out when he was being called on, and tripped down the stairs once in a while. Tsuna said goodbye to his classmates, surprised to receive replies from everyone. He changed his shoes and headed out. As he walked out of the school gates, he caught sight of Hibari.

Hibari glared as hard as he could at the younger boy. Tsuna smiled and waved goodbye to Hibari, surprising the older, and causing him to drop his glare. Tsuna giggled and headed in the direction of his home.

Behind the shocked Hibari, stood an amused Kusakabe. "So that's him eh?" Hibari turned around and walked away, "Take care of the patrolling." He murmured. Kusakabe chuckled. Does he see pink on the chairman's cheek? "Of course Kyou-san." He saluted.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun! How was school today?" Greeted Nana as he came through the door. Tsuna smiled at her, "It was a nice day at school today." She clapped her hands together happily. "Oh that's good!" "So what do we have for dinner today mom?" He asked curiously. Nana grinned at him, "Your favorites! Hamburgers!" Tsuna grinned widely, "Sweet!" She headed back into the kitchen as he locked the door and began taking off his shoes. "Go take a nice shower while I finish preparing dinner okay?" "Okay mom." Agreed Tsuna.

He headed upstairs to his room to drop off his bag. Once he did that, he headed to the bathroom. He threw off his uniform and jumped in the shower stall, turning on the hot water. As Tsuna scrubbed his hair with shampoo, he thought to himself quietly. _'I miss him. How long will it take until he gains his memories again?'_

After Tsuna finished, he got out, dried off, and changed into his green pajamas. He threw his uniform into the laundry bins and headed downstairs, of course, without tripping. "Ah, did you have a nice shower Tsu-kun?" asked Nana. He nodded. "That's good. Dinner's ready, so let's eat okay?"

Tsuna grinned and hurriedly sat down, across from his mother. "Itadakimasu!" They yelled in unison. Tsuna dug in like a hungry cat. "So, what did you do at school today?" questioned Nana. "Well, you see…" Tsuna began reciting the things that happened at school.

Tsuna sighed quietly, tapping the pencil against his forehead. Sure, the homework was extremely easy, but homework wasn't the one that occupied his mind. He was thinking of a certain head prefect, and the times they had together way before they and Irie had devised up the plan to defeat Byakuran.

His cheeks turned a hue of pink when he remembered the sweet moments. His entire face would turn completely red when he thought of the intimate moments. He sighed quietly and stared at his math homework, his face beginning to cool off. "Well, I need to start on the homework." He murmured.

About fifteen minutes of guessing the answer to every single question, he had finally finished his homework. _'Remaining as Dame-Tsuna for another year is totally easy.'_ He grinned, closing his books and gently put them in his bag. He turned off the lights and slowly climbed into bed. "I hope tomorrow will be a good day." He whispered to himself, before closing his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hibari was sitting on the rooftop of his home. He touched the left side of his chest, where his heart was. "Love? Don't be ridiculous." He hissed quietly, "Kusakabe is just pulling my leg. How dare he."

Tsuna's smiling face flashed in his mind.

Hibari looked up at the starry sky, the smiling face of the younger boy still etched into his mind. "Why does that herbivore make me feel like this…? It feels like I know him when I have never met him before…"

Suddenly, his head throbbed painfully. He clutched his head tightly. Scenarios were flashing through his head.

_He was at a garden with Tsuna. They were sitting on a bench, holding hands, and Tsuna leaning on Hibari. "Look Kyouya, the roses are about to bloom!" Tsuna smiled, pointing at the roses._

_**Flash!**_

"_Paperwork is so boring!" Whined Tsuna, his head lying on a stack of paper and his arms sprawled all over the desk. Tsuna pouted, "Can I take a break?"_

_**Flash!**_

_Hibari watched as Tsuna petted Hibird. "Eat up Hibird!" sang Tsuna, holding out a sunflower seed to Hibird. Hibird pecked the sunflower seed swiftly, breaking it into little pieces. He began eating the bits of sunflower seeds one by one. Tsuna grinned, "Good Hibird!" he cooed, "Kyouya is very proud of you. Aren't you Kyouya?" He giggled. _

_**Flash!**_

"_Oh god Kyouya!" moaned Tsuna, clutching onto Hibari tightly and scraping his nails against the Hibari's back. _

_**Flash!**_

"_I love you Kyouya." Smiled Tsuna, pecking Hibari's lips softly."I love you too Tsuna." Murmured Hibari, smiling gently at the younger. _

"Why…?" He gasped quietly, clutching his head even tighter. He crawled inside his bedroom through his window and stumbled to his bed. Once he had reached his bed, he lied down. He stared at his ceiling. _'What is this… Why are there scenarios coming one by one…? Why is that herbivore in each and every one of them…? I have obviously never met the herbivore before… So… Why…?' _He asked himself, turning over on his side.

He closed his eyes, Tsuna's words of love repeating over and over in his head. After a few minutes of just laying there and clutching his shirt where his aching heart was, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Well! Here's my second chapter to you all! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I hope I can make the third chapter as long as this. :D**

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of "Change"!  
**

**I accept reviews! *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	3. Target 3

**I'm back with my third chapter! Woo! ;D I tried to make it long as the previous ones. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

Previously

"_Why…?" He gasped quietly, clutching his head even tighter. He crawled inside his bedroom through his window and stumbled to his bed. Once he had reached his bed, he lied down. He stared at his ceiling. 'What is this… Why are there scenarios coming one by one…? Why is that herbivore in each and every one of them…? I have obviously never met the herbivore before… So… Why…?' He asked himself, turning over on his side. _

_He closed his eyes, Tsuna's words of love repeating over and over in his head. After a few minutes of just laying there, still as a rock, he finally fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

Target 3

Reunion

Hibari sat up, eyes wide in shock. Then he winced at the forming migraine. "Damned Irie never said anything about a fucking migraine…" He grumbled. Hibari ignored the migraine and headed to his kitchen to find some aspirin.

He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and finally found what he needed. He quickly put it in his mouth and downed it with water. Putting the cup down and sitting down, he lied his head on the cold dining table. "Oh god… What have I done…?" He groaned quietly, "Tsuna…"

He sat up straight once he felt the migraine slipping away. Hibari glanced at the clock and stood up, heading back to his room. 7:38 a.m. It was time for school. Who would leave for school this early? The head prefect of the disciplinary committee of course.

After Hibari threw on his uniform, he headed back down to the kitchen. He grabbed a toast and smeared it with butter. Before he put his shoes on, he held the toast in his mouth so that his breakfast wouldn't get dirty.

He stood up and bit out of his toast. _'I miss the homemade cooking Tsunayoshi makes…' _He sighed, taking another bite. He exited his home and locked the door before calmly walking to school.

_Ring! Riing! _

"Gah!" Tsuna woke up with a surprised yell. He groaned quietly and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He glanced at his alarm clock and shrieked, "I'm late for school!" He quickly ran to the bathroom, stumbling on the way, to wash his face and brush his teeth. After that, he threw on his clean set of Namimori Chuu uniform. He ran down the stairs and quickly sat down in front of his mother.

"My! Good morning sleepy head!" cooed Nana. "Morning mom." He replied, chewing hastily on his rice. "Take it slowly Tsu-kun, or you'll choke." She warned. However, she was too late as she watched her poor son choke on his breakfast, coughing and wheezing maniacally. Nana sighed as she patted her son's back, "You're just like your father." She smiled.

Tsuna grabbed his glass of water and downed it down as fast as he could, slamming it down after he was done. He stood up, grabbed his bag and ran to the entrance of their home.

"Gotta go now! Bye mom!" yelled Tsuna, slamming the door behind him. "Have a nice day at school Tsu-kun." Giggled Nana, quietly sipping from her cup of tea.

Tsuna sprinted as fast as he could, fearing that he would be late. At least he didn't get hit by a truck while he was running. Fortunately, the moment he entered school grounds, the bell rang, which meant that he was safe.

He sighed in relief and stood up straight. He looked at the entrance and was surprised that Hibari wasn't standing there, but the under men of the disciplinary committee. _'Maybe Kyouya's busy?'_ Tsuna shrugged and headed inside.

Tsuna opened the door to his classroom and was surprised to be greeted by all of his classmates. "Ah, good morning everyone." He replied back, smiling. "Please sit down Sawada-kun." Kitsuragi-sensei instructed, smiling at the late boy. Tsuna nodded and headed to his seat, as Kitsuragi resumed talking.

As Tsuna was about to sit down, the door slammed open. A certain person stepped in, silencing the classroom. "Eh?" gaped Tsuna as he stared at the person, who happened to be Hibari. Hibari stomped in, grabbed Tsuna, and dragged the poor boy out of the room. "Ehhhh!" shrieked Tsuna. _'I thought he was busy!'_

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me?" asked Tsuna as he stumbled over his feet. "Shut up." Was his reply. Tsuna frowned, "I'm just asking you a question." As a result, Hibari stopped, turned around, and slammed his lips against Tsuna's.

"Damn it Tsuna, shut up!" hissed Hibari, as they parted. "Eh..?" Tsuna stared at the older of the two with his jaw hanging. Hibari, now satisfied that Tsuna was quiet, proceeded to drag the younger in the direction of his office.

Along the way, Tsuna was staring at the back of Hibari's head completely dumbfounded. _'He's holding my hand instead of my arm… He called me Tsuna… He kissed me… and he cussed.'_ Noted Tsuna, knowing that the Hibari he had met yesterday wouldn't do these kind of things.

Once they had reached Hibari's office, Hibari pushed Tsuna inside and on the couch and walked out of the office. Tsuna could faintly hear something that went along the lines of,

"Tetsu,"

"Y-Yes Kyou-san?"

"Don't let anyone in my office. _No one_. Not even you can come in."

"Of course Kyou-san."

"If it's important, slip a notice or file under the door."

"Of course Kyou-san."

"Good. I'll bite you and anyone who dares to come in my office without permission to death."

"O-Of course Kyou-san."

In came Hibari, slamming the door shut, locking it, and sitting down on his chair behind the desk. Tsuna stared at Hibari, extremely curious and amused. Hibari only called Kusakabe by his first name, in the future.

'_Could it be…?'_ He thought, happiness filling his chest. The only way to find out was to test it out, and that is what he did.

"K-Kyouya…?" He stammered. Hibari glanced up from his paperwork to the curious boy on the couch. "Yes, Tsunayoshi?" He replied calmly. Tsuna blinked, "What's my favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Number?"

"Twenty-seven."

Tsuna blinked again. Oh, he was good. Really good.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tsuna."

Tsuna stared at Hibari shocked, and then a grin broke out. "Kyouya!" He shrieked, laughing ever so happily. Hibari smiled at the sight and chuckled. "Yes Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna didn't answer and continued laughing and smiling happily on the couch.

Hibari stood up from his desk and sat down next to the boy. Once he sat down, Tsuna hugged him as tight as possible. "I missed you…" he whispered. Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna and mumbled, "I missed you too…" They stayed like that a while longer before letting go of each other.

Once they did, Hibari swiftly pulled up Tsuna's shirt, surprising the younger. "Hiii!" Tsuna squealed, "K-Kyouya!" "Did I do this to you…?" Hibari murmured softly, inspecting the bruise that was inflicted onto Tsuna the previous day.

Tsuna stayed silent. "Did I…?" Hibari asked again. Slowly, Tsuna nodded. "I see… I'm sorry Tsuna…" whispered Hibari. Tsuna smiled and combed Hibari's hair with his fingers. "It's okay Kyouya. I forgive you."

Hibari stared at Tsuna, "Even though I did this to you?" Tsuna nodded, "Even though you did this to me." "Why?" asked a perplexed Hibari. "Because I love you." Replied Tsuna, who's smile widened.

Hibari leaned closer and captured Tsuna's lips on his own. They parted after several minutes, panting quietly. "I love you too Tsuna." Hibari mumbled, burying his head in Tsuna's neck.

Suddenly, Tsuna gasped. "However," continued Hibari, a smirk creeping it's way on his face. "I'm going to fix what I did to you yesterday." He murmured, his hand making it's way up Tsuna's shirt.

"T-There's no n-need to K-Kyouya." Stuttered a heavily blushing Tsuna, "S-School just s-started!" "No exceptions." Growled Hibari, before biting Tsuna's neck and causing the younger to moan quietly. "K-Kyouya…" "Mine." Hissed Hibari, licking over the mark and roughly pulling down Tsuna's pants and boxers. "K-Kyouya!" shrieked Tsuna, trying hard to pull them back up.

Whatever Hibari wants, Hibari gets. Tsuna arched his back and moaned, his grip on his pants weakening. Satisfied that he had won, Hibari swiftly pulled down Tsuna's bottoms. "K-Kyouya…" whimpered Tsuna. "Yes Tsunayoshi?" replied a smirking Hibari.

* * *

Tsuna grunted quietly as he slowly limped to history class. "Honestly! Taking me now when I'm fourteen. Three friggin' years earlier than when we first friggin' did it. Frig." He grumbled, wincing a bit.

"Ooh it hurts so much." He whined, rubbing his poor aching butt. He silently cursed whoever built the school. _'Why the hell is history class on the other side of the damned building? As if my ass doesn't hurt enough already! Ow.'_

Several long minutes of limping later, Tsuna finally made to his destination. He fixed his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and tightened his tie to hide the many hickeys along his neck. After making sure that his zipper wasn't open, he softly knocked on the classroom door.

Several minutes later, the door finally slid open. Staring down at Tsuna was Chikaze-sensei, his history teacher. "Where were you, Sawada?" she frowned.

Tsuna stared up at her, nervously scratching his head and tittering. "U-Uhm... The head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee pulled me out of class earlier," Noticing her suspicious stare, he hurriedly finished his sentence. "I even have a note from him to you."

Tsuna took out the neatly folded letter and quickly handed it, or more like shoved it, into the hands of Chikaze-sensei. She opened the letter, Tsuna moving closer to her to see what his lover had wrote. He paled at the letter's contents.

_Chikaze-sensei,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was pulled out of class be me._

_Hibari Kyouya_

_'Geh, so straight forward.'_ Thought Tsuna, face palming and sighing. Chikaze-sensei sighed and calmly closed the note, shoving it in her pocket. "Get to your seat and copy down the notes that are currently on the board." She instructed.

Tsuna nodded and walked, or more like limped, to his seat at the far corner. As he was heading to his seat, whispers erupted in the room.

"Why the hell is he limping?" One guy asked.

"I don't know. Did he get into a fight?" Replied the girl next to him.

"That's enough! There will be no talking in this classroom. Get back to work immediately." ordered Chikaze-sensei. Tsuna sat down and placed his bag down, taking out his notebook and a pen. Once he started scribbling, the noise in the classroom died out.

As he was copying down the notes, his mind slowly drifted to Hibari. _'It's good that he has his memory back... I'm glad.'_ He giggled quietly. Unfortunately, Chikaze-sensei had heard his giggle. She sauntered up to him, slowly raising her textbook. Once she had reached his desk, she slammed her book down against his desk.

Tsuna screamed bloody murder and he faced towards his teacher with wide eyes. He inwardly cursed, _'Shit, I hope nobody heard that crack from my neck.'_ "Y-Yes? Chikaze-sensei?" He stammered embarrassingly. His eyes wandered around to his many classmates, only to see that they were snickering at him.

"Just because I let you off when you came in late, doesn't mean I'll let you off for day dreaming." She stated, lifting up her textbook. "Care to explain yourself why you were daydreaming?"

Tsuna chuckled nervously,scratching the back of his head. "U-Uhm..."

"Well?" She probed, tapping her right foot and crossing her arms, glaring down at him. "Ahah... Ahahah..." Tsuna looked around the class, trying hard to make up an excuse.

"If you don't answer in three seconds, you'll be staying after school for detention." She stated, bringing up 5 fingers. Tsuna's eyes widened. _'I don't want to stay for detention after school!'_

Four fingers.

"Uhhh..." Tsuna was completely blanking out.

Three fingers.

"Uhm... Well you see... Uh..." Tsuna began to shuffle his feat nervously. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_

Two fingers.

Tsuna began to sweat. _'What should I tell her? Oh my god, I don't want detention!'_

One finger.

_'Should I tell her that there was a pretty butterfly outside? Yeah. Yeah I should. I'll do it.'_ Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, "Well you see..." Chikaze-sensei stared at him, waiting for him to finished his sentence. Luckily, before he could say the most stupidest thing ever, he was saved.

**Ding! Dong! Ding!**

Tsuna's tensed shoulder slumped as he sighed, completely relieved. _'Yes! Saved by the bell!'_ However, Chikaze-sensei didn't look too happy. "Alright, class dismissed. Have a nice lunch." She murmured, taking her books and exiting the classroom.

He leaned over to grab his bag and headed towards the door. As he was about to step out of the class, his classmates suddenly surrounded him. "E-Eh...?" murmured a surprised Tsuna.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna! Where ya goin'?" sneered one boy.

"You sure are lucky Sawada! Getting away from the prefect _and_ Chikaze-sensei." whistled one boy.

"E-Excuse me S-Sawada-kun... Is it o-okay if you e-erase the b-boards for me...? I h-have to go s-somewhere i-important for l-lunch..." stuttered one girl.

"Sawada-kun! What happened between Hibari-san and you?" Asked a worried Kyoko, causing whispers to erupt in the room.

"She's right... I wonder what happened?"

"Did Hibari beat him up again?"

"Who knows? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't."

"But it's extremely rare for Hibari-san to let someone off the hook."

The whispers continued on, and before Tsuna could talk, the door slammed open, silencing the students in the room. Before them, and standing at the door, was Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna's classmates stared at him fearfully.

Hibari glared at them, as if trying to tell them, or more like ordering them, to step away from Tsuna. They backed away from Tsuna, most of them quivering and whimpering.

Hibari growled and grabbed Tsuna's hand, pulling him away. "You need some disciplining." He stated. "Hiieee!" Squealed Tsuna, "But you just disciplined me twenty minutes ago!"

"No exceptions." Hissed Hibari, tugging Tsuna out of the room and leaving his classmates to stare at their backs. Once they turned around a corner, loud whispers erupted in the room again.

"I wonder what Hibari-san is going to do to him." Wondered a curious boy.

"I feel sorry for Dame-Tsuna..." whispered one girl to her friend, who nodded. Everyone else in the room that had heard her, also nodded.

"Aha! I hope Tsuna'll be alright!" laughed Yamamoto.

* * *

"Kyouya!" whined Tsuna, "Where are you bringing me?" Hibari stayed silent and continued dragging Tsuna around. _'Jeez...'_ Pouted Tsuna.

After climbing some stairs, they reached a door. Tsuna stared at the door blankly, trying to remember which door it was. Without any further ado, Hibari opened the door and pulled Tsuna in.

"Oh? We're on the roof top." Realized Tsuna as he looked around. Hibari let go of Tsuna's hand and closed the door. He headed to the middle of the roof top and sat down, Tsuna following.

All of a sudden, they heard a grumbling noise. Tsuna blinked, and curiously looked around, only to end up staring at Hibari. Hibari stared back. Then, they heard the sound again. Tsuna stared harder. Hibari silently coughed and looked away.

Tsuna giggled and took out his lunchbox, and lifted it up for Hibari to see. "Let's share." He suggested, smiling at the prefect. Hibari sighed and sat closer to Tsuna. If you squint, you could see a faint smile on his face.

Tsuna lifted up his chopsticks, an octopus sausage being held in it. "Here you go," Tsuna teased, "Say ahhh~" Hibari chuckled and bit the sausage, chewing silently. "No fun." Pouted Tsuna, causing Hibari to chuckle again.

They ate together in peace, teasing each other once in a while. Once they were done eating, Hibari rested his head on Tsuna's lap. They sat there together, relaxed and enjoying each others presence.

* * *

There he was, sitting on his chair. Oh, let's not forget being surrounded by his classmates once again.

"Are you alright Sawada?" Asked one girl.

"Yeah yeah! Did you get beat up by Hibari?" asked another boy.

"U-Uhh..." Stuttered Tsuna, twitching non-stop on his seat.

"Well? Did you?" Probed another girl.

_'How should I say this... Uh...'_ Thought Tsuna, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright! All of you get in your seats right now. It's time to start math class." declared Kazuhiro-sensei, placing his books on the table. They all sat down at their seats, finally leaving Tsuna alone.

Class started, and all was quiet.

Hours later, the bell rang, signaling that the school day had finished. Tsuna packed up his books and left his last class, which happened to be science. "See you tomorrow Dame-Tsuna!" shouted one boy.

The rest repeated the same thing, one by one, leaving the class. "I'll see you tomorrow Sawada-kun!" chimed Kyoko, who waved at him before she left with Hana. "Ah, bye!" He replied.

He pushed in his chair and headed out the door. Once he reached the entrance of Namimori Chuu, he looked around for a certain person. Once he caught Hibari's attention, he waved good bye. Hibari only stared, knowing that if he made even the slightest action towards Tsuna, he'd be overlooked upon.

Tsuna only smiled, knowing that deep down inside, Hibari was bidding him goodbye. He turned on his heel and made his way home.

* * *

"How was school today Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. They were sitting together at the dinner table, happily eating. "Today was nice." He replied. munching down his rice. She giggled, "That's good."

"I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework." declared Tsuna, placing his chopsticks down. Nana nodded and smiled, "Good luck with that Tsu-kun." He nodded and headed upstairs.

Once he reached his room, he lied down on the bed and stared at his ceiling. "Today was a nice day." He murmured.

"But my ass still hurts."

* * *

**Well, third chapter is finished!**

**Happy birthday Hibari! :D**

**Thanks everyone for reading the third chapter of "Change".**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. **

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	4. Target 4

**I'm back guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy these past few weeks****. Dx Well, I tried to make this chapter as long as the others, using my free time.**

**Well, I have a special guest and he is... Cue drum rolls! **

***Drum roll***

**Sawada Tsunayoshi!**

**Tsuna: Minna-san, konnichiwa!**

**Well Tsuna, what do you think will happen in this chapter?**

**Tsuna: I'm not too sure, but my hyper intuition tells me something will happen. *Frown*  
**

**I see, I see. Well, you heard the boy. **

**You just have to read to find out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!' _— Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"How was school today Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. They were sitting together at the dinner table, happily eating. "Today was nice." He replied. munching down his rice. She giggled, "That's good."_

_"I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework." declared Tsuna, placing his chopsticks down. Nana nodded and smiled, "Good luck with that Tsu-kun." He nodded and headed upstairs._

_Once he reached his room, he lied down on the bed and stared at his ceiling. "Today was a nice day." He murmured._

_"But my ass still hurts."_

_

* * *

_

Target 4

To Claim What is His

Tsuna groaned as he woke up, slamming his hand against his alarm clock. "Be quiet you stupid thing." He muttered as he sat up. Tsuna got up and made his way to the bathroom, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

He grunted and cursed quietly, rubbing his nose because he had ran into the wall. "Stupid wall. Honestly, who puts a damn wall in the middle of the hallway. Jeez." He said as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Tsuna pulled down his pajama pants and began to do his business. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly, scratching his stomach. He hummed to himself quietly, and yawned after a bit. Once he finished, he flushed.

He twisted the knob on the sink, turning on the water. Tsuna attempted to squeeze toothpaste on his toothbrush, but unfortunately, it wouldn't come out. He squeezed it harder and the toothpaste splattered, not only on his toothbrush, but all over his hand.

Tsuna groaned quietly and dipped his hands in the running water to wash his hands. After that, he grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

He spat out the foaming minty crud that was in his mouth, and rinsed. He cleaned his toothbrush and placed in the cup. Tsuna yawned quietly and began to wash his face.

Once he was done and had dried his face, he headed back to his room to change.

After Tsuna had finished changing, he headed down the stairs and greeted his mother, "Good morning Kaa-san!" Nana smiled, "Good Morning Tsu-kun. Come and sit down, we have omelets for breakfast." He nodded and sat down. "Itadakimasu!" They said together.

"This is good!" Grinned Tsuna, rushing more food down his throat. "Ah, Tsu-kun! Be careful or you'll—" Nana was interrupted by a choking sound.

She quietly sighed and smiled, handing him a cup of water. Tsuna immediately grabbed the cup, and drank down all the contents. "T-Thanks." He sighed.

"You're welcome." She giggled, "Ah, isn't it time for you to leave?" Tsuna glanced at the clock and nodded. "Thanks for the food." He said, getting up and pushing in his chair. Nana followed him to the front of their house.

Tsuna slipped his shoes on and stepped out of the house. "I'll see you this afternoon Kaa-san!" He declared, waving at her. Nana smiled and waved back. "Have a nice day at school Tsu-kun!"

After a while of walking, Tsuna tripped. He silently cursed and stared at the object that tripped him. _'Oh god, I'm pathetic. I tripped over a rock. No, a pebble. I tripped over a fucking pebble.'_ He sighed, _'First, I walk into a wall, I get toothpaste all over my hands, and I choked on my breakfast, What would be worse?'_ Tsuna rolled his eyes.

* * *

_'Oh, this could be worse.'_ Tsuna was surrounded by a bunch of Namimori Chuu students, most likely in their senior years. "Ah? What's the matter kid?" Grinned one of them. "Aren't you a cute little boy." said another.

Tsuna frowned, "Leave me alone." "Ah? Why the hell should we do that? You're such a cutie that we have the urge to bring you with us." asked the first one, most likely the leader. Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Please, what are you an idiot? Don't go around doing this during the day."

"Why would I do that kid? I'll do it whenever I want." He grinned, the others agreeing with him. Tsuna sighed quietly."Leave me alone. I need to get to school."

"No chance in hell kid." The leader grinned, motioning his buddies. They all smirked and slowly stepped closer to Tsuna, who didn't budge from his spot. Then, they all began to charge at him.

Tsuna sighed quietly, dodging each one and slamming his fist against either their head or back.

Once he was done, which was about ten to fifteen minutes later, he stared at the many unconscious bodies that were surrounding them. He glanced at the leader, who was quivering and was the only one that was conscious. After a few minutes of competing in a staring contest, the leader suddenly collapsed.

Tsuna sighed quietly, "What a waste of time." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Time! Shit, I'm late for school!" He bolted, quickly running to the school.

On his way, he slowly panicked. _'Shit! Shit! Oh my god, shit!'_

Finally, he saw the school. _'Just a little bit more... A little bit more...'_ He thought, pushing his legs into running harder...

Only to tripped, a centimeter away from the entrance. Then, the bell rang. Tsuna's eyes widened. "Uh oh." He whispered.

Hibari Kyouya smirked and quickly retracted his leg. "Detention." He announced to Tsuna, walking closer to the boy lying on the pavement.

Tsuna pouted, _'He did that on purpose.'_ Hibari knelt down beside Tsuna and picked him up, swinging him over his shoulders.

Hibari headed inside, paying no attention to the stares that he was receiving from other students. They all made a pathway for him in the hallways, making it easier for Hibari to pass.

However, instead of being scared, they were extremely curious. _'How embarrassing.'_ Tsuna thought, burying his face in Hibari's jacket and hiding the blush that was appearing on his face.

After walking and turning in the corridors, they finally reached a familiar door. The reception office. Hibari opened the door and closed it. He trudged over to the green couch and gently sat Tsuna down.

Then, he called someone in. "Tetsu." As if on cue, Kusakabe came in the office, eyes flickering from Hibari to Tsuna and back, extremely amused. "You called, Kyou-san?"

Hibari nodded. "I need you to get Tsunayoshi's homework. He will be staying with me for the entire day, so you are not needed here in the office. If you have nothing to do, patrol the school grounds." Instructed Hibari.

Kusakabe looked at Tsuna questionably—who wasn't pay attention to the conversation— only to receive a smile and a wave from the youngest in the room.

Kusakabe nodded and excused himself from the office, once again glancing from Hibari to Tsuna and back. Once he closed the door behind him, he chuckled silently. _'I hope they'll have a wonderful day together.'_ He mused, moving away from the door and heading to Tsuna's first class, which if he remembered correctly, was math today.

In the reception office, Hibari was heading towards his seat behind the desk, and sat down. Tsuna stared at Hibari, wondering what Hibari's next move was going to be.

All of a sudden, Hibari motioned Tsuna over. Tsuna blinked, and rose from his seat on the couch. He quickly walked over to Hibari, stopping right beside him. "What is it Kyouya?" Tsuna asked.

Nothing came out of Hibari's mouth. However, what he did next surprised Tsuna. Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled Tsuna towards him. Tsuna landed on Hibari's lap with a squeak, and began blushing. Hibari lifted a brow, amused. Hey, after all, actions speak better than words.

After a few moments, Tsuna finally relaxed and leaned back against Hibari. Hibari tightened his grip around Tsuna's waist and sighed contentedly.

Then, Hibari opened a drawer on the bottom right of his desk and took out a stack of papers, and a few red pens and stamps. Tsuna stared at it curiously, _'Paperwork?'_

Hibari began to hold Tsuna with one hand, and do the paper work with the other. Then, Tsuna heard Hibari sigh quietly, causing him to smile. _'Everyone hates paperwork.'_ He decided.

Tsuna quietly read through the title of each sheet. Bill for destroying the concrete floor behind the south building. Bill for destroying windows on the third floor of the north building. Permission for a club. Reports from man servants. Another permission for another club. Bill for destroying gym equipment.

Tsuna's brow rose higher and higher each time he read the bills. _'I bet Kyouya is behind all of that.'_ He mused. Then, he heard Hibari quietly yawn, which caused him to giggle, which cause Hibari to lift a curious brow at the younger.

Hibari shrugged it off and continued his work. Moments later, Tsuna spoke softly. "Would you like some tea?" Hibari stopped writing and nodded. "That would be nice."

Hibari loosened his grip on Tsuna, letting him get off Hibari's lap. Tsuna headed to the counter on one side of the office. He opened the cabinets and took out the kettle, two tea cups and a few tea leaves.

"You'll be with me for the whole day." Announced Hibari, after a few minutes of silence. "Eh?" Tsuna looked up from what he was doing, which was fiddling with the tea cups. "But I have classes..."

Hibari smirked, "Why do you think I asked Kusakabe to get your homework?" Tsuna sheepishly smiled at Hibari. "Okay." _'I wasn't paying attention to their conversation!'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They both looked at the door then at each other, and back at the door again, curiosity etched on both their faces. "Come in." Hibari called out. Tsuna only continued to stare at the door.

The door opened, and the principle of Namimori Chuu stepped in. "Good morning Kyouya-kun." He greeted, "And good morning to you too." He smiled at Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled back and bowed while Hibari only nodded. "Please, come in and sit down." Hibari murmured softly, putting his paperwork, pens, and stamp to the side.

The principle softly shut the door closed and headed over to the single couch, sitting down on it.

Knowing that the principle would always have an hour long meeting with Hibari in the mornings, Tsuna took out another tea cup and a few more tea leaves.

"Hmm?" Hummed the principle, who was looking around the office. "Tetsu isn't here today?" "He is. Just doing some things for me." replied Hibari. "Ah, I see." smiled the principle.

"What will today's meeting be about sir?" asked Hibari, politely. "Ah yes," began the principle, his smile disappearing from his face. "It's about the third year delinquents." Hibari nodded,"What have they been doing to cause you trouble sir?" asked Hibari.

"Hmm..." The principle began to think. "Graffiti on the walls of the east building. More of the gym equipment are either damaged or broken. Some more broken windows on the second floor of the south building." And the list went on and on.

Hibari groaned quietly, burying his face in his right hand. Thousands of numbers appeared in his head as he thought of how much money it would cost to repair all the things that the principle had listed. Tsuna could only giggle quietly as he poured the tea into the tea cups.

"I'll take care of them immediately." Hibari quickly offered. "Ho ho ho... No need to rush Kyouya-kun." Laughed the principle. Hibari nodded and leaned back against his chair.

Tsuna placed the tray of tea cups on the table and placed one of the cups in front of the principle, and another on the opposite end. "Thank you very much..." "Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna if you'd like." Tsuna quickly said. The principle smiled, "Thank you very much Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled back and lifted the tray up, heading over to Hibari's desk. He placed a cup in front of Hibari. "Thanks Tsuna." Hibari murmured, smiling softly at the boy. Tsuna smiled back, "You're welcome Kyouya."

"My, this is wonderful tea." complimented the principle. "Yes, indeed." Hibari said, his smile growing as he sipped from his tea cup. "Thanks." Grinned Tsuna as he took his seat on the green couch and sipped from his own cup of tea.

"Anyways, aside from the subject about the delinquents, there is one more thing that I would like to discuss with you before I leave." stated the Principle. " Hibari nodded, "What is it sir?"

"Ho ho ho..." Chuckled the principle. "You really need to stop destroying things." Tsuna began to giggle loudly as he finished his tea. Hibari only coughed quietly, looking at the paperwork and back at the two before him. "I can't promise you that." He sighed quietly, fingers rubbing his forehead.

The principle and Tsuna laughed again, to which Hibari sighed again, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well then," The principle got up from his seat. "I should be going now." He stretched a bit before heading towards the door. "Thank you for your time Kyouya-kun. And thank you Tsunayoshi-kun for the wonderful tea."

Hibari nodded while Tsuna smiled, "You're welcome." They said in unison. Tsuna waved the principle good bye until the door closed.

Tsuna stood up and began to collect the tea cups. "Would you like more tea Kyouya?" He asked, picking up the empty tea cup. Hibari nodded, "Please."

Tsuna nodded and headed over to the counter while Hibari began to do paperwork again. As Tsuna poured more hot water in Hibari's tea cup, he smiled. _'I haven't been serving tea to Kyouya in a while.'_

There was a knock on the door. This time, neither of them looked up from what they were doing. "Come in." Hibari called out. The door opened and Kusakabe's head popped in. "Tetsu." Hibari nodded in acknowledgment.

"I brought Tsunayoshi-kun's math homework." stated Kusakabe, stepping in the office and closing the door. "Thank you Kusakabe-san." smiled Tsuna. Kusakabe smiled back, "Please, call me Tetsu." Tsuna nodded, "Then, thank you Tetsu." "You're welcome." said Kusakabe.

He handed the work over to Tsuna, then turned to Hibari. "Well then, I'll be on patrol until the end of Tsunayoshi-kun's next class." Hibari nodded, "Alright then." Kusakabe bowed and turned around, leaving the office.

Once the door closed with a click, Tsuna brought the tea cup over to Hibari. He then sat down on the green couch and began to do his math homework.

"Surely, you aren't guessing every single question on purpose are you?" smirked Hibari. Tsuna smiled, "You know me too well. After all, I'm trying to keep my Dame-Tsuna self until Reborn comes." Hibari's smirk widened as he looked back down at his paperwork. "Of course."

Approximately thirty minutes later, the bell rang. Tsuna closed his books and stashed them away in his bag while Hibari put his paperwork in the drawer.

Before Tsuna could say anything, he was being dragged out of the office by Hibari. After locking the door, Hibari continued to drag Tsuna. _'Good thing I was holding my bento before he grabbed me.' _He sighed, relieved.

They had reached the rooftop that belonged to the Disciplinary Committee. It was the highest out of the rest so that others wouldn't see what the Disciplinary Committee members would be doing.

Hibari locked it and shoved the key in his pocket. Fortunately, the only ones that have the key are both Hibari and Kusakabe.

They both sat on the ground, specifically Hibari lying on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna opened his bento, the aroma filling the air. Tsuna grabbed his chopsticks and began to feed Hibari and himself.

"It's been a long time since we ate together like this." Tsuna murmured, putting an octopus sausage in Hibari's mouth. Hibari chewed and then swallowed. "It's been a long time since I've got your cooking in my stomach." Hibari grumbled.

Tsuna chuckled at Hibari's statement, holding an egg roll near Hibari's lips, who immediately ate the golden roll. Hibari groaned quietly and blissfully, "So good."

Tsuna laughed quietly and handed Hibari several onigiri balls. Hibari gladly took them and began to devour them.

They stayed that way for a while, eating in silence and enjoying each others presence.

After both Tsuna and Hibari finished, Hibari removed his head off of Tsuna's lap and slid over a bit to give Tsuna some space. Tsuna smiled, putting down his empty bento box. He lied down, moving closer to Hibari.

Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna tightly, pulling Tsuna closer to him.

"I love you." murmured Tsuna, burying his face in Hibari's uniform shirt and dozing off not long after hearing Hibari's words of love. Moments later, Hibari fell asleep.

What they didn't know was that Kusakabe was watching them at the door, and smiling upon them. He chuckled quietly and turned on his heel, making sure to close the door behind him and to lock it.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes shot open as he heard the lunch bell ring. He sat up immediately and shook Hibari. "Kyouya!" He called, "Kyouya, the bell just rang. Kyouya!" Hibari's eyes fluttered open as he groaned tiredly.

Hibari sat up and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. Both Tsuna and Hibari stood up and stretched a bit before heading to the door. Hibari unlocked the door and opened it, motioning for Tsuna to go first. After he stepped out, he closed the door and locked it.

As they walked down the crowded hallway to their destination, they received stares from the students on the sidelines. Hibari glared at them as if telling them, or more like demanding them, to divert their eyes elsewhere, which was what they did.

"No crowding in the hallways." He growled at a group of teenagers, who immediately ran away after Hibari's statement. Tsuna only followed behind Hibari, happy as ever.

Every time they rounded a corner, there was always a breakout of whispers emitting from the Namimori Chuu students.

Finally, they had reached their destination, the reception office. Hibari unlocked the door and quickly walked in, Tsuna following behind him and closing it.

Hibari then noticed something on the desk and quickly walked over. "Your language homework." he declared, handing it to Tsuna. Tsuna took it, murmuring a thanks.

He sat back on the green couch and opened up his books, starting on his homework. Hibari opened the bottom right drawer of his desk and took out his paperwork.

Knowingly, Tsuna stood up and headed to the counter to prepare some tea. While he did that, Hibari was staring at a few sheets and frowning. In his hands were the bills to the damages that the third year delinquents had inflicted.

He sighed and rubbed his temple gently, murmuring a thanks to Tsuna who placed down a cup of tea next to the prefect. Tsuna sat back down and continued his homework.

An hour later or so, Kusakabe entered the office after politely knocking. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I have your history homework." Kusakabe stated, handing the books over to Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you Tetsu." "Your class was doing an experiment for science class so I asked the teacher to excuse you from handing anything in about the experiment." Tsuna nodded, "Thanks again Tetsu." Kusakabe smiled, "You're welcome."

Kusakabe turned to Hibari, "Kyou-san, I just caught some third year delinquents smoking on school grounds and plagiarizing school property." Hibari's frown deepened, "What did you do to them?"

"I thought I would let you deal with them seeing as that would fit best." replied Kusakabe. Hibari nodded, "Where are they?" Kusakabe replied, "Behind the gym building sir."

Hibari nodded again and stood up, pushing his paperwork aside. "Tsuna, you'll be coming with us alright?" He murmured softly to the boy. Tsuna nodded and smiled, "Sure, I don't mind."

Tsuna got up and followed Hibari out the door, Kusakabe the last one to leave and the one to lock it. Tsuna had brought his homework with him, in case he had nothing to do while Hibari was disciplining the delinquents.

He looked at his homework sheet and yawned quietly. _'Guessing this should be pretty easy.'_ He thought.

After minutes of a lot of walking, they finally reached the gymnasium. They walked to the back of the gym and finally found the third years.

"Che, it's Hibari." One of them mumbled. The rest looked up and watched as Hibari, Tsuna, and Kusakabe moved closer. "Whaddaya want Hibari?" slurred one of them.

Tsuna blinked, "Ah! You're the guys that tried to harass me this morning!" He pointed. Sure enough, it was them. They all stood up, each of them cracking a part of their bodies. "You're gonna pay for what you did to us this mornin' brat." Hissed the leader.

Before they could lunge at Tsuna, or before Tsuna could do anything, the outside wall of the gymnasium was smashed. They slowly looked at the culprit, who was of course, Hibari. Hibari glared at them, "I'll bite you to death." He growled.

Some of them, which were the weaker ones of the group, collapsed because of their fear for Hibari. The quickly got up and ran away, tumbling on their feet and screaming. "Che, weaklings." grumbled the leader.

Hibari readied his tonfas and angrily stomped towards the group of delinquents while Kusakabe guided Tsuna to a safer spot for them to watch and not get hurt. Another bunch of the group ran away at the sight of Hibari coming closer to them.

Once he had reached the nearest delinquent, Hibari slammed a tonfa against the poor boy's head, sending him flying and crashing into the already damaged gymnasium wall. After that, a few more chickened out and ran away.

Tsuna and Kusakabe winced as they stared at the boy attached to the wall. "Ouch." Mumbled Tsuna. Kusakabe only nodded.

The leader growled, "What are you idiots doing! Get him!" At the commands of their leader, they automatically charged at Hibari. Unfortunately, those who reached him would be sent flying like the first.

Hibari stomped up to the leader and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting the guy up. The leader looked around only to see that his men were all unconscious. The leader looked at Hibari and attempted to glare, only to be silenced by Hibari's death glare.

"Listen here," Hibari hissed, "You don't damage school property. You don't plagiarize on school property. You don't smoke on school property. You certainly will _not_ touch what is _mine_. If you do, I'll bite you to death." Hibari dropped the nearly unconscious and shaking boy unceremoniously, and headed back to a blushing Tsuna and a chuckling Kusakabe.

The leader stared at Hibari's back confused. He understood the no breaking school rules part, but he certainly did not understand what Hibari meant by touching what was his. _'Whatever it is, I have to be careful.'_ He gulped. Then, he collapsed on the ground with a loud thump, signifying that he fainted.

"Let's go back to the office." Hibari murmured, putting away his tonfas. Tsuna smiled and grabbed his finished history homework and Kusakabe nodded. "Tetsu, send some men to clear the area while you're at it." Instructed Hibari. Kusakabe bowed, "Of course Kyou-san."

* * *

"How was school today Tsu-kun?" Nana asked cheerfully. Tsuna smiled at his mother, "It was wonderful today Kaa-san." He chewed on his rice. "Do you have homework to do tonight?" She asked curiously. He shook his head. "Not today. I finished them already, so I'll be sleeping early tonight."

She nodded and smiled, "Alright then." After he swallowed his last bite, he got up. "Good night kaa-san." He yelled as he walked up the stairs. "Good night Tsu-kun! Sweet dreams!"

After brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas, he headed to his room. He turned off the lights and climbed onto his bed and under his blankets.

_'Hearing Kyouya claim me as his made my day. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.'_ He giggled, hugging his pillow closer. A few minutes later, he fell asleep, certainly having sweet dreams about a certain prefect.

* * *

**Alright! Fourth chapter finished after so long! Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. **

**So Tsuna, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Tsuna: It surprised me... *Blush***

**Good good. It's supposed to.**

**Well, thanks for reading the fourth chapter to "Change".**

**I accept reviews! *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	5. Target 5

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! I bring to you my fifth chapter for this story. Thank you those who have read "Change" so far and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Yamamoto: Aha! I hope this chapter will be interesting! But we need to read first don't we?**

**Is that so? Well, you heard the boy. You just have to read to see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!' _— Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"How was school today Tsu-kun?" Nana asked cheerfully. Tsuna smiled at his mother, "It was wonderful today Kaa-san." He chewed on his rice. "Do you have homework to do tonight?" She asked curiously. He shook his head. "Not today. I finished them already, so I'll be sleeping early tonight."_

_She nodded and smiled, "Alright then." After he swallowed his last bite, he got up. "Good night kaa-san." He yelled as he walked up the stairs. "Good night Tsu-kun! Sweet dreams!"_

_After brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas, he headed to his room. He turned off the lights and climbed onto his bed and under his blankets._

_'Hearing Kyouya claim me as his made my day. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.'__ He giggled, hugging his pillow closer. A few minutes later, he fell asleep, certainly having sweet dreams about a certain prefect._

_

* * *

_

Target 5

A Baseball Freak's Memories

Tsuna sprinted as fast as he could to school, holding in his mouth a piece of bread smeared with butter. _'Shit, I can't believe I woke up late!' _He thought, quickly taking a bite of his breakfast.

'_If I'm late, I'll be with Kyouya for the whole day again! Not that I mind that… But still! I have classes! Not that I mind being stuck with Kyouya again today… Just us two… Gah!'_ Tsuna grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, completely frustrated.

As he turned around a corner, he bumped into someone, causing the both of them to fall. "Itai…" Tsuna mumbled, rubbing his dizzy head.

"Aha! Sorry about that Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked up, shocked. He was about to jump the owner of the voice, but then his eyes softened. _'That's right... Takeshi didn't get his memories back yet...'_ "A-Ahah... I-It's okay Yamamoto..." He stammered.

Yamamoto got up and dusted himself before offering a hand to Tsuna. Tsuna took it and Yamamoto pulled him up. "Thanks..." Tsuna murmured. "Aha! You're welcome." Yamamoto laughed.

Yamamoto glanced at his watch. "We're going to be late if we don't get to school soon." He chuckled. Tsuna's eyes widened, "Shit!" He started sprinting again, surprising the Namimori Chuu baseball superstar.

Yamamoto scratched his head and smiled, "Might as well get going too." He began running after Tsuna.

As they ran, Yamamoto began to laugh. "Aha! How fun!" "Being late for school isn't fun at all!" Tsuna exclaimed. However, Yamamoto ignored what Tsuna had said. "Hey Tsuna! Let's race!" He grinned.

"Hiiieeee!" Tsuna squealed, "Are you crazy!" Yamamoto continued to laugh and run even faster. "Come on Tsuna!" _'Guess not.'_ Tsuna sighed, "Fine, fine!"

Tsuna began to pump energy into his legs. "Aha! That's the spirit Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered. Tsuna lightly smiled.

They were head to head, none surpassing each other. However, there could only be one winner. Once they reached the school, Tsuna had stepped into school property first.

Before Yamamoto was about to say something, Tsuna suddenly got called over by Hibari, who was watching them, amusement showing in his eyes. "I'll see you later Yamamoto." Smiled Tsuna, before jogging over to Hibari.

"Ah..." Yamamoto dumbly nodded his head, slowly waving at Tsuna's retreating back. Suddenly, Yamamoto's head started to throb painfully. He groaned quietly and rubbed his temples gently. He shook his head, ignoring the pain and began to walk towards the main building.

"Ran into Takeshi did you?" Hibari murmured to the petite boy. "Literally," Tsuna mumbled, "I hope he gets his memories back soon..." "Don't worry," Hibari assured, "He'll get them back soon enough." Tsuna nodded again, knowing that Hibari was right.

"Anyways," Hibari smirked, "You're late." Tsuna blanched, his shoulders slumping. "But I have classes Kyouya!" He whined childishly. Hibari sighed, "Fine. However, you'll be with me every second day." Knowing that he wouldn't win, Tsuna nodded.

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprising Hibari and Kusakabe. "Good morning Kyouya." Giggled Tsuna. Hibari's tensed shoulders relaxed and Kusakabe chuckled. "Good Morning Tsuna." He murmured, a smile plastered on his face, one that only Tsuna and Kusakabe could see, or even recognize.

"Good morning Tetsu." Tsuna greeted the taller one of the three. Tetsu chuckled again, "Good morning to you too Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna glanced at his watch. "Well, I should be getting to class now." He exclaimed. Hibari nodded in approval. "I'll see you later Kyouya!" Tsuna smiled. Hibari smiled lightly, "Of course."

"Bye Tetsu!" Tsuna yelled as he lightly jogged to the building. Tetsu smiled and waved at the boy. "So..." Kusakabe continued, staring at Tsuna's retreating back. "How's it going with Tsunayoshi-kun so far?" "Tetsu, shut up." was Hibari's reply. Kusakabe cheekily grinned at his blushing commander. "Of course Kyou-san."

From a window, someone was watching them. Yamamoto watched Tsuna as he entered the building. He had saw how Tsuna had interacted with Hibari, and how Tsuna looked so happy talking to Hibari.

_'How is it that Tsuna, who is usually scared of Hibari, talking to him as if it was a normal thing?'_ He thought, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to come up with an answer. He grunted quietly as his head throbbed again. He shook his head, turning on his heel and entering his classroom.

"Hey! Yamamoto!" Greeted one boy, who was sitting on a desk, his feet dangling back and forth. Yamamoto grinned, ignoring his migraine. "Yo!" He greeted back, lifting a hand up and waving at the other boy.

As Tsuna walked into his classroom, he was greeted by his classmates."Hey! It's Dame-Tsuna!" One boy at the back shouted, grinning like mad. "Good morning everyone." Tsuna smiled, dazzling the hearts of many girls and possibly a few guys.

Tsuna headed to his seat in the corner, next to the window. Coincidentally, Yamamoto happened to sit in front of him. Yamamoto turned around to face Tsuna. "Aha! The race t his morning was awesome!" He laughed. Tsuna grinned, "Yeah, you're right."

Chikaze-sensei stepped in the room and slammed her books on her desk. "Everyone to their seats right now." She ordered. Everyone rushed to their seats and Yamamoto turned around to face the front.

Once he completely faced the front, his eyes narrowed. _'For someone who does poorly in gym, he runs pretty fast. Faster than me, since he won the race.'_ He thought.

"Alright," Chikaze-sensei cleared her throat. "I need two students to bring some papers to the Disciplinary Committee for me." She announced. Unfortunately, no one rose their hand to volunteer.

"Nobody?" Chikaze-sensei sighed. She looked around the class to find the two suitable students to bring the papers to Hibari. "Sawada! Yamamoto!" She called, "Go bring these papers to the Disciplinary Committee for me since no one else wants to."

The both stood up and headed to the front of the classroom. The rest of their classmates were staring at their backs, their stares full of pity. They each grabbed a stack and left the room in silence.

"So how's baseball coming along?" Tsuna asked, attempting to strike a conversation. "Aha!" Yamamoto grinned, "It's going along well!"Tsuna smiled, "That's good to hear."

Suddenly, Yamamoto's head throbbed again. He grunted loudly, loud enough for Tsuna to hear. He stumbled and leaned against the wall. Tsuna stopped, noticing Yamamoto's distraught and took the papers away from him. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Yamamoto shakily laughed. "Y-Yeah... Haha... Just a tiny migraine... No biggie..." Tsuna's eyes widened as he watched Yamamoto collapse on the floor. Tsuna stumbled backwards but caught himself. He quickly ran to the reception office, where Hibari would be.

Once Tsuna reached his destination, he slammed the door open, shocking Hibari, Kusakabe and the principle. "Tsuna, what's—" Hibari was interrupted as Tsuna slammed the papers on the table and grabbed Hibari's hand.

Tsuna then began to scream hysterically. "Takeshi! Takeshi fainted!" Was all that Hibari could hear out of the rest of Tsuna's crazy blabbering.

"Tsuna," Hibari grabbed a hold of Tsuna, who was beginning to tear up. "Tsuna calm down and look at me." Hibari stated firmly. Tsuna slowly nodded and looked at his lover.

"Tsuna, show me where he is. Tetsu, you'll be following us in case of an emergency." Instructed Hibari. They both nodded and Tsuna began to pull Hibari towards the door and to where Yamamoto was.

Kusakabe and the principle followed right after them, Kusakabe of course, locking the office before he ran right them.

As Kusakabe looked over Yamamoto for injuries or any possible illness, Hibari was glaring at the crowd of students around them. "Crowding isn't allowed in the hallways." He hissed at them, causing most to back up. The principle was on the other side, insisting the students to head back to class.

Hibari turned to Tsuna once the crowd was beginning to disperse. "Did he say anything before he fainted?" Hibari asked curiously. Tsuna shook his head. "Other than the fact that he had... a... migraine..." Tsuna's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"People don't just faint from normal migraines." Kusakabe pointed out. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and back at Hibari. "Do you think..." He slowly mumbled to the prefect.

Hibari shrugged and a tiny smile adorned his face. "It could be," He replied, "We just have to sit and wait until he wakes up." Tsuna diverted his eyes from Hibari back to Yamamoto's sleeping face, hope dancing in his eyes.

"I think I should stay with you for the whole day now." Tsuna declared, smiling at Hibari. Hibari smirked, "That's more like it."

* * *

"I should be going now." stated the principle, "I have a meeting with the principle from another school and I can't afford to be late." He laughed. Hibari, Tsuna and Kusakabe bowed as a sign of respect. "Have a nice afternoon sir." They said in unison.

After he left, they turned to Yamamoto, who was peacefully sleeping on the bed in the infirmary room. "I wonder when he'll wake up." Tsuna mumbled. "We'll just have to wait." Hibari murmured softly, hugging the petite boy from behind.

Tsuna relaxed and leaned back against Hibari. Kusakabe stared at the scene and inwardly chuckled. _'How sweet.'_ He smiled.

"Let's go back to the office now." Hibari voiced out. Tsuna nodded in agreement. They both took one more glance at Yamamoto's sleeping figure, and his peaceful face. They left the infirmary, Kusakabe following behind them and closing the door shut.

Silence was in the air as they walked down the corridor of their school, heading to the reception office. "He'll be fine Tsuna, don't worry." Hibari assured, breaking the silence.

"Okay..." Tsuna smiled, moving closer to Hibari, causing their shoulders to touch. Tsuna giggled quietly while Hibari sighed and lightly smiled. Kusakabe smiled at the two from behind.

They reached the office, and by that time, Tsuna was happy again. Once Hibari and Kusakabe sat down at their respective desks, Tsuna began to make some tea for them.

"Is it okay if I get your homework during break Tsunayoshi-kun?" Questioned Kusakabe. "Anytime is fine Tetsu." Tsuna grinned. Kusakabe nodded and looked down at his paperwork.

A few minutes later, the hot water was ready. Tsuna lifted up the kettle carefully and poured the hot water into the tea cups. He let the cups sit on the counter to cool down before he gave Hibari and Kusakabe each a cup.

The two leaders of the Disciplinary Committee said their thanks before getting back to work, sipping from the tea cup once in a while. Tsuna headed to the green couch and lied down. He yawned quietly. _'I should take a nap.'_ With that thought, he fell asleep once he closed his eyes, slightly curling up.

Hibari looked up from his work and smiled. He got up from where he sat and went in a small room attached to the reception office. He came back with an orange blanket, fit for Tsuna. He placed it on top of Tsuna and kissed Tsuna's forehead, wishing him sweet dreams.

He sat back down and began working again, wearing a peaceful smile on his face. Kusakabe laughed through his nose. _'Who would have thought that Hibari Kyouya could be loving, gentle, and kind?'_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna woke up at the sound of the bell. He sat up, staring at the orange blanket, completely surprised. He looked around the office only to find that Hibari and Kusakabe were still working.

Suddenly, Kusakabe stopped writing. "I'll go get your homework now Tsunayoshi-kun." He said, smiling at the sleepy boy. Tsuna bobbed his head twice before falling back against the couch again. After Kusakabe left the office, he yawned quietly, salt water gathering around his eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Hibari asked, looking up from his work and smiling at the boy. Tsuna smiled back and nodded. Hibari chuckled quietly, "That's good."

Hibari glanced at the clock. "Would you like to go and eat now?" Tsuna was about to refuse, but his stomach had disagreed. Hibari chuckled again, "Let's go." He decided, getting up from his seat and heading towards the blushing boy on the couch.

"E-Eh...? But..." Tsuna was however interrupted by a kiss, which caused him to melt in the inside and give in to Hibari's wills.

Once they reached the roof top, they had sat down after Hibari locked the door. "Any news about Takeshi yet?" Tsuna asked curiously. Hibari shook his head, "None yet." He replied.

Tsuna nodded, "I see..." Noticing Tsuna's distress, Hibari suddenly grabbed Tsuna and pulled him closer, surprising the younger of the two. "K-Kyouya...?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Do you want to visit him after school?" Murmured Hibari. Tsuna stared at Hibari completely wide eyed. Then, Tsuna smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you." He whispered, hugging Hibari tightly. Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna, "You're welcome."

"Now give me food." Hibari said, staring at Tsuna. Tsuna grinned and nodded, happily taking out his bento.

"Hmm..." Hummed Tsuna as he nibbled on the tip of his chopsticks, a sight that Hibari had found adorable. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen Onii-san around lately." Tsuna mumbled.

"Ryohei is busy with the boxing club." Hibari replied, munching on an onigiri ball. "That's right," Tsuna bit on his tempura. "The boxing club was pretty popular this year. Then next year, when Onii-san had beaten every single opponent he thought was worthy, the members of the boxing club dropped out and its popularity dropped dramatically." Hibari nodded, "That's right."

Hibari lied down once he finished his onigiri, dragging Tsuna down with him. "K-Kyouya!" Whined Tsuna. Hibari leaned closer, causing Tsuna to blush. Suddenly, he licked the corner of Tsuna's lips.

"Rice." He stated nonchalantly. Tsuna blushed harder and pouted, "Jeez..."

Hibari smirked and buries his face in Tsuna's neck. Tsuna sighed and then smiled. A few minutes later, they fell asleep.

An hour later, they woke up and headed back to the office a few minutes after the bell and when the hallways were cleared of students. Kusakabe was out patrolling school property and had left Tsuna's homework on the coffee table.

Tsuna opened his textbooks and began to do his homework while Hibari began to do paperwork again.

Several minutes later, Tsuna began to complain. "It's so hot in here!" He whined loudly, "And it's not even summer yet!" Hibari was about to say something, but when he looked up, Tsuna was taking off his blazer.

Tsuna had sweated so much that his white top had stuck to his body like skin. Tsuna groaned quietly and loosened his tie. "Are the windows even opened?" He asked.

However, Tsuna reply was a rough kiss from the one and only Hibari. Tsuna moaned loudly, writhing underneath Hibari due to the heat.

"If it's so hot in here, why don't you take everything off?" Growled Hibari. Tsuna stuck out his tongue. "It's too hot right now. I'm too lazy to strip."Hibari huffed quietly, "I'll do it myself then."

Tsuna gaped, "Ehhh!" This wasn't what he expected, but this is Hibari Kyouya we're talking about.

Tsuna felt his pants being roughly pulled off of his person. "Hiieee!" He squealed. _'I didn't even feel him undoing my belt!'_ He thought. Oh, the many skills that Hibari Kyouya possesses.

Then, Tsuna moaned loudly while Hibari smirked victoriously.

* * *

They were walking down the hallway to the infirmary, or in Tsuna's case, limping. Trailing behind them was a snickering Kusakabe.

He had came back from patrol and found Tsuna sleeping on the couch again, his uniform completely roughed up. Not only that, but Hibari was wearing a satisfied smirk and he wasn't wearing his tie, Discipline armband, and his shirt was all wrinkly.

And—Was it just him or did it smell like sex in the office? Kusakabe had watched how Tsuna limped and how Hibari was smirking the whole way. Kusakabe shrugged, pushing the subject away.

They had finally reached the infirmary. Once they had stepped in, a voice called out to them. "Tsuna?"

They looked in the direction of the voice's owner. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna's eyes widened, "Are you feeling okay?"

Yamamoto nodded, "I'm okay." Then, what he said next surprised both Tsuna and Hibari. "What happened to calling me by my first name? Oh and, you look like Kyouya just fucked you hard." He commented.

"Shut up Takeshi!" Snapped a blushing Tsuna. Hibari smirked while Kusakabe chuckled.

Then, Tsuna smiled, "Welcome back Takeshi." Yamamoto grinned, "Yeah." Then, he rubbed his temples. "Ow fuck... Irie never mentioned something like this happening." He complained.

"Exactly what I said." Grumbled Hibari, crossing his arms.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Yamamoto greeted. Kusakabe smiled, "Good morning Takeshi-san."

Knowing that the future Kusakabe would call him by that, Yamamoto had the urge to ask Kusakabe a question. "When did you get your memories back?"

That had question made both Hibari and Tsuna turn their heads and stare at Kusakabe.

Kusakabe sheepishly smiled, knowing that it was impossible to win in this situation. "The migraine started yesterday afternoon when Kyou-san had claimed Tsunayoshi-kun, as his." Yamamoto grinned, "Is that so?" Tsuna blushed, giving away the answer to Yamamoto's question.

Kusakabe nodded, "That's right. That night, my memories returned to me." "Tetsu! Why didn't you tell us!" Tsuna whined. Hibari grunted as a sign of agreement.

Kusakabe nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry." He mumbled, bowing his head. Tsuna grinned, "Don't worry Tetsu. We forgive you, right Kyouya?" Hibari smirked and nodded. With that, Kusakabe rose his head with a smile on his face.

"What time is it? Or rather, what year is it?" Yamamoto yawned. "A year before we all met Reborn." replied Tsuna. Yamamoto nodded, "Which means I won't see Gokkun until next year, unless he gains his memories early." He sighed.

The rest in the room nodded. "Oh well." Yamamoto grinned, "I can wait." The rest smiled at him.

"Come on! I'll treat you all at Takezushi!"

* * *

**Alright people! My fifth chapter of "Change"! **

**I've had a few reviews about Yamamoto getting back his memories, and here you go! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. **

**Thank you for reading "Change!"**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	6. Target 6

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! I'm back to bring you my sixth chapter! Sorry I took so long to update. Coming up with ideas and doing school work. :P I tried to make it as long as the others so I hope you'll like this chapter. **

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far, and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_"Ciaossu!"_ _— _Italian_  
_

'_Ciaossu!' — _Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_Kusakabe nodded, "That's right. That night, my memories returned to me." "Tetsu! Why didn't you tell us!" Tsuna whined. Hibari grunted as a sign of agreement._

_Kusakabe nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry." He mumbled, bowing his head. Tsuna grinned, "Don't worry Tetsu. We forgive you, right Kyouya?" Hibari smirked and nodded. With that, Kusakabe rose his head with a smile on his face._

_"What time is it? Or rather, what year is it?" Yamamoto yawned. "A year before we all met Reborn." replied Tsuna. Yamamoto nodded, "Which means I won't see Gokkun until next year, unless he gains his memories early." He sighed._

_The rest in the room nodded. "Oh well." Yamamoto grinned, "I can wait." The rest smiled at him._

_"Come on! I'll treat you all at Takezushi!"_

_

* * *

_

Target 6

Attacked

"Ahh! As I thought, the sushi that Takeshi's dad makes is the best!" Sighed a content Tsuna as he chewed on a ebi nigiri sushi. Yamamoto grinned, "On the house guys." He was adorned in his apron, holding a tray.

"I'll be right back." He chuckled quietly, quickly grabbing a plate of freshly made sushi, and heading over to another table to deliver it.

"It's lively in here like always, don't you think Kyouya?" Commented Tsuna as he took a look around the place. Hibari smirked and nodded, biting on his tempura.

"You think so?" Yamamoto was back after delivering a few more plates to different tables. "Yup." Nodded Tsuna. Yamamoto had on his infamous grin. "Aha! Gee, thanks!"

"Takeshi! You can take a break now!" Shouted his father, Tsuyoshi. "Thanks oyaji!" Yamamoto shouted back and sat down besides Kusakabe.

Tsuna picked up a nigiri toro with his chopsticks and started to stare at it aimlessly. "Reborn would always fight over the nigiri toro with us..." He sighed. "You mean he always beats us up for the nigiri toro." Yamamoto snickered, causing the others, including Hibari to laugh along. Tsuna giggled, "I guess you're right."

"It's been a long time since I've eaten here." Smiled Kusakabe, "The food here is wonderful. You can never get tired of it." Yamamoto beamed happily, "Thanks!"

Hibari glanced at the clock. "It's time to go Tsuna. It's getting late." He announced. Tsuna nodded, "Well, thanks for the food Yamamoto!" Yamamoto grinned again, "No problem Tsuna! See you tomorrow!" Tsuna grinned back, "Yeah!"

They got up, leaving Yamamoto to clean the table. Before they left, they made sure to thank Tsuyoshi for the food.

Kusakabe bid them farewell before heading down the opposite direction from them. After that, they started walking down the path to Tsuna's home.

"It's good that Takeshi got his memories back." Murmured Tsuna. Hibari nodded in agreement. "Now we have to wait until the rest gains their memory..." Tsuna sighed. "Seeing as Ryohei is going to be busy the entire year, we won't see him much." Hibari stated.

All of a sudden, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand. Hibari stared at Tsuna curiously. "Well, we have all the time in the world. No need to rush." Smiled Tsuna. Hibari sighed quietly, smiling back at the younger of the two.

They moved closer to each other, their shoulders touching each other. They continued to walk, but took their time. They enjoyed each others presence and only that.

A few minutes of silence later, they had finally reached Tsuna's house. "Well, this is it." Tsuna announced the obvious. Before he could say anything else, he felt pressure on his lips, and a tongue in his mouth.

He blinked his eyes, completely shocked. However, his eyes softened and closed. He held onto Hibari tightly and returned the kiss. All of a sudden, they heard something. Or rather, someone._ 'Shit.'_

"Oh my!" Nana covered her mouth with her hand, completely surprised. Two pairs of eyes widened, and the kiss was broken. They both blushed heavily, one of them stuttering hysterically.

"U-U-Uh... H-Hey... K-Kaa-s-san... W-What's u-up...?" Tsuna grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Hibari however, coughed quietly and diverted his attention to somewhere else.

Nana suddenly broke in to a fit of giggles. "Oh my! Tsuna, how could you not tell me? You caught a nice one!" They both stared at the giggling mother dumbfounded and speechless. Who would have thought that Tsuna's mother was a yaoi fan?

"Why, hello there! I'm Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana!" She greeted. Hibari slowly nodded, "Hibari Kyouya..." He mumbled. Nana threw another fit f giggles. "Nice to meet you Kyou-kun!"

Hibari slightly twitched at the nickname. However, the future Nana always called him that, so he was unfortunately used to it. "Nice to meet you too Nana-san." He replied.

"Oh, please! Call me Kaa-san!" She giggled again. Unfortunately, the future Nana also forced him to call her that. Knowing that he would lose, he nodded. "Kaa-san."

Tsuna smiled at the two. It was good to know that the two of them got along so well.

Tsuna yawned quietly, which didn't go unnoticed by his bickering mother and impassive boyfriend. "Oh my, you should go to bed now Tsu-kun. It's quite late." Frowned a worried Nana. Hibari nodded in agreement.

Nana turned to Hibari with a smile on her face. "Thank you for taking care of Tsu-kun, Kyou-kun!" Hibari nodded, "It was no problem at all." Nana giggled, "Come over for dinner any time now alright?" Hibari nodded again, "I will."

He turned on his heel and began walking. Pushing back the yawn that was eager to come out, Tsuna called out to Hibari. Hibari stopped, not moving an inch. "I'll see you tomorrow..." Tsuna mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Hibari to hear. Hibari turned his head and smiled, "Of course."

Hibari continued walking after giving Tsuna and Nana a small wave. Nana held a hand at her cheek, "Such a nice boy he is." Tsuna smiled as he stared at Hibari's leaving figure. "The best."

* * *

Tsuna stepped out of the door to his home, his mother waving happily behind him. At the gateway to his home, waiting Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled, "'Morning Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled back and waved at the baseball player. "Good morning Takeshi." Once he was standing in front of the tall boy, he grinned, "Let's get to school now shall we?"

Yamamoto grinned back and nodded. After that, they began to walk.

A few minutes later, Tsuna suddenly stopped walking. "Ah." He mumbled. Yamamoto, who stopped beside him, tilted his head curiously. "Something wrong Tsuna?"

Tsuna slowly nodded, "I forgot to mention something last night." He said slowly, "We need to keep a low profile for the rest of the year, or until Reborn arrives."

"I see." Yamamoto nodded in understanding, "Guess that means I can play baseball for as long as I want and until Reborn comes to Namimori." Tsuna began walking again, Yamamoto following behind him. "That's right." Tsuna replied.

"Let's just hope that nothing or no one will interfere and destroy our act." Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto grinned, "Stop being so negative Tsuna! We're only fourteen and Reborn isn't here yet!"

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's back in assurance. "It's not like someone from an enemy mafia family is going to attack us at school." Tsuna sighed again and smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Hey look! It's Kyouya." Yamamoto pointed at the prefect. Tsuna blinked and looked around. He was right. They were already at the school, and he hadn't noticed.

"You're both late." Hibari frowned at them. They both sheepishly smiled at him. "Aha! Sorry Hibari! Guess we got caught up with the time!" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna giggled, "He's right Hibari-san."

They both knew not to use his first name where others can hear. It basically gave a sign to other students that they were allowed to use his first name without being bitten to death.

Hibari sighed, "Fine. Just hurry and get to class. The bell rang five minutes ago." They widely grinned at him and saluted, "Yes sir!" They said playfully, quickly making a dash towards the doors to the school building before Hibari could chase after them.

Hibari sighed and rubbed his temples. "Honestly..."

Tsuna and Yamamoto ran in the hallways and into their class, laughing the whole way together, even running into a wall or stumbling on their feet. Their classmates could only stare at them weirdly, some of them laughing along with them.

"Yo! Takeshi! Dame-Tsuna!" One boy greeted. "Yo!" Yamamoto greeted back. Tsuna only smiled and waved at the boy, causing some of the girls to swoon over him.

A few seconds later, the teacher came in. "Alright, all of you sit down so we can start class." instructed Kitsuragi-sensei. A few moments of bustling and whispering later, they were all seated.

Tsuna and Yamamoto started to whisper to each other while Kitsuragi-sensei was doing the attendance. "Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna snapped his head towards Kitsuragi-sensei, "Hai sensei?"

Yamamoto laughed at him. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" Then, Yamamoto snapped his head towards the teacher so fast that Tsuna heard a crack. Yamamoto stared at Kitsuragi-sensei smiling dumbly while Tsuna snickered at him.

Kitsuragi-sensei sighed and continued the attendance. Yamamoto turned around, only to see that Tsuna was still laughing. "Shut up." Yamamoto pouted.

Hours later, the bell rang, signaling the students that it was time for lunch. At the door stood Hibari, which made Tsuna's classmates sit back down.

Hibari stared at Tsuna and then Yamamoto, and back at Tsuna. They caught the message and grabbed their bags, following Hibari out the door. The rest of the students stared at the backs of the trio that had just left, completely confused.

They were on the rooftop owned by the Disciplinary Committee and had sat down in a small circle.

"How was morning classes so far?" Asked a curious Kusakabe. "Boring." Tsuna grumbled. Yamamoto laughed, "Aha! I think I fell asleep during history!" Tsuna face palmed, "You did." Yamamoto dropped his smile and blinked. "Oh." Then, he began to laugh again.

Kusakabe smiled at the two while Hibari ate out of Tsuna's bento. "Itadakimasu." Tsuna snapped apart a pair of chopsticks and began to eat with Hibari. Yamamoto took out his bento, which consisted of sushi.

After they all finished eating, Tsuna and Hibari were leaned up against each other while Yamamoto was fiddling with his baseball bat and Kusakabe was leaning against the wall.

"So, anything interesting that happened?" Yamamoto asked, completely bored out of his mind. "Other than the fact that my mother found us kissing, nothing new." Tsuna stated bluntly.

Yamamoto stopped swinging his bat and Kusakabe looked up. They both stared at the two that were leaning on each other. "Seriously?" Yamamoto asked, lifting up a brow. Tsuna nodded, causing Yamamoto to laugh and Kusakabe to chuckling quietly.

Tsuna sighed, "What about you?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, "After you guys left, some girls started to hit on me." He shuddered at the memory. Tsuna laughed at the horrified boy. "Shut up Tsuna. Just shut up." Yamamoto groaned.

Minutes later, the bell rang. "It's time to go to class. We have a math test to do." Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna groaned loudly and got up. Hibari and Kusakabe both got up after Tsuna. "Paperwork." Hibari growled.

They parted ways after they exited the rooftop and Kusakabe had locked it. "I'll see you later Kyouya!" Tsuna smiled, waving at the prefect. Hibari nodded and turned on his heels. Kusakabe followed behind him, after waving at the two first years.

As they entered the class, they were bombed by questions from their classmates. Or more like, Yamamoto was.

"Takeshi! Did Hibari do anything to you!"

"Takeshi-kun! Are you injured anywhere?"

"He didn't do anything to you right! Do you need me to call the hospital or something! Are you feeling okay!"

Before Yamamoto could say anything, the teacher slammed her textbook against her desk. "That's enough." Minori-sensei smiled at them, "Sit down so we can start the test. The more time you waste, the less time you have to complete the test. We already went fifteen minutes into the test because of your non-stop chatting."

They all rushed to their seats, taking out their school items. Tsuna fiddled around with his pencil until he received his test. "Alright, you can all start now." Minori-sensei announced, once she had finished handing out all the tests.

Sounds of paper flipping could be heard all around the room. After Tsuna flipped his test over, he went over the questions. _'Pretty easy.'_ He thought, reading the last question a few minutes later.

Tsuna looked in front of him, only to find that Yamamoto was scribbling away on his test paper.

He glanced at the clock. _'We get an hour to finish the test. We wasted fifteen minutes because of our talking. I spent ten minutes reading all thirty questions, which leaves me thirty-five more minutes until Minori-sensei collects the tests.'_ He mused.

Tsuna inwardly grinned as he looked back down at his test. _'Time to guess and fail.' _His pencil was about to touch his paper, but then he stopped. Yamamoto too, had stopped scribbling on his paper.

"Everyone get down!" Yamamoto yelled, surprising both the rest of the class along with the teacher. "Just do it!"

Alerted, they all dropped down to the floor, except Tsuna and Yamamoto. Before the teacher could question them, the window beside Tsuna exploded.

Many girls screamed while the boys stayed quiet, their bodies shaking madly. "Oh my god! What happened to Tsuna!" One girl shrieked. "Where is he!" One boy yelled, his hands waving back and forth attempting to clear the smoke.

Slowly, the smoke cleared and they barely made out the silhouettes of three people. Once the smoke had cleared, what they saw before them, shocked them terribly. A few people had fainted after a few minutes.

In front of them stood Tsuna, impassive and baring many scratches on his body. An unknown man stood beside him.

What scared them was that Yamamoto had a katana in his hand and a centimeter away from the man's neck. What scared them the most was that the man was holding a gun against Tsuna's forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsuna asked calmly, shocking his currently conscious classmates. "Kaneko Keichirou of the Millefiore Family." He smirked. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto narrowed their eyes, their bodies tense and cautious.

_"Come sei arrivato qui? _(How did you get here?)_"_ Tsuna asked again. Keichirou's smirk widened, _"Questo non è importante diritto ora. La mia missione è uccidere te. _That's not important right now. My mission is to kill you.)_"_ He replied.

_"Non osate toccare la Decima, o la testa si spegne prima di conoscerla._ (Don't you dare touch the Tenth, or your head will be off before you know it.)_"_ Yamamoto threatened, adjusting his stance, causing the blade to move closer to Keichirou's neck. _'It's a good thing that Kusakabe gave me a spare blade.'_

_"Rispondere alla mia domanda,_ (Answer my question,)_"_ Tsuna hissed, _"Come cazzo ha fatto ad arrivare qui._ (How the fuck did you get here.)_"_ Keichirou chuckled, _"Questo non suona come una domanda._ (That doesn't sound like a question.)_"_

It was dead silent in the classroom. Tsuna's and Yamamoto's classmates watched them completely confused at the foreign language. Who would have thought that they would learn something new about the two boys in such a scary situation?

Tsuna growled and before he could do, or even say anything, the door slammed open.

_"Prendi il cazzo lontano da lui. _(Get the fuck away from him.)_"_ Hibari hissed as he stepped in, wielding his tonfas. _"Tetsu, prendersi cura degli studenti._ (Tetsu, take care of the students.)_"_ He instructed.

Tetsu, who was right behind him, saluted. _"Sì, signore. _(Yes sir.)_" _Tetsu headed over towards the first years to guard and protect them from the upcoming fight.

"Kusakabe-san! What's happening!" Asked a panicking Kyoko. "That man is holding a gun against Tsuna's head!" Hana yelled. Kusakabe put a finger to his lips, signaling the girls to be quiet. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." He smiled. The girls glanced at each other. They looked back at him and nodded.

_"Ho detto, ottenere la scopata da lui. _(I said, get the fuck away from him.)_"_ Hibari growled, moving closer to them. Keichirou chuckled, _"__Perché dovrei? _(Why should I?)_"_ He asked, mockingly.

_"Ascolta qui, _(Listen here,)_"_ Hibari lifted up one of his tonfas threateningly. _"__Certamente non distruggono la proprietà della scuola, e tu certamente non toccare ciò che è mio. _(You certainly don't destroy school property, and you certainly don't touch what is mine.)_"_ Keichirou lifted a brow, completely confused.

Without Keichirou knowing, Tsuna secretly made a motion towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto nodded, indicating that he understood. Before Keichirou could say anything, his gun was knocked out of his hands and away from Tsuna.

Keichirou stared at his gun, shocked. He reached for his gun but he was too late. On either side of him, Hibari and Yamamoto had their weapons near him and slightly grazing his skin. _"Merda... _(Shit...)_" _He swore loudly, inwardly cursing himself for letting down his guard.

Tsuna stood in front of him, completely calm and impassive. _"Si perde. _(You lose.)_"_ Tsuna murmured.

Before Keichirou could do anything, Hibari slammed his tonfa against Keichirou's stomach, knocking him out. Hibari and Yamamoto stepped away from the unconscious man, letting him fall to the ground unceremoniously.

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto and stared at him. Yamamoto, getting the message, nodded and grabbed Keichirou and exited the classroom.

Hibari glared at the scared, but curious, students. "You saw nothing and you will never speak about it. Whatever happened in this classroom will stay in this classroom. If I hear from someone that one of you leaked the information to other people, I'll bite you to death." They all obediently nodded, completely terrified of being bitten to death.

"You're all dismissed for the day. Get out of my sight." He hissed. They all stood up, most of them still shaking. "Scram." Hibari growled. Immediately, they all grabbed their stuff and ran out of the class.

The last one bumped into Yamamoto on the way out. "Sorry." Yamamoto apologized, grinning. The boy shakily nodded his head and ran away. "So?" asked Tsuna, once Yamamoto stepped in the room.

"I took care of him." replied Yamamoto, "I also buried him and the katana so that there weren't any evidence." Tsuna sadly smiled, "Alright then."

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and lightly chuckled, "Guess he isn't as lucky as his name proclaims him to be..."

Knowing that the joke wasn't meant to be funny, the occupants of the room stayed quiet. Tsuna stared out of the broken window. _'If only we didn't have to kill him...'_ He sadly thought.

Kusakabe was looking somewhere else. Yamamoto leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Hibari held Tsuna's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Tsuna tightly held Hibari's hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Well, there you go people! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed typing it. However, I'm not sure if the Italian is right because I used a translator. :P **

**Ebi Nigiri Sushi: Sushi rice that is pressed between the palms of the hand, with shrimp on top.**

**Nigiri Toro: Fatty tuna belly.**

**Keichirou: Lucky son.  
**

**Thank you for reading the sixth chapter of "Change".**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	7. Target 7

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! I bring to you the seventh chapter of "Change"! I know I haven't been updating in a while, so please forgive me! . I tried to make this chapter as long as the others, so I hope you'll like this one. **

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far, and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!  


* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

'_Ciaossu!' — _Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"You're all dismissed for the day. Get out of my sight." He hissed. They all stood up, most of them still shaking. "Scram." Hibari growled. Immediately, they all grabbed their stuff and ran out of the class._

_The last one bumped into Yamamoto on the way out. "Sorry." Yamamoto apologized, grinning. The boy shakily nodded his head and ran away. "So?" asked Tsuna, once Yamamoto stepped in the room._

_"I took care of him." replied Yamamoto, "I also buried him and the katana so that there weren't any evidence." Tsuna sadly smiled, "Alright then."_

_Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and lightly chuckled, "Guess he isn't as lucky as his name proclaims him to be..."_

_Knowing that the joke wasn't meant to be funny, the occupants of the room stayed quiet. Tsuna stared out of the broken window. 'If only we didn't have to kill him...' He sadly thought._

_Kusakabe was looking somewhere else. Yamamoto leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Hibari held Tsuna's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Tsuna tightly held Hibari's hand and closed his eyes._

_

* * *

_

Target 7

To Help a Friend

When Tsuna had gotten home, he went straight to his room without saying a words to his mother, even to go to the extent of skipping dinner. Nana had knocked on his door several times to see if her son was alright.

Unfortunately for her, Tsuna had been lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and not bothering to answer the door.

Yamamoto however, was a different case. When he had gotten home, he immediately had a fake smile plastered on his face. When Tsuyoshi had asked his son if he was alright, Yamamoto's smile slightly dropped.

Yamamoto replied with a, "It's nothing important oyaji." At that, Tsuyoshi was even more worried.

Hibari's parents were always away, so he had nothing to worry about. What he was worried about, or more like who he was worried about, was Tsuna.

He knew that Tsuna had a habit of giving the others the cold shoulder after he himself, or when he orders others, to kill another. He knew that Tsuna didn't like to kill. He knew that Tsuna was striving to stop the violence in the mafia world.

Kusakabe only lied to his parents saying, "Rough day at school today. Nothing to worry about." After that, his parents stopped pestering him, knowing that their son was the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, a very dangerous job, courtesy to Hibari of course.

The next day, Tsuna and Yamamoto sat in language class, staring out the window idly. It was a really beautiful day really. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the white clouds among them.

As Tsuna watched the clouds in the sky go by, he remembered the conversation they had before they all went their separate ways, about Tsuna's and Yamamoto's classmates, who had been somewhat involved in the previous day's incident.

Flashback

_"I doubt none of them will keep their mouth shut." Tsuna sighed quietly, rubbing his temple. Yamamoto nodded in agreement, "He's right. One of them will eventually let it slip out." _

_They were sitting on random seats, and decided to talk before leaving school for the day.  
_

_"If that's the case," Hibari growled, "I'll just smash their heads until they get amnesia." His grip on his tonfas tightened up, and loosened up, repeating the process a few more times. Tsuna shook his head in disapproval, "That's not good though, Kyouya." _

_Hibari kissed his teeth and crossed his arms. "Tsuna's right Kyouya. That would only get us arrested." Yamamoto chuckled. His reply from the prefect was a simple and oh-so-nice, "Shut up or I'll bite you to death."_

_Yamamoto chuckled again and lifted his hands in an apologizing manner. "Well then, what _should _we do?" Hissed Hibari. "Please calm down Kyou-san!" Kusakabe nervously laughed. Once again, Hibari kissed his teeth and crossed his arms in irritation._

_"Honestly though," Tsuna sighed, "That Millefiore guy—" _"_Kaneko Keichirou." Interrupted Yamamoto. Tsuna nodded, "That Keichirou guy just _had _to bring a gun to a school. What a fucking idiot." He grumbled. _

_Suddenly, Yamamoto jumped up and punched his palm. "Oh!" He yelled, surprising the rest, except Hibari of course. "I just remembered something!" Yamamoto declared. "Do tell us." Hibari said wryly. _

_Yamamoto sat back down, sheepishly smiling. "Aha, well you see," He chuckled quietly, scratching the back of his head. _

_"I just remembered that that Keichirou guy told me some stuff." He said, chuckling nervously. He backed away from Hibari, seeing as the prefect was glaring at him to death. "Spit it out." Hibari hissed, clearly annoyed. _

_"He told me how he had got here, or rather, how he got to this part of the time line." Explained Yamamoto, who suddenly turned a bit more serious. Hibari rose a brow, perplexed. "Are you saying that he was with us when we traveled back in time?"_

_Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah. That's that he told me. Apparently, he had sneaked into the office while Shouichi and Spanner were busy explaining things to us. In conclusion, he traveled back in time with us." _

_Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, "Now that I think about it, I did sense about two people in the office. Though, they didn't carry any flames in them. In the end, it was a mere soldier who can't use dying will flames."He sighed.  
_

_Kusakabe rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder if that's why he used a gun instead of a box weapon." He murmured. Tsuna nodded, "That could be the reason why." He replied. Kusakabe mumbled quietly but loud enough for them to hear. "I wonder who the second person was."_

_"We won't have to worry about him until he's out of elementary school." Yamamoto explained. "That's a relief." Tsuna grumbled, Kusakabe nodding in agreement. _

_"However, the kid is a genius with firearms." Yamamoto murmured. Tsuna sighed again. "Is that so?" Yamamoto nodded to answer the question._

_"To think a kid a few years younger than us would be a genius with fucking guns. I didn't get the hang of the stupid thing until two years after Reborn forced started training me with the damned thing." Tsuna muttered. _

_Kusakabe chuckled, "Excelling at being a mafia boss is more satisfying than being a firearm genius." Tsuna shrugged, "Eh, I guess. But still, stupid metal block with a handle pisses me off." He grumbled, causing Hibari to smirk and the other two to laugh out loud._

_"Was that all he told you?" Hibari asked, after the laughter died down. Yamamoto sat there, hand on his chin and searching his brain for anymore useful information._

_Yamamoto slowly nodded, "I asked him how he got his memories back so fast." At this, Tsuna frowned. "Now that I think about it, they don't get their memories back unless I'm linked to them." He murmured. _

_"That's that I thought too," Yamamoto said, "But apparently, Keichirou said that he woke up one day with a huge headache and his memories returned to him." He explained. "How odd." Kusakabe mumbled, the others nodding in agreement. _

_"We'll just have to leave that aside for now." Tsuna sighed, "Anyways, if a student asks why I got attacked or anything related to that, lie. Just lie to them and get away from them as fast as you can." _

_The rest nodded, except Hibari, who yawned._

Flashback End

Tsuna sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of the current period, and the start of the next, which happened to be lunch. Yamamoto was already at the door, patiently waiting for him.

Tsuna grabbed his bag and began to head over to Yamamoto. However, he was suddenly surrounded by his classmates. "How can I... Help you...?" He asked nervously. _'Uh oh.'_

"Who was that man yesterday?"

"Weren't you scared?"

"Yeah! I mean, there was a _gun_ pointed at you!"

"What language did Yamamoto, Hibari, Kusakabe-sempai, and you speak yesterday?"

"Yeah! It sounds so cool! Can you teach me it?"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

Shouts of agreement exploded in the room. In came Yamamoto, who had pushed his way in the crowd to reach Tsuna.

"Hey! Yamamoto! You were so cool yesterday!"

"Kyaa! Takeshi-kun! You were so awesome, holding that katana yesterday!"

"Yeah! Can you show me your katana later?"

"Me too!"

"Show me too!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud rash. They all turned their heads to the origin of the crash, only to pale heavily. At the door was Hibari, tonfa embedded in the wall.

"Why are you herbivores crowding?" He asked calmly, "I don't like crowding herbivores. Stop crowding around before I bite you to death." he threatened, pulling out his tonfa from the wall.

They all ran out of the classroom, leaving only Tsuna, Hibari, and Yamamoto in the room. "That was fast." Tsuna commented wryly. "Aha! No kidding!" Laughed Yamamoto.

"Hurry up." Grumbled an annoyed Hibari, "I'm hungry." After that, he left the room. Tsuna chuckled quietly and picked up his fallen back. "Honestly..." He headed out the door, Yamamoto right behind him and laughing.

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto sat down, joining Hibari and Kusakabe on the ground. Tsuna took out his bento box, and opened it, letting the aroma of the homemade food get carried away by the wind and letting the four boys take in the wondrous smell.

"Ah, Mama's food is always the best!" Laughed Yamamoto. Tsuna smiled, "Thanks." Then, he began to take out some onigiri balls and other small types of food for Hibari.

Hibari took it immediately, making sure to mumble a quick "Thank you" before devouring the delicious food hungrily. Tsuna giggled, and he too began to eat, Yamamoto and Kusakabe following along.

"Did anything interesting happen during class?" Kusakabe asked. "Other than the fact that my classmates were surrounding me and bombarding me with questions, yeah nothing much." Tsuna muttered sarcastically.

"Aha! You should have seen them sempai! I even had to push my way to Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed. Kusakabe chuckled, "Is that so?" Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah!" He grinned.

"Hm, but then, Kyouya didn't look too happy when they were crowding around us. Mostly Tsuna though." Yamamoto held his chin in the palm of his hand. "I wonder why..." He hummed quietly. Tsuna grumbled, "It's kind of obvious Takeshi." Yamamoto scratched his head, "Really?" He laughed.

"Anyways," Tsuna swallowed his octopus sausage after a few minutes of chewing. "We need to decide the order of who we're going to help regain their memories." He announced. Yamamoto and Kusakabe nodded in agreement while Hibari remained impassive.

"Tsuna's right." said Yamamoto, who suddenly turned serious due to the topic change. Kusakabe nodded again, "We need as many allies as we can get." He said, rubbing his chin and thinking to himself. Finally, Hibari spoke up. "Who should we start with first?"

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said immediately, "She's the closest one to Yamamoto and me right now. Not only her, but Hana-chan too." He explained. Kusakabe hummed quietly, "I guess I can understand that, I suppose." Yamamoto chuckled, "Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan should be easy enough."

Hibari nodded in approval. "Who's next?" He asked. Yamamoto stayed quiet, searching his brain for any possibility. Suddenly, after several minutes of thinking, Tsuna spoke up. "Reborn." He said firmly.

Knowing that Reborn was an important figure in the mafia world and was the strongest mafioso known to man, the rest of the group agreed immediately.

"Next is Gokkun of course." Yamamoto grinned, "He came to Namimori a day or two after Reborn did right?" Tsuna nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, that's right." He murmured, "After him was you." Yamamoto nodded, "And after me was Bianchi, Lambo, and then Haru, if I remember right."

"After that annoying girl was me." Hibari muttered, "Next was that little girl, Ryohei, and Dino." Yamamoto nodded, "Then it was Doctor Shamal, Fuuta, and then—"

He was suddenly interrupted by both Tsuna and Hibari. "Mukuro." They both murmured. "Don't forget his gang!" Yamamoto piped up.

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah. Ken, Chikusa, and Nagi." Suddenly, Tsuna frowned. "But if we manage to help get Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa's memories, how are we going to get Nagi's memories back?" That question got everyone thinking.

"She didn't appear until a week or two after Mukuro got arrested by the Vendicare." Tsuna sighed. "Well, I'm sure that Mukuro can come up with something if we manage to get him his memories." Yamamoto stated, assuring Tsuna that Nagi would be fine.

"I guess so." Tsuna sighed, "Anyways, after them is the Varia." Once again, he frowned. "But what about Fran?" Hibari yawned quietly, "We'll let Mukuro take care of him. Fran is Mukuro's apprentice is he not?" The rest nodded in agreement.

"Then after them, we meet Shouichi-kun because of his accidental encounter with Lambo." Tsuna continued, "Then a few days later, Reborn disappeared because of Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka, and so did the rest of us." He sighed.

They all sat in silence, the wind blowing softly. "Oh! We forgot about the rest of the Arcobalenos!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded, "Other than Reborn, we need to help Colonello, Lal, Mammon, Skull, and Verde get their memories back. About Yuni, we'll have to wait until she's born and a few years older." He stated, "Not only them, but Spanner and Giannini." Yamamoto added in.

"Alright then," Tsuna began to put his bento in his bag. "In order, Kyoko, Hana, Reborn, Hayato, Bianchi, Lambo, Haru, I-Pin, Ryohei, Dino, Doctor Shamal, Fuuta, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Nagi, the Varia, and then Shouichi, Spanner and Giannini." He recited. The rest nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, then it's decided." Tsuna sighed, "Let's just hope that our plan doesn't get ruined."

* * *

The bell had rung, signaling that lunch was over and that all students were to head to their next class. Tsuna and Yamamoto were heading towards history class, a few minutes after the bell rang.

"How are we going to get Kyoko and Hana their memories back?" Tsuna murmured. Yamamoto hummed quietly. "You're right... We haven't talked to them in a while." He murmured back. Tsuna nodded, "Yeah."

"We have absolutely no chance in talking with them since we have History with Chikaze-sensei right now." Yamamoto pointed out. Tsuna groaned quietly as they sat down. "I swear she's has a loose screw in her head." He grumbled, "She's so uptight."

"Who is uptight, Sawada?" A voice behind him asked. Tsuna turned around and faced the person behind him. "No one important Chikaze-sensei." He replied, flashing a smile at her.

Chikaze-sensei furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, "You know Sawada, if you don't improve on your homework and tests, you'll fail this subject." She said to him.

Tsuna nodded, "Of course ma'am. I promise I'll try harder." She nodded in satisfaction and began to head to the front of the class. "Alright class. I need you to read page three hundred and forty-five to page three hundred and fifty-two, and take notes. Is that clear?"

The whole class gave a yell. "Then get to it!" She yelled back, causing the students to immediately open their textbooks and begin to read, pausing to write down the important information, and then read again.

Tsuna and Yamamoto however, didn't do that. Instead, Tsuna was staring out the window while Yamamoto was fiddling with his pencil. _'For now, we'll just have to try and talk to Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan...'_ Tsuna thought, sighing quietly._ 'Gokkun...'_ Yamamoto thought, also sighing quietly.

At the front of the classroom, Chikaze-sensei was staring at the two boys, completely annoyed. _'Why aren't they doing what they're supposed to do?'_ She twitched several times before sighing. _'Forget it. I'm sure they'll do fine. I suppose... If not, I'll give them detention.'_ She suddenly began to twitch again.

An hour or so later, the bell rang. They all stood up and left the classroom for their next class. Tsuna and Yamamoto shared a look and nodded to one another. They quickly rushed to Kyoko and Hana.

"What do you want?" Hana asked rudely. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Is it okay if we walk to math class with you two?" Yamamoto grinned, Tsuna nodding along.

Kyoko smiled at them. "Sure! I don't mind. Right Hana-chan?" Hana sighed and nodded, "Hurry up or we'll be late." She grumbled, mostly glaring at the two accompanying boys.

The two females began to walk, the boys right behind them. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other and grinned, inwardly giving each other a high-five.

"So what's up? Anything new happening these days?" Yamamoto asked them. Hana rolled her eyes, "Other than the fact that we saw Sawada get attacked yesterday, yeah nothing much." She replied sarcastically.

Tsuna chuckled nervously, quickly looking away once Hana set her eyes on him, glaring at him to death. "Why _was_ that man attacking you anyways, Sawada-kun?" Kyoko asked him curiously.

Tsuna lightly smiled, "I don't know, a grudge?" At this, Kyoko gasped. "What did you do to him that made him hold a grudge against you?" She asked. Tsuna chuckled again, "Who knows."

"He probably has problems." Shrugged Yamamoto, "I mean, no _normal_ person would jump through the window on the third floor, and aim a _gun_ at an _innocent_ boy." He said, putting emphasizes on a few words, as if trying to give the two girls a hint.

"Right?" He grinned at Tsuna, who smiled and nodded. "I guess..." Hana mumbled.

They sat down at their owns seats and in came Minori-sensei, who stared at Tsuna and Yamamoto warily, mostly Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at her, "I'm alright sensei. Don't worry about me." He said, Yamamoto nodding in agreement.

Minori-sensei smiled at them and nodded. "Alright then. However, you boys must learn to take care of yourselves!" She scolded. They laughed and smiled at her. "Yes ma'am!"

"Alright class, take out your text book please." She instructed.

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing the students from school for the day. Tsuna and Yamamoto met up with Hibari and Kusakabe in the reception room.

"How did it go so far?" Hibari murmured as he held Tsuna around the waist. Tsuna shook his head, "Not too well," He said, "We tried talking to them before math, and after math, and right before everyone was dismissed."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, "I even dropped some hints for them. Hell, I even brought up the mafia!" He complained. Kusakabe chuckled, "They didn't budge no matter what?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded. "No matter what." They sighed together. "We'll just have to try harder." Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna nodded, "I guess." He smiled.

Hibari nuzzled Tsuna's neck, causing the younger to giggle. "Did you see Ryohei so far?" Tsuna asked his lover. Hibari yawned and nodded. "During class. He was sleeping and mumbling nonsense that went along the lines of extreme, boxing, and his sister." He muttered.

"As expected of Ryohei!" Yamamoto grinned, laughing with Kusakabe. Tsuna chuckled, "That's our Ryohei alright."

All of a sudden, they heard two female screams. They all shot their heads towards the window immediately after hearing the screams. Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the owner of one of the screams.

"Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

**Well, there you are people! I tried to make it as long as the others, so I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked typing it up. **

**Anyways, I left you guys a cliffhanger. :P **

**Sorry if you find that a bit mean. xD**

**Thank you for reading the seventh chapter of "Change"!  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	8. Target 8

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! I'm back with the eighth chapter of "Change"! I tried my hardest to make it as long as the others, so I hope you like it!**

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

'_Ciaossu!' — _Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_Yamamoto nodded in agreement, "I even dropped some hints for them. Hell, I even brought up the mafia!" He complained. Kusakabe chuckled, "They didn't budge no matter what?"_

_Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded. "No matter what." They sighed together. "We'll just have to try harder." Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna nodded, "I guess." He smiled._

_Hibari nuzzled Tsuna's neck, causing the younger to giggle. "Did you see Ryohei so far?" Tsuna asked his lover. Hibari yawned and nodded. "During class. He was sleeping and mumbling nonsense that went along the lines of extreme, boxing, and his sister." He muttered._

_"As expected of Ryohei!" Yamamoto grinned, laughing with Kusakabe. Tsuna chuckled, "That's our Ryohei alright."_

_All of a sudden, they heard two female screams. They all shot their heads towards the window immediately after hearing the screams. Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the owner of one of the screams._

_"Kyoko-chan!"_

_

* * *

_

Target 8

A Woman's Heart, A Woman's Memories

"Huh...?" Kyoko groaned quietly, "Where am I...?" She whispered. She blinked her eyes several times before looking around her. _'An abandoned area most likely.'_ She noted to herself.

"This place looks so scary..." She shuddered. Suddenly, she heard someone beside her move and groan. "Hana-chan!" Kyoko said loudly, completely surprised.

"Kyoko...?" Hana sat up, "Where are we...?" She looked around. "I don't think I've been here before." Suddenly, Hana screamed, "Why the hell are we tied up!"

Kyoko looked down, only to find that Hana was right. Both Hana and her were tied up with ropes, around their wrists and ankles, preventing them from moving.

"It smells bad in here too." Hana grumbled, scrunching up her nose a few times. Kyoko chuckled quietly at her best friend's comment.

"Ah!" Kyoko murmured to Hana, "I remember what happened!" Hana rose a brow at her best friend, only to have both of her eyebrows up, several moments later. Hana then scowled, "Those bastards!"

Flashback

_"Come on babe, why don't you go on a date with us?" A senior said to them._

_They had just finished cleaning their classroom, since it was their turn to do classroom duties, and were the last ones to leave the school. All of a sudden, a bunch of senior boys surrounded them. _'Most likely delinquents.'_ Hana mused. "No thank you sempai." Kyoko politely declined._

_"Oh come on sweet-heart," He slung an arm around Kyoko, another boy wrapping his arms around Hana. "One small date won't hurt anyone," He continued, "Just let us take out out to eat. We're not dangerous, right boys?" He grinned at his buddies, who all nodded in agreement._

_"No thanks." Hana declined, a rather rude tone in her voice, and glaring at a few of them whom she had caught staring at her up and down. _

_"We're awfully busy with homework tonight, so I'm afraid we'll have to go now." Kyoko smiled, stepping away from the leader, Hana following her actions, exclude the glaring of course._

_Unfortunately, the leader had grabbed Kyoko's wrist and roughly pulled her back, while several boys surrounded Hana. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." The leader grinned._

_"Please let me go." Kyoko said politely. The leader said nothing, only tightening his grip on her wrist. Kyoko winced, "You're hurting me. Can you please let go of me?" She asked, slightly raising her voice at him._

_Hana began to slap the boys' hands away as they reached out to her. "Don't you dare touch me!" She screeched, "Get away from me!"_

_Suddenly, the leader pulled Kyoko closer to him. Kyoko inwardly grimaced at the body contact. "What are you_—" _Then, they screamed as they were swung over someone's shoulder, and were knocked unconscious._

Flashback End

"Oh Hana-chan..." Kyoko murmured, "What are we going to do?" She asked. They analyzed their surroundings once more. "I don't know Kyoko," Hana replied softly, "I don't know..."

* * *

Tsuna was pacing around the office back and forth. Hibari was sitting on his leather chair, while Yamamoto and Kusakabe were sitting on the couch.

They had all seen what had happened from the window. They had all seen Kyoko and Hana get carried away by a bunch of delinquents. Tsuna was about to run down to help them, but he knew he would be too late.

Tsuna threw his hands in the air, sighing loudly and completely frustrated. "What are we going to do now!" He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, making it even more messy than it already was. "We don't even know where those bastards took them!"

"Please calm down Tsunayoshi-kun." Kusakabe laughed nervously. "I can't calm down!" Tsuna yelled. "At least sit down Tsuna." Yamamoto said, motioning Tsuna towards the single couch. Tsuna planted his bottom on the seat and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Those delinquents usually hang around the abandoned factory on Kin Street." Hibari said, finally speaking up after a long moment of silence. They all looked at him, as if silently asking how he knew about this.

Hibari shrugged, "I bit them to death several times, so I happened to remember their faces and where they usually go." He explained.

Tsuna nodded, "With that said, let's go save Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan." He instructed. Yamamoto and Kusakabe nodded while Hibari yawned. They all got up and headed out the door.

_'Just wait you two,'_ Tsuna thought, _'We're coming to get you.'_

_

* * *

_

The factory door opened and in stepped the leader and his buddies, "Why, hello there ladies." He grinned. "What the hell do you want with us." Hana snarled at him.

The leader made a "tsk" noise several times. "That's not how you talk to your superiors." He said, wagging his finger back and forth.

"Fuck you." Hana mumbled. The leader frowned, "What did you say?" He hissed. "Nothing special." Hana smiled. The leader stepped closer to the girls. "Oh no, I'm sure I heard something." He smiled back.

"Yeah well I said," Hana replied, "Fuck. You." She smiled again. The leader growled and lifted her up by her collar. "Hana-chan!" Kyoko cried out.

Hana glared with all her might, only to end up in a glaring contest with him.

"You may be sweet and all," He continued, tightening his grip on her, "But what I said around here, goes." He hissed. Hana snorted, "Says who?" I'd rather a monkey do the ordering around instead of you." She smirked at him.

The look in the leader's eyes changed, causing Hana's smirk to drop a bit. He rose his free hand, about to slap her. "Hana-chan!" Kyoko screamed, absolutely terrified. Hana closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

But nothing came.

She opened her eyes, only to look at the factory doors, where four figures stood. Kyoko blinked several times as, the tears threatening to fall. "Sawada-kun..." She whispered happily.

There at the door stood Tsuna, Hibari, Yamamoto, and Kusakabe. "Let go of her." Tsuna demanded, stepping up a bit.

The leader smirked, "Sure." He unceremoniously dropped Hana beside Kyoko. "Hana-chan! Are you alright?" Kyoko asked, fussing over he best friend. Hana nodded and lightly smiled, "Yeah..."

"You know, it's not nice to treat a lady like that." Tsuna frowned. Yamamoto scratched his head as he looked around. "Aha! This place looks kind of freaky." He grinned.

"Wonderful right? I love how this place is set up." The leader smiled, "Not only that, but these two lovely ladies make the place much more better, per say." He said, walking around.

"You're disgusting! Don't you dare talk about Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan like that you bastard!" Tsuna growled, scrunching his face, completely repulsed.

The leader cupped Kyoko's face. "Aren't you such a doll." He cooed, completely ignoring Tsuna. Tsuna was about to charge, but someone had beaten him to it.

The leader flew back and crashed in to the wall. Tsuna watched as Hibari stepped towards the boy embedded in the wall. "Aha! As expected of Kyouya!" Laughed Yamamoto. Kusakabe chuckled quietly, "Indeed..."

"Kyouya..." Tsuna mumbled, completely dumbfounded. "I'll deal with him," Hibari murmured, "It's my job to discipline delinquents." Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Alright."

"Aha! I'll watch from here. I'll jump in when you need help Kyouya!" Laughed Yamamoto. Hibari growled, "I don't need your help." Yamamoto grinned his infamous smile as Hibari glared at him.

"Then, I'll go untie the ropes around Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan." Tsuna stated, rushing over to the two girls. "I'll help you." Kusakabe said, following right after Tsuna.

"Sawada-kun!" Kyoko cried out. Tsuna smiled as he knelt down beside her, Kusakabe in front of Hana. "Don't worry," He assured them, "Everything's going to be alright."

Kyoko and Hana shared a look before nodding. "Okay!" They said together.

Tsuna and Kusakabe began to untie the ropes that prevented the girls from moving. Kyoko winced as she rubbed her wrists while Tsuna untied the rope around her ankles. "Thank you Sawada-kun." Tsuna smiled, "No problem."

Hana sighed, relieved. "Thanks." She lightly smiled at Kusakabe, rubbing her wrist. Kusakabe nodded, "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Hibari dropped the still conscious leader on the ground unceremoniously. "You're not worth it." Hibari murmured. He glanced at Yamamoto who was smiling near by. "You can have him." Yamamoto grinned, "Gee, that's nice of you Kyouya!"

Hibari trudged over towards Tsuna and the others, sitting down right beside his lover. He yawned quietly, glancing at the rest of the delinquents in the abandoned factory.

They all trembled and a few seconds later, they began to run away. Some screamed, while others stumbled on their feat. "You're all sissies!" The leader yelled, his own knees shaking as Yamamoto approached him, knuckles cracking and a deadly look in his eyes.

Then, he screamed bloody murder as Yamamoto proceeded to beat him with no mercy. "Come on buddy! Is that all you got?" Yamamoto yelled, playfully grinning like no tomorrow.

The rest were sitting down and watching the senior get beaten up.

Kyoko winced, "Owch. That's got to hurt."

"Yup." Tsuna nodded, completely focused on the free show.

Hibari yawned quietly and began to polish his tonfa.

Kusakabe was fiddling with a random rock on the ground.

"I wonder who's going to pay his hospital bill." Hana wondered out loud.

"Not me." The rest said in unison.

"Aha! Not me either!" Yamamoto laughed, swinging another punch at the poor boy.

Hana chuckled quietly, "Alright then."

* * *

"Well, it's getting pretty late." Tsuna noted as he stared at the orange sky. Kyoko nodded, "Thanks for helping us Sawada-kun." She smiled. Tsuna smiled back, "No problem."

"Kyoko!" Hana called. "I'm coming!" Kyoko yelled back. "See you tomorrow Sawada-kun!" She waved at him, running towards Hana. Tsuna waved at her retreating back.

"Aha! Today went well!" Laughed Yamamoto. Tsuna chuckled, "That's because you beat the shit out of some perverted retard." He said. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly smiled.

All of a sudden, they heard a thud. Then, a scream. They all shared a look and began to run in the direction Kyoko and Hana had went down.

They saw Kyoko on the ground, unconscious. Before they could ask what had happened, Hana too, fainted.

The boys stood there, completely dumbfounded. "Well..." Tsuna mumbled, racking his brain for the right words. "This was unexpected." The rest of the boys nodded in agreement, Yamamoto nervously chuckling.

* * *

Yamamoto and Kusakabe laid the girls on Tsuna's bed and stepped away. They all sat around Tsuna's miniature table, completely worn out. "Who would have thought that today would be hectic?" Tsuna sighed.

"Not me." Yamamoto mumbled. "What am I going to say to their parents now?" Tsuna groaned, his head landing on the table.

Hibari pulled Tsuna on his lap and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna lifted his face from the table and buried his face in Hibari's shirt, inhaling the wonderful scent.

Kusakabe only sat there, completely still, quiet, and dead tired.

Suddenly, Yamamoto pulled his homework out of his bag. "Nothing else to do." He said, shrugging as they stared at him incredulously. Tsuna sighed, "I don't feel like doing homework right now." He mumbled.

Suddenly, they heard a groan coming from one of the girls. The boys immediately looked at the girls lying on Tsuna's bed.

Kyoko sat up drowsily and rubbing her temples. "Oh my god," She groaned loudly, "Why is my head hurting so much?" She looked around the room and at the boys on the floor. "Tsu-kun, why am I in your room, and on your bed?" She asked curiously.

A grin broke out on Tsuna's face. "Welcome back Kyoko-chan." She stared at him, completely confused. She looked around the room once more, and looked at each other the boys' faces. Only then that she finally caught on. "Why aren't we in our early-twenties anymore?"

Hana suddenly sat up, clutching her head. "Ow fuck," She cussed, "What the hell is with this headache?" She hissed. When she looked around, her eyebrows flew up. "Why the hell am I in Sawada's room! Where the fuck is my husband!" She shrieked.

Tsuna jumped up and at Hana, his hand on Hana's mouth, making a loud slap sound. She winced at the pain. "Thah fuggin' hurt!" She loudly hissed in his hand. Tsuna motioned her to quiet down with her free hand.

Looking around once more, she nodded, finally catching up. Tsuna let go of her and plopped his bottom on Hibari's lap. "Good." He sighed.

"So..." Hana drawled, "Why aren't I twenty-four years old anymore?" She asked, raising a brow. Kyoko nodded in agreement, also curious to know the answer.

"Well," Tsuna continued, "We're basically in the past." He stated bluntly. Hana rolled her eyes, "Well that's believable." She said, motioning towards her school uniform.

"Why are we back in the past?" Kyoko curiously asked. "You see," Yamamoto grinned, "We were attacked by the remaining Millefiore soldiers. Shouichi and Spanner sent us all, including them, back to the past to change our future."

Kyoko and Hana slowly nodded, registering the newly discovered information in their mind. "Where's onii-chan?" Kyoko asked again. Hana nodded, "Yeah, where's my husband?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Well, this is the year before I met Reborn, which is also the year that Ryohei is busy with the boxing club. Since he's so busy, other than Kyouya, we haven't gotten the chance to see him." Tsuna explained.

"According to Shouichi, everyone that we know and is apart of our Family is linked to Tsuna." Yamamoto continued, "So they need to meet Tsuna, and something needs to happen. That something will trigger the memories."

"I see," Kyoko nodded, "And that something that triggered Hana-chan and my memories was when you guys saved us from those delinquents." She said. The rest of the boys nodded in confirmation.

"I get it now..." Hana mumbled quietly, "I basically won't be able to see Ryohei until he gets his memories back huh?" She sighed. "Don't worry." Yamamoto grinned, "We'll get him back." Hana smiled and nodded.

Later that night, they all fell asleep. The girls made sure to call their parents, telling them that they would be sleeping over at a friend's house, and that they were alright.

Kyoko and Hana slept on Tsuna's bed, while Tsuna and Hibari slept on an extra futon. Yamamoto was curled up against the wall in the corner of the room, sleeping with his mouth open, and dreaming of a certain silver-haired bomber. Kusakabe leaned against the wall and slept soundly.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Tsuna shrieked, "Why didn't anyone wake us up! It's fucking 11:37!"

They all rushed to get ready, some of them tripping over each others feet. Hibari however, only lied on Tsuna's bed, completely calm.

"We're leaving mom!" Tsuna yelled as he exited the door to his house, his friends running right behind him. Nana waved at them, "Bye bye kids! Have a nice day at school! Oh and, Kyou-kun! Take care of Tsu-kun for me!"

"Of course Kaa-san." Hibari nodded, dashing after his boyfriend and some what friends.

Finally, they had reached the school. Tsuna and his classmates ran down the hallway to their current class, history. Hibari and Kusakabe calmly walked towards the office.

"You're all late!" Chikaze-sensei shouted, slamming her textbook on her table. "Sorry sensei!" They all yelled together, running towards their seats.

Chikaze-sensei huffed and crossed her arms. "Hurry up and take out your text books." She instructed. "Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison again.

Once the class had finally settled down, Chikaze-sensei had started teacher again. They all inwardly shared a look, grinning at one another.

* * *

**Here you are people! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked typing it up. :D**

**Thank you for reading the eighth chapter of "Change"!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	9. Target 9

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! Sorry I took so long to update! I tried my hardest to make this chapter as long as the others, so I hope you like it!  
**

**Not only that, I have a great news for everyone! Someone special is coming... ;]**

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far, and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

'_Ciaossu!' — _Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"Oh my god!" Tsuna shrieked, "Why didn't anyone wake us up! It's fucking 11:37!"_

_They all rushed to get ready, some of them tripping over each others feet. Hibari however, only lied on Tsuna's bed, completely calm._

_"We're leaving mom!" Tsuna yelled as he exited the door to his house, his friends running right behind him. Nana waved at them, "Bye bye kids! Have a nice day at school! Oh and, Kyou-kun! Take care of Tsu-kun for me!"_

_"Of course Kaa-san." Hibari nodded, dashing after his boyfriend and some what friends._

_Finally, they had reached the school. Tsuna and his classmates ran down the hallway to their current class, history. Hibari and Kusakabe calmly walked towards the office._

_"You're all late!" Chikaze-sensei shouted, slamming her textbook on her table. "Sorry sensei!" They all yelled together, running towards their seats._

_Chikaze-sensei huffed and crossed her arms. "Hurry up and take out your text books." She instructed. "Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison again._

_Once the class had finally settled down, Chikaze-sensei had started teacher again. They all inwardly shared a look, grinning at one another._

_

* * *

_

Target 9

That Hitman from Italy!

One Year Later

It had already been a year. A year had past by so quickly, and before they knew it, they were second-years in Namimori Chuu, third-years in Hibari's and Kusakabe's case.

A year ago, they were doing the things that they wanted. Sure, they got in trouble a few times, but that didn't really mean much to them. They hung out with each other every day, and they were never broken apart from each other.

The good thing was that they hadn't been attacked by anyone, and the girls didn't get kidnapped again. That meant that their plan was going to go smoothly, without any interruptions.

Their classmates had stopped questioning the boys about the attack a year ago. That was also a good thing because it meant that their secret remained a secret.

The whole population of the school noticed that they had been hanging with each other every day. They noticed that Hibari wouldn't bite them to death if they did something wrong or anything related.

Most students thought that Hibari turned soft, but they were wrong when he caught them crowding in the hallways.

Tsuna's mother remained the same, care-free and loving. She didn't care that her son had friends over all the time, and that his friends would eat over at least two times a week, except Hibari who would eat over at least three times a week. Nana was happy if her beloved son was happy.

Hibari's parents came back from a recent trip about three months ago and wouldn't be out of Namimori until the next month. Once in a while however, he would eat over at Tsuna's. They were happy that their son was socializing.

Yamamoto's father was happy that his son was truly happy with his friends, and isn't completely focused on baseball. Every day, his son would come home with a wide smile and a story to tell all the time. That truly made Tsuyoshi happy.

Kusakabe's parents were happy that their son was enjoying his school life as both a teenager and a member of the Disciplinary Committee. They were happy when their son would come home with a smile on his face.

Kyoko and Hana's parents didn't question their daughters of why they were hanging out with a bunch of boys. They thought it was natural that their daughters were good at making friends, with boys no doubt, especially since Kyoko is the school's idol.

Most of the time, Hibari would sleep over at Tsuna's whenever he wanted. A few times, both their parents would meet and chat like their life depended on it.

Nana would always say something embarrassing about Tsuna, which caused Tsuna to blush and squeal, "Kaa-san!"

Hibari's mother was no different. She would blabber something embarrassing about Hibari, who looked away, a light blush on his face. His father would chuckle, joining in the conversation once in a while.

At other times, it was the whole group that slept over at Tsuna's. One reason was for a group study. Another reason was just to have fun with each other.

Tsuna and his friends were walking home from school. It had been a busy day really. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana got scoldings from Chikaze-sensei for being late again.

It wasn't their fault that they were sleeping over at Tsuna's place after a group study, and Nana had forgotten to wake them up, no matter how many times Tsuna reminded her to.

Hibari and Kusakabe would head to the reception office and begin their paperwork like no tomorrow. Sure, they may be delinquents led by Hibari, but they beat people up to maintain order in the school. If the principle accepts them, then no one can stop them!

"What did you guys get on your math test?" Yamamoto asked curiously. "Ninety-four percent." Kyoko replied. "It was quite easy really. I got a ninety-three percent." Hana said.

"What about you Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him, the girls looking his way. "Hm?" Tsuna looked up from where he was with Hibari. "Oh," He smiled, "Fifteen percent." They all chuckled, Tsuna smiling as if he had done nothing wrong.

"What about you Takeshi?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side. "Aha!" Yamamoto laughed, "Fifty-nine percent!" Tsuna and Kusakabe chuckled and the girls giggled. Hibari only smirked.

Then, Tsuna suddenly smiled. "Tomorrow morning is a special day." He murmured softly, but loud enough for the rest to hear. "Tomorrow morning is the day huh?" Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna nodded, "Yup."

"I remembered when I woke up, seeing Kaa-san holding my test." He said, lifting up his failed math test. "I remember when I saw him with you that morning while we were walking to school." Kyoko giggled. Tsuna grinned and nodded.

"Hm," Hibari hummed, "Maybe I should sleep over tonight." He said. The rest shared a look, "Is it okay if the rest of us stays for dinner?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna smiled, "Of course. Kaa-san is probably expecting you guys anyways."

Several minutes later, they had finally reached Tsuna's house. "Kaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna shouted. "Sorry for intruding!" They rest said in unison, slipping off their shoes. Nana's head popped out from the kitchen, "Oh my! How was school today kids?"

They all smiled, "We had a lot of fun at school today." Yamamoto said, grinning. The rest nodded in agreement. Nana smiled, "Well that's good to hear."

"You kids go upstairs and play okay? Dinner will be ready in a moment." She said, going back in to the kitchen. "Okay!" They shouted, going up the stairs.

Tsuna was the last to enter his room, closing the door behind him before sitting beside Hibari on his bed. He grabbed his bag and took out his homework, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana following after him.

Hibari leaned against Tsuna and watched the younger do his homework. No matter how many times Hibari had watched his lover guess the answers, he can't help but be amused.

Yamamoto too guess the answers, while Kyoko and Hana actually tried. Kusakabe was napping in the corner, seeing as he never got a chance to sleep in school.

After Kyoko and Hana finished, they headed downstairs to help out with dinner.

An hour later, Nana called them down for dinner. "Itadakimasu!" They all yelled in unison, before beginning to eat. "I can't get enough of Mama's food!" Grinned Yamamoto, stuffing his face with food.

"Why thank you Takeshi-kun." Giggled Nana, "You should thank Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan too though. They helped out with dinner." She said. Yamamoto grinned at the girls, "Thanks!" Kyoko and Hana giggled, "You're welcome."

"So did anything interesting happen at school today?" Nana asked curiously. Tsuna smiled, "Nothing much really." _'Other than the fact that I failed a test on purpose.'_ The rest shared a look when Nana wasn't looking, and smiled.

"Is that so? What about Kyou-kun? Takeshi? Tetsu? Girls?" She asked again. "Paperwork is boring." Hibari replied, Kusakabe nodding in agreement.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, "Today was quite normal actually." Kyoko said. After that, they all looked at Yamamoto, who slowly grinned. "Well you see..." Tsuna sighed and lightly smiled, "Here we go again."

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsuna smiled, waving at his friends. Yamamoto grinned, "Yup." The girls and Kusakabe nodded, returning the smile. They all turned on their heels and began walking.

"Are you going to be staying the night again, Kyou-kun?" Nana asked, smiling like no tomorrow. Hibari nodded. "Well then, go take a bath first okay? You know where we keep your clothing." She said. Hibari nodded again before heading inside.

Tsuna and his mom stepped inside, Nana closing the door behind them. Tsuna headed upstairs and went through his closet to find his green pajamas.

Moments later, after he noticed that Hibari was out of the bathroom, he headed inside to take a bath.

After about fifteen minutes, Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom, completely refreshed and clean. He headed to his room and sat down on his bed, waiting for Hibari.

A few seconds later, Hibari had entered the room, closing the door behind him. He was adorned in his favorite black pajamas, his hair dry and messy.

He had been in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea with Nana as they talked for a bit. When he had heard the door to the bathroom open, he put his cup in the sink and excused himself for the night.

"Tomorrow morning will be very special..." Tsuna yawned, getting up from the bed and heading over to his bag that was discarded on the floor. He took out his test and put it in one of the drawers, purposely letting the corner of the paper stick out.

Then he crawled in to bed, moving over for Hibari. Tsuna huddled up against Hibari, after the older had turned off the lights. "We're one step closer to changing our future if we manage to get him his memories back..." Tsuna whispered, burying his face in Hibari's black pajama top.

Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna, pulling the younger closer than he already was. "Yeah..." Hibari murmured quietly. "I hope everything goes smoothly..." Tsuna whispered again. "Yeah..." Hibari murmured again.

"Tomorrow morning," Hibari continued, "I have a meeting to be at, so I'll be leaving first. The meeting finishes a few minutes before the bell rings, so I'll have to see you before you go to class." He explained quietly. Tsuna nodded, "Okay then."

It was normal for Tsuna to wake up by himself because the prefect had meetings early mornings. It happened at least once a month, so Tsuna didn't complain about it.

"Good night Kyouya," Tsuna yawned, "I love you..." Hibari tightened his grip around Tsuna's waist, "Good night Tsuna. I love you too." He too yawned, and closed his eyes right after Tsuna did.

They laid there on the bed, sleeping in each others arms and having wonderful dreams about each other.

Early morning, a small figure placed a neatly folded paper in the Sawada household's mailbox.

"Aha! Morning jogs are the best!" Yamamoto laughed heartily, jogging past Tsuna's house. _'Can't want to see the kid. Not only the kid but Gokkun too!'_ He thought, grinning excitedly to himself.

Nana stepped out of the house and walked towards the mailbox. "Newspaper, newspaper..." She hummed quietly. "Oh?" She stated at the neatly folded paper that was in her mailbox.

Nana picked up up and carefully opened it. "Looking for a tutor..." She read to herself.

Nana shrugged and headed inside, after folding the paper again and putting it in the pocket of her apron. "Have to make breakfast for Kyou-kun before he leaves. Wouldn't want him to starve during that meeting of his." She giggled.

She began to make breakfast, humming to herself happily. Moments later, Hibari came downstairs and entered the kitchen, adorned in his school uniform.

"Good morning Kyou-kun!" She happily greeted, placing a bowl of rice on the table. "Good morning Kaa-san." Hibari greeted back. "Now eat up alright?" Smiled Nana, motioning to the bowl of rice she had just put down on the table. He nodded and sat down. "Itadakimasu."

A few minutes later, he finished eating. He glanced at the clock. "The meeting will be starting soon." He said. Nana smiled, "Off you go then." Hibari nodded and stood up, pushing his chair in afterward.

"Thank you for the food." With that, he turned on his feel and exited the kitchen. "Have a nice day at school Kyou-kun!" Nana waved at him from the door to her home. Hibari stopped walking and looked at her. He nodded and then continued walking.

Nana headed back inside and continued to make breakfast for Tsuna. She glanced at the clock, "Oh me, it's time to wake him up. Tsuna!" She called, "Tsu-kun!"

She sighed and placed her knife down on the cutting board. Nana stopped right at the bottom of the stairs and called his name again. "Honestly," She sighed, "He'll be late again."

She headed up the stairs and into his room. "Jeez, Tsu-kun!" She sighed again. She looked around the room, "How messy." She walked towards her son, careful not to step on anything.

Then, something caught her eye. "Hm?" Nana opened one of Tsuna's drawer and pulled out a paper. "Your test scores are the same as always." She sighed. She turned around and stood right next to Tsuna's bed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi who got a fifteen on his math test!" She sang to her sleeping son.

Tsuna sat up, completely wide-eyed. He slowly turned his head to look at his mother. "Oops. Got caught." He sheepishly smiled. Nana sighed once again and lightly smiled, "Hurry up and get ready. Breakfast will be done in a minute."

"Oh," Nana turned back around to face him. "Before I forget, you're going to have a new tutor coming."

"Is that so?" Tsuna asked, smiling after Nana had turned back around. "Yup." She replied, heading out the door and to the kitchen to continue making breakfast.

Moments later, Tsuna was walking down the stairs, dressing in his uniform and holding his bag. _'Guess Kyouya already left for the meeting.'_ He mused.

All of a sudden, he slipped. He fell down the stairs, yelling as he crash on the floor. Tsuna groaned as he rubbed his head, "Ow, f—"

"Ciaossu!"

He heard a squeaky voice. He looked in front of him, only to meet a pair of coal black eyes. "Are you Tsuna?" A baby asked, "I'll be your tutor from today on."

Nana came down the stairs, "Oh Tsu-kun! Are you okay?" She asked, fussing over him. Tsuna nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Don't worry Kaa-san. I'm alright." He replied, completely ignoring the baby.

"Ciaossu!"

Nana blinked a couple of times before looking down. "Oh, aren't you a cutie!" She squealed, "What's your name sweetie?" She asked, crouching lower.

"Reborn." He introduced himself. "I'm the new home tutor."

Tsuna debated to himself whether he should play along or not. Eh, what the heck. "Eh! But you're just a baby!" He shouted, feigning a look of shock.

"You got a problem with that, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Before Tsuna could reply, Reborn had him on the ground by twisting Tsuna's arm.

Tsuna screamed for the fun of it. "Ow! Ow! Let me go you crazy baby!" He inwardly winced. _'Still as spartan as ever.'_ He thought. Tsuna rubbed his wrist after Reborn had freed him from his deadly grip.

Tsuna glanced at the clock. "Crap! I'm late for school!" He grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes before dashing out the door.

As he ran, he accidentally stepped on a chihuahua's tail. "Shit." He cussed. The gate opened and the chihuahua came out, growling angrily. Tsuna stepped back slowly. _'For a twenty-five year old, I'm pretty pathetic.'_

All of a sudden, Reborn came out of no where and approached the chihuahua. Reborn began to pet the chihuahua, calming it down instantly.

"You're worse than I I heard you were. You're probably the only middle-school student in the entire world who is scared of a chihuahua." He bluntly said.

Around the corner, a girl was spying on them. _'I-I saw everything! My heart is racing in my chest! He's so cute!_' She diverted her gaze from Tsuna to Reborn. _'I just want to hold him in my arms and snuggle!' _Before she could approach them, she tripped as someone called out to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun!"

Kyoko ran up to them. He smiled at her, "Good morning." Kyoko smiled back, "Good morning Tsu-kun." They stared for a bit, as if talking telepathically.

_'Is he here yet?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'I see.'_

_'Play along alright?'_

Kyoko giggled and nodded. Then she noticed Reborn standing beside the chihuahua. "Why hello there! Aren't you a cute little baby!" She cooed. The girl that was spying on them stomped up to them, panting like mad. "Is this boy your little brother?" She asked.

"No." He replied."How come you are wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked, smiling. "'Cause I'm in the mafia of course." Reborn replied. "That's so cool!" Kyoko giggled.

"What's your name?" She asked, crouching lower. "Reborn," He replied, "I'm a hitman."

"Well, I'm going to be late for school, so I'll see you too later!" Kyoko got up and turned on her heel."Y-Yeah!" Tsuna purposely stuttered, waving at Kyoko's retreating back.

"Ciao, Ciao!" Reborn waved at her.

The other girl gasped, "I'm going to be late for school too! See you again!" She waved at Reborn, turning around and walking away.

_'Wait for it, wait for it...'_ Tsuna thought. "You like her don't you?" Reborn asked out of thin air. "E-Eh! W-What do you mean!" Tsuna yelled. "Why don't you confess to her?" Reborn asked again. "B-Because..." Tsuna stammered.

Suddenly, Reborn's chameleon morphed into a green and black gun. Tsuna paled. _'Wait, wait. Don't I die if I have no regrets!'_

Then, Reborn pulled the trigger. Tsuna's eyes widened as the bullet his his forehead. Slowly, he flew backwards.

_'Aw man... I wish I could have told Kyoko-chan how much I still admire her... What a waste...'_

"It's dying will time!" Reborn smiled._  
_

Then, his uniform shredded into many pieces. Tsuna jumped up from the ground. an orange flame burning on his forehead. "REBORN!" He yelled, "I'LL TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Reborn's fedora covered his eyes and he smirked.

Tsuna bolted, searching for Kyoko. "WHERE IS SASAGAWA KYOKO!" He yelled. All of a sudden, he ran right past her.

Kyoko giggled, "Here we go again!" She continued walking, only to stop again as a certain captain of the kendo team ran up to her. "Is it okay if we walk to school together?" He asked. Kyoko smiled at him, "Sure." _'Here we go again indeed.'_

"AH! I RAN PAST HER!" Tsuna yelled loudly, "OH! A DEAD END!" He jumped against the wall and flipped in the air. He landed on his feet and began to run again.

Meanwhile, a boy with a bandage across his nose was jogging and practicing his punches at the same time. "My punches are pretty sharp today!" He stopped as he saw Tsuna running towards him. "What's with that guy?"

The boy then saw a a truck a few meters away. "Be careful!" He shouted to Tsuna.

Then, Tsuna got hit by a truck, sending him flying.

"Hm? Where did that crazy half-naked guy go?" He asked himself, looking around. Then, he grinned, "That guy is extreme!"

Tsuna bounced off the fence on the roof of a random building and flew towards the school."Hm? Kyoko looked up to the sky, only to see Tsuna flying towards her. "What's wrong Kyoko?" Mochida asked.

The boy with the bandage across his face stopped a few meters behind Kyoko. "Isn't that the crazy guy...?" He quietly asked himself.

He collided into Mochida, sending the poor guy flying. Tsuna jumped back and landed in front of Kyoko."SASAGAWA KYOKO! I ADMIRE YOU A LOT!"

Yamamoto grinned as he held a dizzy Mochida in his arms. "Nice catch!" One boy yelled. "As expected of the baseball team!" Another boy yelled. A few girls squealed his name.

"Bastard!" Mochida landed a punch on Tsuna. "Don't be ridiculous!" He yelled, storming off.

The flame on Tsuna's forehead disappeared. "Eh..." He sat up. rubbing his cheek. Kyoko giggled at him as the boy sat there, completely dumbfounded and not knowing what to say.

"That was the power of the dying will bullet." A voice said, out of no where. Tsuna looked up at the sky, only to see Reborn attached to a green parachute.

Reborn landed and the green parachute morphed back to his chameleon. Reborn took out the red bullet from his pocket and showed it to Tsuna.

"Anyone that gets shot in the head with this will dies, and then come back alive, ready to die again." Reborn explained, "You'll be ready to die for whatever that you regretted to do when you died."

Tsuna nodded slowly, as a sign of understanding. "However, the dying will form only lasts for five minutes. After the five minutes are up, you'll return back to normal." Reborn smiled, motioning towards Tsuna's boxers.

"Shut up." Tsuna frowned, pulling on Reborn's cheek. Reborn punched Tsuna's cheek, which made Tsuna let the baby go. "Ow." Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"It didn't hurt as much as when you got hit by that truck right?" Reborn asked. Tsuna nodded. "Well that's because all of your safety mechanisms in your body are stopped." Reborn explained, "In exchange for pushing your life to its limits, you gained inhuman powers."

Then, the bell rang.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna heard a _very_ familiar voice behind him. Tsuna blushed heavily as he turned around to face a certain prefect. "U-Uhh..." He stammered. "No excuses." Hibari smirked.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna and lifted him up. Then he swung Tsuna over his shoulder, making his way inside the school building and to the reception office.

_'How embarrassing...' _Tsuna shut his eyes, tightly holding on to Hibari and burying his completely red face in Hibari's black jacket.

Reborn watched the two from the school entrance. "Interesting." He smirked. He turned on his heels and began to walk away from the school. "I need an expresso..."

* * *

Tsuna limped in to class, only to be laughed at by his classmates. "Hey, it's underpants man!" One boy chortled. "Shut up." Tsuna groaned, limping to his seat.

Yamamoto snickered at Tsuna, knowing what Tsuna and Hibari had been doing in the reception office. "It's not funny," He mumbled to Yamamoto.

"Let's see how you like it when a baby shoots you with the dying will bullet, you go to school in your boxer, and your boyfriend carries you to a private area just because he got turned on by your almost nakedness, and throws you on the couch, just to have sex." He grumbled quietly.

Yamamoto grinned, "Thing is Tsuna," He murmured quietly, "I'm on top. Not Gokkun." He then laughed out loud as Tsuna pouted harder.

"Hey Tsuna!" A chubby boy called to him. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at him, waiting for what the boy was going to say. "Captain Mochida of the kendo team said that he'll be waiting for you in gym during lunch break to settle this."

"Mochida said that he'll challenge you for insulting Kyoko." Hana snickered. Tsuna groaned loudly.

* * *

It was already lunch time, and there was a crowd inside the gym. "I'm going to be the winner of this match obviously." Mochida boasted, "It's impossible for that loser to win." _'After all, the referee is on my side. He'll never raise the red flag for Sawada.'_

"He's late!" Mochida turned to one of the students behind him, "Is he not here yet!"

"He ran away." One boy replied. "Man, what a loser." Another boy sighed.

Mochida began to cackle, "That means I win by default!"

_'He should be here in three... two...'_ Yamamoto thought to himself. Then, the door opened. _'One.'_

Tsuna stepped in, and many people in the gym began to whisper. He approached Mochida and stopped in front of the obnoxious boy. "Hmph, so you came." Mochida sneered, "The heavens may forgive perverted stalkers like you, but I won't! I shall punish you!"

Tsuna sighed quietly. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mochida had pointed his shinai at Tsuna. "No excuses!" Tsuna sighed and closed his mouth, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his gym pants.

"Don't worry," Mochida smirked, "Since you're a beginner, I'll make it easier for you. If you can land one hit on me in ten minutes, you win. If you can't do it, then I win." He explained, his smirk widening.

"The prize is of course," Mochida turned his body around and pointed his shinai at Kyoko. "Sasagawa Kyoko!" Kyoko frowned, "I hate how he dubbed me as a prize." She murmured to Hana, who chuckled quietly.

"Let's go Sawada!" Mochida yelled, getting in a stance. Tsuna groaned quietly and caught the shinai that Yamamoto had thrown at him. "Thanks." He smiled. Yamamoto grinned, "No problem buddy."

Tsuna turned to face a charging Mochida. _'Why not play along?'_ He inwardly grinned, dropping his shinai once Mochida had struck him. He began to run away, screaming like mad.

They both ran back and forth, and around in circles. The crowd laughed at Tsuna, while Kyoko and Hana chuckled quietly. "That's Dame-Tsuna for you!" One boy laughed.

Mochida struck Tsuna's leg, tripping him. Mochida lifted his shinai, "You're mine." He grinned. Tsuna looked up at Mochida, a terrified expression plastered on his face.

Else where, Reborn was aiming a rifle at Tsuna. "Fight like your life depended on it." He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the barrel, straight at Tsuna.

Tsuna flew back as the bullet hit his head.

_'I'm leaving this world. What a waste... If I knew my life depended on it, I could have beaten Mochida for assuming things... I should have put my life in danger to land one hit on him...'_

"REBORN!" He yelled, standing back up. "DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO LAND A HIT!" He ran towards a shocked Mochida. "Oh, Tsu-kun." Kyoko murmured, giggling with Hana.

"You fool! You think that will work on me!" Mochida struck Tsuna's head. However, Tsuna had split Mochida's shinai in to many pieces. Tsuna jumped on Mochida, causing the captain of the kendo team to land on his back.

Tsuna rose his hand. He yelled as he grabbed Mochida's hair and detached the handful of hair apart from Mochida's head. Yamamoto laughed, "No matter how many times I'll see that, it'll still crack me up!"

"FORGET ONE! I JUST TOOK A HUNDRED!" Tsuna yelled, showing the crowd the fistful of hair. He glared at the referee, who flinched.

The crowd began to laugh at Tsuna's joke. "Mochida never said what Dame-Tsuna could take!" One boy said.

Tsuna let go of the hair, letting it fall to the floor. "IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH...!" Tsuna grabbed Mochida's hair with both of his hands and began to rip it off of Mochida's head. "P-Point! Red wins!" The referee stuttered, raising the red flag.

The crowd cheered. "I see Dame-Tsuna in a whole new light! That was so awesome!" One boy yelled.

The flame on Tsuna's head disappeared. Tsuna groaned and face palmed. Yamamoto slapped Tsuna's back and began to laugh, "That was awesome Tsuna!" Kyoko and Hana nodded, giggling like mad.

At the gym entrance, stood a figure. "So that's the candidate for the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi...?" He asked himself.

"The tenth boss of the Vongola Family, me?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded, "I've been ordered by the current boss of Vongola Family, Vongola Nono, to teach you how to become a strong mafia boss." He explained.

Suddenly, Reborn pulled out a yellow paper and shoved it in Tsuna's face. "The founder of Vongola retired and came to Japan. In other words, he's your great-great-great grandfather. So that means you're an official heir of the Vongola Family's bloodline." Reborn explained as he was putting on his pink pajamas.

"I see." Tsuna slowly nodded. "Don't worry," Reborn said, heading towards Tsuna's bed, "I'll turn you into a great mafia boss."

Tsuna nodded again and sat on his bed. "It's bedtime now. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Tsuna looked at his feet and saw grenades attached to wires. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. If you disturb my sleep, the grenades will ignite and blow." Reborn smiled. Then, a bubble of snot came out of his nose.

"It's still early too." Tsuna sighed.

Night came and Nana was pulling the blankets up to Reborn's neck. "Take care of Tsuna for me, Reborn-kun." She giggled. Reborn smiled in his sleep.

Downstairs, Tsuna was sleeping on the couch. "Ow fuck, my back..." He groaned quietly, turning over to adjust his position.

* * *

**Well, there you are people! This chapter turned out to be pretty long.**

**So... Did you like it? Reborn finally came! D**

**To be honest, I kind of watched over the first episodes since I forgot some of the stuff that had happened in the beginning, and I'll be doing the same for the rest. :P**

**Anyways, thank you for reading the ninth chapter of "Change"!  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!**


	10. Target 10

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! I haven't updated for a while because I was busy. So here you go! The tenth chapter of "Change"! I tried to make it as long as the other chapters, so I hope you like it. **

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

'_Ciaossu!' — _Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_At the gym entrance, stood a figure. "So that's the candidate for the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi...?" He asked himself._

_"The tenth boss of the Vongola Family, me?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded, "I've been ordered by the current boss of Vongola Family, Vongola Nono, to teach you how to become a strong mafia boss." He explained._

_Suddenly, Reborn pulled out a yellow paper and shoved it in Tsuna's face. "The founder of Vongola retired and came to Japan. In other words, he's your great-great-great grandfather. So that means you're an official heir of the Vongola Family's bloodline." Reborn explained as he was putting on his pink pajamas._

_"I see." Tsuna slowly nodded. "Don't worry," Reborn said, heading towards Tsuna's bed, "I'll turn you into a great mafia boss."_

_Tsuna nodded again and sat on his bed. "It's bedtime now. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Tsuna looked at his feet and saw grenades attached to wires. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. If you disturb my sleep, the grenades will ignite and blow." Reborn smiled. Then, a bubble of snot came out of his nose._

_"It's still early too." Tsuna sighed._

_Night came and Nana was pulling the blankets up to Reborn's neck. "Take care of Tsuna for me, Reborn-kun." She giggled. Reborn smiled in his sleep._

_Downstairs, Tsuna was sleeping on the couch. "Ow fuck, my back..." He groaned quietly, turning over to adjust his position._

_

* * *

_

Target 10

The Hurricane Bomber!

A small hand reached out towards Tsuna and shook the sleeping boy. "Wake up Tsuna, it's already morning." Reborn demanded. Tsuna sighed and turned over, his back facing towards Reborn. Tsuna began to mumble as he shifted to get comfortable on the couch. "Five more minutes..."

"It's no use." Reborn sighed quietly. All of a sudden, there was an evil glint in Reborn's eyes. "I guess I'll use the traditional Vongola Family method to wake him up." He disappeared under the couch and came back up, dressed like a doctor.

Reborn smirked and lifted up both of his shock paddles, rubbing them together. "Three! Two! One! Clear!" He pressed them against Tsuna, who immediately jumped up and screamed bloody murder.

"What are you doing!" Tsuna screamed, sitting up. His glared at Reborn, his hair in flying in different directions and sizzling with smoke. "Are you awake?" Reborn smiled. Tsuna growled, "You don't shock someone to death just to wake them up!"

However, Reborn ignored him. "I'm glad you woke up safely." He said, "Sometimes, the person doesn't wake up." Tsuna groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Here is today's schedule." Reborn stated, lifting up a small notepad in front of Tsuna. Tsuna yawned and nodded. He quickly read it and yawned again.

"New student and a volleyball match in the afternoon..." He sighed, "To be honest, the game has nothing to do with me." He frowned. Reborn smirked, "Of course it does."

"The reserve for the reserve for the reserve for the reserve, meaning you, get to play." Reborn explained. Tsuna groaned and rubbed his forehead. _'What did he do to those reserves again...? Shit, I forgot...'_

"I heard they all ordered pizza from the same place and ended up getting food poisoning." Smirked Reborn, his fedora covering his eyes. Tsuna groaned even louder. _'Oh. That.'_ He sighed, "Why would you do that?"

"This is all to help you train to become the tenth-generation boss of the Vongola Family." Reborn stated, as he petted Leon. Tsuna buried his head in his pillow. "Don't worry. I'll be with you until I deem you strong enough to be a mafia boss." Reborn smirked.

* * *

He placed his shoes in his shoe locker and closed it. "Good morning, Tsu-kun." Kyoko greeted. He turned around and smiled, "Good morning Kyoko-chan." Kyoko grinned, "I hear there's a transfer student coming in today." Tsuna grinned back, "Yeah, it was in Reborn's notebook."

They headed to class, meeting up with Yamamoto and Hana along the way. Tsuna watched as Yamamoto happily bounced around. '_I'm going to see him soon!'_ Yamamoto giddily thought.

They all sat down as the teacher came in. "Alright class, starting from today, there will be a new student joining us." He announced. A boy with silver hair and emerald green eyes came in. The whole class watched him intently as he stood right beside the teacher.

"He just returned from studying in Italy. His name is Gokudera Hayato." The teacher introduced him, slightly moving away from the scary boy.

Noise and whispers erupted in the whole class. "Isn't he like, super hot?" One girl whispered to her friend. The other girl nodded and began to giggle madly.

Tsuna and Kyoko shared a glance as she was a seat diagonally behind him because they had rearranged their seating plans. Then, Gokudera appeared in front of Tsuna.

Gokudera glared at Tsuna, who only smiled back. Tsuna slid himself and his chair back as Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk, sending it to the ground. Tsuna chuckled quietly as he and Yamamoto grinned at each other.

"Gokudera-kun!" The teacher called out, "Your seat is over there. Please sit down. Gokudera-kun!" He called out again. Gokudera glared at Tsuna one last time before stomping away to his seat.

Yamamoto, who sat three seats away from Gokudera's seat, was happily staring away as Gokudera passed him.

"How scary!" One girl whispered. "We're definitely making a fan club!" Another girl squealed.

Tsuna turned around to face Gokudera, only to have Gokudera give him the ugliest glare he had ever seen. Chuckling quietly, Tsuna turned back around and rubbed his temple.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Tsuna stared at the board, quite bored. Yamamoto tapped Tsuna's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Ah, it's time for the game right?" Tsuna yawned quietly. Yamamoto nodded, "We're counting on you." He grinned, patting Tsuna's back a few times.

"Right." Tsuna snorted. "Do your best Tsu-kun!" Kyoko cheered as Hana and her walked towards the group of boys. Hana nodded, "What she said." She said.

"Fine, fine." Tsuna sighed, smiling at his friends.

At the back of the room sat Gokudera, watching Tsuna and the rest. _'Show me that the incident yesterday wasn't a fluke.'_ He thought to himself, watching the group leave the classroom.

Tsuna ran in the hallway, looking for Reborn. _'He should be right... Here.'_ He crouched down in front of the fire extinguisher and placed his ear on the small door. Then, the small door opened, knocking him to the floor.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted, "I'm taking a coffee break right now." He said. "Why are you in there?" Tsuna groaned, massaging his aching head. "I have many hideouts all over the school." Reborn explained. "Is that so...?" Tsuna sighed.

"Anyway, shoot me with the dying will bullet! The match is about to start!" Tsuna said. Reborn hummed to himself quietly. "I can shoot you, but you'll end up dying." He stated, taking a sip of coffee.

"You won't revive after you get hit by the dying will bullet if you have no regrets." Reborn explained, "Do you have regrets after being complimented?" He asked.

"So it won't work?" Tsuna asked again. Leon morphed into a gun in Reborn's hand. Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuna and pulled the safety trigger. "Wanna give it a try?" Reborn smiled, "Your death will be painless. That is, if you're lucky."

"It's okay." Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Well then, good luck hero." Reborn said, the door slamming shut right after. Tsuna stood up and began walking. _'Alright then,'_ He grinned, _'Talk to Reborn about shooting me with the dying will bullet, success. Now to fail the volleyball match.'_

_"_Tsuna had no choice but to run away from the match."

"Yeah, right." Tsuna drawled.

Then, he turned his head, only to meet eyes with a pair of pure black ones. "I'm being your inner voice." Reborn said as he played with his yellow plastic megaphone. "You don't have to say those out loud." Tsuna groaned.

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder, swiftly landing on the ground. "A man chooses death over escape." Reborn explained, "No one will laugh at him if he's trying his hardest. That's how a man fights."

"Reborn..." Tsuna sighed, smiling softly. _'Of course...'_

* * *

"What the fuck do you want?" Gokudera hissed. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Nothing, nothing." Gokudera growled, "Then stop fucking staring at me!"

"Okay, okay!" Yamamoto laughed loudly, causing Gokudera to be more angry then he already was.

Yamamoto played with the volleyball and whistled a song quietly. He grinned to himself. _'He's here. He's here right in front of me.'_ He couldn't help but stare at the bomber again.

_'Che, he's staring at me again. What's his problem?'_ Gokudera tried to ignore Yamamoto, who was staring intensely at him. But things didn't go the way he wanted.

"Dammit, stop fucking staring at me!" Gokudera yelled. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" Yamamoto chuckled, "Aha! It's just that you're so pretty!" He smiled at the silver headed boy.

Gokudera felt his brow twitch. "P-Pretty...?" He stammered. "I'm _pretty_?" He hissed, slamming the ball he was holding against the ground. Yamamoto grinned and nodded. "Yup! Pretty!"

Gokudera lowly growled and slowly stomped towards Yamamoto. The taller only continued to chuckle, stepping back and raising his hands as a sign of peace. "Now, now, Gokkun..."

Yamamoto covered his mouth so fast that it was as if he just slapped himself. Which, he just did. The slap sound echoed through out the entire gymnasium and many eyes were on him.

He winced and hissed as he removed his hand from his stinging mouth. He slowly chuckled and muttered to himself. "Oops."

In front of him, stood Gokudera, still as a stone, and shocked as he could ever be. Before Yamamoto could say anything, Gokudera had snapped out of his trance.

"Oh... Fuck."

* * *

"So..." Tsuna drawled, "What happened to you?" Yamamoto grinned as rubbed his red and aching cheek. "I told him he was pretty, and then my nickname for him accidentally slipped out, and then he punched me."

Tsuna stared at the baseball player, completely flabbergasted. "Honestly," He face palmed, "_Pretty_?" Yamamoto nodded, "He wants me." He chuckled, rubbing the bumps on his head.

"Not in the state he's in." Tsuna snorted, "I mean look at him, he looks like he's traumatized." Yamamoto stared at the silver headed boy a few meters away from them. "Really? He looks like he's blushing." Yamamoto grinned again, "He _definitely _wants me."

Tsuna sighed, a smile creeping on to his face. "Come on, the game is starting." He said, patting Yamamoto's back. Yamamoto nodded and followed behind Tsuna.

"You can start the match now." Hibari smirked. The teacher shook a bit and then nodded. "The match between 1-A and 1-C will now begin!" He announced.

The ball flew, aiming at Tsuna. Yamamoto ran in front of Tsuna, bumping the ball back at the other team. "Thanks." Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto grinned, "No problem Tsuna."

The crowd roared and a few people screamed out Yamamoto's name. Yamamoto smiled and waved at them. "Aha! Thanks!" Standing in front of the net was Gokudera with his arms crossed. "Hmph."

The ball flew in the air. Before Yamamoto could warn Tsuna, the younger had already jumped up and had spiked the ball to the other side of the court.

"I'm not risking my balls again just for this stupid game." Tsuna hissed quietly as he softly landed on the floor. Yamamoto loudly laughed at the declaration, volleying the ball to the opposing team.

Elsewhere, Reborn sighed as he shook his head. "He needs to work harder if he wants to be a real man." He mumbled to himself, taking out two blue bullets out of his pocket.

Leon morphed into a green and black rifle. Reborn loaded the two bullets in the rifle and aimed it at Tsuna, or more precisely, his legs. He pulled the trigger twice, both bullets flying out of the barrel.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard two whizzing noises . _'Shit... But I thought... Oh fuck.'_

Each blue bullet hit Tsuna's knees, making him land on his butt. Tsuna groaned quietly. _'Crap...'_ As Yamamoto helped him up, the baseball player snickered at the younger.

"There goes your balls now, huh Tsuna?" He chuckled lowly. "Shut up." Tsuna snapped.

The whistle blew again, and the ball flew in the air. "It's coming your way Tsuna! Block it!" Yamamoto laughed loudly. "I know that!" Tsuna muttered, completely irritated.

He ran towards the net and attempted to hop instead of jump. He flew up in the air, a bit higher than the net, but as high as the previous volleyball game.

"I just shot you with the Jump Shot." Reborn announced.

One boy spiked the ball right at Tsuna, causing the ball to hit Tsuna's chest and knocking the air out of his lungs. Tsuna landed on the floor and lightly coughed.

"You alright buddy?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded, "Yeah." Yamamoto grinned, "Hey, at least it wasn't your balls." Tsuna groaned as the mere thought made him shiver.

"Nice block Tsuna!" One boy on his team cheered, the rest following behind him. Tsuna chuckled nervously, "Thanks."

The ball flew up again and Yamamoto spiked it, getting them an easy point. The ball was served again and Tsuna ran up to block it. He jumped, and flew higher than the first.

His eyes widened. "Shit."

The ball was spiked and had hit Tsuna's lower region. Tsuna landed on the floor and grabbed his balls, hopping around. Yamamoto laughed loudly as he patted Tsuna's back, "There goes your balls!"

"No way! Crotch block!" Ryohei yelled, "He just sacrificed the most important part of a man's body just to block it!" Suddenly, there was fire in Ryohei's eyes. "Now _that_ is passion!"

After a few more games, the whistle finally blew. "Game, set!" The teacher announced, "Class A wins!" The crowd roared and cheered again as Yamamoto laughed loudly and patted Tsuna's back. "It's all thanks to your balls buddy!" Tsuna face palmed, "Shut up."

Reborn watched as Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed with each other. "Yamamoto Takeshi." He petted Leon, "The Vongola Family needs his physical strength and personal magnetism to draw people in." He declared.

Tsuna and Yamamoto continued to laugh together, but then they were cut off. "Not yet." Gokudera muttered.

They both stopped laughing and glanced at him curiously. "I haven't accepted you as Vongola's Tenth boss. I'm more fitting to be the Tenth!" Gokudera growled.

Moments later, Tsuna and Gokudera were outside and behind one of the buildings. "Excuse me Gokudera-kun," He asked politely, "Do you need something?"

"It'll be the end of the Vongola Family if they name weak people like you the new boss." Gokudera snorted. "What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, playing dumb.

Suddenly, Gokudera took out two dynamites. "You're an eyesore. Do me a favor and die."

"That was sooner than I expected." Reborn said, as he came out of a tree. He hopped onto Tsuna's head and turned to face Gokudera. "Gokudera Hayato."

"Do you know him?" Tsuna asked, still playing dumb. "Yup. He's a member of the Family, who I summoned from Italy." Reborn explained. "Is that so?" Tsuna sighed. Reborn nodded, "Don't worry, this is the first time I've met him too."

"So you're Reborn, the hitman that the Ninth trusts the most?" Gokudera asked. Reborn nodded, "That's me." Gokudera glanced at Reborn from head to toe cautiously. "I've heard stories about you."

"Anyways," Gokudera said, deciding to change the topic. "Is it true that if I kill this weakling, I'll be named the Tenth boss of Vongola?" Reborn nodded again, "That's true."

Without saying anything, Tsuna decided to run away. Reborn landed on the ground and stared at Tsuna, quietly sighing and shaking his head. Then, Gokudera threw one of his dynamites.

_'Uh oh.'_ Tsuna inwardly smiled. "Hold it." Gokudera hissed as he took out more dynamites. Reborn then, decided to pop out of no where again. "Gokudera is an explosives expert who hides dynamites in his body." He informed.

"I'm also called Hurricane Bomb Hayato." Gokudera said, "Prepare yourself." One by one, the dynamites lit up by themselves.

_'Time to run.'_ Tsuna got up and began to jog, or in other people's eyes, run.

Outside the school and standing on a garbage can was a girl wearing a different uniform. _'I ran over here right after school ended!'_ She giggled. _'That baby should be around here!'_ She thought, looking around.

All of a sudden, something exploded in front of her. "Hahi!" She landed on the ground, sprawled out along with the garbage can and its contents. "Th-This school is too... wild." She groaned.

In school property, Tsuna continued to run. Explosions came one by one, right behind him as he ran. _'Well, isn't this fun.'_ He sarcastically thought.

At the Sawada household, Nana blinked as she heard the explosions. "Fireworks? I wonder if there's a big sale somewhere..." She pondered, sipping her cup of tea.

* * *

Back at the school, Tsuna stood still, backed up against the wall. Gokudera took out another handful of dynamites. "I'll finish you with the next batch of dynamites." He smirked.

The dynamites lit up one by one.

"Aha! Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out, walking towards the two. "What are you doing?" He grinned, looking back and forth from Tsuna to Gokudera and back.

"What do you think we're doing?" Tsuna groaned, face palming. Yamamoto only scratched his head and laughed.

"The end of Vongola's tenth boss..." Gokudera muttered to himself. He threw the lit dynamites at Tsuna. "Die!" He yelled. "Shit." Tsuna groaned again.

Tsuna ran towards the dynamites on the ground, bending down to grab the ignited string and exhausting the fire. He stopped after three and waved his burnt hands around.

"It won't work at this rate." He hissed quietly. Yamamoto hummed quietly as he stared at the ignited dynamite in his hand.

Elsewhere, Reborn had his gun aimed at Tsuna. He pulled the trigger and a red bullet flew out of the barrel and hit Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna fell backwards and on to the ground.

_'If my life depended on it, I could have put out the dynamites.'_

An orange flame appeared on his forehead, and his expression changed. His clothing ripped, showing his blue boxers with star prints. "REBORN!" He yelled out, getting up from the ground. "SNUFF OUT THE FIRE LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

Tsuna first grabbed the one that Yamamoto was holding, putting out the fire. Then he moved on to the ones on the ground.

Gokudera watched as Tsuna snuffed out the fire on the dynamites that were lying on the ground. He growled quietly and took out more dynamites. "Double bombs!" He yelled, throwing them at Tsuna.

Rapidly, Tsuna grabbed the dynamites, putting out the fire. "Aha! Go Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered. Gokudera took out more dynamites, hugging most of them to his chest. "Triple bombs." He growled.

Unfortunately, a few of the lit dynamites fell on the ground, right next to his feet. "Fuck." He swore as more fell to the ground. "The end... Of me." He mumbled, staring at the dynamites on the ground.

But then, Tsuna snuffed out the fire on the dynamites that fell around Gokudera. The bomber watched, completely shocked. On the other side, Yamamoto grinned.

Once Tsuna had got the last one, the flame on his forehead disappeared. "That was close..." Tsuna sighed. _'Here it comes.'_

All of a sudden, Gokudera got on his hands and knees. Yamamoto ogled the bomber that was on the floor. _'Shit, that looks tempting... Dammit, shut up. Shut up. He doesn't have his memories back yet.' _Yamamoto groaned quietly as he silently slapped himself across the face.

"I'm so sorry!" Gokudera's forehead met the floor. "You are indeed worthy of becoming the tenth-generation boss." He murmured, "I promise to follow you to the ends of the earth!"

Tsuna stared at Gokudera, dumbfounded. "The loser serves the winner. It's the Vongola Family's code." Reborn explained as he walked towards them.

"To be honest," Gokudera said, "I never wanted to be the tenth boss. I only wanted to test your abilities to see if you're strong enough to lead the Vongola Family." He confessed.

"But I was wrong! You've far exceeded my expectations! You risked your life to save your enemy!" He said excitedly. "My life is in your hands, boss!"

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn smiled, "Gokudera became one of your soldiers due to your strength."

All of a sudden, Yamamoto threw his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "Let me join in too!" He grinned, "You're the boss right?"

"Hey, bastard..." Gokudera growled, "Don't be acting all buddy-buddy with the boss you asshole."

"Hey, it's underwear man!"

They turned to the direction of the voice, only to see three delinquents. "It seems I can already be of use." Gokudera mumbled, taking out a handful of dynamites. "I'll blow them up to little pieces." He said, walking towards the delinquents.

"You don't have to..." Tsuna murmured.

At the shopping district, Nana held onto her shopping bag. "How odd... I don't see anything sales around here." She murmured. Then, she heard two explosions. "It's over here!" She grinned, running off to the direction of what she thought was fireworks.

* * *

"Well, I'll be heading home first." Reborn informed. Tsuna nodded, "I'll see you then." Reborn nodded and hopped off.

Right after Reborn left, Gokudera collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, kneeling down besides the silver-headed boy. Yamamoto knelt down too, as fast as Tsuna.

They both shook the bomber, attempting to wake him up. Slowly, Gokudera's eyes opened. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, "Are you alright?"

Gokudera slowly nodded his head, "Don't worry boss... It's just a headache... A huge one." He groaned, shutting his eyes and falling unconscious again.

Slowly, Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other. "Do you think...?" Tsuna murmured quietly. A huge grin broke out on Yamamoto's face. "I hope so!"

* * *

They were at Yamamoto's home, also known as Takezushi. Yamamoto gently laid Gokudera on his bed as Tsuna made himself comfortable on the floor.

"I wonder when he'll wake up." Yamamoto sighed. "Don't worry," Tsuna smiled, "He'll wake up soon." He assured.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Tsuyoshi's head popped in. He lifted a tray of sushi towards them. "In case you boys get hungry." He grinned.

Tsuna gladly took them while Yamamoto grinned back. "Thanks oyaji." Tsuyoshi nodded, "No problem son." He retracted his head and closed the door.

All of a sudden, they heard a soft groan. They both snapped their heads towards Gokudera, who was slowly waking up. Tsuna quickly put the tray of sushi on Yamamoto's desk, and joined the baseball player right beside the bed.

"Gokkun...?" Yamamoto cautiously murmured. Gokudera buried his head in Yamamoto's pillow. "What...? My head hurts so leave me alone... Stupid Takeshi..."

Yamamoto and Tsuna grinned at each other and at the tired Gokudera. Suddenly, Gokudera sat up and tackled Yamamoto to the ground. "Takeshi!" He cried out.

Yamamoto laughed and tightly hugged the bomber that was on top of him. "Do you know how much I missed you?" He mumbled, burying his head in the silver locks.

"A lot?" Gokudera joked. Yamamoto chuckled, "More than that." They stayed like that for a long while and in silence. Tsuna smiled at his best friends and decided to give them alone time.

Once the door closed and the footsteps faded away, a voice spoke up.

"By the way, do you know how tempting you look when you're on your hands and knees?" Yamamoto innocently asked.

Gokudera looked at the baseball player, completely flabbergasted. "Wha-"

"Sex. Now."

"O-Oi! Those are my pants you're pulling down! OI!"

* * *

**Well, here you are people! I tried to make this chapter as long as the others, so I hope you guys liked it. **

**Hehe, Gokudera's memories came back! :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the tenth chapter of "Change"!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!**


	11. Target 11

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! I'm here to bring to you the eleventh chapter of "Change"! I tried to make it as long as the others so I hope you like this chapter. **

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!'_ — Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_Yamamoto and Tsuna grinned at each other and at the tired Gokudera. Suddenly, Gokudera sat up and tackled Yamamoto to the ground. "Takeshi!" He cried out._

_Yamamoto laughed and tightly hugged the bomber that was on top of him. "Do you know how much I missed you?" He mumbled, burying his head in the silver locks._

_"A lot?" Gokudera joked. Yamamoto chuckled, "More than that." They stayed like that for a long while and in silence. Tsuna smiled at his best friends and decided to give them alone time._

_Once the door closed and the footsteps faded away, a voice spoke up._

_"By the way, do you know how tempting you look when you're on your hands and knees?" Yamamoto innocently asked._

_Gokudera looked at the baseball player, completely flabbergasted. "Wha-"_

_"Sex. Now."_

_"O-Oi! Those are my pants you're pulling down! OI!"_

_

* * *

_

Target 11

The Cow and The Scorpion

An airplane slowly and safely landed.

There were many people in the airport. One woman stood to a stop. She took off her sunglasses and continued walking. _'I won't let you get away this time.'_ She thought.

A few meters behind her, something was moving. The thing moved from behind a suitcase and began to dash around people's legs, making soft pattering footsteps.

At the Sawada household, Tsuna sighed. He had just barely escaped a math question. If he had gotten it wrong like the previous times, his room would have been blown up.

As if the heavens above hates him, his room exploded and the windows shattered into many pieces.

Downstairs, stood Nana as she was preparing lunch. "Oh my, Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun must be having a lot of fun." She giggled, "That's good. Boys should be full of energy." With that conclusion, she continued to shop up the carrots.

Upstairs, Tsuna watched pieces of his ceiling fell on the table. He groaned quietly and fell backwards and on to his bed. Moments later, Tsuna sat back up, glaring at Reborn.

"I got the answer right, so why did you blast my room into pieces!" He demanded. Reborn shrugged, "I got tempted."

Tsuna groaned again and laid back down on his bed. Reborn hopped on to the bed and sat right next to Tsuna's head.

"You gained two men in your family. Even if you got one answer right, what about the rest? As the boss, you have to work hard so you won't embarrass them." He explained.

_'Even if I try, he won't listen to me either way.'_ Tsuna sighed, "Fine, fine. Next question please." Reborn nodded and began to look through Tsuna's math book.

Suddenly, Tsuna blanched. _'Now that I think about it, isn't this when...'_ Tsuna slowly turned his head to look out the window, only to see a small kid with an afro, clad in cow print clothing, and holding many weapons in his hands._ 'Lambo comes.' _

_'None the less, he's holding grenades and shit in his hands!' _Tsuna thought, slightly panicking.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo shrieked, about to fire one of his weapons. Unfortunately for him, the tree branch that he was standing on, broke. Tsuna watched from the window, wincing as Lambo landed on the ground. _'Here it comes...'_

Lambo slowly sat up with tears in his eyes. "To...ler...ate..." Then, he stood up, an evil glint in his eyes. He pulled out a bucket from his afro and ran to the front door, his eyes free of salt water.

Tsuna curved his head to get a better view of what Lambo was going to do.

"Reborn! Let's play!" Lambo screeched, pressing on the doorbell. Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand and quietly laughed at the desperate cow kid.

Then, Nana opened the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

Lambo hopped off the bucket and ran in the house. "Infiltration, success!" He snickered as he ran up the stairs. Tsuna smiled as the door to his room opened. "Long time no see, Reborn!" Lambo shrieked, "It's me, Lambo!"

Tsuna glanced at Reborn. "Make sure you get this formula right." Reborn said, completely ignoring the little cow. Tsuna chuckled, "Of course." _'Still ignoring him as usual.'_

At the door stood Lambo, completely shocked and speechless. Then, he jumped, flying straight at Reborn. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll beat you up!_" _Screamed an angry Lambo.

Reborn stuck his hand out and smacked Lambo across the face, sending him flying back and colliding into the wall. Tsuna sighed as he tiredly stared at, not at Lambo, but the crack on the wall. _'I'm not fixing that.'_

Slowly, Lambo slid off the wall. "Ow... I think I tripped on something..._" _He shakily said.

Then, he sat up, facing Tsuna with his head held up high. "I, Lambo, the Bovino Family's five-year-old hitman, tripped!" He yelled with a smile on his face. "I, Lambo, who loves to eat grapes and candy!"

Tsuna looked away as Lambo's nose started to drip with snot. He still listened to Lambo's rants thought. "My fated rival, Reborn, tripped me!" Lambo cried.

Tsuna sighed. _'I swear he's the only person I know that can introduce himself while crying.'_

"So once again," Lambo grinned as he skipped around the room. "Hey Reborn!"

Reborn however, didn't seem to hear the cow clad boy. "Try to solve this problem using the formula I just taught you." He instructed. Tsuna nodded, "Sure, sure." He sighed.

Suddenly, Lambo started to tear up. "To...ler...ate...!"

"Oh my, what's this?" Lambo smiled as he searched his afro for a certain object. "Tada!" He grinned, pulling out a pink grenade from his afro.

_'Uh oh.'_ Tsuna paled.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo yelled, throwing the grenade at Reborn.

Fortunately, Reborn smacked the grenade away with his hands. Unfortunately, the grenade collided with Lambo, sending both the grenade and the cow child out the window and into the tree.

Tsuna watched as the tree exploded. _'At least my room is safe.'_ He sighed quietly. "Let's move onto the next question." Reborn said.

Downstairs, Nana stopped what she was doing. She giggled and continued to stir the soup. "It's so cheerful now that they have another friend over."

Back upstairs, Tsuna had asked Reborn if what he did was the right thing. Reborn shrugged, "I don't care. I don't even know him." He stated, "Besides, the Bovino family is considered a weak family by mafia standards. I don't associate with weak families." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna chuckled quietly. _'He's cool for a baby.'_

Outside his house, stood a lady. She smirked to herself, turning on her heels and walking away.

* * *

"I'm off to school!" Tsuna shouted as he began jogging, holding a piece of toast in his mouth. "Have a good day, Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled, waving at his retreating back. "Study hard." Reborn called out as he ate his plate of spaghetti.

_'I wonder where Lambo went after that...? Oh well, he'll show up at the school anyways.'_ Tsuna thought as he continued to run. Around the corner, a girl watched as he ran by.

"Hahi, that cute baby isn't here today." She sighed, "What a letdown." She detached herself from the pole she was hiding behind and began to walk to school.

Tsuna slowed to a stop as he heard something that sounded like a bicycle. _'Here she comes.'_

The bicycle skid to a stop in front of him. The woman that was outside his house the previous night took off her helmet, swishing her hair back and forth.

"Here, you can have this." She said, tossing Tsuna a can of pop and quickly riding her bike away. Tsuna didn't move and only watched as the can of pop fell on the floor.

"Woops." He shrugged and continued walking, not caring about the can of pop.

Behind him, a crow fell from the top of the pole due the pop that happened to be poisoned.

* * *

Tsuna yawned quietly as he walked down the hallway in his school. _'Good to know that Bianchi is doing fine.'_

Before he opened the door to his classroom, he was suddenly pulled away by a certain prefect. "Good morning Kyouya." Tsuna smiled. "Good morning." Hibari replied.

All of a sudden, Hibari smirked. _'Why is he smirking?'_ Tsuna thought, curious and confused at the same time.

"Apparently, some delinquents I interrogated yesterday said that they were beaten up by a kid who used bombs. Not only that, but they saw a bow who was only in his boxers." Hibari stated.

Tsuna slightly paled and chuckled nervously. "Oh r-really?"

Hibari's smirk widened, "You're staying with me for the whole day." He said, picking Tsuna up and tossing the younger over his shoulder. Tsuna loudly squeaked as Hibari began to walk.

Tsuna quietly sighed and smiled. _'Oh well. I'm sure Gokudera and Yamamoto knows what I'm doing.' _ All of a sudden, he felt a small pain on his bottom.

"Did you just pinch my ass?"

"No."

"Liar!"

* * *

Tsuna pushed Hibari off of himself and the couch. He grabbed the piece of clothing that was nearest to him, which was Hibari's black jacket, and covered himself. Hibari groaned as he sat up, "What's wrong?"

However, Tsuna didn't answer him. Tsuna stared at the window, complete shock written all over his face. Hibari, slightly confused, followed Tsuna's gaze to see what the younger was looking at. "What the fuck?" Hibari blurted out.

There, attached to the window, was a curious Lambo. "Whah ah yah doin'?" His muffled voice came through the window.

Completely pissed at Lambo, Hibari quickly slipped on his boxers and pants and stomped to the window. He opened the window and grabbed Lambo by the neck, proceeding to throw the cow child far away.

"Gyaah! What are you gunna do to Lambo-sama! Lemme go you big bully!" Lambo screamed. Having enough of Lambo's constant whining and bitching, Hibari threw him. "Gyaaaah!" Lambo shrieked.

After that, he closed the window and the blinds, preventing other people, including Lambo, that might attach themselves to his window. "Well," Tsuna drawled out, "That certainly ruined the mood." Then he added, "A complete turn off."

Hibari only groaned quietly as a sign of agreement.

* * *

Lunch break was over and Tsuna decided to return to class. "Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out to him. He turned around, only to see both Gokudera and Yamamoto running towards him.

Tsuna smiled at them as they slowed to a stop. "Where were you this morning?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna quietly chuckled, "I had some business with Kyouya this morning." He explained.

Yamamoto grinned, "Oh is that so?" Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, but it got ruined by..." He got cut off as Kyoko and Hana had arrived. "Hello Tsu-kun." Kyoko greeted.

"Hello." Tsuna smiled. Kyoko giggled and pointed down. Tsuna followed her finger, only to see a crying cow child attached to his leg.

Tsuna sighed, "As I was saying, it got ruined by this guy." He mumbled, gently nudging Lambo's head with his fist. Gokudera groaned, "Stupid cow, ruining Jyuudaime's moment with Kyouya."

"It's fine." Tsuna said, "Besides, he's probably crying because Kyouya ripped him off the window and threw him a few kilometers away." Yamamoto laughed, "Oh well, at least he's here right now. He's not injured too!"

Then, they heard shuffling noises. They looked up as their classmates and other students were lining up at the side. At the end of the line, and at the middle of the hallway, stood Hibari.

"Ah, there he is." Tsuna smiled. He turned on his heels and began running, taking Lambo with him of course. Gokudera followed them while Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana stayed back. "Make sure you come back before class starts!" Yamamoto called out.

"What's Hibari-san going to do?" One boy whispered.

"Hibari-san is really scary." Another boy murmured.

"How much longer are you going to crowd around." Hibari stated, "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Tsuna rounded the corner and skid to a stop where the water fountain was. He bent down and gently placed Lambo on the concrete ground. "Lambo, why are you here at school?" Tsuna kindly asked.

Lambo sniffed, both hands drying the tears away. "I was...looking for Reborn..." Lambo hiccuped. Gokudera stopped running and stopped behind them. "God, you stupid cow." Gokudera grumbled, "Needs to stop bothering Jyuudaime."

A line separated half of the fountain, a door sliding open. Out came Reborn, sitting on a red couch. "Tsuna, class is about to start." He said, "Hurry back to class."

Tsuna turned to Reborn and nodded. "Alright." He stood up and was about to turn on his heel and head to class, but however, he was held back. Lambo grabbed onto him and climbed up Tsuna's person, hopping on said person's head.

"Hahaha! Tricked ya Reborn!" Lambo grinned, "This was all an act to lure you out! Lambo-san is such a good actor!" Tsuna looked up at Lambo, "Those were real tears." He stated bluntly.

Lambo quietly coughed at the statement and then grinned again. "Prepare yourself Reborn!" He yelled, taking out a missile and pointing it at Reborn.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera sighed. The silver headed bomber took out a dynamite that lit by itself and flicked his wrist, sending it towards the cow child. Lambo looked up in the sky and watched as the dynamite fell from the sky and at him. "Huh?"

His eyes widened as the dynamite exploded.

Once the smoke disappeared, Lambo was seen on laying on the ground, his missile broken. Lambo slowly got up, fell on his behind, and began to loudly cry.

Gokudera groaned, "Crap, he's crying again..." Tsuna only face palmed.

The crying Lambo began to search for something in his afro. After finding what he needed, he pulled out a purple bazooka. He slammed it on the ground and jumped into the barrel.

_'Here it comes...'_ Tsuna sighed.

The trigger was automatically pulled due to a piece of string, and a pink puff of smoke came out. Out of the smoke came a teenage boy. "Geez..." He sighed, "Oh, long time no see young tenth-generation Vongola boss." He smiled, waving at the brunette.

"He came..." Tsuna groaned quietly. "Thank you for helping me ten years ago. I'm Lambo the Crybaby." He introduced himself. Tsuna nodded, "Uh huh, nice to meet you."

"The Ten Year Bazooka huh?" Reborn said, "A weapon that's been in the Bovino Family for many generations." Lambo nodded, "Anyone shot by it will switch place with his or her ten-years-older self." He explained, "But only for five minutes." He sighed, scratching his head.

"Is that so?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Yo Reborn." Lambo greeted, stepping closer to them. "I bet you didn't recognize me huh? I'm Lambo, the guy you used to ignore." He said. Then he stopped, eyes widening. "Huh?"

Reborn, who was still sitting on his his seat, had his head turned somewhere else. "Good grief." Lambo sighed, "I guess I'll have to resort to brute force. I'll show you how much ten years has changed me."

All of a sudden, he took out a pair of yellow horns and attached them to each side of his head. "Thunder set!" He yelled. The sky turned black, with thunder in it.

Thunder reined on the school, but Lambo seemed to be able to absorb the electricity without getting shocked to death. The sky was blue again, void of thunder.

Lambo stood there, electricity appearing and disappearing on his body. His yellow horns began to glow. "My horns carry a million volts." He stated, running towards them. "Die Reborn! Electrico Cornata!"

In Reborn's hands lay Leon, who morphed into a cane. Reborn grabbed the cane and quickly smacked Lambo's head. Squatting down was Lambo, who was shaking all over.

"To...ler...ate..." He mumbled, as his head threw three bumps. Then he stood up and turned on his heel, running away and bawling a waterfall. Gokudera groaned quietly as Tsuna sighed and face palmed.

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all sat down on the roof, taking out their bento.

Tsuna sighed and threw his bento away, knowing that that wasn't his lunch. "Now that I think about it, Bianchi poisoned your lunch right?" Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera groaned loudly, "Don't even mention her."

Yamamoto took it out of the garbage bin and opened it. A purple gas came out of Tsuna's bento, and engulfed a few crows that were flying around. One by one, they fell and landed in front of Tsuna. Tsuna slowly moved back, not wanting to touch the crows, or even be near them.

"I suggest you don't eat that." A voice stated. They looked up, only to see Reborn. "One bite will send you to heaven." He said to them. "I know you're there. Come out, Bianchi." Reborn called out.

They looked towards the door that opened, only to see a woman with long pale pink hair, and a scorpion tattoo on her arm. "Oh god," Gokudera grumbled, "Sis..."

"It's been a long while Hayato." She smiled as she walked towards them. Then, she looked up at Reborn. "Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greeted. All of a sudden, she blushed. "Reborn!"

"I've come for you, Reborn." She murmured, fiddling with her hair. "Let's work together again." She exclaimed, "You belong in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I already told you Bianchi." Reborn replied, "My job is to train Tsuna." She turned away. "My poor Reborn!" She looked at Tsuna, "Unless the tenth-generation boss dies from an unfortunate accident, You'll never be free right?" She said, pointing at Tsuna.

"Hold on, I'll ki—" Then she stopped, "I mean, I'll come for you again once the tenth-generation boss is dead." She declared, leaving them.

"Great, just great." Tsuna sighed. Then he turned to his right, to check if Gokudera was still up and living. Luckily, he was. Gokudera stood there, mumbling to himself about his irritating sister.

"That woman is a free-for-hire hitman known as Poison Scorpion Bianchi. She specializes in poison cooking." Reborn explained, hopping down and landing on Yamamoto's shoulder. "She's also my woman."

* * *

The next class had already begun. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the rest of their male classmates, sat around on the desks, floors and such as they waited for the girls.

"What happened last time, when I was in the nurse's office?" Gokudera curiously asked. Tsuna sighed, "A lot of things." Gokudera decided not to push it, and waited for whatever mischief was going to happen.

The door slammed open, Hana's hand on the handle. "Today, we'll give the cakes to the boys we made in Home Economics today!" She declared. _'Though it'd be nice if Ryohei was in this class. But no, his parents couldn't wait another year to have sex." _She thought.

All the boys, except Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, jumped in happiness, and started chattering about who's cake they're getting, or how good it looked.

The girls, started chattering about which boy they'll give their dessert to.

Tsuna sighed as he watched Bianchi switch Kyoko's cake to one of her own poisoned cakes. Once Bianchi had sneaked away, Kyoko immediately looked down at her cake. _'Oh my, Bianchi must have switched it already.'_

_'It's a good thing everyone in the Vongola Family grew accustomed to Bianchi's cooking.' _She giggled. "Tsu-kun!" She called to him. Tsuna nodded and walked over to her. "Here, it's for you." She smiled.

"You do realize," Then Tsuna stopped himself and chuckled. "Thanks." Kyoko nodded, "You're welcome."

Most of the boys in their class began to whine and complain about wanting Kyoko's cake.

On the building next to theirs, and in the classroom on the same floor as theirs, was Reborn. In his hands was Leon, who morphed into a sniper. Reborn aimed at Tsuna, and pulled the trigger, sending a lone purple bullet at Tsuna's stomach.

Tsuna took a bite of the poisoned cake and smiled at Kyoko. "It's good." Kyoko giggled, "That's not really my cooking Tsu-kun." Tsuna quietly chuckled, "I guess you're right." He said, finishing the cakes.

"My poison cooking isn't working!" Bianchi gasped, behind a door.

"I shot him in the belly with an Iron Stomach bullet." Reborn explained, "It gives him an iron stomach so he can eat anything."

In the hallway, ran Lambo. "I want cake too!" He whined, jumping into the classroom. Unfortunately, all the boys had finished their cakes right after Lambo had arrived.

Seeing as everyone's plates were empty, Lambo teared up. "There's no more cake?" He whispered, "To...ler...ate..."

His hands went in his afro, and he pulled out a purple bazooka. "I can't!" He cried, jumping into the barrel of the bazooka. Then, pink smoke came out and the fifteen year old Lambo appeared in the place of the five year old Lambo.

"In that case," Bianchi growled as she ran down the hallway, carrying a three layered cake. "I'll feed you my special cake!" She hissed. Then she stopped in front of Lambo.

Lambo blinked his eye and stared at Bianchi, who blushed and stared back. "Y-You're..."

Gokudera face palmed, "Shit..."

"Romeo...!" Bianchi exclaimed, "You're Romeo!"

Reborn who was watching the events that was happening, was holding a picture. "Now that I think about it, that idiot bears a strong resemblance to Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." He said, standing right next to Tsuna.

"Is that so?" Tsuna sighed, glancing at the picture. "I guess they do look the same." Both Reborn and Tsuna looked ahead and continued to watch the show.

"Ah, Romeo... You're alive..." Bianchi's eyes suddenly sharpened, "Eat this! Poison cooking!" She yelled, the three layered cake colliding with Lambo's face. Slowly, Lambo fell down.

Bianchi stood before him, hands on her hips. "Hmph."

"I heard things got ugly between Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend right before they broke up." Reborn stated, "Oh well, the medical technology in ten years might be able to save him."

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to his home. "I'm home!" Gokudera and Yamamoto slipped off their shoes. "Excuse us!" They said together.

Nana came out from the kitchen and smiled at them. "Welcome home Tsu-kun. Your new tutor is upstairs, Tsu-kun." She said, "Now then, why don't you boys go play while I finish up dinner? I'll call you boys down when it's done."

They nodded and headed upstairs.

Tsuna opened the door and groaned quietly. Sitting right next to Reborn on the floor, was Bianchi. "Welcome home." She greeted. "Sis..." Gokudera grumbled. "Aha! Yo, Bianchi-san!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm here for love." Bianchi explained. "She's here for work." Reborn said. Bianchi giggled, "Reborn can't do anything without me." Reborn cut in again, "Bianchi will be serving as your tutor for a number of subjects."

"I see." Tsuna said, placing his bag on the floor. Gokudera closed the door shut while Yamamoto had made himself comfy on Tsuna's bed.

"I'll be handling Home Economics and Art." Bianchi explained, giving him a thumbs up. "Besides, I can't refuse a request from Reborn." She lifted the cover for a bowl that was being held in her hand. "Here."

Tsuna took it and began to eat it. "Thanks."

Outside of Tsuna's home, stood five year old Lambo. "Smells good..." He whimpered.

The door opened and Nana stepped out. "Oh my, you're Reborn-kun's friend aren't you? Come on in! Bianchi just made snacks for everyone. Please join us!" Nana smiled.

"Bianchi!" Lambo shrieked, about to run away. Unfortunately for him, Nana had already grabbed him. "Come on now, there's no need to be shy." She giggled, heading back inside and closing the door.

During dinner, the dining table was occupied by many people. During dinner, Tsuna stared at Lambo the whole time. _'I'll never forgive him for interrupting my time with Kyouya this morning.'_ Tsuna thought, chewing on his rice.

* * *

**Well, here you are people! I tried to make this chapter as long as the others so I hope you liked it! **

**U.R.G.E.N.T.**

**A.N.N.O.U.N.C.E.M.E.N.T!  
**

**Starting Tuesday, June 29, 2010, I'll be on vacation for about 5 weeks, so I won't be able to update. I'm terribly sorry about this, so I hope all my readers and supporters can forgive me and be patient about the next chapter. Once I come back in August, I'll begin chapter twelve, I promise! **

**Thank you for understanding! **

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry!**

**Thank you for reading chapter eleven of "Change"!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Ciao Ciao!  
**


	12. Target 12

**Minna-san, Ciaossu! I'm here to bring to you the eleventh chapter of "Change"!  
**

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!'_ — Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"I'll be handling Home Economics and Art." Bianchi explained, giving him a thumbs up. "Besides, I can't refuse a request from Reborn." She lifted the cover for a bowl that was being held in her hand. "Here."_

_Tsuna took it and began to eat it. "Thanks."_

_Outside of Tsuna's home, stood five year old Lambo. "Smells good..." He whimpered._

_The door opened and Nana stepped out. "Oh my, you're Reborn-kun's friend aren't you? Come on in! Bianchi just made snacks for everyone. Please join us!" Nana smiled._

_"Bianchi!" Lambo shrieked, about to run away. Unfortunately for him, Nana had already grabbed him. "Come on now, there's no need to be shy." She giggled, heading back inside and closing the door._

_

* * *

_

Target 12

A Woman's Heart and... The Gyoza Fist!

"Hup! Hoh... Hup! Hoh..." Grunted a brown haired girl as she tip-toed on one of those walls that serve as a fence. "Hup! Hoh..." She spread her arms out as a way to maintain balance while continuing to tip-toe. People at the bottom were watching her, some nervous and others in bewilderment.

"What is she doing...?"

"I hope that girl doesn't fall down..."

Then, she stopped in front of a boy. "Good morning!" She greeted.

Tsuna looked up. "Good morning." He replied. "Ciaossu!" Reborn waved at her. "My name is Miura Haru!" She introduced herself. "I know." Reborn replied, "You follow us a lot when we're going to school."

Haru grinned and began to admire Reborn with sparkles in her eyes. _'Hahi! He remembers who I am!' _

"What is it today?" Reborn said, snapping her out of her daydreams. "Ah," Haru bent down, face to face with Reborn. "Uhm, will you be my friend?" She nervously asked. "Sure." Reborn replied.

Haru widely grinned and began to loudly cheer. All of a sudden, she stopped and began to lean to the side. Tsuna watched as she twirled in the air, flipped, and then landed on both feet.

"I did it!" She yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

"Congratulations." Tsuna smiled.

Haru skipped to where Reborn was standing. "Excuse me," She said, fiddling with her fingers, "It might be a little too fast, but is it okay if I squeeze you like this?" She asked, giving Reborn a demonstration.

On the side, Tsuna chuckled quietly.

"Don't be so friendly with me." Reborn stated, letting Leon crawl on to his fingers. Then, Leon morphed in to the all-too-familiar hand gun. "Huh?" Haru murmured, absolutely confused.

"You see, I'm a hitman." He explained.

Tsuna stopped in mid-yawn while Haru gasped out loud. _'Oh... Shit.'_ Tsuna quietly gulped.

_**PIKK!**_

Tsuna groaned quietly as he rubbed his red and aching cheek. Haru retracted her hand. "You're the worst! What are you teaching the poor baby!" She fumed, "Babies are angelic, with pure white hearts!"

She stomped up to Tsuna and grabbed him by his collar. "Are you trying to destroy a baby's innocence with your corrupted heart!" She yelled, shaking him back and forth. "Oh! I can see it now!" She sighed dramatically.

Haru's Imagination

"Come here baby." Tsuna grinned, his hands stretched out in front of him, reaching towards a certain baby.

"Nooo~" The baby, Reborn, cried out. Reborn desperately tried to crawl away from Tsuna, who was snickering and wiggling his fingers.

Unfortunately, Tsuna had managed to grab Reborn. "I got you~" Tsuna smiled. "Nooo~!" Reborn cried out again, stretching his arms towards the door.

"I'm going to teach you everything I know..." Tsuna chuckled, sitting down on a chair and placing Reborn down on his lap.

"Lesson one. Now repeat after me," Tsuna instructed, "I'm a cute little baby who's in the mafia and loves to shoot people~!"

Reborn teared up, "I'm a cute little baby... Who's in the mafia... And loves to shoot people..."

Tsuna sighed, "No, no. Say it with more enthusiasm!"

Several Hours Later

"I'm a cute little baby who's in the mafia and loves to shoot people~!" Reborn giggled. Tsuna grinned, "Good baby!"

Then, Reborn started to tear up. "I-I've been corrupted... Nooo~"

End Haru's Imagination

_'What kind of imagination was that!' _Tsuna shrieked in his mind. Haru's eyes sharpened and she glanced at Reborn. "I'll squeeze you later," She then turned back to Tsuna.

"First, I must protect Reborn-chan from his devilish guy!" She declared.

"Gupyaahahahahahaa!"

Tsuna inwardly grinned, _'I'm saved!'_

Haru diverted her gaze from Tsuna to where the owner of the new voice would be. "Lambo-san has appeared!"

Lambo continued to laugh as he swung towards them on a rope. "Reborn! Prepare yourself!" He yelled.

Both of his hands had let go of the rope and had took out two grenades from his afro. Then, he slid down. Lambo's eyes widened, "Ey?" Then, he slid off the rope completely, and landed on the ground, on his head.

Haru and Tsuna stared at the groaning cow child, while Reborn turned away. "Tol...er...ate...!" Lambo mumbled to himself.

Haru let Tsuna go and immediately ran to Lambo's side. "Oh my! Are you okay little boy?" She kindly asked, picking him up. "Kyaa!" She shrieked, surprising Lambo. "He's kinda cute!" She exclaimed, immediately hugging him.

"I can't breathe..." Lambo whimpered, "Tol...er...ate...!"

Tsuna picked himself from the ground and grabbed Reborn. He began to run, in fear of being late for school.

"This will continue later!" Haru declared, determination in her eyes.

* * *

**DING~ DING~ DING~ DONG~**

"Gokudera Hayato, you got one hundred points on the math test. Congratulations." The teacher announced. The class murmured in awe and admiration.

"Amazing as ever, Hayato." Tsuna complimented, smiling. Gokudera grinned and scratched his head. "Thanks."

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto Takeshi." The teacher called out.

"Hai." They chorused together, both of them standing up and smiling. Tsuna had his hands in his pockets while Yamamoto was stretching and yawning.

"Twenty points," The teacher continued, "You two will be getting extra homework for failing the test." They nodded and sat down. Kyoko and Hana smiled at each other and inwardly giggled.

"You must get all the work done by tomorrow. You must get all the questions correct or else..."

**DING~ DING~ DING~ DONG~**

Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking home together and discussing about the extra homework they had just got. "Let's do it together at your place?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Sure." Agreed Tsuna.

"Then do it at our house." A squeaky voice butted in.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the bush right next to them. The bush popped up and turned around, revealing Reborn's face. "Yo!" Yamamoto greeted.

Reborn slipped out of his bush costume and gently placed it down. "Ciaossu!" He greeted, waving at them.

"Well then, let's hurry up. The faster we do our homework the more I can sleep." Tsuna grumbled. At this, Reborn frowned. Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna smack-dab on the face.

"Who says you're going to sleep after you finish your homework?" Reborn asked. "Not you. Me, your home-tutor."

Tsuna groaned as he landed on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his cheek as Yamamoto laughed. "Your tutor is the best!"

"By the way, I called Gokudera too." Reborn said, brushing the imaginary dust off his shoulders while Tsuna got up from the ground. "Is that so?" Tsuna murmured. "Let's go then."

**Ding~ Dong~**

Nana opened the door, only to see two guys at the gate. One wearing a blue shirt, the other wearing a red shirt. "Oh my, come on in!" Nana invited. "Sorry to intrude." The boys chorused together.

After the door closed with a click, a girl appeared at the gate. "Some of his friends came over! More dirty and mean-looking guys are gathering together!" She exclaimed to herself.

"Welcome." Tsuna greeted as Yamamoto and Gokudera came in his room. "Make yourselves at home." Reborn said, sitting on his couch. "Then, we'll go ahead." Yamamoto smiled.

"Well, let's get started." Tsuna declared. "Yes, sir!" Yamamoto and Gokudera chorused, grinning.

All of a sudden, Gokudera bursted out, "If it is to make Jyuudaime a great mafia boss, Gokudera Hayato will do anything!"

"You're too loud." Tsuna said, opening his book.

Outside, Haru was talking to herself again. "As I thought," She narrowed her eyes, "this is not a good environment for Reborn-chan." She took out a purple cloth and wrapped it around her head, covering most of her face.

"Reborn-chan, wait for me!" She whispered, tiptoeing to the door, "Haru is coming to save you right now!"

Then, out of no where, someone grabbed her shoulder.

_**"HAHI!"**_ She shrieked.

She turned around, about to yell at the stranger for disturbing her plan to save the angelic baby, only to see a nice looking woman. "Are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?" Nana asked.

Haru frowned under her purple cloth. "No, I'm his enemy." She declared. "Oh?" Nana mumbled, completely confused. "I'm Reborn-chan's savior." Haru explained.

"Ah, Reborn-chan!" Nana giggled.

* * *

"Well, we're all done." Tsuna sighed, closing his books. "That was fast." Reborn noted. "Time to play video games!" Yamamoto shouted. After that, all three boys' eyes sharpened and they ran downstairs and into the living room.

Reborn sighed as he was left alone in his shared room with Tsuna. "Teenage boys these days..." He murmured, shaking his head, "When I was their age, I was already killing people. Shame..."

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in." Reborn called out. The door opened and in stepped Bianchi. "Reborn." She smiled. "Bianchi." He nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Would you like an expresso?" She sweetly asked him. Reborn sighed and nodded, "That would be nice. Thank you Bianchi." He thanked. She nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Reborn sighed as he was left alone again in his shared room with Tsuna. "I'm glad to have her around..." He murmured, shaking his head, "It's a good thing I'm gorgeous or she wouldn't be doing whatever I want. What an idiot..."

* * *

"Get the fuck out of the way you base-ball freak!"

"Aha! No way! You get out of the way first!"

"Are you fucking stupid! If I do that then I basically lose!"

"Awh damn, you found out..."

"You IDIOT!"

**Dan Dan Dararan~**

"In the end, Tsuna won..." Yamamoto sighed, gently putting down his hand-held controller. On the other hand, Gokudera's mouth foamed as he dropped the controller.

"CONGRATULATIONS JYUUDAIME!" He yelled, sobering up from his daze of loss and punching the air with his fist. "AS I THOUGHT! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Tsuna blankly stared and waved his hand back and forth. "No way, no way. I just don't talk when I'm playing."

At that, Gokudera's shoulder's slumped and he slowly fell shrunk, smoke coming out of his ears and foam coming out of his mouth. Yamamoto how ever was scratching the back of his head and nervously chuckling to himself.

Suddenly, Haru came in.

"Here's some food!" She happily announced.

"Thanks. Put it on the table." Tsuna said, madly pressing the buttons on his controller as the round between the three had started again.

"Okay!" She smiled, heading over to the coffee table behind them. Once she placed it down the food, she froze. "Wait a minute, I'm not here to serve you food!"

"Is that so?" Yamamoto murmured.

"Yes! I'm here to make sure that there aren't any bad influences around Reborn-chan!"

"YES! I WON!" Gokudera jumped up and began shouting a string of profanities towards Yamamoto. As Haru heard the words come straight out of Gokudera's mouth, her eyes slowly widened.

"I KNEW IT!" She shrieked, causing all three of them to look at her.

Slowly, Tsuna's eyebrow rose. "Why are you wearing that?" He blurted out.

"Because I'm undercover." Haru explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't look undercover to me." Gokudera dryly stated.

Haru fumed and tore the purple cloth off her face. "I'm going to get the drinks!" She yelled, stomping out of the living room.

The boys blankly stared at the entrance to the kitchen. "So," Tsuna started, "Who wants cookies?"

* * *

Haru slammed each cup of orange juice in front of each boy. "Here. You. Go." She gritted out. "Thanks." They all said casually.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Two new voices chimed. "It's no problem at all, come in, come in." Nana's voice giggled in the hallway. "Thank you Mama." They said together.

"Tsu-kun!" A voice called out to him. "Ah..." Tsuna blinked. Gokudera and Yamamoto glanced at each other and nodded. Haru however sat there completely confused. _'More evil people?'_

"We're in the living room Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna replied to the call.

Two pairs of feet shuffled quietly and Kyoko and Hana appeared, wearing dresses and a few grocery bags. "You look nice." Tsuna complimented. Kyoko giggled, "Thank you Tsu-kun."

"What's up you two?" Yamamoto grinned, waving at them while Gokudera nodded at them.

"Did you guys forget? It's Thursday." Hana stated dryly.

"We come over for dinner every Thursday." Kyoko nodded.

All three guys had their heads together and quietly sat. "Oh... I forgot." Tsuna quietly stated. Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded.

Suddenly, Yamamoto took out his cellphone and quickly pushed some buttons. "Yo Oyaji! Today's Thursday. Yeah. Yeah. I'll be back later. Yeah. Yep. Don't worry. 'Kay bye!"

He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, smiling happily at the others. "Nice going." Tsuna chuckled. "Why thank you." Yamamoto flashed a grin, while the two girls in dresses giggled.

Suddenly, Bianchi came in the room. "Hayato. Today's Thursday. You'll be staying over for dinner." She stated, and then left the living room to help Nana in the kitchen.

"Well, I got that covered." Gokudera chuckled.

Then, Lambo came in, yawning as he just woke from his nap. "Ah, Lambo did you just wake up?" Tsuna kindly asked. Lambo nodded and toddled to where Tsuna was.

Tsuna gently lifted him and placed him on his lap, handing Lambo a cookie. "Wa! A cookie!" Lambo instantly took and began to bite on the cookie. "My, Lambo-kun is hyper as ever." Kyoko giggled, Hana nodding in agreement.

"Ah! It's the cute little boy from this morning!" Haru jumped up and pointed at Lambo, who stopped and curiously looked at her.

"...She was so quiet that I forgot about her..." Gokudera murmured, the other two boys nodding along.

Haru glanced at her watch and grabbed her purple cloth. "It's about to get late. I'll be leaving now." She announced. Tsuna nodded, "Hayato, can you see her out?" He asked, seeing as his hands and legs were full due to a certain cow child. Gokudera nodded, "Of course."

"Ah, wait. I need to get Reborn-chan." Haru stated, about to head upstairs to claim the baby.

"Wait right there."

Haru and the rest turned around to face the owner of the voice. Reborn, sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder, sipped his expresso. "Ah! There you are! Let's go and get away from these bad influences!" Haru exclaimed.

"No."

Haru blinked, "What?"

"No." Reborn repeated. "Why?" Haru frowned. "Until I make a great tenth-generation Mafia boss, I cannot leave this house." Reborn stated.

Haru stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be going now." She quietly announced.

"Thanks for coming." Tsuna said to her. Inwardly he said, "To attempt to take Reborn and fail." Yamamoto, who caught what Tsuna had said, had chuckled.

Haru opened the door and bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry." She apologized. The stranger nodded and Haru began to run home.

"Ah! Kyou-kun! Come in, come in." Nana greeted, "Dinner is almost ready, and Tsu-kun is in the living room with everyone else." She explained. Hibari looked up and nodded, entering the Sawada household.

It was night time and Haru was lying in her bed, pondering to herself."Reborn-chan..." She sighed. Then, her eyes narrowed and she sat up. "I have to take action!" She declared.

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he was on his way to school. "Ah, yesterday was so fun." Then, he covered his mouth as he yawned. "But we stayed up all night and everyone ended up sleeping over. At least they went home early this morning to get ready for school." He chuckled.

As he passed an alley, a mysterious person wearing pink jogging clothes appeared. "Jeez, I"m so tired that my ears are buzzing..." He sighed. Then, he slowed to a stop. _'Wait a minute... My ears aren't buzzing... Oh shit.'_

His eyes widened in realization and he slightly turned around, only to see a person clad in an armor suit, helmet, and carrying a hockey stick. Then, he slowly turned his head around. _'She's here...'_ He gulped.

Suddenly, he ran.

Then, the stranger ran after him, the armor making rather loud noises.

Tsuna continued to run, and then stopped once he reached half of the bridge. The pursuer suddenly stopped a few meters in front of him and bent over to catch their breath.

"T-Tsuna-san..." The pursuer called out.

"Yes?" He calmly replied.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

The pursuer took off the helmet, revealing Haru. "It's Haru, who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep." She announced. Tsuna stared at her, "Is that so?"

"Yes," She replied, "If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you are going to be a tenth-generation Mafia boss, then you must be strong." Tsuna shrugged, "Eh."

Then, Haru put her head in the helmet. "If you win, then I'll accept everything. I won't even complain about Reborn-chan's way of living!"

Haru's grip on the hockey stick tightened and she readied herself in a fighting stance. "I challenge you to a fight!"

Before Tsuna could say anything, she charged at him, the hockey stick above her head. He watched as she lost her balance. "Are you okay?" He asked. "No! I'm fine!" She replied, regaining her balance.

She swung the hockey stick at him and he side-stepped. The hockey stick and Haru landed on the ground due to the heaviness of her armor. A bit far off, Tsuna could see Gokudera and Yamamoto chit chatting.

"Did you really have to come pick me up? You're just wasting your time." Gokudera frowned. Yamamoto laughed, "Nonsense Hayato. Besides, I pass your house on the way to school."

Gokudera crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever." He faced another direction and hid his blush from Yamamoto, who was grinning widely. "Hm?" Gokudera blinked as he saw the events happening on the bridge. "Jyuudaime?"

"Arguing is useless!"

"I'm not arguing though."

Yamamoto chuckled, "He looks like he's having a nice jog." Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Yeah. He's jogging while she's sprinting."

"Can you stop chasing me?"

"Hold it!"

"Come on." Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera sighed and the two boys began jogging to the bridge.

Tsuna skidded to a stop and turned around to face Haru. "Look-" He ducked as she swung the hockey stick. He stood back up and watched as she madly spun do to her armor. "Please stop dodging it!" She yelled. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out to him, "Please get out of the way!"

Tsuna glanced up and then back at Haru. "Look up." He pointed. "Are you stupid? I'm not naive as to fall for that trick." She fumed. Tsuna sighed, "Suit yourself." He murmured, going back a few meters away from Haru.

Haru looked up and saw many lit dynamites in the air. "Huh?"

The dynamites exploded, sending Haru's half of the bridge in a bath full of smoke. Once the smoke died out, the three boys noticed that only Haru's helmet and hockey stick were left on the ground.

"Are you alright Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna nodded, "I am," He replied, "But I don't think she is." Yamamoto and Gokudera heard splashing sounds and looked over the bridge.

"Help!" Haru cried, splashing with all her might. "The armor's too heavy, so she won't be able to swim like that." Tsuna sighed. He gave his bag to Gokudera. "Hold on to that for me. I'll be right back." Gokudera nodded, "Of course."

Tsuna loosened his tie and jumped over the railing and into the water.

"I can't go any longer!" Haru cried out. Suddenly, she submerged under water. Then, Tsuna emerged with Haru from under the water and swam to where Gokudera and Yamamoto was waiting.

* * *

Haru hugged her knees and buried her head in her knees while Tsuna himself up. "Hey, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked Haru, but she didn't answer.

Not bothering to tightened his tie, Tsuna retrieved his bag from Gokudera. "Thanks." Gokudera bowed his head, "No problem at all boss."

After hearing what Gokudera had said, Haru rose her head in shock.

From above, Kyoko and Hana were walking together to school. "Hm? Oi Kyoko. It's Tsuna and the others." Hana nodded her heads towards the boys' direction. Kyoko's eyes followed to where Hana was indicating. "Oh my, you're right."

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko called out to him, once the two had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ah, Kyoko-chan, Hana." Tsuna smiled, "Good morning."

"Oh my, you'll catch a cold if you don't change into something else." Kyoko fussed worriedly. Tsuna chuckled, "I'm alright, don't worry."

"Kyaa~" Haru squealed.

They all looked at her as she shyly stood next to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san," She giggled, "You were... Wonderful, Tenth~" Haru blushed, "It seems I now have a crush on you." Tsuna blinked, "Is that so."

"I feel like being tightly embraced by you~" She dreamily sighed, "Come here~ Tenth~" She stretched out her arms and began to chase him around again.

"No thank you." Tsuna smiled, side stepping. Haru shrieked as she landed on the ground, face-first.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked up, meeting eyes with Hibari, who was at the top of the bridge. Tsuna smiled, "I'll be right up Kyouya!" He called up. Hibari smiled a bit and nodded, willing to wait for his lover.

Tsuna side-stepped again to dodge Haru, and proceeded to run up the stairs to meet his love.

Gokudera gently nudged Haru, who was still on the ground, with his foot. "You all right?" He rose an eyebrow. Haru nodded and then fainted. "O-Oi..." Gokudera sighed.

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked over Gokudera's shoulder. "She fainted?" Gokudera nodded, "Yeah." Yamamoto grinned, "Lets hope that she'll get her memories back when she wakes up." He whispered, making sure that Reborn wouldn't hear.

Kyoko and Hana giggled as they heard Yamamoto's whisper.

They all looked up as Tsuna happily chatted with Hibari, who was still softly smiling and nodding along Tsuna's chit chat.

Reborn, who sat on one of the stair steps, smirked. _'Memories huh?'_ "At least I won't have to teach Dame-Tsuna how to swim." He shrugged.

* * *

The Next Day

"There's no more time! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna shrieked as he ran down the stairs and into the bathroom. _'Wait a minute.'_ He glanced down at the basket filled with familiar clothing.

The shower door opened a bit and Bianchi's head popped out. "Get me a towel." She ordered. Tsuna nodded, "Sure." He grabbed the towel off the hanger and handed it to her. "Thank you." Bianchi smiled. "No problem." Tsuna replied, returning the smile.

Bianchi closed the door and began to dry herself while Tsuna began to brush his teeth and wash his face. After he finished, he opened the door and was nearly trampled over by a certain cow child, who pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet seat.

Tsuna chuckled, "Good morning Lambo." Lambo, who had an extremely relieved expression on his face, happily said, "Good morning!"

After changing into his uniform, Tsuna headed to the kitchen and sat down right beside Reborn. Nana smiled as she handed him his breakfast. "Good morning Tsu-kun! Here's your breakfast. Be fast or you'll be late for school!"

Immediately, Tsuna took the plate and ate all of his breakfast before Reborn could even reach it. "Thanks Kaa-san!" Tsuna grinned, running out of the door to his home. "Have a nice day Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled back, waving.

"Oh?" Nana blinked as she turned around. There in his seat was Reborn with his arm still stretched out. Nana giggled, "Oh my..." Suddenly, she whipped up another plate of eggs and placed it in front of Reborn. "Here you go Reborn-kun." She smiled.

Reborn retracted his arm and smiled back. "Thank you Maman."

* * *

Tsuna jogged down the sidewalk, on his way to school. "That will teach that spartan baby!" He grinned. Then, he stopped as he saw a familiar street vendor and a child sitting on one of the chairs.

The apparent owner of the street vendor handed the child a plate with many items on it. The child took the paper that was one of the many items on the plate. "This is the target?" She asked. The owner nodded. She turned around and saw Tsuna. Then, she hopped away.

Tsuna smiled to himself. _'Well, today is going to be hectic.'_

He then continued to jog to school.

Once he reached school and found his friends, he immediately told them of the news. "Guess what? I found I-Pin." He grinned. Yamamoto laughed and returned the grin. "Well, today's going to be one hell of an explosion!"

Gokudera could only groan as he remembered last year's meeting and event with I-Pin.

Outside and on the streets, was the little girl, presumably I-Pin, walking around and showing people the paper she had received from the vendor owner.

"Ara? I've never seen this face before. I'm sorry young child." A lady selling fruits said to her.

She tried other people, and even animals, but to her dismay, they didn't know anything.

After several minutes or hours of walking around aimlessly, she ended up in front of Namimori Middle School.

Back in the school, Tsuna was holding a broom and cleaning the classroom floors. "Cleaning is definitely annoying." He muttered.

"Oh my, you're from yesterday!"

Tsuna paused and poked his head out of the door, only to see that Kyoko and Hana were talking to I-Pin. "Thank you for helping me yesterday." Kyoko smiled. I-Pin nodded and suddenly took out the paper, or in that case, photo.

"Ara? You're looking for a person?" Kyoko asked as Hana and her bent down a bit to have a closer look. I-Pin nodded, and suddenly turned around to look at Tsuna. She glanced at the photo, and back at Tsuna.

Then she looked up at Kyoko and Hana, and bowed, before running off towards Tsuna. "You're welcome." Kyoko giggled. "Hey, wasn't that...?" Hana drifted off. Kyoko nodded, "Yup."

I-Pin pulled to a stop in front of Tsuna and looked harder. All of a sudden, she pointed up. "Up?" Tsuna asked. Without answering, the Chinese child ran. Tsuna sighed as he handed his broom to Kyoko's open hands and followed the child to the roof top.

Once Tsuna made it to the roof top, he looked to his right, only to see the child eating and posing at the same time. "You've come," She pointed at him, "Now I'll defeat you!"

Tsuna could only sigh.

From above, Reborn's voice could be heard. "That's the so-called Chinese hitman with the deadly fist, I-Pin." He explained, "This kid's other name is the 'Human Bomb'."

I-Pin swallowed the rest of her food. "Ready?" She asked, fixing her pose. "Brace yourself!" All of a sudden, she began to glow a shade of barf green.

"Oh dear." Tsuna face palmed.

I-Pin shot a blast of the barf green at Tsuna. Luckily, Tsuna side stepped and the blast had missed. "I seriously can't believe that the secret to her technique is... Garlic." Tsuna shuddered.

I-Pin frowned.

I-Pin began to sweat.

Tsuna paled. "Oh shit."

All of a sudden, nine circles appeared on I-Pin's forehead. "The Pinzu Timebomb..." Tsuna once again, face palmed.

Suddenly, Kyoko appeared with I-Pin's luggage. "Ah there you are." She smiled, "You forgot this." Without answering, I-Pin began to attach herself to Kyoko's leg.

Tsuna immediately ran towards the two and began to pull I-Pin off Kyoko's leg. Once he pulled I-Pin off of Kyoko, the countdown decreased to six.

"Oh, Jyuudaime! What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked, after arriving to the roof top.

"Oi Gokudera-kun! Catch!" Tsuna called out, throwing I-Pin in Gokudera's direction. Gokudera caught I-Pin without a problem and grinned. "Right back at you Boss!" Gokudera exclaimed, throwing I-Pin back to Tsuna, after the countdown decreased to five.

Tsuna caught I-Pin and the countdown decreased to four. Tsuna tossed I-Pin towards Reborn, who volleyed the Chinese child towards Tsuna. Tsuna volleyed I-Pin in a random direction, just as Yamamoto had arrived.

"Aha! Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved, "We have repair work duty again!" Tsuna waved back, "Oi, Yamamoto! Catch!" He yelled. Yamamoto looked up and saw I-Pin flying his way.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened as he imagined I-Pin's head as a baseball. "Catcher!" He exclaimed as he caught I-Pin. "Back home!" He yelled as he threw her towards Tsuna. The countdown on I-Pin's forehead decreased to three while she flew in mid-air.

Tsuna caught her and threw her up in the sky, just in time for her to reach one and explode. "Home run!" Tsuna cheered, giving Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko all a high-five.

After a few seconds, I-Pin came down and Tsuna caught her again. "Well at least she's safe." Tsuna chuckled as he tied her up. Once he did that, he went through her bag to find a certain picture.

"Ah, found it." He murmured, taking it out. "...Who the hell is this...?" Tsuna muttered. "What a scary looking man." Kyoko noted. "That is you." I-Pin declared from her tied up position on the floor."I-Pin will defeat!"

They all looked at the photo again. After a few seconds, Tsuna face palmed while the others either giggled or chuckled. Immediately, Reborn placed glasses on her once they untied her.

She adjusted the glasses and compared Tsuna to the photo in Reborn's hand. "Aiya!" She gasped, realizing her mistake. She took off the glasses and bowed her head. "I-Pin wrong..."

"It seems this kid has really bad eyesight." Reborn noted.

"You just made a mistake on your errand. Nothing bad happened, kid." Yamamoto chuckled. After that, everyone laughed along.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna calmly ate his breakfast, as did Reborn, Bianchi, and I-Pin, who was sitting next to him.

Nana placed a plate of eggs and sausages in front of the Chinese child. "Here you go I-Pin-chan. Don't hesitate to eat okay?" Nana smiled. I-Pin nodded, "Xie xie ni." I-Pin thanked.

"So why are you still in Japan, I-Pin?" Tsuna curiously asked. "I-Pin has no job. So I-Pin will train here in Japan." replied I-Pin.

"Nyaaahahaha!"

Tsuna chuckled as a certain cow clad child entered the kitchen. "Lambo-san is here!" Lambo declared, "Lambo-san is here for breakfast!" Nana giggled, "Come on in, Lambo-kun."

I-Pin hopped onto the table once she saw Lambo, and accidentally kicked Tsuna's bowl of rice. Tsuna moved his upper body half to the side and sighed as he heard glass break once the bowl of rice collided with the wall.

"What's wrong I-Pin?" Tsuna wryly asked. "There's a weird broccoli monster!" She exclaimed. Tsuna face palmed, "Wrong again."

Lambo's shoulder began to shake.

"Don't take it too seriously Lambo. She didn't mean it." Tsuna attempted to reassure the cow child. Suddenly, Lambo raised his head as he grinned. "I'm. A. Monster!"

Lambo hopped onto the table and began to chase I-Pin around. "Everyone's so energetic this morning." Nana giggled.

All of a sudden, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Tsuna murmured as he stood up. Once he reached the front of his house, he opened the door. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!"

"Aha! Morning, Tsuna!"

Standing in front of him were Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Come on in." Tsuna smiled. They nodded and stepped inside. Once they reached Tsuna's room upstairs, I-Pin ran past them and into Tsuna's room, Lambo following behind her.

"They look like they're having fun." Yamamoto chuckled. Lambo, suddenly hopped on Gokudera's shoulder and stuck his butt out.

_Pffttttt..._

Gokudera twitched. "You stupid cow! How dare you fart in my face!" In the end, I-Pin ran from Lambo, who was running from Gokudera. Funny how they're going in circles.

Yamamoto laughed, "Oh look they're playing tag!" Tsuna could only laugh along.

Finally, Gokudera had caught Lambo, and began shaking him around. "Damn cow..."

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san!" A feminine voice yelled out.

They all looked behind Tsuna. "Bullying little children is horrible!" Haru exclaimed angrily. "Tch." Gokudera huffed and released Lambo. "Haru, how come you're here?" Tsuna asked. "I came to hang out!" She happily said.

Then, she noticed I-Pin. "Oh my! There's another cute one!" She squealed. I-Pin only stood there and stared at Haru. Suddenly, she lifted up a finger and pointed. "Dumping monster."

"...Hahi!"

Tsuna chuckled, "Wrong again."

Lambo stood up again, "I'm a broccoli monster!" He yelled. I-Pin glared at him, "Go away!" She yelled back, blasting an invisible gust of garlic. Then, Lambo collided with the wall and fell onto Tsuna's bed with a plop. He sat back up, teary eyed. "To...ler...ate...!"

Then he straightened his back and pointed at I-Pin. "Lambo-san with his amazing bushy head won't be defeated by someone like you with a lame and freakish head!"

Tsuna frowned, "Lambo stop!"

Then, I-Pin began to sweat.

"You're a tail head! Tail head!" Lambo yelled.

Then, the nine symbols appeared on I-Pin's forehead.

Tsuna face palmed and groaned.

Then, I-Pin attached herself to Tsuna's leg.

Gokudera attempted to pull her off of Tsuna. "You shouldn't harass little children like that!" Haru exclaimed angrily. "Is there even a time to worry about that in this situation!" Gokudera barked at her, still trying to detach I-Pin from Tsuna.

Lambo loudly cried while he searched his afro. Tsuna paled, "Oh..." Lambo took out his Ten Years Bazooka. I-Pin's countdown decreased from three to two. "Shit." Tsuna groaned.

Reborn, who suddenly appeared, kicked the bazooka out of Lambo's hands. The bazooka flew towards I-Pin and then the trigger was pulled, erupting the room in pink smoke.

"Now, the explosion will appear in the future." Reborn stated as the smoke cleared up.

In front of Tsuna, was an older version of I-Pin. "Hm? I was in the middle of delivering food, but now I'm here." I-Pin murmured to herself. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh no! The noodles will get soggy and Mr. Kawahira will get angry at me again!"

"What about the timebomb? And the martial arts?" Tsuna murmured. "Oh my, Sawada-san." I-Pin began to wave her hand up and down. "That's all in the past now. I have to make my college tuition fees and I'm always busy with work." She explained, "My teacher sealed my Pinzu Time Bomb."

Tsuna nodded, "I see."

"Well then," I-Pin bowed, "I have to go make my delivery now." She smiled. "Hey!" Lambo yelled, "Where's Tail-Head!" Tsuna blinked, "Oh Lambo. You're awake?"

All of a sudden, I-Pin gasped. "The broccoli monster..." She murmured. Then she clutched her head. Moments later, nine symbols appeared on her forehead.

"...Shit." Tsuna blanched.

I-Pin attached herself to Tsuna.

"Hey! What are you doing to Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san has Haru!" Haru yelled, approaching them and proceeding to attempt to rip I-Pin off Tsuna. Gokudera did the same.

"Hi." Bianchi greeted as she passed by them. "Che... Sis." Gokudera grumbled.

"Hey! Where's Tail-Head! Tail-Head!" Lambo screamed.

"Get off of Tsuna-san!" Haru shrieked.

Yamamoto laughed.

Then, the countdown decreased to one. The symbol on her forehead began to glow, and I-Pin exploded.

Up in the sky and flying around with bat wings was Reborn. "If people could change easily, then everything would be easy." He said, "That's why you have to work hard, Tsuna."

* * *

Omake!

Tsuna was sitting on his couch, watching TV, and eating chocolates. "Ahh, the sweet, sweet, chocolates..." Tsuna sighed contently as he plopped another into his mouth.

Hibari, who had just entered the living room after coming out of the bathroom, immediately lifted an eyebrow. Then, Hibari smirked and approached Tsuna.

"What are you eating?" Hibari asked. "Chocolates." Tsuna replied, "Why?" He asked, quite suspicious. "Care to share?" Hibari asked. Tsuna pouted and hugged the box of chocolates closer to him. "My chocolates!"

Tsuna plopped another piece of chocolate in his mouth, to show Hibari that the chocolates were clearly his. Hibari frowned, "Well that's not very nice, Tsunayoshi." chided Hibari.

Tsuna only stuck out his tongue and placed another chocolate in his mouth. Once he did that, Hibari leaned down and crashed lips with Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt the chocolate being stolen away from his mouth.

They parted and Hibari licked his lips. "Sweet indeed." Hibari smirked again and proceeded to head in to the kitchen.

Tsuna could only gape at Hibari's retreating back. "...That cheap, sexy, bastard!"

* * *

**YESSSS! I finished it! :3 **

**Sorry for the long wait and update. I'm sure you've all been waiting for a long time for this. It's been nearly...two months? I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had a nice long vacation but I kept on worrying about what my readers would do if I was gone for a long while. It's nice to know that you guys are willing to wait for the update. Well, I'm back! :D Thanks for all your support. I really, really, reaaalllllyyy appreciate it! :3 *Cue a million hearts***

**School is going to start soon, so I won't be updating often. *Sad* **

**I'll try my hardest though! *Fired up*  
**

**Anyways, I know there was an episode about Hibari wanting to battle Reborn before I-Pin's arrival and after Haru's attempt to smash Tsuna's head off. I didn't bother with it since Reborn already met Hibari and Hibari isn't all that interested in challenging the baby. (Well in this story. =3=)**

**I had to add in the omake due to the fact that I thought there wasn't enough 1827 love in this chapter. x3  
**

**Well, here you go people! **

**The twelfth chapter of "Change"! I hope you guys liked it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thanks for reading "Change!" *Grin*  
**

**I accept reviews. *Heart*  
**


	13. Target 13

**Ciaossu! Sorry to keep you waiting, minna-san! I'm here to bring you the 12th chapter of "Change"!**

**Thank you those who have read "Change" so far and thank you those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****  
**"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!'_ — Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_Then, the countdown decreased to one. The symbol on her forehead began to glow, and I-Pin exploded._

_Up in the sky and flying around with bat wings was Reborn. "If people could change easily, then everything would be easy." He said, "That's why you have to work hard, Tsuna."_

* * *

_Omake!_

_Tsuna was sitting on his couch, watching TV, and eating chocolates. "Ahh, the sweet, sweet, chocolates..." Tsuna sighed contently as he plopped another into his mouth._

_Hibari, who had just entered the living room after coming out of the bathroom, immediately lifted an eyebrow. Then, Hibari smirked and approached Tsuna._

_"What are you eating?" Hibari asked. "Chocolates." Tsuna replied, "Why?" He asked, quite suspicious. "Care to share?" Hibari asked. Tsuna pouted and hugged the box of chocolates closer to him. "My chocolates!"_

_Tsuna plopped another piece of chocolate in his mouth, to show Hibari that the chocolates were clearly his. Hibari frowned, "Well that's not very nice, Tsunayoshi." chided Hibari._

_Tsuna only stuck out his tongue and placed another chocolate in his mouth. Once he did that, Hibari leaned down and crashed lips with Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt the chocolate being stolen away from his mouth._

_They parted and Hibari licked his lips. "Sweet indeed." Hibari smirked again and proceeded to head in to the kitchen._

_Tsuna could only gape at Hibari's retreating back. "...That cheap, sexy, bastard!"_

_

* * *

_

Target 13

Passionate And Caring Elder Brother(s)

It was morning and punching noises could be heard, coming from one of the club rooms of Namimori Chuu. A boy stopped right in front of the clubroom door. On the side, a poster read:

**Boxing Club - We need strong guys!**

"Yosh, I'm heading in." said the boy, slamming open the door.

Inside, a boy was flung to the other side of the boxing ring, immediately falling unconscious. "Kamiyama!" One of the boys yelled. On the other side of the ring, stood a plump boy clad in a karate uniform. "Heh." He smirked. Behind him, stood his juniors in karate, cheering their heart out.

"Alright! He beat him!" One of them shouted. "Ooyama-sempai can beat anyone!" Another yelled. "Ooyama-sempai is the strongest one in this room, no doubt about it." Smirked the third one. "Who next?" Ooyama tauntingly asked, looking around the room for a valuable opponent. The boys of the boxing club looked around at one another nervously, completely scared.

"Me!" Declared a voice.

Everyone glanced towards the door, completely shocked. Happily, the boys of the boxing club cheered.

"Leader of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is "Extreme!"" He yelled, his nose flaring out in excitement.

Ooyama got off what he had leaned on and smirked, "I've been waiting for you, Sasagawa!"

The boys of the karate club trembled in excitement. "Awesome! It's a match between the leader of the karate club and the boxing club!" One boy yelled out.

"I won't go easy on you." Chuckled Ooyama, "Get a stretcher ready." He instructed his juniors. "Yes, sir! We understand, Ooyama-sempai!" They replied, bowing down before their senior.

Mercilessy, Ryohei ran towards Ooyama. "Extreme right straight!" Ryoheii yelled, his fist meeting up with Ooyama's face, and sending the plump boy flying to the other side of the ring. "Urgh!" Ooyama grunted as he spat out a tooth. "Ooyama-sempai!" His juniors cried out.

Ryohei ran up to Ooyama and swung his fist again. "Extreme left hook!" Ryohei's fist met with Ooyama's stomach, causing Ooyama to cough out his saliva. Ryohei stepped back a bit. "Keep yourself together!" He growled, running straight at the plump boy againg

"Extreme right upper-punch!" Yelled Ryohei, as his fist made contact with Ooyama's chin and causing Ooyama to fly up and out of the rink, completely unconscious. "Ooyama-sempai!" The boys of the karate club cried out, staring at their senior both worriedly and sympathetically.

"Isn't there any more extreme guys out there!" Roared Ryohei, red flames engulfing him to the extreme.

* * *

**Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat.**

"Who are you~? I'm Lambo~ Who am I~? You're Lambo~ Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf~!" Sang Lambo.

"What the hell are you going?" Growled Gokudera, lifting one of his eyebrows up.

Lambo grinned, "What do you mean? I'm just passing by." He replied, quite innocently. "Passing by, my ass." Grumbled Tsuna, warily staring at the weapon that was conveniantly in Lambo's hand. Yamamoto laughed wholeheartedly. "You look like you're having fun! Haha! Lambo, are you having fun?"

Lambo'a grin widened, "Yup! Lambo is having fun!"

"Why do you have that with you anyway?" Sighed Tsuna. "The guys in the Bovino Family in Italy sent me this because I'm working so hard!" Squealed Lambo. "Reborn~ Where are you~?" He hummed, looking around for a certain baby hitman.

"Did you call me?"

Lambo stopped right in his tracks. "Huh?"

Right under Lambo, was Reborn, who stepped out of his disguise. The fabric, morphed and turned into Leon. "Holy sh—" Tsuna was cut off as a bullet skinned his cheek. "Watch your language." Reborn stated. Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Pardon my french, monsieur." He grumbled. "You can't speak french." Reborn stated bluntly. Once again, Tsuna rolled his eyes. _'Like you would know.'_ He chuckled.

"Anyways," Started Reborn, "That was the Shadow technique. It's purpose is to hide your presence from the enemy." At this, Tsuna rolled his eyes._ 'Like we don't know _that_ already..."_

"Bahahaha!" Shrieked Lambo, as he took out his bazookas. "Reborn! Brace yourself!" He declared. Reborn stared at Lambo with his beady black eyes. All of a sudden, he took out a cake. "Mama made this cake for you.

Lambo stopped in his tracks once he saw the cake. "Is that . . ." Lambo's eyes began to widen. "Vanilla?"

Reborn smirked and tossed it up, and towards Lambo.

Lambo opened his mouth and immediately ate the cake that was thrown his way. "I love vanilla shortcakes!" He squealed as he patted his tummy.

"There's a bomb in it." Reborn said rather quickly, as he walked away.

Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's eyes slowly drifted towards Lambo, who was staring at them innocently. Then, Lambo's tongue popped out of his mouth, a grenade along with it. They all stared at the grenade. The grenade activated, sending Lambo blasting off again.

The teen trio continued to stare at the spot that Lambo was previously standing. Minutes later, they began to speak.

"Wow." Blurted Gokudera.

"Ahah. That was pretty cool." Smiled Yamamoto.

"..." Tsuna stared at his best friends, completely dumbfounded. _'...Delayed reactions? Or do they just don't care?'_

"Holy crap!" Yelled Tsuna, alerting the other two and Reborn, who had returned. "What's wrong, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly. Tsuna massaged his forehead, "I forgot that I made a promise with Kyoko-chan." He replied, groaning because of his incompetence.

"Promise?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded. "We're working on our social studies project." He explained. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "At this rate, I'll be late."

At this, Reborn smirked and Leon morphed into the almighty green and black gun. "Well then, get to it." Stated Reborn, pulling the trigger. Tsuna's eye's widened and he began to flail his arms, "No, no wait! I can get to school by myse-" Tsuna was cut off as he was hit by the red bullet. Tsuna blanked out as he fell down to the floor. Then, his clothes ripped.

Tsuna jumped up as a bright orange flame appeared on his forehead. "REBORNNNNN! MUST GET TO SCHOOL AND FULFILL MY PROMISE! GRAAAWR!" He roared, sprinting around the neighborhood, on his way to school.

Gokudera picked up Tsuna's bag while Reborn gave an extra set of the school uniform to Yamamoto. "Guess we'll deliver this to him." Chuckled Yamamoto. Gokudera smiled and nodded, and the two began to walk in the direction of the school.

Elsewhere in the neighborhood, Tsuna ran around furiously. "GRAHH! THERE'S A SHORTCUT!" He yelled, jumping up and onto a rooftop. Then he began to run again, rooftop to rooftop. Moments later, he jumped off the rooftop and began to run on the road again.

Far ahead of Tsuna, was Ryohei, who turned around and listened to the screams coming from other students that attended Nami Chuu.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE MOOOOVEEEE!" Roared Tsuna.

"It's Dame-Tsuna!" One kid yelled out.

"MOVE MOVE MOVEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ryohei stared at Tsuna as the younger ran by him. Then, Ryohei's eyes sharply narrowed and he grabbed onto Tsuna. "Hold it there!" He smiled. However, Tsuna didn't seem to hear him and had inserted more power into his legs.

Ryohei yelled as he was dragged along by Tsuna.

* * *

By the time Tsuna had reached the school, the orange flame died down. "Damn that Reborn..." Groaned Tsuna, as he warily looked around and watched the gaping students.

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna looked behind him and waved at his best friends. "Thanks." Smiled Tsuna, as he grabbed his bag from Gokudera and his spare uniform from Yamamoto. They both smiled at him and replied in unision, "You're welcome."

"How was your trip to the school, Jyuudaime?" Asked Gokudera, as he and Yamamoto watched Tsuna put on his uniform. "Eh." Tsuna shrugged, tieing his tie. "It was okay I guess." Yamamoto chuckled and Gokudera smiled.

"It's definitely real..."

"Huh." The trio blankly blurted out, as they looked at the person on the floor, and behind Tsuna. Tsuna blinked, "Oh. I think I dragged him with me." He said, leaving the other two staring, completely flabbergasted. Tsuna frowned, "Stop staring at my ass."

Ryohei rolled a few meters away from the trio and sat up. "Are you alright?" Tsuna asked curiously. "As I thought, you have more power, stamina, and passion, than I had expected! One of your ability comes only every few hundred years!" Exclaimed Ryohei. At this, Tsuna stared at Ryohei, and trust me, he stared _hard_. Minutes later, Tsuna smiled. "Thanks."

Ryohei smirked and stood up, walking towards Tsuna and placing his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Ryohei grinned. _'Oh...'_ Tsuna paled. "Join the boxing club!" declared Ryohei. Mentally, Tsuna groaned._ '...Shit.'_

"Uh." Tsuna thought hard and tried to think up of an excuse. "I've seen you during the kendo match with Mochida, and the volleyball match when you blocked the ball with your d—" Ryohei was cut off as Tsuna slapped his hand against Ryohei's mouth. "We get it." Smiled Tsuna, his eyebrows madly twitching.

Yamamoto bursted out laughing as he remembered the incident, while Gokudera simply hid his wide grin behind his hand.

"Anyways," continued Ryohei, right after Tsuna removed his hand. "Boxing is the perfect sport for a passionate guy like you!" Declared Ryohei, his eyes burning with fire. Tsuna and Gokudera quietly groaned while Yamamoto laughed wholeheartedly.

"Sawada! You see that?" Asked Ryohei, randomly pointing to a spot in the sky. "That is the star of the Madison Square Garden!" He announced. Tsuna stared at the boxer. "I don't see it." He blankly replied.

Ryohei ignored Tsuna and continued to talk. "That star is the home of the world championship match of boxing!" He yelled, "Reach for that star, Sawada!" Tsuna blinked as he wiped off the saliva that landed on his cheek.

"Onii-chan!"

Ryohei blinked and let go of Tsuna's collar. "What is it Kyoko?"

They all turned in the direction Kyoko was coming from. "You left your bag on the street." Smiled Kyoko as she handed him his bag. "Sorry." Ryohei grinned apologetically. Kyoko smiled and turned to look at Tsuna. "Good morning Tsu-kun." Tsuna returned the smile as he fixed his collar. "Good morning Kyoko."

Kyoko giggled as she looked at Ryohei again. "Onii-chan, you weren't bothering Tsu-kun were you?" Ryohei grinned and shook his head, "Of course not!" The trio stared at the boxer._ 'Of course you were!'_ They all thought simultaneously.

"Kyoko is my sister." said Ryohei, as he smiled at Kyoko._ 'Like we don't know that already.'_ Thought Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Kyoko giggled, knowing exactly what they were thinking. "You're in the same class as Sawada, right?" Ryohei asked. Kyoko giggled, "Yes, that's right onii-chan."

"Don't mind him, Tsu-kun." Kyoko smiled, turning to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself." Ryohei stated._ 'It's not like we already don't know you.'_ The trio sighed. Kyoko giggled, once again, knowing exactly what the other three was thinking about.

"I'm the leader of Nami Chuu's boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei!" He declared, pumping his fists up. "My motto is "Extreme!"" He roared, excitedly. Tsuna moved closer to Kyoko while Ryohei was busy talking to Gokudera and Yamamoto about... Extremeness.

"As always, he's so intense." Chuckled Tsuna. Kyoko giggled, "Isn't he? Always so passionate about boxing." She replied, a smile on her face.

The two quietly watched as Ryohei threw the other two around.

"EXTREMEEE!"

"Ow, stupid lawn-head."

"Aha!"

Then, Ryohei sharply turned on his heel and looked Tsuna in the eye. "E-Eh?" Tsuna nervously grinned as the boxer stalked up to him. Ryohei placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "I'll introduce you to the boxing club, Sawada! Don't worry!" Declared Ryohei. "Ahah..." Tsuna chuckled quietly.

"It's not good to force other people into doing what they don't want to do, onii-chan!" Reprimanded a smiling Kyoko. Ryohei looked back at Kyoko, "I'm not forcing him Kyoko!" He turned back to Tsuna, "Right Sawada!" Tsuna blinked, "Uh. 'Kay?"

Ryohei grinned, "Alright!" He let go of Tsuna's shoulder and began walking towards the school entrance. "I'll see you at the gym after school!" Exclaimed Ryohei, as he waved at them. "...Sure." Replied Tsuna. "Well, gotta run!" And running was what Ryohei did.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko stepped closer to Tsuna. "Tch, as hard-headed as always huh?" Sighed Gokudera as he scratched the back of his head. "Aha! That's the sempai we know!" Grinned Yamamoto. Kyoko giggled, "Yep!"

Tsuna smiled, "At least he's happy, right?" The other three smiled and nodded.

Way above them in the sky, was Reborn in a Leon hot air balloon and holding a binocular. "Just like I planned." Smirked Reborn.

As the four entered the school, three round heads popped out of the bushes. "That's the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko!" One of them grinned. The leader, began to... Giggle. Quite pervertedly if I must say.

"Here I go..." Mumbled Tsuna, as he opened the door. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko were right behind him. "Yo! I was expecting you, Sawada!" Greeted Ryohei, as they stepped into the boxing clubroom.

Tsuna nodded. "Hey."

Near one wall of the clubroom, stood Haru, Hana, Bianchi, I-Pin, and Lambo. "Tsuna-san, we're here to cheer you on." Smiled Haru. Hana and Bianchi nodded and smiled in agreement. "I-Pin is here too!" Squealed I-Pin. "Lambo, five years old, is also here!" Declared Lambo. Tsuna smiled, "Thanks."

"Yo, sis." Nodded Gokudera at Bianchi, as a form of greeting. Bianchi smiled at her brother, "Why, hello there Hayato."

As the others chit chatted, Ryohei stepped up to Tsuna. "Sawada! You're so popular that even an elder of Thai boxing came here to see you!" Exclaimed Ryohei. Tsuna blinked. "Huh." Ryohei pointed at a certain baby that was wearing an elephant helmet and red boxing gloves.

"This is Elder PaoPao!" Grinned Ryohei.

"Pao~!" Squealed Reborn.

"Oh hey Reborn!" Tsuna waved casually.

"I want to see the crazy fight between the leader of this club and the new member!" Announced Reborn. Before Tsuna could say anything, Reborn said, "Go to the Madison Square Garden and make the person you love, happy."

"Just like the elder says, we'll spar and measure your true powers!" Smirked Ryohei. Before Tsuna could say anything, a helmet was put on his head, and he was stripped of his clothing. Except his t-shirt and boxers. "Holy crap!" He yelled.

"We're ready."

Tsuna looked up, "E-Eh!" He gaped, "W-What are you doing h-here...?"

Hibari smirked, "Make me happy."

Tsuna's shoulder slumped as he stared at his lover completely dumbfounded. "Whaaa..." Hibari however, was looking at the wall and whistling, quite satisfied._ 'That... That...'_ Tsuna thought of an appropriate name for Hibari for a second. _'Sexy bastard.'_

"Let's go Sawada! I won't go easy on you!" Grinned Ryohei. "Please go easy on me." Smiled Tsuna. "The match will begin." Announced Reborn, who rang the bell. Haru lifted her hand and yelled,

"Fight!"

Instantly, Ryohei ran at Tsuna, moving side to side as he went. "Don't hold back, Sawada!" He swiped his fist, "Jab! Jab!" Tsuna dodged the hits that were aimed at his face. Then, his cheek was hit, causing him to land on the floor.

"Tsuna-san, are you alright?" Haru asked, worriedly. "If you aren't, Hibari-san will lecture me." She squeaked. Tsuna smiled, "I'm alright." On the other side of the ring, Ryohei growled. "What's wrong Sawada? Stop playing around and fight for real!" He said, putting out a fist towards Tsuna.

Tsuna stood up, but before he could say anything, Reborn cut in. "Stand up Tsuna. You don't want to look like a loser in front of your Family do you?" Stated Reborn._ 'Like that didn't happen already in the past.'_ Tsuna inwardly chuckled.

Immediately, Ryohei ran at Tsuna, throwing a fist at Tsuna. Tsuna smirked and blocked the punch. Ryohei moved back and sighed, "I see you haven't accepted me yet." Tsuna blinked, "Huh." Ryohei continued, "You're just playing around because you haven't accepted me as worthy."Tsuna frowned, "That's not i—"

Then, Ryohei flared up.

"Crap." Tsuna groaned. Then, Tsuna tensed up, after remembering what had happened before. He turned around to face Reborn, but was too late and was hit with a dying will bullet. "Fight with your dying will." Declared a smirking Reborn. Then, he fired again, this time at Ryohei.

Both boys fell on the ground, and the room was quiet. Reborn turned around to face the crowd, "I killed them." The rest stared at him blankly. Reborn frowned, "Fine, don't take the joke." He mumbled, turning back around to face the boys on the floor.

"Oh, Reborn-chan is so cute, isn't he Kyoko-chan?" Giggled Haru. Kyoko smiled, "Yes, he is." Hana nodded and giggled.

Both Tsuna and Ryohei stood up slowly. Reborn smirked, "It's dying will time!"

"Come on Sawada! Let's continue!" Stated Ryohei as he got into a fighting stance. "I'LL REFUSE TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB BY BEATING YOU!" Roared Tsuna. On the sidelines, the crowd cheered. "Go. go!" Cheered Kyoko, Haru and Hana. "Yeah! Both of you die!" Grinned Lambo. "Go and get K-Oed!" Squealed I-Pin.

Tsuna turned to face Ryohei, as the older began to talk. "I won't ask you any small questions! I believe that we can talk through our fists as men!" Ryohei ran at Tsuna and threw a fist. "Join our club, Sawada!" Tsuna dodged and yelled, "No!"

"Yes! That's the right movement!" Ryohei hopped side to side on his feet and aimed at Tsuna's face again. "Extreme right straight!" He yelled. Tsuna side stepped, causing Ryohei to stumble a bit. Ryohei turned in Tsuna's direction. "You dodged my extreme right straight. Now I'm really impressed with you. Join the club, Sawada!"

"I refuse!"

"Join, join, join!"

"No, no, no!"

"Aha! Look at Tsuna go!" Laughed Yamamoto. "Obviously, he's our boss!" Retorted Gokudera.

"Join, join, join!"

"No, no, no!"

Tsuna moved back a bit. "I refuse!" He yelled, swinging his foot... And kicking Ryohei's precious balls. Ryohei flew out of the boxing ring, completely unconcious. The crowd was silent as they stared at Ryohei and then Tsuna.

Yamamoto and Gokudera bursted out laughing, while Hibari chuckled. Bianchi, Haru, Lambo, and I-Pin began to giggle. However, Hana and Kyoko could only stare. Minutes later, Kyoko began to giggle along. Unfortunately, Hana stalked right up to Tsuna and grabbed him by the neck.

"You kicked his balls." She hissed quietly, "My husband's balls." Tsuna, who had already came out of dying will mode, chuckled nervously. "I didn't intend to." He replied. "If I can't have children in the near future, it'll be your head." She muttered. Tsuna smiled and nodded, and Hana had released him from her grip.

Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had recovered from their laughing spree, went to check on Ryohei. "Eh, do you think he'll get his memories back after this?" Murmured Gokudera, as he nudged Ryohei with his foot. Yamamoto grinned, "Probably. I'll take a while, I mean, look at Haru. It took her another day to fully gain her memories." He replied casually. Gokudera shrugged, "Eh, I guess."

"I really like you now Sawada," Grunted Ryohei. "Your boxing sense is platinum." Yamamoto blinked, "Oh he's awake."

Then, the door bursted open, and a bunch of karate students from the high school section came in. At the front, stood Ooyama. "Ahahah! Prepare yourself, Sasagawa Ryohei!" He announced. Ryohei immediately stood up. "Ooyama!"

The bigger boy behind Ooyama came to the front. "So you're Sasagawa Ryohei. I heard from my little brother that you're pretty tough." He smirked, "I'm Ooyama Daigorou, Namimori High School's Karate club leader!" He declared, "Come and face me now!"

The younger Ooyama pointed a finger at Ryohei. "Sasagawa! If we win this, your sister will be a part of the karate club!" He announced. At this, Kyoko blinked. "Huh?" Hana sighed, "If I remember correctly, they want her as their manager."

The Ooyama siblings began to embrace each other. "Back when I was here, the karae club had always been full of sweaty guys!" The elder exclaimed, "How long do you think we've wanted a flower-like female manager!" They let go of each other. "This is for my cute little brother!" Daigorou declared, "So I won't go easy on you!"

Immediately, the younger Ooyama grabbed Kyoko's arm. "Kyaa!" She shrieked.

Bianchi turned to Reborn, "What do we do, Reborn?" She asked. He looked at her and shrugged, "Do whatever you want." Bianchi smirked and prepared her poison cooking. The boys of the high school karate club ran at them.

Ryohei also ran straight at them, and threw his fists over and over again. "Extreme rush!" Several boys fell to the floor after being hit. Yamamoto laughed, "I don't have my stuff with me, but whatever!" He began to hop here and there, causing some boys to collide with something.

"Gyoza fist!" I-Pin directed the garlic cloud over to two other boys, causing them to land on the floor immediately. Bianchi chuckled as she shoved her poisoned pizza into some mouths of the high school karate club members.

Gokudera whistled as he walked by some other members, and secretly put a mini-bomb into their sashes. As he walked away from them, the mini-bombs blew up, causing the members of the high school karate club to fall unconcious.

Hibari took out his tonfas and began to smack it against the heads of karate club members. Once he was finished, he sighed. "Weaklings these days..."

On the sidelines, Haru and Hana were cheering.

"Extreme corkscrew punch!" Ryohei yelled. Once the elder Ooyama was hit, he fell to the ground. The younger Ooyama grabbed onto Kyoko and was about to make a run.

"Hold it there buddy."

Ooyama turned around and was hit in the face by a fist that belonged to Tsuna.

"As Expected of Jyuudaime!" Grinned Gokudera, Yamamoto laughing along.

After everything was over, Tsuna began to put on his clothes, of course with a certain prefect eyeing him. "The unity of the Family became stronger." Noted Reborn. "I guess." Shrugged Tsuna. "Family? What Family?" Asked a confused Ryohei.

Reborn glanced at the boxer and back at Tsuna. "A passionate guy like him is also needed." He said. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

Outside the boxing club, and limping away, was Ooyama. "We'll never give up! We'll find a hot girl some day!" He cried. The boy that was helping Ooyama walk, and the other junior karate club members nodded along in agreement, "Osu!"

Back in the clubroom, everyone sighed. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a certain thump. Turning towards the origin of the thump, Tsuna could only stare. Yamamoto chuckled, "Let's hope he'll seriously get his memories back." He quietly murmured to silver-headed boy only hummed in reply.

* * *

Next Morning

"EXTREEEMEEEEEE! WHY AM I YOUNG AGAIN? EXTREMEEEEE!"

**BAM!**

"WHERE THE _**FUCK**_ IS MY HUSBAND!"

"Oh, Hana-chan, good morning! Onii-chan is upstairs in his room."

"Thanks."

**Thump, thump, thump, thump!**

**BAM!**

"RYOHEEEEIIIIII!"**  
**

"HANA! YOU'RE YOUNG AGAIN! EXTREMEEEEE!"

"FUCKER, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME BEING YOUNG AGAIN?"

"NO, NO! YOU LOOK VERY BEAUTIFUL TO THE EXTREME RIGHT NOW HANA!"

"RIGHT NOW! SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT WHEN WE WERE OLDER, I WAS UGLY?"

"NO, NO! WHEN YOU WERE OLDER, YOU LOOKED EXTREMELY GORGEOUS!"

"OH, SO YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE CURRENT ME THEN! WHAT, WITH MY LONG HAIR AND ALL!"

"NO, NO! YOUR LONG HAIR SUITS YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH OF A HUSBAND! SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT SHORT HAIR DOESN'T FUCKING SUIT ME?"

"SHORT HAIR SUITS YOU TO THE EXTREME TOO! HANA I LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE! TO THE EXTREME!"

"..."

"...Hana?"

"S-Shut up... Stupid h-husband..."

"I love you Hana. To the extreme."

"J-Jeez Ryohei... I love you too..."

...

...

...

**Thump! Bam! Thump! Crash! Thump!**

An old lady with her dog was outside of the Sasagawa household. The old lady shook her head and sighed. "Kids these days." She murmured, after hearing certain noises coming from the house. "Ah, who am I kidding. I was like that when I was young too."

The old lady blushed as she thought of her dearly beloved. "Ah, ah. I need to go grocery shopping or else hubby will complain." She giggled, toddling along with her dog.

Sitting in the kitchen of the Sasagawa household was Kyoko. She giggled as she sipped her tea. "Onii-chan and Hana-chan seem to be having fun right now." She smiled, as she heard more yelling and other noises coming from above her.

* * *

At School.

"Woah Hana, you look like you ran into a bear." Commented Yamamoto, quite bluntly. Hana looked up and glared at the baseball maniac. "Shut up." She said. She shifted a bit on her chair and winced at the pain.

"The hell happened to you, woman?" Asked Gokudera, the moment he entered the room and went up to them. Before Hana could say anything, Kyoko answered for her. "Onii-chan and Hana-chan had business to do this morning." She smiled.

At that, Tsuna turned his neck, so fast that you could hear a crack coming from his neck. He stared at them wide-eyed, while Yamamoto and Gokudera fell on the floor, bursting into laughter.

Hana blushed, "Shut the fuck up before I beat your head into pieces." She growled, wincing as she accidently put pressure on her behind.

Gokudera and Yamamoto slowly stood up, leaning on each other and staggering bit by bit. "Guess that means he got his memories back eh?" Chuckled Yamamoto, as he wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eyes.

Gokudera nodded and then snorted, "Either that or she just came into his room and raped him on the spot." After Gokudera's comment, the two lovers fell on the floor again and rolled around on the floor, laughing their asses off.

Tsuna's hand covered his mouth as he tried hard not to laugh. Kyoko just smiled, while Hana's face was bright pink. "Shut up. He got his damn memories back, and at least I don't get dragged off in the middle of school hours just to boff like rabbits with my husband."

At Hana's retort, all eyes were on Tsuna. Tsuna's delicate eyebrow rose as he was wondering why everyone was staring at him. Then he replayed Hana's sentence, in his mind. Both of Tsuna's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Wow, I just took that in." He blurted out dumbfoundedly.

Everyone in their group laughed at Tsuna's turtle-like mind. Then, Gokudera caught someone from the corner of his eye. "Speaking of the devil." He grinned. They all looked the door.

There, stood the almighty prefect, Hibari Kyouya. Of course, he was staring at Tsuna. "See what I mean?" Grinned Hana. Tsuna blushed as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "Shut up." He replied. Once again, everyone was laughing as he left the room.

"Make sure you bring him back in tip-top shape, Hibari!" Yelled Yamamoto. Tsuna's blushing face popped back in the classroom. "Fuck you!" Tsuna yelled. Then, Hibari's head popped in above Tsuna. "Will do." Smirked Hibari, in reply to Yamamoto's statement.

After that was said, the entire class was cheering, the Mafia group, being the loudest.

* * *

"Owwwww~ My asss..." Whimpered Tsuna as he walked home. Behind him, Yamamoto and Gokudera snickered. "Shut uppp!" Whined Tsuna, stomping his feet. After a few minutes later, the two had calmed down.

" Aha, sorry Tsuna." Apologized Yamamoto, Gokudera nodding in agreement. Tsuna smiled, "It's alright." He replied. All of a sudden, the two stopped dead in their tracks and only stared ahead of them.

Curious, Tsuna followed their line of vision and nearly choked on his saliva.

Standing in front of his house was a bunch of men in suits. Said men in suits noticed Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Welcome home, Master Sawada Tsunayoshi." One of them greeted him, as the rest were standing in two seperate lines.

Slowly, Tsuna nodded. "If I remember correctly, isn't today the day that you meet Dino for the very first time?" Whispered Gokudera as the trio walked into the house. Tsuna nodded again, "Yeah. They should be in my room right now."

"Ah, welcome home Tsu-kun! And Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun!" Greeted Nana as her head popped out from the kitchen. "We have a guest today." She said. Tsuna nodded and smiled, "Thanks mom. We'll be upstairs."

The boys ran up the stairs and Tsuna slammed open the door to his room. "Reborn, I'm home." He said quite loudly for the baby to hear. Standing in front of him was two men in suits. Tsuna blinked and waved. "Yo."

Yamamoto and Gokudera followed suit after closing the door behind them.

"We've been waiting Tsuna."

The trio looked down and saw Reborn.

"Yo, head of the Vongola."

They looked up towards the window, only to see a big brown single couch. The chair turned around, revealing its occupier. "I've come all the way from Italy to visit." The blond man stated, "I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone Family." He smiled. "My name's Dino."

The trio waved casually. "Hi Dino." Tsuna replied.

Then, Dino began to stare at Tsuna, and Tsuna returned the stare. Moments later, Dino began to laugh. "He's no good, no good!" Dino stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Tsuna.

Tsuna however, kept staring.

"You don't have much of an aura. You don't even look daring. You don't have a drive and there's no anticipation in you." Stated Dino.

Reborn however, continued to add on to the list. "Your legs are short too. You have no money, and no power."

"He looks unlucky too." Finished off Dino as he glanced at Reborn. "He has zero talents as a boss." Reborn nodded and the two men in suits began to laugh. Tsuna smiled and nodded. "'Kay thanks. Now can you please get out so we can do our homework?"

Reborn hopped up and smacked Tsuna's head with his fist. "Don't talk to your senior pupil like that." Tsuna groaned as he rubbed his head. "Now sit down. We're going to have a long talk with Dino." Stated Reborn.

"Can we stay too Reborn?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto nodded, "I mean yeah, we're apart of this too." Reborn nodded in agreement. "You two sit down too."

The three sat down in front of the table in Tsuna's room. Tsuna sitting in the center, Gokudera on his right, and Yamamoto on his left. Facing them from the opposite direction was Dino, who was sitting on his brown chair, and Reborn who sat on the armrest of the chair.

"I said a lot of harsh things, but don't take it in to heart, Vongola 10th." Smiled Dino. "Before I met Reborn, I had no talent for being a boss." He admitted. Tsuna returned the smile, "No hard feelings."

Reborn decided to cut in the conversation. "Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss." Dino nodded and continued on. "Reborn's lessons aren't easy. There were times when I thought that I was going to die." He chuckled.

_'I don't see the humor in that...'_ The trio thought.

_Flashback_

_"I don't get itttttt!" Whined Dino. Reborn smirked and pushed the button, activating the dynamites. _

**BOOOOM! **

_"UWAHHH!"_

_**Flash!**_

_"Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT!" Shrieked Dino as he repeatedly whacked a bear with his whip. Sadly, the bear only stood there completely dumbfounded._

_**Flash!**_

_'Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmy**fricking**god.' He thought, as he was hiding from a shark that was circling around the rock-cave that he was hiding in._

_**Flash!**  
_

_"!" Shrieked Dino as he ran away from killer bees. "WHERE'S THE LAKE WHEN YOU NEED IT!" _

_End Flashback_

_'Dude had it tough.' _Thought the trio, as they all nodded in agreement to their statement.

"Thanks to him," Continued Dino, "I'm now a boss in charge of five thousand Families." He stated. "To be honest, I wanted to learn more from Reborn, but he said he had to go with you, so I saw him off."

Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Don't worry though." Dino said, "I used to be like you; Not wanting to be a mafia boss. I mean, there aren't any good guys in the mafia are there." Dino smiled, "Reborn is definitely great. You'll become a great boss one day."

Then, he closed his eyes and reached into his pocket. "However, if you say that you won't do it..."

He retracted his arm, and in his hand was a turtle. "I'll bite you!" Grinned Dino. The trio in front of him only blinked and stared. "That's rude boss." Smiled the man to the right of Dino.

Dino chuckled, "His name is Enzo." He said, patting the head of the turtle. "When I asked for Leon, he gave me this guy instead." Reborn smirked, "That's because Leon is my partner."

Then, I-Pin and Lambo came barging into the room. "The Broccoli Monster is here!" Squealed I-Pin. Lambo, who was behind her, tripped, and the grenades that was in his hand, flew.

"You idiot!" Groaned Tsuna, as the grenades flew out the window. "This is bad. Dino's subordinates are outside." Stated Reborn, quite calmly. Immediately, Dino stood up and jumped out of the window. "You guys! Get down!" He yelled at his men.

He wrapped thee tip of his whip around the grenades and threw them back up into the air. Swiftly and quietly, he landed on the concrete ground while the grenades activated and blew up.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and the other two men watched the explosion from the balcony of Tsuna's room.

"Hah, the boss did it again." Said one man.

"He's always putting us on the edge at least once every day." Chuckled another.

Dino stood up from his position on the ground and smiled cheekily. "Come on now, that's not true."

Gokudera whistled lowly, impressed. Yamamoto chuckled quietly while Tsuna simply smiled. Looking up, Reborn began to talk again. "Do you understand? A boss is someone who puts his life on the line for his men." Tsuna only nodded and replied with a simple, "Uhuh."

Reborn looked back down at Dino. "Dino, you're staying here tonight." He stated, "I've already got permission from Maman." Dino looked back up and replied, "I don't mind but, what about these guys?" He asked, motioning to the many men around him.

"They can go home." Replied Reborn.

"I'll feel at ease when you're with Reborn-san." Said a bald man. "Ahh, I'll feel a lot better." Continued another man, causing the rest to chuckle along. Dino grinned cheekily, "Jeez, you guys."

"Alright then, I might as well start lecturing the Vongola Jyuudaime." Exclaimed Dino.

"Hey, hey. Reborn, is it okay if we stay over for the night too?" Asked Yamamoto, motioning back and forth between Gokudera and him. Reborn nodded, "Sure. Just as long as you let your guardian know where you are. Also, make sure that you let Maman know too."

The two boys grinned and nodded, before running downstairs to tell Nana.

A Few Hours Later

"Alright~ Eat up everyone~" Giggled Nana.

"Thank you!" Said Dino. "Uwah! It's delicious!" He exclaimed.

Tsuna looked around as he slowly chewed his rice. _'We need a bigger table...'_

"Aha! Gokkun, can you pass me the pepper?"

"Don't call me that. Here."

"Aha! Thanks Gokkun!"

"W-Why you..."

"Maman! Broccoli Monster scary!"

"Shaddap! Broccoli Monster is awesome!"

Dino chewed and swallowed. "Is there anything you want to ask me, cute younger pupil?" He asked, before stuffing more food in his mouth. "I'll give you advice as elder pupil."

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "I'm okay."

Dino smiled and nodded. Then he looked at Reborn. "Speaking of which, does Tsuna have a Family yet?" Reborn nodded, "Right in front of you is Gokudera and Yamamoto. The other two are Hibari Kyouya and Sasagawa Ryohei." He replied.

The three middle schoolers smiled and nodded. Dino hummed and smiled, "Oh? The Hurricane Bomb. Aha, that's great." Gokudera nodded and returned a small smile.

"I know this is off topic but, why did Reborn come here instead of staying with Dino?" Asked Yamamoto, quite curious. Gokudera sweat dropped. _'I swear I already told you this... Stupid baseball freak with short term memory.'_

"That's because the Vongola Family is the center of our Family alliances." Replied Dino. "They are prioritized over all the other Families."

Yamamoto hummed to himself quitely, slowly taking the information in.

Then, Nana giggled. "Oh my Dino-kun. You've spilled so much food." Dino blinked and looked down, only to blush madly. All around his part of the table, was food that was spilt here and there. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto chuckled quietly.

"Dino's pretty much useless without his men." Explained Reborn, "He's the type of persion that can't use his powers unless it's for the Family. Without his men, his reflexes decreases greatly, too."

At that, Dino's blush darkened. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's laughter only escalated. Dino coughed, "Again with that Reborn? You believe me, right, Tsuna?" He asked. "I mean, I normally eat with a fork and a knife, so I can't eat with chopsticks very well."

However, Reborn only continued to stare and smile at Dino, causing the blond to become more nervous.

Tsuna quietly snorted, while the other two continued to quietly laugh with each other.

"Lambo-san finished his food!" He exclaimed. Nana smiled, "Lambo, do you want to take a bath now?" Lambo nodded and hopped off his chair. "Lambo-san will take a bath now!" He squealed. "Ah," Called Nana, "The tub isn't filled up yet!"

Ignoring Nana's words, he continued to doddle to the bathroom. He closed the door and immediately jumped into the tub, only to land on his head.

"UWAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tsuna blinked, "Lambo?"

Immediately, Dino stood up. "What's wrong!" ... Only to trip on his own foot and land on his face. Once again, Tsuna blinked. "Dino, are you alright?" Dino groaned as he twitched on the floor. "Owwww, ow, oww. I tripped on my own foot..."

"Same as usual." Shrugged Reborn. Tsuna only chuckled and stood up, heading to the bathroom to check on the cow child with Dino, Yamamoto, Gokudera, I-Pin and Reborn right behind him. "Lambo, what's wrong?" He asked the shaking cow child. Then Tsuna frowned, "Don't enter the tub with your clothes on." He sighed.

Then, Tsuna blinked as he heard gurgling noises. Then, a turtle emerged from under the shaking and crying Lambo, and roared loudly. Tsuna blinked once. Twice. "...Turtle?" He stared dumbfoundedly.

The turtle moved back and forth, shaking Lambo off its back. Lambo, who got back up after landing on his head, ran away crying. Dino groaned, "Craaap. When did Enzo get away...?" He face palmed.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto blinked. _'Oh yeah. That's Enzo.'_

"Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water." Explained Reborn. "At its biggest, it could eat a whole house." Then, Enzo began to chomp on the side of the bathtub.

"Leave it to I-Pin!" She squealed, aiming a gas of garlic towards the turtle. Unfortunately, it had no affect on the turtle, seeing as it was still chomping on the side of the bathtub. "Woah, I-Pin's gyoza fist didn't have any affect on Enzo." Frowned Gokudera.

"That's because turtles can hold their breath for a long period of time." Replied Reborn.

Then, Dino stepped up. "Stand back." He told them. "If I can't take care of my own pet, it's a disgrace to the Cavollone Family!" He took out his whip from his pockets. "Stand down, Enzo!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto ducked as the whip was headed their way, and right back at Dino. "Ow! Owowowowowwwww!" Whimpered Dino. As the trio stood back up, Reborn began to talk again.

"Now you understand that Dinois practically useless without his men here." Shrugged Reborn. The trio groaned as they stood back to watch.

After eating most of the tub, Enzo crawled out and roared. "It can't be helped. I guess it's Leon's turn now." Smirked Reborn. As if it was Leon's cue, the chameleon hopped onto the face of the person nearest to it. Which was Gokudera.

"What the fuck?"

Then, Leon glowed, and Gokudera's face was morphed into the face of Romario. "Romario! I thought you left!" Exclaimed Dino.

Gokudera blinked. "What. The. FUCK!" He shrieked.

Behind him, Yamamoto was on the floor, laughing like mad. Tsuna chuckled and attempted to cover it with coughs. However, Dino ignored the swear words emitting from "Romario".

"Idiot! Get down and leave this to me!" He exclaimed. Immediately, he flicked his wrist, and the whip was aimed at Enzo. Then, Enzo was tied down by Dino's whip.

Then, Gokudera's face was turned back to normal. However, Yamamoto was still laughing.

Upstairs, In Tsuna's Room.

_**Whiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzz~**_

"Sorry Enzo." Apologized Dino, as he waved the blowdryer around his pet turtle. Slowly, due to the heat, Enzo shrunk. _'At least my house isn't destroyed.' _Shrugged Tsuna.

Gokudera only watched as Enzo shrunk, while Yamamoto was in the corner, tending the the bump on his head that Gokudera had given him.

* * *

The Next Morning

"We're off!" Yelled Tsuna, to notify Nana that he and his best friends were off to go to school. Then, Tsuna and the other two stopped in their tracks once they saw a bunch of men in suits.

"Buon giorno, Vongola Tenth." Greeted Romario.

Tsuna nodded, "Good morning." He replied, "If it's about Dino, he'll be out soon."

As if on cue, Dino came out with Reborn. "What, if it isn't you guys." He sighed, "I didn't ask for a pick-up." Romario chuckled, "No one's here to pick you up, Boss." He replied, "We just happened to end up here after we wandered around."

Dino groaned, "From the hotel in front of the station?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto smiled and chuckled.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san!"

They all looked at Haru, who had stopped right in front of Tsuna. Tsuna smiled, "Good morning Haru."

Tsuna glanced at his watch. "Anyways, we'll be late if we don't hurry. We're off!" He smiled at Reborn and Dino. The rest nodded and followed after him as they ran towards the school.

As he watched the middle schoolers run, he mumbled to Reborn. "So that's his Family huh? They're still kids..." Reborn only smiled as he too, watched the kids run. "It seems like you're interested." He replied.

"I guess." Admitted Dino.

"You think they're worth it?" Asked Reborn.

"I don't know. After all, the most important thing in the Family is trust." Replied Dino, as he closed his eyes. "If I don't see the trust, I won't consider them." Reborn smirked, "Then, do you want to test them?"

* * *

"Hey Tsuna. Did you do your homework?" Asked Yamamoto. "Yup." Grinned Tsuna. "Awesome. Me too." Yamamoto replied, returning the grin. "Well that's because I reminded you." Snorted Gokudera. Haru giggled, "Wasn't that Dino-san?"

The three boys nodded to answer Haru's question. "I wonder if he'll remember." Tsuna shrugged. "He'll remember soon enough." He replied.

Then, they heard an engine noise. The four middle schoolers stopped and turned around, only to see a red car heading their way. "Hey..." Started Haru, "Isn't this when..." In reply to Haru's sentence, Tsuna nodded. "Yup."

A door to the car opened right after they passed Tsuna. A rope was thrown out and had captured Tsuna, causing Tsuna to drift along with the car. Before either Gokudera or Yamamoto could start running, a familiar voice stopped them. "Wait."

The two boys turned around, only to see Reborn. "That's the car of the yakuza, Momokyokai, that are based on this district." He explained. Gokudera and Yamamoto frowned, while Haru only stood still, slightly panicky.

"You're no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his men." Stated Reborn. Immediately, they replied to him.

"We can't let them take care of this." Said Gokudera.

"That's right. We'll leave the rest to you." Smirked Yamamoto.

Then, they both ran off.

Haru blinked as she heard an engine revving. She turned around and behind her, appeared the same red car that kidnapped Tsuna. The door opened and out came Dino. "I like them." He smiled. "They only thought of rescuing Tsuna. They were pretty calm too.

The door to the other side of the car opened, and Romario appeared with Tsuna in tow. "Tsuna-san!" Grinned Haru. Tsuna smiled, "Hey." Then he looked at Dino and continued staring and staring.

Dino chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to test your Family." He explained, while Romario had loosened the ropes around Tsuna. Tsuna chuckled as he stretched his limbs.

"There's no such thing as Momokyokai." Continued Dino, "I just wanted to see if they'd try to help you." Tsuna smiled, "Well, you saw it." Then, Romario stepped up towards Dino and bowed. "Now then, I'll be leaving Boss." Dino nodded, "Thanks for your help."

Romario got into the car and drove off.

"Tsuna, you must be happy." Commented Dino, right after Romario left. "It's rare to see a Family that thinks of their Boss so much." Tsuna smiled, "They're not just my Family. They're my friends too." He replied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you."

The two boys looked at Reborn curiously. "The Momokyokai is a real yakuza that's based in this town." Smiled Reborn. At this, Tsuna groaned. "Shit."

"What are you thinking Reborn!" Demanded Dino. "The yakuza isn't an opponent that those two kids can take on easily! Jeez, why do you always go to the extremes!"

Tsuna blinked, "He's asleep."

True enough, Reborn AND Leon were both asleep, seeing as bubbles came out of their nostrils. Tsuna sighed and began to run to where his best friends were. Immediately, Dino ran after him.

Haru waved at them, "Be careful you two!" She called out.

* * *

At the Momokyokai Headquarters

"Oh look, there's Yamamoto's bag." Pointed Tsuna, at said bag. Dino nodded, "They must be in there then. Let's go." Tsuna nodded and the two ran in the room. Dino blinked as he couldn't believe the scene that was taking place in front of him. Behind him, was a smiling Tsuna.

"Hey, can't you tell us?" Grinned Yamamoto, as he shook an unconcious man back and forth.

"Spit it out. Where's the Jyuudaime?" Growled Gokudera.

Moments later, they finally noticed Tsuna and Dino.

"Ah, Jyuudaime!" Grinned Gokudera, as he threw away the guy he was interrogating. "You seem well!" Laughed Yamamoto. "These guys are really something." Complimened Dino. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

Then, the four boys turned towards the other door that lead to the room they were currently in. There, stood more yakuza members. "What the hell a re you brats doing?" The boss growled."You've insulted us." Grumbled the big man behind the boss.

Immediately, Gokudera and Yamamoto moved in front of Tsuna and Dino. "Che, they just keep on coming." Muttered Gokudera. "Wait," Dino called out, "They're stronger than the other ones. These guys are still too tough for you."

Dino stood in front of them and took out a cold credit card. "I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses, so let's leave it at this." Stated Dino. The yakuza boss snorted, "Don't be a dumbass. We'll take the money but we won't let you leave." He smirked.

Dino also smirked, "So I guess there's no deal. I might as well fight back." He took out his whip, "Get ready!"

"Holy shit!"

"Oww!"

"Owieeeee!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino knelt down on the floor as they held their faces. "The hell do you think you're aiming that shit!" Growled Gokudera. Tsuna groaned and face palmed. _'I forgot. He's useless without his men here. Fuck.'_

The Boss of the yakuza began to openly laugh. "What the fuck was that? Don't take us too lightly!" He growled, walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and backed up. Then, his back met the wall. _'I guess this is Reborn's cue.'_

As if Reborn read Tsuna's mind, he pulled the trigger, and a certain red bullet was aimed towards Tsuna's forehead. Then, he fired two green bullets at Tsuna's hands. Tsuna fell to the ground and immediately, his school uniform ripped into pieces.

"REBORNNNNNN!" He yelled, hopping up. "I'll beat them with my dying will!" He declared, as his fists began to enlarge.

From the roof of the next building, Reborn smirked as Leon morphed back into his original form. "Just now, I shot you with the "Clenched Fist Bullet.""

Back in the headquarters of the yakuza, Tsuna began to charge. "W-What the hell is with those hands!" Yelled the boss. Immediately, each and every yakuza member fell to he ground, courtesy to Tsuna's fists.

From the sidelines, Dino smirked. "Tsuna's doing pretty good."

"Bastard!" More yakuza men lunged towards Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, kicking some guy's face.

"Tsuna!" Grinned Yamamoto, elbowing another guy's face.

They landed behind him, in battle positions. "Are you alright, Jyuudaime?" Asked a worried Gokudera. "We've got your back, Tsuna." Exclaimed Yamamoto. Tsuna nodded, "Got it!"

Dino smiled, "Those guys..."

"We can't lose either Boss!"

Dino blinked and glanced at the door. "You guys...!" He murmured, with wide eyes.

At the door was Romario, and the other men.

"What are you doing there all by yourself?" Chuckled Romario. Dino grinned as he got up, "Shut up." Dino took a hold of his whip and his grin widened. "Alright! Let's go wild!" He yelled, before running in to join the fight.

* * *

At Tsuna's House, In His Room

"Ahaha!" Laughed Dino. "I understand now!" He smiled at Gokudera and Yamamoto. "I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

Gokudera smirked, "I don't need you to tell me that. After all, I'll always protect, and be the right hand man of Jyuudaime." He replied.

"And I'll be his left!" Laughed Yamamoto, "And well, it's good that you weren't hurt or anything." He smiled.

Tsuna grinned in return. "You guys are awesome."

"Well, I'll get going now." Announced Dino as he stood up from his sitting position. Tsuna frowned, "Already?"

"I'm busy with my work as a Boss." Explained Dino as he patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna opened the door and he and Dino walked out. "The reason I wanted to become a boss was because I care for the Family. I thought that if I could, I should protect them." Dino murmured, "You're the same too, right?" He asked.

Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up, "Yes?"

"I can trust in you." Smiled Dino. Tsuna smiled in return.

"Now then," Dino put his hand inside his jacket, "Enzo should also say bye to y- WAAAAHHH!" Tsuna stared at Dino, completely mortified as he watched the older fall down the stairs.

"Holy shit, Dino-sa- UWAAAAHHHH!" And Tsuna too, fell down the stairs.

Nana came out of the kitchen and giggled as she stared at the two boys on the floor. "My, my. Tsuna, you're so lively today." She smiled, "I bet that you were just excited that you got an older brother."

"Uh. No, this is..." Groaned Tsuna.

"Dinner is almost done, so call everyone down okay?" Then she giggled, "Dino can stay anytime too. I'll make sure I bring out a fork and knife for you, okay?" Dino grinned, "Yes ma'am."

Tsuna looked up at Dino from where he was lying. "Will you stay tonight too?" Dino nodded,"Because Maman's food is very delicious." He replied, smiling.

From above them, and sitting on the staircases, were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, and I-Pin. "Jyuudaime, are you alright?" Asked a worried Gokudera. Yamamoto grinned, "Something smells good! I bet it's Maman's food! Can we stay over too, Tsuna?"

Lambo squealed, "It's almost dinner!"

Reborn looked at Lambo, "Dinner won't be for a while."

Tsuna sat up, "Eh? Why?"

Then, they heard thrashing noises coming from the bathroom. The door was knocked down, and Enzo was revealed. Tsuna groaned, "Oh. That's why."

Immediately, they all ran out of the house, screaming wildly.

Sitting on Enzo's head, was a smiling and napping Reborn.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING CAKES OF ALL OF ITALY!" Shrieked Tsuna.

* * *

** ! I FINALLY FINISHED ITTTTTT ! **

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait . I know all my readers have been waiting for this chapter , and as a present for Christmas , I made this chapter longer than usual [Wao mang , a little bit over 10k of words . S2 ] . Thanks for all the support from all my readers ! I absolutely , absolutely , appreciate it !**

**Now that the Christmas holidays are starting , I have more time to write up more chapters , but I'm not sure if I ' ll be able to post the chapters here and there . However , I ' ll my hardest during my free time ! **

**Well , here you go people ! **

**The thirteenth chapter of " Change " ! I hope you guys liked it , as much as I enjoyed writing it . **

**Thanks for reading " Change " ! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter !**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS !  
**

**I accept reviews. *Heart*  
**


	14. Target 14

Ciaossu minna-san ! Sorry for the long wait everyone . I'm back and bringing you chapter fourteen of "Change" ! 8D

Thank you those who have read this story so far and thank you those who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I really appreciate the support!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!'_ — Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_Tsuna looked up at Dino from where he was lying. "Will you stay tonight too?" Dino nodded,"Because Maman's food is very delicious." He replied, smiling._

_From above them, and sitting on the staircases, were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, and I-Pin. "Jyuudaime, are you alright?" Asked a worried Gokudera. Yamamoto grinned, "Something smells good! I bet it's Maman's food! Can we stay over too, Tsuna?"_

_Lambo squealed, "It's almost dinner!"_

_Reborn looked at Lambo, "Dinner won't be for a while."_

_Tsuna sat up, "Eh? Why?"_

_Then, they heard thrashing noises coming from the bathroom. The door was knocked down, and Enzo was revealed. Tsuna groaned, "Oh. That's why."_

_Immediately, they all ran out of the house, screaming wildly._

_Sitting on Enzo's head, was a smiling and napping Reborn._

_"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING CAKES OF ALL OF ITALY!" Shrieked Tsuna._

* * *

Target 14

Disease Strucken

The boys' gym class was outside, playing soccer. Gokudera and Yamamoto were facing each other off, stealing away the soccar ball from each other, here and there.

Tsuna smiled as he watched the clouds in the sky. "It's so peaceful." He sighed contently.

"Jyuudaime! Pass!"

Tsuna blinked. "Eh."

As if on cue, the soccer ball came whizzing at him... And hit him square in the face. Tsuna landed on the ground, with the ball still attached to his face. Tsuna groaned once the ball rolled off. "Ehhh...?"

"Holy shit, Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera ran towards him and knelt down beside Tsuna. "Are you alright Jyuudaime? Do you have any injuries?" He asked worriedly. Then, he looked up and glared at who-knows-what.

"How dare they hit Jyuudaime..." He growled. "Who was the stupid dick that kicked that!" He yelled, waving his fist around threateningly.

Yamamoto jogged towards them and made it just in time to hear his lover's yell. "It was you, Gokkun." He smiled. Gokudera silver-headed bomber turned back towards Tsuna.

"Please be more careful Jyuudaime!" He frowned worriedly.

Tsuna slowly got up and numbly nodded. "I'm fine," He replied, smiling reassuringly. "I was looking somewhere else, so it's not entirely your fault." Gokudera nodded, though completely unsure.

Tsuna stood up and wobbled on his feet a bit.

"That's so embarrassing! You're still no-good even when you're a full-fledged mafia boss!"

Tsuna blinked. "The fuck?" He blurted out.

Then, he blanched upon remembering a certain event around this time, in the past. Extremely slowly, he lifted up his hand, and then looked at the palm of his hand.

"That's so embarrassing! You thought a serial killer would come steal your cereal!"

"...Fuuuuck..."

* * *

"Hey there, long-haired senorita."

A man wearing white dress pants, black dress shirt, and a white blazer over his shoulders, smiled at said long-haired senorita. "You're such a beautful person. So beautiful that your eyes have taken away my heart." He winked.

He got off the fountain that he was leaning on, and walked towards her. "Would you like to get a drink with me?" He asked. Before she could answer, the man had ditched her for another woman who had just walked passed them.

"Hello there, mademoiselle."

He greeted, stopping right in front of her. "Your lips are like peaches and cherries." He said, leaning in for a kiss. The woman backed away, looking completely disgusted.

Then, Hana had walked passed them, and the man once again, ditched the lady he had just flirted with.

"Hi there, young lady." He smiled, blocking Hana's path.

"What do you want, old man?" Hana rudely replied. _'Wait, isn't he the perverted doctor that works for Tsuna?'_

"Let's go on a date. I won't leave you disappointed." The man blew a kiss.

"I'm married." She stated bluntly, before walking off.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he stared at the skill on the palm of his hand. "What to do, what to do..." He murmured to himself, walking past Reborn.

Tsuna blinked and retraced his steps, stopping right infront of Reborn.

"You're going to die Tsuna." Reborn stated in a ghostly voice.

"Oh really?" Tsuna asked half-heartedly.

Reborn suddenly pulled out a magnifying glass and stared at Tsuna through it.

"I can see it, the shadow of death."

"Oh really?" Tsuna asked again.

"Tsuna, do you remember how many dying-will bullets you've took to your brain?" Reborn asked.

"If I remember correctly, about nine or ten." Tsuna recalled.

Reborn nodded, "I've been told that something bad will happen after you've taken in atleast ten bullets." He explained. "I never would've thought that it was the skull disease." He sighed, "Well, but then again, you've always had the worst luck."

"Unfortunately." Sighed Tsuna.

"You're unusually calm about this." Noted Reborn.

"Of course," Tsuna replied, "Anyways-"

"How embarassing! You took a dump in your pants because you were scared of a drawing of an ant!"

Tsuna's eyes slowly widened and then narrowed again. He pulled up his uniform top, only to be greeted by another talking skull.

"How embarassing! Your parents thought you were a girl when you were born and dressed you up in frilly dresses until you were four years old!"

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched.

"The Skull Disease is a disease where skulls appear on your body and tell embarassing secrets until you die." Reborn explained, "It's also called the "Dying of Shame" disease."

"That's so embarassing! You thought a basketball was a legendary orange, and you tried to eat it!"

"That's so embarassing! You walked in on your parents while they were eating each other out of love!"

"Oh my god..." Tsuna slowly face-palmed.

"One more thing I forgot to mention," Reborn chimed, "You die in two hours after getting the disease. So for you, it's around sunset."

"That's so embarassing, your boyf-"

"Find a doctor," Tsuna's teeth gritted, "Now."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that..." Reborn turned around, back facing Tsuna.

"I'll get in the top 10 rankings this month, so _please_ get a doctor." Tsuna begged.

* * *

A man in a white suit fell down the stairs, and landed on his back with poisoned cake in his face.

Tsuna stared, and he stared hard, not wanting to ask about what had happened.

"That's Doctor Shamal, the doctor that I called from Italy." Explained Reborn.

"Ah..." Tsuna nodded.

Bianchi gracefully walked down the stairs, clapping her hands together. "It's been a while since I've done something good for the world." She huffed. "Welcome back you two." She greeted the two that was standing at the door.

"Thank you." Tsuna replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Reborn nodded.

"Ah, that was close. As wild as ever huh?"

All attention was directed back to the doctor that was on the floor. Bianchi's eyes narrowed.

"But that's how women should be." Shamal stood up and smirked perversely. "I like you even more!"

He jumped towards Bianchi, lips puckered up. She ducked and kicked his face, this time sending him up the stairs. She moved to the side as he slid back down, hitting his chin on every step. Then, he stood back up again, with his hands held infront of him.

"Jeez, you're such a shy girl!" He chuckled, running after her. Bianchi frowned and began to run away from him. "Get away!"

Tsuna and Reborn watched as more poisoned food got chucked at Shamal, literally sticking him to the wall.

"As you can see, he loves women." Reborn stated boredly.

"Perverted old man..." Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

"Shamal," Reborn pointed to Tsuna, "This is Tsuna. He's diagnosed with the Skull disease."

Shamal peeled the poisoned pizza off of his face. "Oh that's right." He crookedly grinned, "That's why you called me out."

Once Shamal had completely freed himself of Bianchi's poisoned pizzas, he made his way to Tsuna. "Ahaa, very sorry about that. I get distracted really easily." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Hello." Tsuna greeted.

Before Shamal could lay a single finger on Tsuna, the younger boy moved back. "Eh?" Shamal blinked. Shamal moved closer, but Tsuna moved away again. "Come on," Shamal frowned, "Don't be shy." He said, moving closer.

Tsuna threw his school bag at Shamal, sending him to the floor again. "I'm not a girl." Tsuna stated, a bit irritated.

"Well," Shamal stood back up, "That won't do at all..." He sighed.

"Oh yeah," Reborn chimed, "I forgot to tell you that Shamal only treats women."

"And that's a fact." Shamal explained, "I've treated a million patients, and they've all been females. Didn't change then, not going to change now. So you're no exception, boy."

"How cruel." Bianchi frowned. Shamal only shrugged.

"How embarassing! You cried at the sight of a poodle!"

Bianchi attempted to stiffle her laughed.

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched again.

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal jumped towards Bianchi again.

"You're too persistent!" She growled.

They both ran outside of the house, with Tsuna following them. "Wait!" He cried.

Reborn glanced at his wristwatch. "Good luck Tsuna." He murmured.

_'I'll bring Shamal away from Tsuna.'_ Bianchi plotted in her mind. "If you catch me, I'll kiss you as much as you want!" She yelled to Shamal. "Seriously!" He yelled, running after Bianchi, faster than before.

Behind them was Tsuna, who was only jogging at this point of the game. _'Knowing Bianchi, she'd try to get Shamal away from me so that I'd die and Reborn and her would go back to Italy.'_ He thought, increasing his speed a little.

Bianchi jumped over a fence, then on a rooftop, and then disappeared, with Shamal right behind her. Tsuna followed suit, only to land and bump into Gokudera. "Where the hell do you think you're going!" Gokudera snarled.

He blinked, "Oh Jyuudaime!" He picked up the petite boy by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Tsuna nodded and smiled, "I'm alright."

"Anyways, Hayato," Tsuna stood up and dusted himself. "I need your help for something." His smile grew.

* * *

I-Pin and Lambo were at the park, eating takoyaki together.

"Can I have some?" Lambo whined, "Please, please, pleeeaaaaseeeeee~" He begged. "No!" I-Pin shook her head. "Mine!"

Lambo began to tear up. "Must... Stay... Calm..." He whimpered.

Tsuna and Gokudera stopped in front of the two children. "Did Bianchi and an old guy pass by here?" Tsuna asked, smiling at the kids.

I-Pin shook her head again. "I-Pin didn't see anything." Tsuna turned to the afro-child. "What about you, Lambo?" He asked. "Lambo-sama wants takoyaki! Or Lambo-sama won't tell you anything!" Lambo stuck out his tongue.

Gokudera sighed, "Please wait here Tenth. I'll go buy his stupid food." Tsuna nodded, "Thanks."

Moments later, Gokudera came back with Lambo's food.

"If I remember correctly, about five minutes from now, they'll run through here." Gokudera murmured to Tsuna, who nodded in agreement.

Five minutes had passed, and a few seconds later, sure enough, Bianchi and Shamal had arrived at the park. "Wait for me, Bianchi!" Shamal happily yelled.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Yeah."

Tsuna and Gokudera made a dash towards Bianchi and Shamal, with I-Pin and Lambo following them.

"Next, I want cotton candy!" Lambo demanded, latching onto Tsuna's leg. "Now's not the time for that, Lambo!" Tsuna said. I-Pin ran ahead of them. "I-Pin will try to catch him!" She said confidently. "That's right I-Pin! If you manage to catch him, I'll buy you whatever food you want!" Tsuna suggested.

Lambo got off of Tsuna's leg, and the two children ran after Shamal. "FOOOOOOODDDDDD!" Lambo shrieked.

They jumped and landed on Shamal, who landed on the floor.

Shamal stood up and observed the children sitting on his shoulders. "What are these?"

He turned around, in time to see Tsuna and Gokudera stop in front of him. "Oh, well aren't you Gokudera?" He grinned, "Yo!"

Gokudera frowned, "Now's not the time for saying yo." He said, "Hurry up and cure Jyuudaime!" He growled.

"I don't treat men." Shamal said, sighing.

"That's so embarassing! After eating takoyaki, you walked around with seaweed pieces in your teeth!"

Tsuna quietly groaned to himself.

I-Pin hopped off of Shamal's shoulders and pulled out a mirror to inspect her teeth. She dropped the mirror and then latched on to Tsuna's leg. "Oh..." Tsuna face-palmed. "Shit."

A submarine emerged from the pond, and outcame Reborn. "Tsuna, hurry. There's no more time."

"...Eh?" Tsuna looked down, only to see that the symbol on I-Pin's forehead had reached one.

**_BOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

Tsuna was sent flying in the pond, while Gokudera and Shamal landed on the ground. Gokudera growled, "HURRY UP AND CURE JYUUDAIME!" He yelled. Shamal stuck his pink in his ear. "I told you, I'm a women-only doctor." He sighed.

Behind a tree, metres away from Gokudera and Shamal, stood Bianchi. "If Tsuna gets cured, then I won't be able to go back to Italy with Reborn..." She frowned. She stepped out of her hiding place. "That's enough, Hayato."

Gokudera blinked, "Oh hey sis." He greeted.

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal ran towards Bianchi, only to be greeted with a kick to the face.

"Shut up." She said, before running away again.

A few seconds later, Tsuna emerged from the water, with Gokudera helping him. "Hayato, are you alright?" Asked Tsuna. Gokudera nodded, "I'm fine," He replied. "How about you Jyuudaime?" Tsuna nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Let's go."

The two sped off after Bianchi and Shamal.

Haru, who was walking home from her school with a hoolahoop in spinning around her arms, noticed Tsuna and Gokudera. "Hi guys!" She waved. "Haru! Help us catch Shamal!" Gokudera yelled as they passed by her. She blinked, and not before long, ran after them.

"Remember Haru," said Gokudera. Tsuna continued, "Catch Shamal. Not. Me." He smiled. Haru nodded and grinned, "Yessir!"

"Poison slippery dumplings!"

Bianchi let loose a few icky purple dumplings behind her. Shamal unfortunately stepped on one of them, causing it to explode under his feet. He began to run on the spot because of the slipperyness of the dumpling.

"Haru Jump!" Squealed Haru, before jumping.

"Ack!"

She looked down. "Oops." She apologized, "I'm so sorry Tsuna-san! I failed you once again..." Tsuna smiled, "It's okay Haru." He assured. "Now can you please get off me?" A small "Oh!" emitted from Haru before she got off him and apologized again. "It's fine, don't worry about it." chuckled Tsuna as he stood up.

"Come on, he's getting away!" Gokudera pointed at the once again running Shamal.

* * *

"Man, I need to find a place to sleep," Sighed Shamal as he walked through the neighborhood. "I'll leave Bianchi for tomorrow."

All of a sudden, a pink hoolahoop had caught him, causing him to shout in shock. "What the hell?" He sighed, once he got a better look at his attacker. "Just a hoolahoop." He grumbled.

"Hold it right there!"

Shamal looked up, only to see a strange yet cute girl glaring at him.

"Don't try to run!" Haru yelled, pointing at him.

"Wow you're cute!" Shamal grinned, "I'll give you a smooch!" He puckered up and ran after her.

"Ew." Was all Haru had said before running away.

Haru ran straight, with Shamal following right behind her. _'Uhmm, Tsuna-san said to turn here if I'm correct...'_ She thought to herself, before turning right. Shamal followed her lead, only to trip and land on his face. Before he knew it, he was tied up.

Gokudera clapped his hands together, cleaning his hands from imaginary dusts. "Got ya." He smirked.

"You guys again?" Shamal sighed warily.

"Please cure my disease." Tsuna smiled sweetly. "I told you, I don't tend to guys." Replied Shamal as he loosened up the ropes around him. "It's useless." He stated before walking away.

"Tsuna. With a short life. In the setting sun."

Tsuna glanced to the side, "Oh Reborn, you're here?"

Reborn nodded.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Ah, Kyoko-chan!" He waved at her. "What's up?" He asked, once she stopped in front of them. "Nothing much." She smiled. "Good afternoon Reborn-kun, Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan." She greeted.

"Ciaossu."

"Yo."

"Hello Kyoko-chan!"

"Ah," Kyoko noticed the skulls on Tsuna's person. "Are those...?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded. "We've been chasing him all afternoon." He sighed.

"Do you mind if I help?" She asked.

Tsuna smiled, "No problem at all." He replied. Kyoko returned the smile.

Just in time, Shamal had made his way back to the group upon seeing Kyoko. "Hello there cutie! Do you want a smooch?" He asked, putting his arms around her. Kyoko nervously chuckled. "Eheheh..."

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up. "Ah, Kyoya!" He greeted with a smile. "You finished your meeting already"?

Hibari nodded. "Yeah." He replied. Then he noticed the skulls on Tsuna's body, and his eyes narrowed. "What are those?" He questioned.

"Oh these?" Tsuna replied, "It's a disease. Skulls like these appear on your body and they tell all your embarassing moments until you die; which is two hours after you get it." He explained to his lover.

Hibari frowned. "Is there anyone or anyway to cure you?" He asked again.

Tsuna nodded and pointed to Shamal, who was still shamelessly flirting with Kyoko, who successfully avoided all his advances. "He's the one that can cure me of my disease." Said Tsuna. Tsuna glanced back at Hibari, who had a very disturbed look on his face, though it was quite unreadable by others. "Him?" Hibari asked again, this time doubtfully.

Tsuna chuckled, "Eheh, unfortunately..."

Hibari sighed.

"Anyways, Mister Shamal," Kyoko smiled, "Is it okay if you cure Tsuna?"

Shamal's stupid looking smile dropped and he sighed exasperately. "You won't give up will you?"

Tsuna and the rest, excluding Hibari, smiled and nodded.

"Fine. I'll cure you. Sheesh." Shamal scratched the back of his head tiredly.

Tsuna smiled and the rest, once again excluding Hibari, broke out into a cheer.

"Just stay still." Shamal instructed.

"How are you going to cure him without any medical instruments?" Haru curiously asked.

"I have them with me right here." Shamal answered, taking out a small box. He opened it, revealing pills. "Right now, I have six hundred and sixty-one illnesses in me." He explained, "The reason why I'm completely fine is that, by having two illnesses with opposite symptoms, they cancel each other out."

"For example," Shamal continued, "An illness that raises your temperature will be canceled out by an illness that lowers your temperature."

Kyoko and Haru hummed, signalling that they understood.

"The illness that cancels out the Skull Disease," He took out a particular pill and lightly flicked it up in the air. Out from the pill, came a mosquito. "Is the Angel Disease."

"Shamal is usually a doctor but he is also a hitman called 'Trident Shamal'," Reborn explained, "He uses six hundred and sixty-one trident mosquitoes that each have their own fatal illness-causing bacterium that causes his opponents to turn ill."

"Do it, Angel Mosquito." Smirked Shamal.

The mosquito flew towards Tsuna and landed on Tsuna's arm. It pricked Tsuna with its trident-like sucker, and began to drink Tsuna's blood. Once it detached itself from Tsuna, the Skull Disease began to fade away. "Your illness is cured." Stated Shamal.

"Thank you Doctor Shamal." Tsuna thanked with a smile.

"No problem kiddo." Shamal began to walk away. "Live your life to the fullest."

* * *

**A/N :** Hi Hi ! Yes , I'm back after . . . Oh dear . Since around Christmas . School has been stressing me out lately so I'm really sad that I haven't been able to update for the past 4-5 months . However , I've been trying my hardest to type up this chapter during my extremely rare moments called, "Free time" . It's actually kind of hard to balance all of this with homework here , assignments there , extremely huge projects over there , drama practises after school , tutoring four times a week , and whatnot . ._.;

So I'm really sorry if I'm not able to update often . Really , really , sorry ! *Cries*

Back on topic , from this chapter on , I'm going to skip about 10 episodes in the anime , seeing as they aren't beneficial . Much . Why ? Because Tsuna has already met up with most of his friends . What do I mean by most ? Hurrhurr , a certain child will show up next chapter , and after that , the archive centering around our lovely pineapple will arrive !

Harhar , exciting right ? :D

And I'm going to tell you all a secret . You guys know about how the events regarding the Trinisette won't ever happen again right ? Past , Present , or Future ? That whole Archive will be replaced by my own . Right now , I'm actually working on the plot , characters , etc etc , during my school time , break time at my tutor's , and my free time ! I even began drawing the major characters in this Archive too .

That's all I'll say . :P

So yep , just wanted to let you all know that I'm working hard to update , and I won't let you guys down . :D

One more thing , after I get my priorities straight , and after I finish my other on-going fic , I'll be starting a new one . However , I don't know which one to start . So can you all do me a favor and vote in the poll on my profile ? :3 In case you need the summaries , scroll down to the "Upcoming Fics!" section . Please and thank you ! 3

Well here you go everyone !

The fourteenth chapter to "Change" ! I know it's a short chapter , but please bear with me for now . x.o; .

Thanks for reading " Change " !

Stay tuned for the next chapter !

I accept reviews. *Heart*

-S2-KonekoHime


	15. Target 15

Ciaossu ! I'm back and bringing you all the fifteenth chapter of **Change** ! Woohoo ! :P ~

Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter , which was disgustingly short . o.e . I appreciate it very much ! :D Also , many thanks to those who favorited , or alerted this story ! ^^ .

Incase most of you didn't read the A/N at the end of chapter fourteen, I'll copy and paste it here again heehee .

**"... from this chapter on , I'm going to skip about 10 episodes in the anime , seeing as they aren't beneficial . Much . Why ? Because Tsuna has already met up with most of his friends . What do I mean by most ? Hurrhurr , a certain child will show up next chapter , and after that , the archive centering around our lovely pineapple will arrive !"**

...Yeeep . o3o .

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn !**

Enjoy ! ^^ .

* * *

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!'_ — Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"Fine. I'll cure you. Sheesh." Shamal scratched the back of his head tiredly._

_Tsuna smiled and the rest, once again excluding Hibari, broke out into a cheer._

_"Just stay still." Shamal instructed._

_"How are you going to cure him without any medical instruments?" Haru curiously asked._

_"I have them with me right here." Shamal answered, taking out a small box. He opened it, revealing pills. "Right now, I have six hundred and sixty-one illnesses in me." He explained, "The reason why I'm completely fine is that, by having two illnesses with opposite symptoms, they cancel each other out."_

_"For example," Shamal continued, "An illness that raises your temperature will be canceled out by an illness that lowers your temperature."_

_Kyoko and Haru hummed, signalling that they understood._

_"The illness that cancels out the Skull Disease," He took out a particular pill and lightly flicked it up in the air. Out from the pill, came a mosquito. "Is the Angel Disease."_

_"Shamal is usually a doctor but he is also a hitman called 'Trident Shamal'," Reborn explained, "He uses six hundred and sixty-one trident mosquitoes that each have their own fatal illness-causing bacterium that causes his opponents to turn ill."_

_"Do it, Angel Mosquito." Smirked Shamal._

_The mosquito flew towards Tsuna and landed on Tsuna's arm. It pricked Tsuna with its trident-like sucker, and began to drink Tsuna's blood. Once it detached itself from Tsuna, the Skull Disease began to fade away. "Your illness is cured." Stated Shamal._

_"Thank you Doctor Shamal." Tsuna thanked with a smile._

_"No problem kiddo." Shamal began to walk away. "Live your life to the fullest."_

* * *

Target 15

100% Accuracy! The Child That Ranks Everything!

"I'm off!" Tsuna said, as he stepped out of his house. "Have a safe trip!" Nana replied from the kitchen.

As Tsuna walked by himself to school, he wondered to himself. _'Hmm... Today's when I meet Fuuta, if I'm correct...'_

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna turned around, only to see Gokudera and Yamamoto heading his way. "Hayato, Takeshi, good morning!" Tsuna greeted with a smile and a wave. "Good morning!" They replied, smiling too.

As the walked past a bridge, Yamamoto noticed a certain little boy. "Hey, isn't that Fuuta?" He grinned, pointing at the child from the other side of the waterbank. "It is!" Tsuna grinned. Gokudera squinted a little bit. "It seems like he's ranking something..." He mumbled, loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Let's wait for a little and see what happens." Yamamoto suggested. "I'm sure the teacher doesn't mind us being a little late." He smiled. "Ehh..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "I guess." Gokudera only shrugged, signalling that he doesn't care.

"Let's go a little closer?" Tsuna suggested. The other two nodded in agreement and they began walking across the bridge, only to stop halfway; enough to be able to hear Fuuta.

"Tsuna-ni's screaming abilities," Said the floating child.

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

"Rank number one out of ninety-thousand-eight-hundred-and-sixty-nine, especially during se-" Fuuta's mouth was covered by the hands of Tsuna, who immediately ran over to the child when he got to "especially". Tsuna sighed in relief.

Fuuta however, was still going on and on, except it was mumbled courtesy to Tsuna's hand. Gokudera and Yamamoto could be seen snickering. Hard. When Fuuta completely stopped, Tsuna removed his hands.

"Endurance rank: two out of ninety-thousand-eight-hundred-and-sixty-nine, especially during se-" Once again, Fuuta's mouth was covered by Tsuna's hand. This time, Tsuna's face was bright pink. Gokudera and Yamamoto could be seen holding onto each other tightly and trying oh so very hard not to laugh out loud.

The things that were floating around Tsuna slowly began to gain back their gravitational abilities, and Tsuna stepped back and headed back to where Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing, behind an electricity pole. "Shut up." He grumbled to the still laughing duo, blushing madly.

Fuuta, without noticing the three teens, took out a big red book from inside his jacket.

"I still don't get how he can have something as big as that in his jacket, and still walk around looking as if it's not there in the first place." Whispered Gokudera. Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded in complete agreement.

"Phew." Sighed Fuuta, as he sat down on the concrete ground and opened his big red book. "His screaming is top notch, as is his endurance level..." He murmured to himself while writing in the book.

As the hiding trio eavesdropped, Tsuna's blushing worsened, as did Gokudera's and Yamamoto's laughing.

"Shut up!" Gokudera hissed quietly, covering his mouth as he continued to snicker.

"Why don't you?" Yamamoto quietly snorted.

"He'll hear us!" Gokudera lightly smacked his lover's head.

"No he won't!" Yamamoto retorted, trying hard not to let his laughter escape.

"Stop pushing so hard! My back is starting to hurt!"

"Ahaa, sorry, sorry."

_'Oh my god. It sounds like they're having sex right behind me, right now.'_ Tsuna inwardly groaned.

Then, a loud squeak came out of Yamamoto.

"...You idiot!" Gokudera quietly shrieked.

**Smack!**

"Owwww...! I'm sorry, I'm sorry Gokkun!" Yamamoto whispered, holding his aching head. "I just couldn't help myself!"

While his best friends quietly argued without knowing that everything they were saying sounded _extremely_ dirty, Tsuna banged his head against the electricity pole.

"There he is!"

Fuuta looked up, only to see a bunch of men in black suits and black sunglasses. From behind the electricity pole, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto began to watch carefully.

Immediately, Fuuta closed his book and began to run.

"Stop!" The leader yelled, and the crew of men in suits and sunglasses began to run after Fuuta. "You'd better stop!"

"'Let's follow them." Tsuna whispered. Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded, and the trio began to run after Fuuta and the suspicious men, and making sure to keep their distance.

"Where did he go?" A man with a mohawk mumbled to himself. Then, he heard barking. He glanced to the side, only to meet eyes with the neighborhood's chihuahua. "Stupid dog." The man cursed.

"Dossie!"

The man with the mohawk turned around to meet his companions. "Dossie, let's go." One of them said. Dossie angrily looked at the chihuahua one more time, huffed, and then ran towards his friends.

The chihuahua turned its head towards its dog house. Inside, was Fuuta, writing away in his book.

"Louie's dog house is rank twenty-two out of three-hundred-and-sixty-five for hiding spots in Namimori." Fuuta murmured to himself. Louie pit-pattered in his home and licked Fuuta's cheek. "Thanks Louie!" Laughed Fuuta.

From behind a tree, Yamamoto let out a low whistle. "Nice." He grinned. Tsuna nodded, "Who would expect him to be in a dog house, of all places?" He smiled. "Well it's expected," Gokudera stated, "Since he has that ranking book and all." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, it seems like he'll do fine for the next few hours." Tsuna smiled, "Let's head to school." Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled, and they headed to school.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Tsuna walked into his room, only to be greeted by an excited Fuuta, who immediately grabbed Tsuna's hands.

"I finally get to meet you! Nice to meet you Tsuna-ni! I'm Fuuta!" The boy happily smiled.

"Hello." Tsuna greeted, returning the smile. On top of Tsuna's head, sat Reborn. "It seems like he has a favor to ask you." Commented Reborn, before hopping off of Tsuna's head and gracefully landing on the floor. "Favor?" Tsuna questioned curiously.

"My name is Fuuta," The boy introduced himself, with a very worried expression on his face. "And the Mafia is after me."

Tsuna chuckled. "Let's sit down first." He smiled. Fuuta nodded, and the two, including Reborn, sat down on the floor with Tsuna's mini-table in the middle of them.

"Please take me in, Vongola the Tenth, Tsuna-ni!" Begged Fuuta.

"Sure."

Fuuta blinked. Well that was easy.

"Besides," Tsuna laughed, "It seems I can never refuse a request now can I?"

Fuuta nodded vigorously. "That's right!" He said. He took out his big red book and pointed at a big "#1". "You're number one for "cannot refuse a request no matter what" out of eight-hundred-and-seventy-two!" Fuuta exclaimed.

Tsuna played along. "I see." He grinned. "Pretty cool!"

"He's also known as "Ranking Fuuta"", Explained Reborn. "He's an information specialist who has no equal when it comes to creating rankings."

Tsuna patted Fuuta's head. "Meaning you're number one too, right?" Tsuna grinned. Fuuta happily returned the grin.

"Fuuta's ranking accuracy is one hundred percent." Continued Reborn. "If one were to use this book to make a strategy, he could win any battle, and could possibly take over the world."

"Tsuna-ni is also number one for "boss without ambition"! So I know you won't take my book." Fuuta begged again, "Please, Tsuna-ni! You're the only the only person in the entire world who can help me!"

Reborn suddenly took out a drawing of himself in a squirrel costume. "Would you throw a small, pitiful animal," He changed the picture to himself in a lion costume. "in a pit full of ferocious carnivores?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. He pointed at Reborn. "You? Yes." Then he pointed at Fuuta. "Him? No."

Fuuta's eyes began to sparkle. "So you'll...?"

Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Yup."

Fuuta threw his hands up in happily and began to cheer. "Yay! Thank you so much Tsuna-ni!" He happily grinned. "No problem at all, Fuuta." Tsuna returned the grin.

Once Fuuta had calmed down, Reborn began to speak again. "Since he's already here, why don't you get a few things ranked?" He suggested. "Alright!" Agreed Fuuta, with a cheery smile on his adorable face.

"That sounds like fun!"

They turned their heads and looked at Tsuna's doorway, only to see a smiling Haru. "Is it okay if I get ranked too?" She asked. "And hello Tsuna-san!" Greeted Haru, as she sat down next to said boss. "Hey." Tsuna replied, smiling.

"What brings you here?" Tsuna asked curiously. "I was on my way home and your mom asked me to help bring in the groceries before it started raining." Haru explained. "I see." Tsuna smiled. Haru looked at Fuuta again. "So is it okay if you rank me in a few things too?" She asked again.

Fuuta nodded, "Sure! You're Tsuna-ni's friend too afterall!" He smiled. Haru giggled and reached over and patted Fuuta's head. "You're such a cutie!" She cooed. Fuuta shyly smiled. "Thank you." He introduced himself to Haru. "I'm Fuuta!" Haru did the same. "I'm Haru!" She smiled .

"Then, Haru-nee," Fuuta opened his ranking book. "What would you like to get ranked in?"

Haru hummed to herself, thinking. "Haru's top three charming points!" She gushed.

_'In the end, she didn't change one bit, even after she got back her memories...'_ Tsuna smiled and quietly laughed.

"Alright." Accepted Fuuta.

The little boy stood up from his spot on the floor and began to float. His hair softly blew, as if there was a wind in the room, and the things in Tsuna's room began to float, as if there was no more gravity in the world.

"I can hear you, Ranking Star." Murmured Fuuta, as his eyes began to fog up, the scenery of the universe appearing in his eyes.

"Cool!" Haru squealed, as she noticed the floating objects.

Tsuna only smiled.

"This is Fuuta's ranking mode." Explained a spacesuit-clad Reborn. "There's a theory that when Fuuta ranks things, energy condensed in him is released from his body and makes the objects around him weightless."

Tsuna nodded, and continued to watch Fuuta with a smile on his face.

"This is Fuuta." The boy repeated himself, "I can hear you Ranking Star."

"There's another theory, that he communicates with the Ranking Star in outer space." Reborn said.

"That's so cool!" Haru exclaimed excitedly.

"Even though you saw this a million times before?" Laughed Tsuna. Haru nodded vigorously, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Fuuta turned towards Haru. "Haru-nee's charm points," He murmured.

"Rank three, beautiful eyes."

Haru squealed. "That's so true, so true!"

"Rank two, cute dimples."

Haru began to feel up her cheeks. "Dimples!" She said to Tsuna, as she poked her dimples. Tsuna chuckled.

"And rank 1, the whirl of your hair." Fuuta said.

Haru pointed at Fuuta, "That's so true!" She exclaimed. She went up to Tsuna, "Wanna see?" She asked shyly. Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "No thanks."

"Your use of ranking is so weird." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

The window opened.

Tsuna and Haru blinked. "Lambo!"

"Who are you? I'm Lambo! Who am I? I'm Lambo!" Sang the floating cow child. I-Pin appeared and stepped on Lambo's head, before hopping off. "Ow! What'd you do that for!" He angrily yelled.

Lambo's afro slammed against the ceiling. "Eh?" He blinked. "Why am I floating!" He shrieked. "This is very weird indeed!" I-Pin squeaked out.

Fuuta then glanced at I-Pin and murmured, "I-Pin's Pinzu Time Bomb is ranked thirty-six out of eight-hundred-and-sixteen special attacks." He stated. "That's pretty high huh...?"

"Pretty amazing." Tsuna complimented.

" Gyozza Fist is ranked one-hundred-and-sixteen out of five-hundred-and-twenty mid-range special attacks." Fuuta continued, "Rank three in the "person with the most promise in the future". You're super hopeful huh...?" He complimented.

_'Even though she quits being and assassin and becomes a ramen delivery girl in ten years...'_ Tsuna's smile twitched.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Lambo floated in front of Fuuta. "What about Lambo? What about Lambo?" He asked excitedly. "Do one for Lambo too! Come on, come on! Hurry!" He squealed.

"Lambo is..." Fuuta began.

"Mhm? Lambo is...!" The cow child grinned widely.

"...the most annoying mafioso."

Lambo's smile dropped. "Geh!"

_'What kind of ranking is that...?'_ Tsuna sweatdropped.

Outside, a bunch of mafioso were still searching around for Fuuta. After finding nothing, they ran to the next block.

"Oh my," Nana lifted up a hand as she walked home. "It's about to rain!"

Indeed it rained.

* * *

"Jyuudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around, only to see Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna grinned widely.

"Ah, isn't that Fuuta?" Grinned Yamamoto, as he and his lover entered Tsuna's room.

"Yup." Tsuna replied, smiling and nodding.

Fuuta glanced over towards Gokudera. "Hayato-ni is ranked first for "person most suited to be a male nanny" out of all the mafia." He murmured.

Gokudera choked on his saliva. "What!"

"He's also ranked second in the "likes children" category." Fuuta smiled, "That's perfect for you!"

"I..." Gokudera whimpered, "I like... children...?"

Yamamoto grinned, "Maybe we should have kids or something!" He said, secretly squeezing the silverette's butt. "E-Ehhhh..." Gokudera fidgetted and blushed madly.

Long pink and brown hair came from above them. They looked up, only to see Bianchi.

"As I would expect from Fuuta," She complimented from where she was on the ceiling. "An amazing ranking usage." Then she said, "However, what's important is love. "

"You're so cool Bianchi!" Squealed Haru.

"She always makes great appearances huh?" Grinned Yamamoto.

Tsuna nervously laughed, and Gokudera face-palmed.

"While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear who loves who." Proposed Bianchi.

"What?" Panicked Tsuna.

"That sounds fun." Reborn popped in. "Do it, Fuuta."

Tsuna freaked out. "WHAT!" _'Didn't they start with me last time!'_

"Then," Fuuta said, "Let's start with the "who Tsuna-ni loves" ranking."

_'Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.'_ Tsuna began to panick in the inside._ 'Oh my fucking god.'_

"Rank one in "who Tsuna-ni loves" is..." Fuuta murmured.

_'Wait.'_ Tsuna looked out the window. _'It's raining!'_ He inwardly cheered. _'Yes!'_

"Leon."

Tsuna, along with the rest that had regained their memories, sighed in relief.

"That was unexpected." Said Bianchi.

"Yes, very." Reborn murmured, protectively holding his chameleon, and giving the look towards Tsuna.

"It's raining outside..." Noted Haru.

Fuuta looked at the window, "Rain!" He gasped, snapping out of his Ranking Mode. The objects and people around him stopped floating, regaining back their gravity.

Fuuta quietly groaned as he climbed ontop of Tsuna's bed. "What's wrong Fuuta?" Haru asked worriedly.

"I feel weak," Sighed Fuuta. "I'm no good in the rain..." He closed his eyes. "I hate the rain. When it rains, my rankings become nonsense..."

"Nonsense?" Bianchi questioned.

Reborn pitpattered on Tsuna's bed. "There's a theory that his communications with the Ranking Star becomes interrupted when it's raining." He explained.

"So the rankings just now are wrong?" Gokudera happily asked.

"Yes, that's right." Nodded Reborn.

"But," Haru frowned. "When did it start to rain?" She mumbled, walking towards the window to look outside.

She blinked. "What's with this army of umbrellas!" She shrieked.

"Eh?" Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's head turned to the window. Bianchi however, left the room without a word.

"Haru, get down and get away from the window!" Instructed Tsuna. Haru nodded and immediately got down on the floor and crawled to where Fuuta was lying on Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna and his best friends quietly rushed towards the windows. Tsuna and Yamamoto were on the floor, while Gokudera was leaning against the wall next to the window.

"They're all from the Todd Family." Reported Gokudera, after he had gotten a good look at the men outside, and slid down next to the other two. "Then," Concluded Tsuna, "They're after Fuuta, after all."

"It seems so," Appeared Reborn, with a bunch of larvas attached to him. One look at the baby and Haru began shrieking like a banshee.

"Your winter subordinates!" Tsuna pointed. "Well," Replied Reborn, "They're in their larval stage, so they can't gather information right now." Tsuna whined, "Then they're useless!"

"You were the one who decided to take in Fuuta," Shrugged Reborn. "So you do something about this mess."

"I guess..." Tsuna sighed, as he lifted up the sleeping boy and tucked him in bed.

"We need to do something about this..." Yamamoto mumbled.

"We should barricade ourselves." Suggested Gokudera as he took out a few dynamites.

Tsuna sighed, "We'll see."

He glanced towards his bed, only to see that Fuuta wasn't the only one sleeping. Beside him, was the baby hitman, snoring away.

Haru squinted from where she was standing. She gasped. "Tsuna-san! Bianchi is outside!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked outside. "What's she doing...?" Mumbled Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto sighed and nodded in agreement.

Outside, Bianchi was glaring at the men around her.

"Poison Scorpion!"

She looked at the mafioso that called her by her nickname.

"It's Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion!"

She turned to her left and glared, causing the men to split in half, creating a walkway for her. Once she got away from the crowed, she waved. "Ciao!"

"Huh!" Came from the crowd of mafioso belonging to the Todd Family.

"She ran away!" Gaped Tsuna. Gokudera banged his head against the window and groaned. Yamamoto grinned, "Well, I guess it's up to us now!" He said, patting his best friend and his lover.

"I guess there's no other choice..." Sighed Gokudera. "And? Who's going to carry?"

"Me!" Grinned Yamamoto, pointing at himself.

"Don't trip!"

"Leave it to me~"

Outside, the bunch of men in suits began to talk. "We're all here Boss." Reported one mafioso. "Good." Smirked the leader. "Let's go in."

The door opened, revealing the duo.

"First, let's start it off lightly." Suggested Gokudera, as he took out his dynamites and lit them. "Yeah." Grinned Yamamoto. "The signal that starts the festival."

"Take this!" Hollered Gokudera, chucking the bunch of dynamites at the mafiosos standing infront of Tsuna's dynamites exploded, creating a large gas of smoke around the area.

"Now!" Yelled Yamamoto.

The couple ran out of the gates and made a turn, escaping the smoke and the men from the Todd Family, carrying a green rolled up blanket, with Fuuta's scarf sticking out of it.

"They're running away!" The Todd Family's boss yelled, "Get them!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto jogged, although it seemed as if they were running from the perspective of their pursuers. Gokudera lit up a few more dynamites and threw it behind him, hitting the mafiosos chasing them.

Haru's head popped out of one end of the blanket and gasped for air. "Did it go well?" She asked Yamamoto. The baseball player grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Perfectly well!"

* * *

Tsuna walked down the stairs with the sleeping Fuuta on his back. He quietly walked towards the door and peeked through the glass window next to the door.

"Why aren't you going after them?"

It was a conversation between the boss of the Todd Family and two other subordinates.

"Well Boss, it seems weird."

"I feel the same way." Mumbled the boss. "It feels like a distraction. Shall we call them back?"

"No," The other subordinate lifted up his hand. "I think the three of us are enough." He said.

Tsuna headed towards the kitchen, where his mom was making dinner. He opened the back door a bit and peeked outside.

"Come home before dinner!" Reminded Nana.

Tsuna nodded and smiled, "I know."

He quietly closed the door, careful not to wake up the kid on his back.

_'Good, this way is safe.'_ He thought, as he slowly walked.

Then, Lambo and I-Pin appeared out of nowhere, scaring him a bit. Tsuna knelt down to meet the height of the kids. "What are you doing out here?" He whispered, a little irritated.

"I'm hungry," Lambo replied in his usual loud voice. "Give me cake."

"Huh?" Gaped Tsuna.

"Cake~ Cake~" They sang together.

Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch. "Don't ask me!" He yelled.

"There they are!"

Tsuna looked to his right, only to see the three mafiosos that stayed behind, pointing at him from over the tall ledge.

"Hiiieeee..." He quickly crawled away, with Fuuta still sleeping on his back.

Elsewhere, Gokudera and Yamamoto, with Haru in tow, were still running away from the bunch of idiots behind him. "They're so persistant." Grumbled Gokudera, as he chucked another batch of dynamites behind him.

"What should we do?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Let's go to an area where there's no one there. I'll blow them all up altogether." Explained Gokudera.

"How about the river~?" Haru suggested cheerfully. "I'm sure that there's no one's there~!"

"Yeah!" The two boys chorused, increasing their speed a bit.

* * *

It was already sunset and Tsuna was lightly jogging away from his house. Then, he noticed a certain person clad in a certain uniform and beanie, standing infront of a vending machine.

His eyes narrowed. _'Isn't that...?' _He thought, running past the stranger. Behind him, were the three mafiosos. "Stop right there!" They yelled, also running past the mysterious person standing infront of the vending machine._  
_

The stranger turned his head, only to see Fuuta, through his thick sunglasses. Then, the stranger began to walk.

Tsuna made a right turn and entered the neighborhood park. "Fuuta," He called, "Wake up Fuuta!"

"Yo, brat." Greeted the boss of the Todd Family.

Tsuna waved with one of his hands. "Hi." He smiled.

Behind him, were the two subordinates. "You've been very troublesome." Snickered one of them. "We're done playing tag." The other one said.

"Give us the kid."

Tsuna frowned and backed up a bit. Then, Fuuta woke up. "Huhh...?" He drowsily murmured, "Tsuna-ni...?"

"Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Futua rubbed his eyes and took a good look around him. "Ah! The people that were after me..." He mumbled quietly...

"Come with us peacefully," The boss offered his hand. "We won't hurt you."

The three mafiosos began to corner Tsuna. Tsuna's frown deepened as he backed up. "Ah," He bumped into a railing. "Crap." He felt Fuuta get off of his back. "Fuuta?"

Fuuta walked towards the three men, and got into Ranking Mode. Tsuna's eyebrow rose curiously.

"Paulo is ranked fifty-five out of eighty-six-thousand-two-hundred-and-two in combat prowess in the mafia." Said Fuuta. The Boss of the Todd Family, Paulo, smirked.

Fuuta turned to the man with the mohawk. "Rossie is ranked two-hundred-and-twenty-six out of eight-five-thousand-two-hundred-and-two in intelligence." Stated Fuuta. "He's the most skilled out of the three."

"Me?" Gaped Rossie.

"The leader Paulo is the lowest, so the real leader is Rossie." Said Fuuta.

"Is that so Rossie?" Growled Paulo.

Rossie began to flail his hands. "Don't be silly boss!"

Paulo grabbed Rossie's necktie. "Did you just call me silly?"

"This is a trap!" The mushroom-cut man shouted. "He's trying to get us to fight amongst ourselves!" Paulo and Rossie calmed down and let go of each other.

"Enzo's ambition rank is fifty-five out of all the mafia." Stated Fuuta.

"What?" Paulo growled.

"Once you have the ranking book, he'll definitely doublecross you and take the book for himself." Explained Fuuta.

"Bastard! Is this why you said not to call the men back!" Yelled Paulo.

Enzo lifted up both his hands in defense. "That's not it Boss!"

"I see right through your heart!" Paulo snarled, punching Enzo across the face.

"Boss, use your head a little!" Rossie cried, attempting to calm down Paulo. "He's trying to get us to fight!"

"Is this how I use it!" Paulo roared, headbutting Rossie.

Enzo got up from the floor. "You bastard!" He yelled, punching Paulo.

Tsuna blinked at the rate of change that was happening infront of him. "Oh well." He shrugged. "They're not my problem." Standing beside him, was Fuuta, who had returned to normal.

Fuuta knelt down and took out his big red ranking book. "I need to write down the rankings that I just said..." He murmured. "Why don't you do it later?" Suggested Tsuna. "But I'll forget by then!" Whined Fuuta. Tsuna laughed, "Okay, okay. I guess there's no helping it."

Tsuna stretched his back. "Let's hurry up and-"

"Where do you think you're going!"

"Hiiieee..."

"You've made a food out of us!" Shouted Paulo.

"Tsuna-ni!" Fuuta whimpered, hiding behind Tsuna.

"Hiiiieeeee..." _'At times like these, I wish I had my abilities back...'_ He inwardly whimpered.

From far away, stood Reborn with his Leon-changed-sniper. "Fuuta tried his best. Now it's your turn Tsuna." He said, pulling the trigger.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard the faraway gunshot. He turned his head, only to meet a red bullet. The bullet entered his forehead, and he collapsed on the floor.

"Tsuna-ni!" Cried Fuuta.

"Oi, did one of you do that!" Paulo panicked.

A flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead. He got up, his school uniform ripping off along the way. "REBORNNNNNNNN!" He yelled. "I WILL PROTECT FUUTA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Tsuna-ni, don't!" Fuuta shouted. "You have the lowest combat ranking! You can't beat them!" He cried.

One by one, Tsuna beat down the three mafiosos, with kicks, punches, flips, cartwheels, and more kicks.

"It's like a dream," Breathed Fuuta. "This is the first time that my rankings have been wrong..."

Tsuna stood up straight, completely back to normal. "I hate this mode so much." He whimpered pathetically, a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes. He attempted to cover himself up.

"Tsuna-ni!" Fuuta ran towards Tsuna and glomped the half-naked teenager. "I'm so happy that you made my ranking wrong!" He happily exclaimed. "You're happy that you're wrong?" Asked a confused Tsuna.

"I want to stick with you and become even more happy!" Squealed Fuuta. "Can I stay here?" He asked. "E-Eh?" Tsuna asked, completely lost. "Tsunaaa-niiiiiiiii~" Whined Fuuta, his magical puppy dog eyes appearing.

Tsuna chuckled and patted Fuuta's head. "Sure." He smiled.

From where Reborn was standing, he smiled. "Perfect."

At the river, Gokudera and Yamamoto were still running from the bunch of mafiosos. "Is this good enough?" Yamamoto asked his lover. "Yeah!" Replied Gokudera, turning around and throwing a lot more dynamites than before.

"They're done over there too." Noted Reborn, as he watched a mushroom of smoke appear from the riverbank. "That was pretty flashy huh."

Back at the park, the stranger with the beanie appeared, standing where the unconcious three men were.

"..." He only stared from behind his shady sunglasses.

* * *

It was dinner time, and everything was floating again. "Scrambled eggs is Tsuna-ni's rank eight favorite dish out of three-hundred-and-eight." Said Fuuta, who was in Ranking Mode again.

"Maman, more please!" Grinned Yamamoto, standing up and lifting up his empty bowl.

"Coming~!" Smiled Nana.

"You should've seen the explosions I've made today, Jyuudaime!" Boasted Gokudera.

"Ah! Why don't we make a ranking of who was more useful to Tsuna today?" Suggested Haru.

"No rankings during dinner!" Scolded Tsuna.

"And Tsuna-ni's rank one favorite dish is hamburgers!" Chimed Fuuta.

Nana giggled, "Let's have hamburgers tomorrow!"

Tsuna sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sure." He smiled.

* * *

It was night, and an abandoned building was in sight. The stranger with the glasses and beanie was standing infront of someone, who was sitting in a couch-like seat.

"I see." Said the mysterious voice. "You found Ranking Fuuta."

The stranger with the beanie nodded.

"Kufufufu..." Laughed the shadowed person.

* * *

**A/N:** Omfg, was that who I thought it was ? Who knows ! We have to wait until the next few chapters or so ! I hoped everyone liked this chapter, even though it probably didn't seem interesting . :S

As most of you know , my other on-going story , **High School Guide : How to Woo **is going to end soon , after about 3-5 more chapters . After it ends, I'll be starting a new one . I have a list of stories that I'll start , but I don't know which one to start with . So can you all do me a favor and vote in the poll on my profile ? :3 In case you need the summaries , scroll down to the "Upcoming Fics!" section . Please and thank you ! S2 ~

The deadline will be a week or so after this story ends [which won't be long] !

So please help me and participate in the poll ! :D

Well here you go everyone !

Well , here's the fifteenth chapter of **Change** !

Thanks for reading **Change** !

Stay tuned for the next chapter !

I accept reviews. *Heart*

-S2-KonekoHime


	16. Target 16

Ciaossu! I'm back with the sixteenth chapter of Change ! Yay ! Woohoo ! Banzai !

Many thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter , and let's not forget the people that favorited or set this story on alert . I extremely appreciate it . :3 You can all have cookies , brownies , and whatnot .

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn !**

Enjoy ! ^^ .

* * *

"Ciaossu!" — Normal

_'Ciaossu!'_ — Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"Ah! Why don't we make a ranking of who was more useful to Tsuna today?" Suggested Haru._

_"No rankings during dinner!" Scolded Tsuna._

_"And Tsuna-ni's rank one favorite dish is hamburgers!" Chimed Fuuta._

_Nana giggled, "Let's have hamburgers tomorrow!"_

_Tsuna sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sure." He smiled._

* * *

_It was night, and an abandoned building was in sight. The stranger with the glasses and beanie was standing infront of someone, who was sitting in a couch-like seat._

_"I see." Said the mysterious voice. "You found Ranking Fuuta."_

_The stranger with the beanie nodded._

_"Kufufufu..." Laughed the shadowed person._

* * *

Target 16

The Unexpecting Assaults

It was completely dark outside, except for the brightly shining moon, the street lights, and the few houses that had their lights on.

A student belonging to Namimori Chuu's Disciplinary Committee was thrown down on the ground.

"So weak, so weak." Grinned a teenage boy who's face was covered by the shadows. "Is this the famous Namimori Chuu's Disciplinary Committee?" He mockingly asked the half-concious disciplinary committee member.

"They're nothing to be afraid of!" The mysterious person laughed.

The teen with the unordinary updo grunted and shakily looked up at his attackers. "Who are you...?" He asked.

"We're from the next town over, here for an "away" match, you get it?" Snickered the mysterious person. "That's not funny, Ken." Sighed his partner. "This guy isn't the one, so hurry and finish up."

"Alright." Huffed Ken, as he walked up to the Namimori Chuu student. "Sorry bro, don't hate me. These are orders from the top." Mumbled Ken as he took out a pocket watch from his pockets of his green school uniform.

He knelt down, sticking out his tongue ferociously at the same time.

The disciplinary committee member gasped. "Stay away!"

...

"What a wuss." Snorted Ken. "Dude fainted before I did anything."

His partner sighed again, "Hurry up already you idiot..."

"Fine!" Huffed Ken.

He unceremoniously dropped the pocket watch on the completely unconcious student. "There," Ken pouted. "You happy? I finished."

His partner nodded. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Fat ass..." Grumbled Ken, as he followed his partner.

"Says the one who ate five bags of chips, two chocolate bars, four cans of pop, a bag of candy, and a popsicle, all in one hour." Retorted the shadowed boy as he walked in front of Ken.

Ken pouted. _'Jackass.'_

* * *

That Morning

Tsuna yawned as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning..." He greeted Nana, Bianchi, and the two children. "Good morning Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted with a bright smile on her face.

He trudged to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. "What's that?" He asked, motioning towards the numerous pictures on the dinner table. "Was there a sale or something?"

"Which do you think is best Tsuna?" Nana asked, as he sat down at the end of the table. She slid the pictures over towards him. "Judo, kendo, aikido..." She listed them out for him.

Tsuna lifted a brow. "Why? What are they for?"

"It's for you to learn Tsuna!" She cheerfully replied. Tsuna blinked._ 'Huh?'_ "It's for your protection, Tsuna." Said Nana. "You need to be able to protect yourself." Once again, Tsuna lifted a brow. "Why so sudden?"

"This weekend, so far, six Namimori Chuu Disciplinary Committee students were attacked by someone, and were found with serious injuries." Explained Reborn, as he sipped his coffee.

"What?" Tsuna's eyes sharpened._ 'That means...'_

"No one has found the culprit yet, and you're also a Namimori Chuu student, so I'm worried..." Sighed Nana.

Tsuna smiled at his mother. "Don't worry," He assured. "I'll be fine."

Tsuna felt a tug on his pant leg. When he looked down, he saw I-Pin holding garlic in her hands. "I-Pin will teach you the Gyoza Fist!" She happy chimed. In front of him, was Lambo, who chucked a grenade at Tsuna. "Blow them all up Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled at the children. "Thanks you two, but I'll be fine." He said, patting their heads.

"How about boxing, Tsuna?" Nana asked, holding up the poster.

"No thanks!" Tsuna immediately replied._ 'As if I don't get enough boxing in my life already...'_

* * *

Somewhere On The Streets

Ryohei was on the streets, jogging his life away again. "Morning is always perfect for training on the road!" He panted, all the while, grinning. Then, he began punching the air.

"Hey! Are you Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"Yeah." Ryohei stopped in his tracks. "Why? Do you want to join the boxing club or something?" His eyebrows furrowed as he looked the person over again. _'Wait a minute... Isn't he...?'_

"Sure," Grinned Ken, "I'll join if you beat me."

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he looked over the flyers. "I don't need these though..." He mumbled, flipping through the pieces of papers. Beside him, walking on top of a ledge, was Reborn.

"If Fuuta was here, we would be able to determine a ranking of which martial arts would suit you the best." Said Reborn. "No thanks." Smiled Tsuna, as he put the flyers in a nearby garbage can."Speaking of which, I haven't seen Fuuta for a while..." Tsuna pondered outloud. "I hope he's doing alright."

Once they had turned a corner, the school was in sight. Not only that, but standing in front of the school, was most likely the entire Disciplinary Committee and they all bore scary expressions on their faces.

Reborn hummed. "Since there was that kind of incident during the weekends, it's natural for them to be tense like this."

Tsuna frowned. "I suppose..."

"Tsuna."

The brunette turned around, only to meet with his one and only love, Hibari Kyoya. "K- Hibari-san!" Tsuna corrected himself, almost forgetting that Reborn was there, and that the baby hadnt' recieved his memories yet.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn greeted.

"Good morning Tsuna, Reborn." Nodded Hibari.

"Is everything alright?" Tsuna worriedly asked. Hibari nodded. "We'll somehow manage."

Then, the prefect turned around and smashed his tonfa against the face of a certain doctor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Cried Shamal. "What did you do that for!" He pathetically asked, rubbing his face.

Hibari blankly stared at the doctor. "No reason." He nonchalantly said. "I just felt something around me. Like a bug perhaps?" He inwardly mocked the doctor, as he remembered his first loss in the past, because of the mosquito that belonged to Shamal, that bit him.

Shamal began to sweat. "A-A bug? Where?"

Hibari lifted up his tonfa and pointed at the tip. "Right here."

Sure enough, the mosquito was on the tip of the tonfa, dead and twitching. "You want it?" Hibari asked. Without waiting for an answer, the prefect flicked the bug at the doctor. "Here you go."

"I'll see you later." He nodded at Tsuna and Reborn. The two nodded, and Tsuna smiled and waved at the prefect's retreating back.

"So, Shamal," Tsuna sweetly smiled. "What are you doing here?" _'And what the hell do you think you're doing to Kyoya?'_

"Oh Tsuna!" Greeted Shamal. "Nothing much really. I heard a little scary rumor, and thought that I should protect the girls in the neighborhood from the bad guys that might jump them!"

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched. _'If you were high, you'd probably be a more dangerous threat to people, than Mukuro.'_

Then, Tsuna began to hear a song. Specificully, the school's anthem, and his lover's ringtone. Tsuna began to snort, and boy did he snort loudly. _'That song still makes me laugh every time I hear it coming from his cellphone...'_ He snorted again.

Hibari took out his cellphone and picked up the call. A few minutes later, he closed the phone and walked back to Tsuna and the others. "Ryohei's in the hospital." He nonchalantly said. Tsuna sighed._ 'Well, it's kind of expected...'_

Behind a lamp post a few meters behind them, stood Fuuta, who seemed to be in his Ranking Mode. Quietly, and blankly, the little boy watched the group.

* * *

Namimori Central Hospital

"Ryohei!"

"Yo, Tsuna, Reborn!" Greeted Ryohei. "What's up?"

"I'm fine," Replied Tsuna. "But what about you?" He worriedly asked. Ryohei grinned. "A few broken bones here and there, but overall, I'm fine." The boxer cheerfully replied.

"I see." Sighed a relieved Tsuna. "That's good." He smiled.

"Anyways," Reborn cut in. "Ryohei, do you know what your culprits look like?"

"Yeah." Nodded Ryohei. "The uniforms are belong to Kokuyo Chuu, from the next town over."

Reborn slowly nodded as he took in the information.

Ryohei gave Tsuna the look. "Be careful." The brunette nodded. "I will."

Reborn toddled over, a gold pocket watch in his hands. "Ryohei," He called. "Is this yours?" He asked. Ryohei shooked his head. "No," He replied. "Apparently, it was lying on my chest when they found me."

Reborn nodded and glanced down at the watch in his hands._ 'Roman numbers... And the short hand is pointing to the number five too...' _He pondered to himself. _'Why do I have the feeling that I've seen this somewhere before...?'_ He inwardly sighed.

"Anyways," Ryohei looked back up to Tsuna. "Don't tell Kyoko anything," _'With, or without memories.'_ He continued in his mind. Knowing what Ryohei meant, Tsuna nodded. "I won't."

Speaking of the devil, Kyoko barged into the room. "Onii-chan!" She cried out. Kyoko quickly sped to the boxer's side. "Onii-chan! Why did you decide to challenge a kangaroo to a boxing match!"

Tsuna blinked. Then he shook his head. Then he sighed. Then he face-palmed. _'The lies he tells her...'_

Kyoko finally noticed Tsuna and Reborn. "You came to see Onii-chan too?" She smiled. The two nodded. Kyoko's smile grew, "I see. Thank you so much!"

Tsuna returned the smile. "No worries."

"Let's go Tsuna." Said Reborn, who turned around and headed towards the door. Tsuna nodded, "Yeah." He turned to the Sasagawa siblings, "See you later!" He said. They nodded and waved with a smile on their faces.

Reborn and Tsuna stepped out Ryohei's hospital room, and Tsuna closed the door behind him. Silence was present between the two. Reborn then looked around them. "It seems like there are a lot of people panicking about this situation." He noted.

Tsuna looked around, noticing that most of the occupants of the hospital was from his school. "I guess so." He mumbled. Then, he looked into a hospital room that had its door open.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. "Mochida-sempai...?"

Indeed it was. Mochida was lying on his hospital bed, completely unconcious, and in a condition more worse than Ryohei's.

Tsuna pulled a passing student over. "Excuse me," He sweetly smiled. "But," He pointed to Mochida. "Was Mochida-sempai assaulted too?" He asked. The student nodded. "And that's not all," He replied, "As of last night, three third-years, four second-years, and two first-years were attacked too." He said. "And none of them were from the Disciplinary Committee!"

Tsuna's frown worsened.

"Nanimori Chuu's students are being attacked!" The student panicked.

Then, the crowd of students behind them dispersed so that two members of the Disciplinary Committee could pass. One of them specifically being Kusakabe Tetsu.

"So you haven't found the chairman yet?" Kusakabe asked one of the subordinates of the committee. The subordinate shook his head. "No, but I'm certain that he's found a clue about the enemy already."

As Tetsu and the subordinate passed Tsuna, Reborn and the student, Kusakabe and Tsuna met eyes, and an agreement was made between them.

"It seems like Hibari-san went to go beat up the culprits." Tsuna smiled at the student. The chubby boy returned the grin, "Hibari-san's invincible! We'll definitely win!" He cheered.

Tsuna inwardly sighed, _'Although I really hope that Kyouya will win, I need to get my gloves from Leon...'_

* * *

Kokuyo Chuu

"Tch," Huffed Hibari as he walked inside a familiar building. "I can't believe I have to see that ugly fatass of a fruit's face again..." He complained to himself. "Where's Tsuna when you need him..."

As he went around a corner, a Kokuyo student appeared with a stick in his hand.

Hibari sighed as he ducked and jammed his tonfa in the student's belly, sending him flying down the hallway. He stood up straight and a frown appeared on his face. "This place reaks too." He grumbled. "It smells like pineapples everywhere I go. Does he like to like, spray that stupid fruity stuff everywhere he goes?"

He continued rambling to himself as he made way to the very top , where a certain fruity man was waiting. Finally, Hibari barged into the room, only to be greeted by someone. "Hello." Said the figure, "Thanks for coming." Smiled the figure.

Hibari's eyebrows twitched a little. "Just the sight of you makes me want to bash your fruity face in."

"Kufufu~" Chuckled the shadowed teen. "What makes you say that?"

"First," Hibari replied, "For attacking the students in my school."

"Second?" Asked the smiling teen.

Hibari paused._ 'Second, for losing to you in our first match together.'_ "Don't worry about it." He replied, huffing at the same time.

"Is there a third?"

Hibari blinked and thought to himself. _'Hm. Well yes. For trying to steal Tsuna from me. But he doesn't need to know that either.'_ "Don't worry about it." Hibari replied, completely irritated.

The boy infront of him shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Anyways," Said the boy, "Namimori doesn't need two people to "discipline" it." He smiled. "I will be the new order of Namimori Town, so you aren't needed anymore."

Hibari quietly snorted._ 'What a loser.'_ Spikes began to appear on his tonfas, and he readied himself. "Whatever you say." Mocked Hibari. "I'll bite you to death right here, right now."

* * *

Namimori Central Hospital

Tsuna frowned, "Leon's tail just came off..." He said, looking at the wiggling green tail on the floor.

Reborn nodded. "It usually means something when his tail comes off." He replied, picking up the tail and inspecting it.

"Such as?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Reborn glanced at Tsuna. "Something ominous is about to happen."

At this, Tsuna's eyes narrowed a little. _'Mukuro...'_

* * *

Kokuyo Chuu

"So," Hibari began to wave around his tonfas. "Are you just going to sit there?" He asked. "Kufufu..." Laughed the sitting teen. "You are certainly a funny man." He said, smiling. "I don't need to stand," He said, "Sitting is fine."

Hibari rolled his eyes. "You're annoying. I'm going to stop talking to you."

"Whatever you want." Replied the boy across from him. "However, I highly recommend that you take your chance now before you won't be able to speak again." He said.

Hibari scoffed, "What are you going to do?" He asked. _'Since I don't have the Sakura-kura disease...'_

"Many, many, things..." Grinned the boy, revealing his right red eye.

Suddenly, images of a naked Tsuna appeared in his mind.

_'. . . Fuck.'_

* * *

Namimori Central Hospital

Tsuna blankly stared at Leon, who had just turned into an octopus. _'I don't think an octopus is supposed to be green...'_ He sighed. Then, Leon turned into a totem pole. "Is he alright?" Tsuna asked, slightly worried. "He keeps transforming into different things." '_I forgot the reason why Leon would only transform like this...'_

"With the loss of his tail, he can't maintain his original shape." Explained Reborn.

_'Oh.'_

"Out of the way! Another Namimori student was attacked!"

Tsuna turned his head to the right, only to see doctors and nurses pushing a hospital bed down the hall. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he got a better look of the victim's face.

"That was vice chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe-san!" Panicked one student.

"They say that he was attacked as soon as left the hospital!" Yelled another.

"Take care of Leon for a few seconds." Reborn chucked Leon, who had morphed into something unexplainable, at Tsuna. The brunette blinked, "Where are you going Reborn?"

The hitman baby pit pattered towards Kusakabe's hospital bed, and hopped onto the butt-chinned boy's chest. After digging around Kusakabe's jacket, he finally found what he was looking for. A gold pocket watch.

Reborn hopped off, and opened it. Then, he frowned. "As I thought..." He said. "They're trying to pick a fight with you, Tsuna." Stated Reborn.

Tsuna stayed quiet.

* * *

Kokuyo Chuu

Hibari panted as he wiped the blood off his nose.

"I bet you're wondering how I knew the things you like?" The pineapple teen chuckled.

"Not really." Huffed Hibari. _'Yes.'_

Ignoring the prefect's answer, the fruity teen continued on. "All I had to do was do a little bit of peeking here and there, and that's it!" He smiled. "I've seen many men as strong as you, but of course, they all have weaknesses."

"I sent them to a place, similar to Hell, you see." He said, still smiling.

Hibari blankly stared at his opponent._ 'What a freak.'_

In a corner, sat Fuuta, blankly staring into space as Hibari and the teen with the pineapple hairstyle continued to fight.

* * *

Namimori Central Hospital

Reborn showed Tsuna the watch. "This watch was the one found on the recently attacked Kusakabe." Then he took out an identical pocket watch. "This one was on Ryohei."

He opened the watch that Ryohei had. "Not only that, but I hear that the others that were attacked, also had a watch like this." He stated. "Look closely at the watches." He instructed.

Tsuna nodded, and stared at the watches. "Six... Five... Four..."

Reborn nodded. "That's right." He said, "This is a countdown."

"Countdown..." Repeated Tsuna.

Reborn nodded again, "That's when it came to me." He took out a piece of paper. "Take a look at this." He said, giving the brunette the paper. Tsuna took the paper from Reborn and gave Leon the Fish back to the baby hitman.

"Namimori Chuu's Fighting Prowess Ranking?" Blinked Tsuna. "This looks like Fuuta's ranking..." He frowned.

"That's because it is." Replied Reborn. "We mafia have a vow of silence called "Omertà", a rule to never leak the organization's secrets to outsiders." He explained. "If the secrets are told, the mafioso would be instantly killed on the spot."

Reborn lifted up Leon, who had transformed into a miniature version of Fuuta. "Fuuta's rankings are a secret for the entire mafia organization." He said, "There's no way an outsider could know."

"Meaning," He continued, "The only ones who could get their hands on these rankings are..."

"...Mafiosos." Tsuna said, finishing the sentence.

Reborn nodded.

Tsuna looked at the paper again. "If Kusakabe is number four, then number three will be attacked soon..." He mumbled. Tsuna read over the list, and then frowned. "Number three is..."

Reborn cut him off. "You should go Tsuna." He said, frowning a bit. "As for me, I have to look into something."

Tsuna nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Namimori Chuu, Class 1-A

Gokudera yawned as he fumbled around with his cellphone. _'I'm so bored...'_

"What's going on?" He mumbled to himself. "There's a lot of people absent today..." He glanced towards a certain desk. "And Jyuudaime isn't here today either..." He sighed._ 'How come this feels like deja vu...?'_

Then a notice appeared on the screen of his phone. Gokudera sighed, stood up, and grabbed his bag. "My cell phone's out of batteries, so I'm going home." He casually, and uncaringly said, while walking towards the exit.

"Oi, Gokudera! Come back here!" Called the teacher.

But the bomber ignored the teacher. Then, he walked back in class and shook his boyfriend awake.

"Huh... Is it lunch yet...?" Yawned Yamamoto as he sat up straight. "Oh, good mornin' Gokkun!"

"Get up sleepy head," Grumbled the silverette. "We're going home."

Yamamoto yawned one last time before grabbing his bag and standing up. "See ya sensei!" He grinned, before grabbing Gokudera's hand and running out the door.

* * *

Tsuna lightly jogged around the neighborhood, heading towards his house. "I wonder where they are...?" He mumbled quietly. Then, he heard something explode, and turned around, only to see a net flying towards him.

He sped up a little, avoiding the grasps of the net.

"Shoot! We didn't get him!"

Tsuna blinked. "Haru! Lambo and I-Pin!" He greeted. "What's up?"

"I heard that your school was being targeted, and is very dangerous!" Haru said worriedly.

"Tsuna-san won't be safe at all!" I-Pin mumbled, also worried. Lambo nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Now hurry up and get in that bag of nets!"

Tsuna smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He said, patting the children's heads.

Haru nodded, a little unsure. "Okay." She smiled.

"Anyways, I have to go do something," Tsuna said, beginning to walk. "I'm looking for Hayato."

"Ah," Haru blinked, "I just passed him and Yamamoto-kun a few minutes ago!" She chimed. "Really?" He asked, picking up the pace. "Where are they?"

"They seemed to be heading towards the shopping district." She replied.

Tsuna nodded and began to "run". "Thanks Haru! See you later!" He said, waving at her and the kids.

* * *

"So where do you wanna go?" Yamamoto asked, as they finally reached the shopping district. Gokudera shrugged. "Anywhere is fine." He said, looking around their surroundings, a little.

"How about the arcade?" Suggested Yamamoto, slightly grinning. Gokudera shrugged and smiled a bit, "Sure, why not." He said.

"I bet I can beat you in most of the games there." Provoked a fully grinning Yamamoto. Gokudera snorted, "Whatever you say," He said, "I'll still beat you anyways." Boasted the bomber.

Then, their stomachs began to grumble. They blinked, and a few seconds later, they began to laugh.

"I guess we should get something to eat first, huh?" Smiled Yamamoto. He began to hug Gokudera from behind and started rubbing the silverette's tummy. "Wouldn't want you to starve." He snickered.

Gokudera's cheeks began to go red, and he huffed. "Shut up," He said, lightly jabbing his elbow into the baseball player's stomach. "Oof!" Yamamoto lightly grunted. "That hurt." He whined.

Gokudera rolled his eyes before letting himself free of Yamamoto's grasp. "No it didn't, you big baby." He said. Then Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hand. "Come on. Let's go eat." He mumbled, looking around for an open shop.

"What do you want to eat?" Asked Yamamoto, as he too, looked around for a place for them to eat. "Sushi? Takoyaki? Udon?"

"Anything is fine." Replied Gokudera.

Then, he pointed at a particular shop. "Ramen?"

Yamamoto nodded and smiled, "Sure."

The two began to walk to the ramen shop, until they felt a familiar presence behind them. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "Hayato." He whispered. Gokudera nodded, "Yeah."

"Namimori Chuu, Class 1-A," Said a familiar voice. "Class sheet number eight, Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera and Yamamoto turned around, only to meet eyes with a certain beanie and glasses wearing boy, clad in the neightboring school's uniform; Kokuyo.

"Let's get this over with," He mumbled. "I don't want to break a sweat."

He trudged towards the couple. "But first, let me introduce myself," He murmured. "Kokuyo Chuu, first year, Chikusa Kakimoto."

"Nice to meet you!" Smiled Yamamoto. Gokudera face-palmed. "Idiot..."

Chikusa gave Yamamoto the look behind his glasses. "This is a fight betwen Gokudera Hayato and me. Please don't interfere." He stated.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other for a few seconds before Yamamoto nodded and smiled again. "Alright, I'll just be watching up there," He said, pointing towards the sky.

Yamamoto waved at his boyfriend. "Good luck Gokkun," He said, before leaving.

"I don't need it." Snorted Gokudera.

For the next few minutes, Gokudera and Chikusa had a staring contest. Then, Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he dodged a flying spike. "First to make the move huh?" He smirked.

Chikusa didn't reply. He didn't move either.

Taking this chance, Gokudera began to run. Seeing a nearby alleyway, he turned. Chikusa ran after him, and followed the bomber through the alleyway, only to meet a fury of dynamites.

Chikusa put his hands in his pockets and took out what seemed to be a pair of yo-yos. He swung the yo-yos around by the strings, and cut through the dynamites, disabling them of exploding.

'That's probably the most dumbest, but effective weapon, no matter how many times I've seen it.' Snorted Gokudera.

He dodged the yo-yo that was flying towards him, and jumped into the air, where the explosion from the yo-yo propelled him across the street. Safetly landing on the ground, he sighed.

On the other hand, true to his word, Yamamoto was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings, watching the fight from above. He began to mimick Chikusa's hands with the yo-yos. "I wonder how he does it..." He murmured curiously.

Back on the ground, Gokudera began to scratch the back of his head. "What a drag." He sighed again. "For a professional hitman, you're pretty shabby." He mumbled quietly to himself. _'Although I'll give you credits for staying with Mukuro all these years.'_

Then, Chikusa's eyes sharpened. "We finally got the right one," He said, "Who are the members of your Family, and who is your boss?" He probed.

"You don't need to know." Answered Gokudera, who was a little bit annoyed.

Chikusa swung his yo-yo at the silverette, who successfully dodged by jumping into the air once again. Then, Chikusa glanced at the observing Yamamoto from up high. "Is he part of your Family too?"

Gokudera didn't answer.

* * *

**A/N :** Hi guys ! How is everyone doing ? Summer break is almost here , everyone excited ? I am ! Kinda . Okay not really . I have summer school for a month for extra credits . =3=; But I'll try to update atleast once a week or every two weeks . :P

I wanted to update this week so I can fully concentrate on my exams this week without worrying about whether I should have updated or not . But here you are ! I hope everyone liked it . I tried to make it a little funny I guess ? ^^;;~

Anyways , in about two more chapters , my other story ,** High School Guide : How to Woo** , will be completed . I have three new stories in mind , but I need **you **to help me decide which one to start first .** How ?** That's easy ! Just **vote in the poll** on my profile ! :]

If you haven't voted yet , and you want to participate in the poll and want to help me decide , then please do so . ^^

The deadline of the poll will be a week or so after HSG : HTW is completed , so pleae vote while you still can !

Well , here's the sixteenth chapter of Change ! Woohoo !

Thanks for reading everyone , and stay tuned for the next chapter !

I accept reviews ;3 ~

peaceoutyo .

**-S2**


	17. Target 17

Ciaossu!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

Enjoy c: !

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal.

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts.

* * *

_Previously_

_'That's probably the most dumbest, but effective weapon, no matter how many times I've seen it.' Snorted Gokudera._

_He dodged the yo-yo that was flying towards him, and jumped into the air, where the explosion from the yo-yo propelled him across the street. Safetly landing on the ground, he sighed._

_On the other hand, true to his word, Yamamoto was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings, watching the fight from above. He began to mimick Chikusa's hands with the yo-yos. "I wonder how he does it..." He murmured curiously._

_Back on the ground, Gokudera began to scratch the back of his head. "What a drag._

_" He sighed again. "For a professional hitman, you're pretty shabby." He mumbled quietly to himself. 'Although I'll give you credits for staying with Mukuro all these years.'_

_Then, Chikusa's eyes sharpened. "We finally got the right one," He said, "Who are the members of your Family, and who is your boss?" He probed._

_"You don't need to know." Answered Gokudera, who was a little bit annoyed._

_Chikusa swung his yo-yo at the silverette, who successfully dodged by jumping into the air once again. Then, Chikusa glanced at the observing Yamamoto from up high. "Is he part of your Family too?"_

_Gokudera didn't answer._

* * *

Target 17

Invasion

"Please let me know if there's anything more that I can do to help." A worried Dino said through the telephone. The blond frowned as he looked at the file that Romario had handed him. "However," He murmured. "This one is quite troublesome..."

Elsewhere, was Reborn, wearing slick shades and a brown trench coat, and standing in a public telephone booth. "If they're the same people that are causing this incident," He continued, while Leon consistently transformed into odd objects. "Then I can understand why they are using such odd methods."

"More so," He stated, "They just broke out of prison and they don't really have much information on us."

"What are they after?" Asked Dino, from the other side of the line.

Reborn frowned. "I don't know," He replied. "But I have a good guess..."

* * *

Namimori's Shopping District

Gokudera and Chikusa stood many meters away from each other, and both were panting heavily due to the running around and multiple attacks from their weapons.

"Chikusa Kakimoto," Glared Gokudera. "You're after Jyuudaime, right?"

The beanie wearing teen didn't answer. He only stared at the bomber blankly.

Gokudera growled quietly. _'Although I know what's going to happen in the future, I refuse to back down now.'_ He thought, fishing out a few dynamites from his pockets.

Above, sat Yamamoto, who randomly pulled out a bag of chips and opened it. "I wonder if I should help," He murmured, munching on the chips. Then, he shrugged. "Naaah~" He grinned. _'Besides, Gokkun would get angry at me for interfering with his fights.'_ Gee. What a nice boyfriend.

Gokudera chucked his dynamites at Chikusa, who in turn, flung his yo-yos at the incoming dynamites. Chikusa twisted his wrists around, causing the yo-yos to fly around in irregular ways, and cut up the dynamites. A second after that, spikes came flying out of the yo-yos.

"Tch," Gokudera kissed his teeth, extremely irritated. Knowing what would happen next, the silverette immediately took out a mini dynamite from his belt, lit it up, and tossed it behind him.

The dynamite exploded. The force from the dynamite was enough to send Gokudera running towards Chikusa. Gokudera swung his fist at Chikusa, who moved to the side and dodged it.

Gokudera turned on his heel and took out more dynamites. The dangerous rods lit up by themselves, and the bomber proceeded to throw them at the Kokuyo student.

"Two times the bombs!" He yelled.

Chikusa huffed as he prepared to slice apart the dynamites. His eyes widened as a few miniature bombs made their way towards him through the fury of dynamites.

_**BOOM!**_

Chikusa groaned as he shakily stood back up, blood rushing out from his newly gained wounds.

"I'd tell you whatever the fuck I did just now," Gokudera said, shrugging. "But I'm lazy right now."

Before Chikusa could say anything or retort back, a bunch of lit dynamites made their way to him from the sky. Seconds later, a huge explosion was made.

A block or two away, ran Tsuna. His eyebrows furrowed as he increased his speed. _'That explosion just now was most likely Gokudera...'_ He thought to himself, as he entered the shopping district.

Then, he finally caught sight of Gokudera, was casually sitting on the ground.

"Gokudera!" He called, slowing down.

The silver bomber turned around. "Jyuudaime!" He yelped, surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "Ehh, well it's kind of obvious..."

"Aha," Gokudera chuckled, "I suppose so."

Tsuna looked around skeptically, "Where...?"

"Behind you."

The two turned around, and truth to be told, Chikusa was certainly standing behind them. The Kokuyo student was completely beaten up, his uniform ripped and tattered. Not only that, but he was covered in his own blood too.

"You just saved me the trouble," He murmured, blankly staring at them.

Tsuna frowned, and Gokudera got into a defensive stance, taking out his dynamites. "Jyuudaime, stand back." He mumbled.

Chikusa's grip on his yo-yos tightened. Then, he swung, letting out more spikes from his yo-yo. Before they knew it, sounds of multiple metals clashing with each other was evident, and the spikes lodged themselves on the concrete floor.

Tsuna blinked, "Yamamoto!"

"T-Takeshi..." Murmured an equally surprised Gokudera.

Sure enough, Yamamoto was standing in front of them, holding his sword. "Sorry," He grinned, "It looked kinda dangerous from where I was watching, so I had to step in."

"Besides," He added, "I don't want to watch Gokkun take these spikes to his body." He murmured, frowning. Gokudera blushed a little due to the comment that came from his worry-wart boyfriend.

"I see," Chikusa took out a new pair of glases and put them on. "You're from Namimori Middle School, class 1-A," He continued on, reciting from his memories. "Roll sheet number fifteen, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"And?" Yamamoto glared.

From the distance, came the police and a bunch of civilians. "What are you boys doing?" They yelled.

Chikusa huffed quietly and he turned on his heel to walk away. "You're Ken's target," He mumbled. "Fighting you would be a pain." He said. Then, he mumbled to himself as he slowly trudged away. "I want to take a shower..."

Yamamoto's sword transformed back into his baseball bat, and he quickly put it away in his baseball bat bag. Then, he picked up Gokudera bridal style. "Come on." He murmured.

"W-What," Gokudera flung his arms around. "Where are we going? Put me down!" He cried, blushing at the same time.

"The hospital."

"But I'm not injured! These are only scratches!"

"Come on, Gokudera," Tsuna smiled, completely agreeing with Yamamoto. "We need to get you check on, just in case."

The silverette's shoulder slumped and he sighed. "Fine." He pouted. Yamamoto smiled and kissed Gokudera's forehead. "That's my baby." He grinned, "Always so obediant~"

Gokudera lightly smacked his boyfriend. "Shut up and get me to the hospital already, you jackass."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

Namimori Central Hospital

"And," Bianchi's eyebrows twitched as she held a basket containing poisoned food in her hands. "How did my little brother manage to land himself in the hospital?"

Out of nowhere, Shamal flew towards her. "Bianchi-chan~!" He sang, puckering up his lips. "Get away from me!" She growled, lifting up her foot and kicking him square in the face.

Shamal sighed and smiled as he rubbed his red cheek. "Now, now," He said, "I'm only lending him the bed because Reborn asked me to." Bianchi cut him off. "I don't care. I'll be the one that'll watch over him."

"I don't think you watching over him will help him get better." Frowned Shamal.

"Uhm," Gokudera nervously laughed. "I don't have any serious injuries, so I'll be fine."

Bianchi glared at him. "No." She gritted out. "I'm going to look after you, and that's final."

Gokudera sighed, and his shoulders slumped once more. Yamamoto laughed and patted his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's okay Gokkun," He grinned, "If you want me to look over you instead of Bianchi or Shamal, just say it."

Gokudera blushed and crossed his arms. "Who would want you to look after them?" He huffed. "You." Laughed Yamamoto.

Tsuna smiled at the two. Then, he looked up to the ceiling, noticing that Reborn and Leon were attached to it. "Reborn!" He said, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Where were you?" Tsuna curiously asked, just when Reborn and Leon landed on the floor. "I was investigating something," Reborn briefly said, taking a seat on the side of Gokudera's bed.

"What were you investigating?" Bianchi questioned worriedly.

"A prison break in Italy." Replied Reborn. "It occured at a prison meant to hold dangerous mafiosos, who have committed grave crimes." He explained, a serious look in his eyes.

Shamal's eyes narrowed. "What does the prison break have to do with our current situation?" He asked.

Reborn ignored the question and decided to continue. "The one leading the prison break was a young man named Mukuro."

Immediately, Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and sharpened at the name.

"And they say that he came to Japan with two subordinates." Reborn stated. "Then all of a sudden, three students enrolled in Kokuyo Middle School as returning foreign students."

Bianchi gasped, "You don't mean-"

Reborn cut her off. "Yeah." He nodded. "After they enrolled in the school, he literally took control of the school and the student body, and became their leader." Reborn paused. "His name is Rokudo Mukuro."

Silence enveloped the room. "Does that mean that we're fighting against mafiosos?" Questioned Shamal. Reborn shook his head, "It's the opposite." He said. "They were thrown out of the mafia."

* * *

Kokuyo Middle School

Chikusa trudged into the room, his blood dripping and making a trail as he continued walking.

"Is that you, Chikusa?" Smiled a certain boy.

Chikusa didn't answer. Instead, the boy dropped on to the ground with a soft thump.

"Oh?" Chuckled the boy with mismatched eyes. "Did we get a "hit"?"

Another person came in the room. "Is Kaki-pi here~?" Then, he blinked and knelt down. "Kaki-pi, you look retarded, all tattered and burnt." He bluntly said. "You look yummy. Can I eat you?"

Chikusa didn't answer.

The stranger frowned. "Kaki-pi? Answer me." He murmured, shaking the beaten up boy. "I'm hungry. Feed me."

"Ken," Called the sitting boy. "He's unconcious." He smiled.

"Oh." Was all that left Ken's mouth. Then he whimpered. "I'm hungry... When will Kaki-pi wake up...?"

The pineapple chuckled. "No worries," He assured. "He'll wake up soon." Then he added, "After all, there's no way Chikusa would return empty-handed without information on the Vongola."

* * *

Namimori Central Hospital

"Tsuna," Reborn called, looking at the brunette. Then he took out what seemed to be a letter. "There's a letter for you from Vongola the Ninth." He stated.

Tsuna blinked.

Reborn opened the letter and then cleared his throat. "Dear Vongola the Tenth," He recited. "I've heard from Reborn about how much you've improved and grown."

"It seems like the time has come for you to take the next step." He continued. "I am giving you an order to capture Rokudo Mukuro and the other two escapees, and rescue their captive."

"I wish you luck." Ended Reborn. Then he added, "P.S, if you refuse, you'll be treated as a traitor and will be ki-" Tsuna cut off Reborn. "Okay." He smiled. "I'll do it."

Reborn blinked. _'That was fast.'_ Then he smirked and nodded. "Good."

_'Although,'_ Tsuna pondered. _'I wonder what's taking Kyouya so long...?'_

"Bring me with you Jyuudaime!" Shouted Gokudera. "These wounds are only scratches!" Yamamoto smiled and nodded. "I'll come too."

"I'm coming too!" Huffed Bianchi. "Someone needs to be there to watch over Hayato, and that'll be me." Reborn nodded then looked at Shamal. "And you?" Shamal chuckled and shook his head. "I'll stay back." Reborn shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The hitman baby stood up on the bed. "We have enough people to charge into enemy territory." He stated. "I know where their hideout is. Their captive should be there too."

"And the captive," Murmured Reborn, "Is someone you know very well..."

* * *

Sawada Household

"Oh, Tsu-kun!" Nana blinked, "You're wearing your favorite clothes!" She asked, "Are you going out to play?"

Tsuna nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Nana said worriedly, "Another Namimori student was attacked today."

_'We're about to attack those people that are responsible...'_ Tsuna smiled nervously, "Aha, it'll be fine, don't worry Kaa-chan!"

Seconds later, Lambo and I-Pin came running into Tsuna's room. "Tsuna got home safely!" They chanted, running around him. Tsuna laughed, "Come on guys, slow down a bit!"

They then ran towards Nana, who re-adjusted the laundry basket. "Maman," Lambo asked, "Can we go shopping with you today?" I-Pin nodded in agreement.

Nana giggled and nodded. "Sure!" The children cheered and they began to run around again. Before they left the room, Reborn called I-Pin to stay back.

The chinese child hopped onto the desk, where Reborn was sitting. Reborn began to whisper somethign in her ear, and I-Pin only nodded. After they were done, I-Pin ran out of the room.

Just as Tsuna was about to step out of his room, Reborn stopped him.

"What is it Reborn?" The teen asked curiously.

"Be careful Tsuna," Frowned the baby mafioso. "When Leon is in this condition," He fumbled around with the Leon-Plop as emphasis. "All my students tend to have a near-death experience."

"Dino too." He stated. Then he took off his fedora and chucked Leon in his hat. "I need to let Leon rest for a while," He mumbled, putting his fedora back on. "I'm not going to fight, so do your best."

"The orders to handle the criminals were made for you this time, so the only thing I can do is fire the Dying Will bullet." He said, pulling out said bullet. "The problem is, there's only one left."

"The bullets are made by Leon," He explained, "And with Leon in this condition, he can't make more."

Before Tsuna could say anything, Yamamoto and Gokudera came in the room. "Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, holding up two plastic bags. "I brought tea and sushi." He said.

Gokudera lifted up his own plastic bag. "I brought snacks too!"

Then, Bianchi came in with a bento full of her poison cooking. "Are you trying to have a competition with me, Yamamoto Takeshi?" She frowned, staring at his bag of food skeptically.

Yamamoto laughed and shook his head. "No, no!"

"Alright," Reborn smirked. "Everyone's here now. Let's go beat Mukuro." He declared.

* * *

"It's pretty quiet." Noted Bianchi, as they walked around a deserted street that would lead them to Kokuyo. "A new road replaced this one, so most cars don't come this way." Explained Reborn.

Then, they stopped in front of a gate. "This is it." Said Reborn, as they all looked past the gate.

"It's so..." Yamamoto paused to find the right word. "Abandoned."

Indeed, the area behind the gate was completely abandoned and deserted. "This place used to be a compoud recreation area called Kokuyo Centre." Stated Reborn.

Tsuna blinked, "I've been here with my parents before."

"Since you know the area the best," Reborn said, "Then you lead the way, Tsuna." The brunette chuckled quietly. "Ehh..."

Gokudera touched the giant lock on the gates. "It's rusted shut." He murmured. "Which means they didn't use this gate to enter." He said. "What should we do?" _'Other than jumping over it, which is out of the question because Reborn would get suspicious if he saw Tsuna jump over it like a professional.'_

"We break though, obviously." Snorted Bianchi, as she took out a plate of poisonous cooking. Then, she smashed the plate onto the lock, causing it to melt.

From far away, sat Ken, as he watched them enter the dead Kokuyo Center.

"Uhm," Tsuna looked around. "There should be an exhibit with flora and fauna over here."

Bianchi retorted, "There's nothing here. Are you blind?" Gokudera nervously chuckled, "S-Sis..."

Yamamoto knelt down and poked the ground. "It looks like an animal footprint." He noted. Reborn, who was sitting on his shoulder, looked up. "Something's coming."

Sure enough, something, or more like a person, came flying out and at Yamamoto. The baseball player's eyes sharpened as he hopped back instinctively. Unfortunately, a crack began to appear on the ground, where his foot landed.

His eyes widened. "Oh shit." _'Not again!'_ He inwardly groaned. A hole was created, and Yamamoto fell through. The animal-like person jumped into the hole, right after Yamamoto.

Everyone else crowded around the hole. "Tsuna's memory is pretty accurate," Noted Reborn. "The flora and fauna exhibit is buried under the dirt." He explained, quite bluntly.

"Then we're on the roof." Bianchi murmured.

"Takeshi!" Yelled Gokudera, into the hole. "Where are you?"

At the bottom, Yamamoto groaned as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head. "I completely forgot that this would happen..." He grumbled, rubbing his aching bottom with his other hand.

Then he looked up and laughed. "I'm down here Gokkun!"

At the top, Gokudera sighed, relieved. "Thank god he didn't break open his head." He muttered, "Wouldn't want him to be more stupid than he already is."

"I heard that!"

Tsuna changed the subject. "Yamamoto! Be careful!"

Yamamoto nodded and stood up. He carefully examined his surroundings, then locked eyes with the animal-like person who was hiding in the dark and growling at the same time.

"I welcome you, Yamamoto Takeshi," Spoke the person. "Kaki-pi's still sleeping and I'm freaking bored out of my mind!" He complained. Then, he made himself apparent by stepping into the light.

"And then my prey came just in time," Ken grinned, "I'm super happy."

Then he looked up towards Tsuna and the rest. "All you people at the top," He called, "Are you his friends?" He asked. "Just get ready to die okay? I'll take you all one at a time."

Yamamoto laughed. "Are you a dog or something?"

The "dog" twitched. "Are you a retard?" Then he huffed, "Well whatever. That's fine too."

Then, he ran towards Yamamoto, who dodged. The Kokuyo student jumped up, and took out what seemed like fangs, and popped them into his mouth. After that, strange markings appeared on his skin.

Ken rebounded against the wall, heading towards Yamamoto. "Thanks for the food!" He yelled. Immediately, Yamamoto took out his bat, which transformed into a sword, and collided with the animal-like person.

Unfortunately, the sword was broken in half and the top piece flew to the side. The blond hopped back and smirked. "I'll rip out your neck next, pyon."

Yamamoto stared at his broken sword, then he laughed. "Let's get serious now." He said, shooting glares at the blond.

"He's a tough guy, despite his looks." Smirked Reborn. "He's not going to stay nice after having his bat broken." He sighed.

The baseball player took off his bat holder and placed it on the floor. "Before we start," Yamamoto stared. "When did you change your outfit?" He asked, smiling like an idiot.

Ken face-palmed. "You seriously are an idiot."

Gokudera too, facepalmed. "My boyfriend is an idiot."

Then Ken smirked, "I'll tell you anyways." He explained, "You can play all sorts of difference games with a console if you switch the discs." He pulled more teeth-like things. "It's basically the same as that."

"By switching cartridges," He took out his current cartridge and replaced it with a bigger one. "I can activate many different animal abilities." Then, he somewhat began to turn into a gorilla. He growled, "Prime Channel."

"Woah, that's cool!" Laughed Yamamoto. "Is that a new kind of-" Ken cut him off. "I'm telling you, it isn't!" He roared, grabbing Yamamoto and throwing him against the wall.

At the top, Gokudera began to pull out some dynamites. "I can't watch this anymore..." He muttered.

"Stop," Stated Reborn. "If the the dynamites activates and the whole place collapse, Yamamoto will be buried too."

As much as Gokudera didn't like the idea of watching his boyfriend get thrown around, he for sure didn't like the idea of burying him. 'Then again,' He thought, _'The bastard watched my fight and didn't do anything until the very end, so why should I?'_ He huffed.

"Then what are we going to do?" Mumbled a worried Tsuna. His grip on the edge of the hole tightened. _'Especially since we don't have the weapons and abilities that we used to have?'_

Yamamoto grunted as he sat back up.

"Come on now, don't take a rest yet." Echoed Ken's voice. "No matter where you run, I'll always find you."

"How creepy..." Paled Yamamoto. "Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

At the top, Gokudera snorted. "He actually makes a point."

"W-Wha-" Ken growled. "I am not a stalker!" He yelled, running towards Yamamoto. The baseball player dodged, and the same thing happened over and over again.

"Ah, did your hair change color?" Smiled Yamamoto.

"Obviously, you dumbass!" Ken huffed, swinging his arm at Yamamoto again. "It's because I'm in Wolf Channel right now!" Then he chuckled, "Not only that, but I can tell where you are by your scent."

"...Definitely a stalker."

"I AM NOT A STALKER!"

"With his sword broken," Bianchi murmured. "He's at a disadvantage." Reborn hummed in agreement. "That's not all though," He said. "Yamamoto's also being careful with his body, as if he doesn't want to get injured."

Tsuna and Gokudera met eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Reborn.

"All you're doing is running," Snorted Ken. "Are you trying to make this a battle of endurance?" He asked.

Yamamoto laughed as he lightly scratched his cheek. "That's not it." He said, "It's just, I have something important to do in a few weeks." He grinned, "Besides, Gokkun would kill me and call me an idiot for getting hurt."

Gokudera huffed and blushed. "N-No I wouldn't... Maybe."

Tsuna however, only stared at the fight intently.

"If you're worried, than get down there."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-Wait, wha-" The baby mafioso kicked Tsuna's behind, sending him flying down the hole.

"R-Reborn-san..." Gokudera nervously laughed, blanching at the same time.

"Haaahh? New prey?" Ken's eyebrows rose, then he grinned. "This one seems weaker." He said, making his way towards Tsuna.

The brunette's eyes narrowed, and before he could do anything, a pebble collided with the back of Ken's head. Ken turned around and glared at Yamamoto.

The baseball player laughed, "Come on now." He said, tossing another rock up and down. "I'm your opponent aren't I?"

Ken began to laugh. "Is this a challenge?"

"Yeah," Smirked Yamamoto.

The blond fully turned his body to face Yamamoto. "Sounds like fun," He said. "I'll make sure that I show you my full power." Then, he switched cartridges again, causing more changes to his body.

"Cheetah Channel!" He yelled, running towards Yamamoto.

Ken hopped towards the baseball player. "I've got you now!" He growled, opening his mouth widely. Yamamoto lifted up his arm, which Ken ended up biting.

"Oh really?" Smirked Yamamoto, lifting up his free hand that was holding the sword. He jabbed the handle of the sword against Ken's forehead, instantly knocking him out.

"Sorry," Tsuna apologized, guiltily staring at Yamamoto's injured and bloodied up arm. "Even though I could have handled it myself..." He drifted off. Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna. "Don't worry," He said.

"After all, you're my friend." He grinned. Then he leaned down and whispered to the brunette. "Besides, we wouldn't want Reborn to figure everything out before he gets back his memories, right?"

Tsuna chuckled, "I guess so."

Yamamoto smiled and nodded. Then he looked up and waved at Gokudera. "Hey baby!"

The silverette blushed. "What?"

"Can I have a reward for doing so well, after this?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! I protected you earlier, and I got injured just now too!"

"Oh f-fine..."

Yamamoto grinned before happily dancing around. "Woohoo! Jackpot!"

Gokudera huffed and blushed even more.

"Hot steamy sex, here I come!"

"W-Wha- SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU RETARD!"

* * *

A/N: I finally . FINALLY . Updated . I'm so sorry for not updating for a while . I was extremely busy with summer school , and finishing up " **High School Guide : How to Woo** " . But now , summer school is over , and I managed to finish HSG:HTW with a smooth and cheesy ending ,

Anyways , I hope everyone liked the 17th chapter !

Reviews and questions are greatly accepted c: !

Stay tuned for the next chapter .

**-S2-KonekoHime**


	18. Target 18

Ciaossu ! I'm back with the 18th chapter c: . I hope everyone likes it .

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

Enjoy c: !

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal.

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts.

* * *

_Previously_

_"Sorry," Tsuna apologized, guiltily staring at Yamamoto's injured and bloodied up arm. "Even though I could have handled it myself..." He drifted off. Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna. "Don't worry," He said._

_"After all, you're my friend." He grinned. Then he leaned down and whispered to the brunette. "Besides, we wouldn't want Reborn to figure everything out before he gets back his memories, right?"_

_Tsuna chuckled, "I guess so."_

_Yamamoto smiled and nodded. Then he looked up and waved at Gokudera. "Hey baby!"_

_The silverette blushed. "What?"_

_"Can I have a reward for doing so well, after this?"_

_"W-What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh come on! I protected you earlier, and I got injured just now too!"_

_"Oh f-fine..."_

_Yamamoto grinned before happily dancing around. "Woohoo! Jackpot!"_

_Gokudera huffed and blushed even more._

_"Hot steamy sex, here I come!"_

_"W-Wha- SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU RETARD!"_

* * *

Target 18

An Expected Trap

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, worriedly staring at Yamamoto's arm. The baseball player lightly laughed it off. "I'm fine," He answered. For emphasis, he waved around his wrist. "See?" Grinned Yamamoto. A few seconds later, pain surged throughout his arm and he winced. He immediately stopped moving around his arm and chuckled quietly. "Aha..."

Yamamoto turned towards Reborn with an apologetic smile. "Sorry," He said, lifting up a baseball bat that was missing its top half. "I broke the bat you gave me," He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Reborn shook his head, "It's fine." He replied. The baby mafioso took out another baseball bat, completely identical to the broken bat that was being held in Yamamoto's un-injured hand. "I'll give you a spare." Reborn said, handing it over to Yamamoto, who gratefully accepted.

"Thanks!" Grinned Yamamoto, gently swinging it around for a test run.

Tsuna smiled, "As expected of Reborn," He said, "Bringing extra spares everywhere he goes." Reborn smirked, "Of course."

"Anyways," Gokudera spoke up. "We need to be wary of Mukuro and his group..." He murmured, eyebrows furrowed. The tiny mafioso nodded in agreement. "He's right Tsuna." Stated Reborn. The baby took out what seemed to be a photo from the insides of his blazer. He flicked his wrist, sending the photo the ground, for all to see.

"He's gotten through many tough situations by critically injuring his opponents." Explained Reborn. Meanwhile, Tsuna bent down to pick up the photo. Once he was standing straight up again, he and his buddies took a closer look at the picture.

"The prison break happened the day before his appointed execution." Continued Reborn.

Tsuna tuned out what Reborn was saying and focused more on the photo. Yamamoto and Gokudera too, did the same._ 'Lancia...'_ Tsuna thought, staring at a certain man in the photo. His grip on the photo tightened, which didn't go unnoticed by Reborn. _'Wait a little longer Lancia. I'll give you back your memories soon...'_

* * *

"Rokudo Mukuro-sama..."

Mukuro turned his head to face a certain beanie wearing boy. "So you've awakened, Chikusa." He murmured. "It seems that hunting Number Three was hard work, yes?"

"I met up with the Vongola Boss." Chikusa said, putting on his glasses and also ignoring the question that was shot at him previously. Mukuro smiled, "Seems like it." He said, standing up from his couch. "It seems like they've come to play with us." He chuckled quietly. Then, "Ken's been beaten."

Although Chikusa didn't show any emotions on the outside, he was worried and vexed on the inside. Immediately, he got up from the bed that he was occupying. _'Ken...'_

"Don't be in such a rush," Mukuro stated, forcing Chikusa to sit back down with his piercing stare. Mukuro looked to the side, and Chikusa slowly followed suit. "Our reinforcements have arrived." Smirked Mukuro.

Indeed, there were newcomers in the room; a total of five people. At one end of the large room was an old man who was completely covered with extremely familiar looking birds. Then there was the pair of twins sitting on Mukuro's couch. Standing by the window with his face covered by his hat was a tall and large man. Sitting on a table was a teenage girl with red hair, mischieviously smiling.

Chikusa grunted quietly and his eyebrows twitched a little. "Why did you come here?" He demanded. The red-head girl giggled shrilly. "To work, of course!" She answered, swinging her legs back and forth. "Afterall, Mukuro-chan pays the best!" The man covered in birds smirked in agreement.

Mukuro turned his head to face Chikusa again. "You should continue to get more rest, Chikusa." He advised, a sly smile apparent on his face. "Let's leave the Vongola team to them."

A rustle was heard, and all heads turned towards a certain little boy, who had picked up his large and thick red book from the floor. Mukuro's smirk widened, merciless glee in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Tsuna called out. His friends and companions who were a few steps ahead of him stopped and turned back to look at him. "How about we take a break for a while?" He suggested. "We've been walking non-stop for an hour or two now..."

"Sure," Agreed Yamamoto, who began to rub his stomach. "I'm starting to get hungry too." He chuckled. "Let's have lunch while we're at it." Gokudera proposed. "It's noon already too, so I think everyone should be hungry by now."

They found a nearby stone table and began to unpack their food and drinks. "I'll pass out the sushi and tea," Yamamoto said, pulling up the sleeves of his sweater. "Uwaah!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Yamamoto's family sushi!" Gokudera too, began to get excited, seeing as he hadn't had any of the Yamamoto family's sushi since a week ago. Specially served by the baseball player too, along with a nightly adventure in Yamamoto's bedroom, but we won't go that far into detail.

Bianchi huffed and shoved Yamamoto away by bumping hips with him, albeit a little too hard and sending him flying and stumbling. She handed Tsuna a cup full of suspicious looking liquids and suspicious looking black clumps and blobs. "Here Tsuna," She insisted, "Poison bug soup for travel."

"Aha," Laughed Tsuna, "No thank you." He smiled, waving it off smoothly.

All of a sudden, the chemicals in the cup began to bubble a lot. Bianchi, along with everyone else, narrowed their eyes. "Bianchi," Tsuna demanded, "Drop that cup right now!" Instantly, Bianchi dropped the cup on the ground and hopped back a few steps. A second after the cup had landed on the ground, it exploded.

"That wasn't your poison cooking was it?" Murmured a frowning and cautious Gokudera. Bianchi shook her head, "No." She replied, looking around slowly. Then, the bento boxes on the table began to morph a little. Yamamoto ran towards Gokudera, "Get down!" He yelled, tackling Gokudera to the ground. Right after the two had collided with the ground, the bento boxes exploded.

Tsuna grabbed Reborn and he ran towards the table and quickly ducked under it, where Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Bianchi were already kneeling. "The enemies are here," Bianchi kissed her teeth, irritated. "But from where...?" She wondered quietly.

Yamamoto and Gokudera met eyes and nodded.

The baseball player's head appeared from under the stone table and looked around. Then, when he heard a certain sound, he ducked his head and out came Gokudera with lit dynamites. "Over there!" Yelled the silverette, chucking his dynamites towards a certain grey building.

The building exploded, and the group watched as smoke emitted from it.

"What a lame weapon," Giggled a feminine voice.

From out of the smoke, appeared the redhead teenage girl. She smiled as she fiddled around with the clarinet that was resting on her lap. "I wonder why Ken and Kaki-pii had trouble with you anyways?" She said hautily.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's eyes narrowed. They all shared the same thought too. _'M.M...'_

"I've never seen such shabby looking mafiosos either!" She laughed. Gokudera huffed and crossed his arms. "You're the one that's wearing that tacky and disgusting looking uniform anyways..." Then he snickered, "But then again, you look better in that piece of shit you call a Kokuyo uniform, than those dresses that nice. _Pretty_. _**Sexy**_. Women wear to parties."

The redhead gasped, completely offended. "Did you just call me ugly?" She fumed, "You just called me ugly!" She accused. Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Bitch, please." He snorted. "You're hideous." Then he added, "And don't ask a question if you're going to answer it yourself anyways." He rolled his eyes. "Dumbass." He muttered under his breath.

Yamamoto choked back a laugh. Amusement was apparent in Tsuna's, Reborn's, and Bianchi's eyes too.

M.M. exhaled dramatically. "I heard that!" She angrily shrieked. Then, she got off the rubble that she was sitting on and huffed. "I bet you can't even get a girlfriend with looks like those." She sneered, looking Gokudera up and down.

Gokudera snorted, and Yamamoto began to let out a hearty laugh.

M.M. was completely confused. "Anyways," She glared. "Don't call me "you" as if you know me, you piece of shit." She gritted out, "I'm M.M." She lifted her arms in a shrugging manner, her clarinet in one hand. "And I would dress like this unless Mukuro-chan asked me to." She said.

Tsuna and his friends stared at her in an uncaring and bored manner.

M.M. frowned. Then she huffed again. "Seeing gloomy men like you makes me sad." She giggled, "If I had to choose, I'd rather date Mukuro-chan," She said, completely starry-eyed. "Men should have money."

This time, Tsuna snorted.

Ignoring the rude brunette, M.M. continued on. "All I have to do is to eliminate all of you, then I can go on a shopping spree and buy lots of purses and clothes." She said, lifting her clarinet, specifically the mouthpiece, towards her lips. Then, she blew into it. Sound waves began to emit from the clarinet and towards Tsuna and the group.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "Duck!" He ordered, getting down under the table. The rest followed after his actions. After M.M. stopped playing and the soundwaves stopped coming out of the clarinet, Bianchi took this chance to hop over the table and face M.M.

"You're wrong," Bianchi mumbled, frowning.

M.M. lifted a brow. "Haah?"

"What's important isn't money," Continued Bianchi. "It's love!"

M.M.'s face scrunched up, completely disgusted. "What's with this woman?" She murmured to herself quietly. "She's starting to piss me off."

"That weapon looks like a microwave," Stated Bianchi, carefully inspecting M.M.'s clarinet over. "It vibrates molecules using the soundwaves and it raises its temperature."

M.M. laughed, "You're right. So what?" She continued on, adorning a big smile. "The soundwaves from this clarinet vibrate atoms five hundred million times per minute. The more the molecules vibrate, the more their temperature rises. Meaning," She smirked. "If a human were hit by these waves, the molecules in them would boil and then- Boom!" She laughed shrilly. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Enough talk," Bianchi murmured, getting into a fighting stance. Although, her hands were behind her back... "Here I come!" Growled Bianchi. M.M. readied her fingers' positions on her clarinet. "Bring it on, granny!" She grinned, "I'll microwave your brain and blow it up!"

Bianchi revealed her hands. Although this time, instead of empty hands, her hands were occupied by large plates with food on it. _Poisoned food._ "Poison cooking!" Growled Bianchi."Large-scale buffet!"

"Yet another lame attack." Scoffed M.M.

Bianchi pushed force and strength into her feet, letting her fly towards M.M. However, the redhead's clarinet was already on her lips. "Burning Vibrato!" Declared M.M., before blowing air into the mouth piece.

Soundwaves began to come out of M.M.'s clarinet and towards Bianchi. The pinkette lifted her plates in front of her, to block her body from the soundwaves. One after the other, they exploded into purple gas.

Bianchi kept on running towards M.M., and when she was close enough, she thrusted the plates at the redhead as if they were frisbees. M.M. held back a gasp and began to move her head and body around to avoid the plates from hitting her.

"Finale," A poisoned cake appeared on Bianchi's right hand. "Short cake!"

M.M. smirked and pulled apart her clarinet, revealing chains within it. "Do you think I would scream?" She scoffed. She swung her arms around and aimed the clarinet-nunchucks at Bianchi, who jumped back before it could hit her. Unfortunately, she dropped her short cake.

"I'm good at close-range combat too," Boasted M.M, swinging the weapon around her body several times. She leaped towards Bianchi again, targeting and aiming for Bianchi's head. Bianchi lifted up her arms to block the attack, but unforunately she was sent flying and tumbled across the ground.

M.M. laughed triumphantly and hautily. "Who cares about love?" She spat, while reattaching her clarinet. "There's nothing more greater than money!" She cackled. Bianchi slowly got up on her knees, glaring at the musician through her orange goggles.

"This will be the last blow..." Murmured a smiling M.M., lifting up her clarinet.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera stood still, calmly watching the fight from a few metres away. After all, they already knew the results of the battle... A few steps away from them, stood Reborn, who looked at them suspiciously. _'Why aren't they panicking at all?'_ He thought, inwardly frowning. He shrugged it off, knowing that he'll eventually find out in the future.

_'I'll boil your brains for sure this time...'_ Thought M.M. Then, she gasped. Her eyes widened and she screamed as she watched her clarinet turn into purple gush. "What the fuck is this?" She shrieked.

"Bianchi-nee's specialty attack," Spoke Gokudera. He continued, "She has the ability to turn anything she touches into poisoned food..."

"...A Thousand Poisonous Flowers." Finished Bianchi.

"This is..." M.M. wheezed, her body shaking. The clarinet slowly fell out of her hands, and she too, fell along with it. M.M. curled up into a ball on the ground and continued to cough out the poisoned food. A minute later, she lost consciousness.

Bianchi cooly stood up. "Are you alright?" She asked, rushing up towards a sleeping Reborn. "Thank goodness that we didn't interrupt your sleep!" She gushed, her hands clasped together. In conclusion...

...She lost her cool.

"As expected of Bianchi," Smiled Tsuna, "Fighting for Reborn so that he wouldn't wake up." Bianchi returned the smiled, "Love is viscious." She boasted happily. Gokudera facepalmed and Yamamoto laughed.

"I am glad that that gluttonous wench M.M. has been beaten."

Tsuna and his friends turned their heads to the right, only to see an old man. However, he was wearing a Kokuyo uniform and was completely infested with birds.

"And you are?" Frowned Bianchi.

"Now calm down," The old man chuckled, lifting up a hand sized switch box. "And please have a look at this." He pressed a button, and two screens appeared on the wall next to him."Your friends are being targeted." He snickered.

"Kyoko! Haru!" Tsuna yelled, panicked. He looked back at Yamamoto and Gokudera from the corner of his eyes, with firm and calm eyes.

_'Play along.'_

"Bastard!" Gokudera immediately shouted. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, lifting up a clenched fist. Yamamoto glared, "What do you plan to do with them?" The baseball player asked in a low tone.

"My name is Birds," Chuckled Birds. "The images that you see here," He continued, motioning towards the screens. "Are being transmitted by the small cameras that my dear little birdies are carrying with them."

On one screen, Kyoko and Hana had sat down on a bench. On the other screen, Haru was walking through the park.

"What is that?" Asked Tsuna, eyebrows furrowed.

A certain skeleton-like person in a Kokuyo person creeped down the stairway behind Kyoko and Hana. Another identical one was attached to a lightpole behind Haru, who was concentrated on reading a book.

"So you noticed them," Birds smiled wickedly. "They are twin hitmen, completely loyal to me. The Bloody Twins," He said eerily. "They look adorable, but they were such barbaric serial killers that while in prison, they were not let out of solitary confinement even once."

"What?" Tsuna asked, completely terror-stricken.

"Look," Birds giggled, pointing at the screen that showcased Kyoko and Hana. One of the twins had appeared behind the girls, writhing and shaking around, fingers dancing madly. The other twin had also appeared behind Haru, who was sitting down on a bench, still reading her book and listening to her music. The second twin was also writhing around and moving their fingers vigorously.

"They want to play with those gorgeous girls so much that they can't contain their excitement and help themselves." Grinned Birds. Then, long and sharp nails began to emerge from the tips of the twins' fingers. Slowly, the twins moved their hands towards the girls...

"Watch out!" Tsuna gasped, staring at the screens with wide eyes. Bianchi growled, "What do you intend to do?" She asked, repeating Yamamoto's earlier question.

Birds held a hand on his chin and hummed. Then, he dropped his hand. "Nothing really," He giggled, "Just as long as you obey me..."

"Ew," Gagged Gokudera. "What the fuck are you, some kind of promiscious pedophile?" He angrily spat. "Instead of being a stinky old fart covered in bird shit, how about you retire from the mafia and go live with those other oldies in the retirement homes?" He huffed, crossing his arms. "I bet you've never had a girlfriend either."

Yamamoto giggled and snorted.

A vein popped and appeared on Birds' forehead. "Now, now," Gritted Birds. "I recommend that you don't do anything rash to me, whether it is physically, or verbally." Then, "I won't be responsible for what happens to your friends..." He hissed, looking at the screen with his small eyes.

The twins were still writhing around, although they were openly moving around the girls this time.

"I can still give them commands," Laughed Birds. "Your friends' lives are in my hands. You have no right to complain!" Screeched the old man. "So never insult me again, fool!"

"You little..." Seethed Gokudera. Yamamoto quickly cut the silverette off by wrapping his hand around Gokudera's mouth. "Ahahaha..." Yamamoto laughed nervously. Then he bent his head down and whispered in Gokudera's ears. "Shhh... They could actually get killed this time if you continue to diss the dumb old fart." He reprimanded.

Gokudera sighed in Yamamoto's hand, then nodded, signalling that he understood. The baseball player smiled and let go of his lover's mouth.

"Good," Chuckled Birds. "As long as all of you obey me, the girls will be safe." Then he looked around, "Now let's see..." His eyes landed on Tsuna, and a wicked smile appeared on his face. "I want all of you to beat up Vongola the Tenth!" He cackled.

"What?" Roared Gokudera. "Hayato." Yamamoto firmly said, quickly hushing the silverette.

"I said," Birds repeated. "I want you to punch Sawada-kun." He said, pointing at the petite brunette. "You want the girls to to return home safetly, don't you?" He asked, an evil glint apparent in his squinty eyes. "Then beat him up."

"That one demand is completely unfair." Grumbled Gokudera. "Be a little more reasonable please." Frowned an agreeing Yamamoto.

Birds shrugged. "Even if you refuse, it's not my problem anyways." He smirked, "Do it."

The writhing Bloody Twins began to shake even more. The one behind Haru began to move its' arms around, and jumped off just in time as Haru curiously turned around. A few seconds later, the lamp post behind her had sliced to pieces.

"My other hobby is startling people," Chuckled Birds. "Seeing people unguarded, their sad faces makes me so excited!" He giggled.

Tsuna looked completely grossed out.

"Ew," Gagged Gokudera.

Yamamoto quietly coughed, a little bit disturbed.

"What a pervert..." Shivered Bianchi.

"Are you sure that you should be talking to me like that again?" Birds gritted out irritably. "If you don't do as I say this time..." The skeleton-like being being Kyoko wiggled his fingers, and then aimed for Kyoko's head.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera," Tsuna demanded, "Hit me right this instant!"

Then, the twin stopped his hand in its motion, his fingernails only a few centimetres away from Kyoko's head. He wiggled his hands again.

"Tch..." Birds kissed his lip. "It was about to get good too. So close to slicing her head off." He grumbled. Then he mercilessly grinned, "Start before I finish counting to five."

"Yamamoto, Gokudera," Tsuna repeated. "Hit me. Right now."

"One."

The couple looked at each other, uncertainty in their eyes.

"Two."

"But," Gokudera clamped his mouth shut, thoughts processing throughout his mind.

"Three."

Yamamoto too, had no idea what to do. "Shit..." He quietly groaned.

"Four."

"Guys..." Tsuna began to really panick. _'If they don't do it...'_ Then, he blinked. _'Oh. Wait a second.'_

"Five."

Immediately, a fist from Bianchi was handed to Tsuna's cheek, sending him flying a metre away. The brunette sat up and rubbed his cheek. _'I thought so.'_ He inwardly sighed.

"S-Sis..." Gokudera sighed, facepalming at the same time. Yamamoto nervously chuckled, "If not us, then it's her."

"Hmph," Huffed Bianchi as she rubbed her fist. "I originally came to Japan to eliminate Tsuna so I could return to Italy with Reborn," She stated. "So consider yourself lucky." She finished. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Thanks Bianchi."

"No problem," She looked away. "I'm used to being the bad guy anyways..."

Birds cut in their conversation. "Well done," He said. "You've cleared my requirements. Now on to the next one." He snickered. Tsuna frowned, "There's more?" He asked. _'Of course there's more.'_ He inwardly sighed.

"No one ever said that there would be one." Retorted Birds. He tapped his staff against the ground. All of a sudden, the outer layer shattered, revealing a short sword on the inside.

"I want you to stab the Tenth with this," Birds cackled. He lifted up the short sword for emphasis. But then, there was also electricity running along the blade of the sword, shocking Tsuna and his group.

_'...And then there was that.'_ Tsuna quietly groaned to himself. _'Where's Kyouya when you need him to violently beat someone up?'_

"Your startled faces just now were simply beautiful!" Giggled a delighted Birds. He chucked the blade towards Tsuna and the group. It landed and dug itself in the ground a few metres away from Tsuna, electricity running along the blade ferociously.

"Ugh..." Tsuna groaned again, his face scrunched up in exhaustion.

"Fuck you, you pervert!" Gokudera shrieked.

Yamamoto frowned really hard. "This is _completely_ unreasonable." _'Even if it won't end up happening.'_ He continued in his mind.

"I refuse." Huffed Bianchi, crossing her arms in emphasis.

"I've already told you many times," Birds shrugged. "I don't mind if you refuse."

No one dared to move. All they could do was stare back and forth at Birds and the sword.

Birds grinned and turned to face the wall again. "Then let's start with that orange-haired beauty," He giggled. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Tsuna's mind was jampacked with thoughts. _'We need to keep stallling. We need to god damn fucking keep stalling.'_ He quickly looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were also thinking the same thoughts that he was thinking.

"Now..." Birds chuckled. "Do it." He commanded.

The twin behind Kyoko began to wiggle his fingers again.

"Stop."

Birds looked at Tsuna with raised eyebrows. "Hmmm?" The twin behind Kyoko had also stopped in his motions again.

"I'll do it." Tsuna said, looking a bit too unhappy. "Kyoko has nothing to do with this," He glared at Birds with firm eyes. "I can't let something terrible like this happen to her. Ever."

Behind the group, was a smiling Reborn.

Tsuna stepped forward and took ahold of the handle of the giant knife. He pulled it out of the ground and prepared to stab himself with it. Birds watched restlessly, completely excited to see blood spill out.

"Wait."

Birds frowned at Tsuna. "What is it this time?" He demanded.

"Have you ever thought of going to get your face cleaned?" Tsuna blurted out. "Wha-" Gaped Birds. "What do you think you're saying?" The old man screeched. "Do you even realise what is happening right now?"

"What I'm saying," Sighed Tsuna, "Is that you need to get your dirty, wrinkly, and ugly face cleaned up. I recommend you go to a plastic surgeon." Then he shrugged. "And I don't know. What's happening right now? Time to get a wardrobe check maybe?"

Yamamoto chuckled, and even Bianchi giggled.

Birds began to literally fume in anger. He was so angry that smoke was actually coming out of his ears. Even worse, or better, his face was slowly turning red too. "Why you little brat..." Seethed Birds. "I'll-"

Tsuna cut him off. "And Hayato's right; Have you ever had a girlfriend even _once_ in your life?" He relayed the question curiously. "No, right?" He asked again. "I didn't think so." He sighed.

Gokudera snorted loudly, and began to join his lover and his sister at the laughing party.

"I'll have you know that I actually did have a girlfriend in my youth!" Hissed Birds.

Tsuna gaped, completely shell-shocked. "Really?" He gasped. "She must've been a prosititute." Tsuna looked away to the side and muttered under his breath. "A pervert even in your youth..." He shuddered.

"That's it," Roared Birds. "I'll ki-"

A scream erupted from the screens. Birds looked at the screen that showed Kyoko, completely alerted. "What happened?" He yelled, completely panicking. On the screen, the twin on Kyoko's side was on the floor and twitching.

"The enemies of women are my enemies also." Spoke a familiar voice. "Hello there Kyoko-chan! I came here to save you." Said the person. "For cute girls, I don't mind having muscle cramps the next day!" Declared Shamal.

"Shamal," Smirked Tsuna.

"Finally!" Grumbled Gokudera. Yamamoto grinned, "Just on time too."

_'Shamal?'_ Thought Birds. _'The genius hitman, Trident Shamal?'_ He coughed. "Now, now." He chuckled, "Have you forgotten that I have one more?" He said, looking at the screen that supposedly showcased Haru. "Now it's this girl's turn." He grinned.

The second twin behind Haru began to wiggle his fingers.

"If you don't want that to happen, please continue." Smiled Birds. "Come now, Vongola Tenth. Stab yourself like I've told you to." He screeched, "Right now!" All of a sudden, he gasped.

Appearing on Haru's screen was the older version of I-Pin, beating down the second twin with a high kick. "I can't allow you to attack women!" She shouted, swinging her fists around.

"I-Pin," Grinned Tsuna.

An older version of Lambo appeared too. "Well, well." Lambo smirked, "You're all safe now, Haru-san."

"And the stupid cow." Smirked Gokudera. "They have good timing too!" Laughed Yamamoto.

"Impossible!" Shrieked Birds. "Why do they keep coming one after the other?" He asked himself. "No one knew about this!"

"I'm glad I followed Haru-san like I was asked to." Smiled I-Pin. "His instinct was right on," Smirked Shamal. Tsuna turned to Reborn, who was sitting on the table cross-legged. "Thank you Reborn." He smiled.

Reborn smirked. "You should be glad that you have a Family that will look out for you when you're in a pinch." He said. Tsuna's smile widened and he nodded, "Yeah. I'm really glad."

Meanwhile, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Bianchi made their way to Birds with angry expressions and clenched fists. "Now it's our turn," Grinned Gokudera as he stomped towards the geezer.

Birds slowly backed up to the wall. "You two," He demanded the twins. "Kill them! Hurry!"

The twin on Kyoko's side slowly began to get up. Shamal blinked, then he turned to Kyoko and Hana. "I recommend that you two girls go home quickly." He instructed, frowning at the same time. Then he smiled, "Seeing any more would be poison to your lovely eyes." He continued, "Also, you might lose sleep after falling for me." He chuckled.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Let's go home Kyoko." She murmured, turning on her heel. "It's better not to get involved." Kyoko blinked, "Okay." With that said, the two girls left the scene and began to make their way home.

"Goodbye, Dr. Shamal!"

"Goodbye my dear little kittens!" He waved. "Let's kiss next time!" He shouted, puckering up his lips for emphasis. He turned around to face his opponent, just as said opponent had finally managed to stand up properly. "Let's do this," Shamal smirked. "However, I'd better tell you this, as a doctor." He smiled slyly. "You shouldn't be moving right now."

The skeleton-like man rashly rushed towards Shamal with his claws up. Unfortunarely, after a step or two, he froze up and began to madly shake. "You've been infected," Continued Shamal. "With the Vibration Syndrome." The doctor lifted up his finger and a certain mosquito landed on it.

The twin began screeching incoherantly, as he shook even more. As he screamed, his head began to swell and boil up, signalling that his brain had been also been infected.

"I told you so," Chuckled Shamal as he turned on his heels. "I'm taking my leave now." He murmured, walking away from the 'Kokuyo student'. Behind him, said 'student' began gushing out blood. A moment later, when Shamal was very far away, the twin dropped to the ground.

"As expected of Shamal," Grinned Tsuna. Behind him, Yamamoto and Gokudera were cheering and hooting. "Take that, fucker!" Cackled Gokudera.

"Curse you, Shamal," Birds fumed. "Then, we must kill the other one!" He said, eyes laid on Haru's screen.

The remaining twin on Haru's side had his legs bent, moving and crawling around the ground as if he was an animal. Facing him, was I-Pin, who was switching into an offensive position.

"What's this all about?" Asked Haru. _'Didn't this happen before...?'_ She frowned.

"Lambo, take care of Haru-san!" Instructed I-Pin, determination flaring in her eyes. Lambo nodded, and grabbed Haru's arm, pulling her away from the fight. "Let's go, Haru-san." He smiled, "Let's leave this to I-Pin."

Haru nodded and went along cooperatively.

Seeing his prey flee away from the scene, the twin put power in his legs and jumped after her, claws in front of him. I-Pin intercepted by pushing his arm back to the side, and moving forward to punch his face. She clenched her other fist tightly and slammed it against his stomach. Once he was at the appropriate distance away from her, she lifted up her foot and slammed it against his face, sending him flying.

The twin landed on his feet and dashed towards I-Pin like a torpedo. He aimed for her head as he swung his arms repeatedly, attempting to slash her with his claws. Unfortunately for him, I-Pin had managed to successfully dodge each and every attempt.

She hopped onto his arm and he moved his free arm to cut her. She pushed pressure onto the tips of her toes and jumped just in time and landed on the side of a nearby telephone pole. Putting pressure into her feet again, she dashed towards him and locked her feet around his head and left arm, her hands on his face and right arm.

Then, she curved her body inwards, snapping his neck in the process. "Haisangen!" She shouted.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera cheered even more. "That's our Chinese baby right there, dick sucker!" Gokudera spat at Birds, who twitched and fumed in anger and irritation even more.

"This is impossible," Gritted out Birds. "They were the Twin Devils. They weren't supposed to lose!" As he began muttering to himself, a certain couple made their way towards him.

"Yeah, okay." Snorted Yamamoto. Beside him, was Gokudera who devilishly grinned as he cracked his knuckles. Birds, who finally noticed them, smiled. "Rokudo-san's missions were too high leveled," He said, attempting to snake his way through. He politely bowed, "Now if you'll excuse me-" And ended up getting a foot to his face when he stood back up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gokudera smiled sweetly. He removed his foot from the old man's face and watched as the wrinkly dude slid to the ground, completely unconcious.

"Out after one hit," Gokudera huffed. "How lame." Yamamoto shrugged and smiled. "Well," He continued, "Those that give orders aren't that tough to begin with anyways."

"In the end," Reborn spoke up. "He acted out of selfish motivation."

"Reborn," Frowned Bianchi. "Who are these guys?"

The baby mafioso turned to face Bianchi. "They broke out of prison with Mukuro." He explained. "According to Dino, the prison break was caused by Mukuro and his close friends, plus M.M., Birds, and the Twins." He said, showing them the pictures. "Seven people." He continued, "We knew about the others, but we didn't think that they would rendezvoused."

"You 'didn't think'?" Stared Tsuna.

Then, Reborn pouted cutely. "But Dino said these guys didn't matter." He whined in a baby voice. Ignoring the adorable act, Tsuna looked around. "Meaning there's more." He frowned._ 'Lancia...'_

"Yeah," Bianchi nodded, looking straight at the forest. "Stop hiding and come out already!" She called out. "I know you're there." She glared behind a few trees and boulders. "If you don't come out, I'm coming over there instead."

"Wait."

A tiny head appeared from behind a tree. "It's me." Fuuta murmured softly.

"Fuuta!" The group was surprised.

"Tsuna-ni," Fuuta mumbled sadly. "Please stay away." He whispered, "I can't go home with you... I'm sticking with Mukuro-san." The child looked away and turned on his heel. "Goodbye..." He said, walking away.

The group didn't do anything. They only stood there. That is, until a metal beam came flying at them... When they turned around, a tall figure wearing the Kokuyo uniform and wielding a large metal ball held by chains and beautiful carvings, appeared.

Tsuna's eyes focused onto the opponent before him. _'Finally,'_ Determination flashed across his eyes. _'I'll bring back your memories, Lancia!'_

* * *

**A/N:** ... I'm done. I finished this chapter. I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! /pats back proudly. So did everyone like it? I tried my hardest to expand and put some more humor and other elements into this chapter.

As all of you know, I'm extremely busy with school and other activities, but have no worries! I'll make sure to bring you all the next update as soon as possible :3 !

Anyways, I hope everyone liked the 18th chapter of **"Change"** C: !

If you liked this chapter, then please leave a review of which part you enjoyed! If you have a question, feel free to leave it in your reviews, or PM me too!

Stay tuned for the next chapter , OHOHOHOHO !

**-S2-KonekoHime**


	19. Target 19

Minna-san, Ciaossu! I'm so. So. SO. Sorry for being such a slow updater :c. I hope y'all can forgive my impudence qqqqqq... Other than that, Happy New Years!1! Does everyone have their New Years Resolutions yet? I forsure don't, ahahaha... Derp.

Well. Yeah. Here. /awks.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal.

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts.

* * *

_Previously_

_The baby mafioso turned to face Bianchi. "They broke out of prison with Mukuro." He explained. "According to Dino, the prison break was caused by Mukuro and his close friends, plus M.M., Birds, and the Twins." He said, showing them the pictures. "Seven people." He continued, "We knew about the others, but we didn't think that they would rendezvoused."_

_"You 'didn't think'?" Stared Tsuna._

_Then, Reborn pouted cutely. "But Dino said these guys didn't matter." He whined in a baby voice. Ignoring the adorable act, Tsuna looked around. "Meaning there's more." He frowned. 'Lancia...'_

_"Yeah," Bianchi nodded, looking straight at the forest. "Stop hiding and come out already!" She called out. "I know you're there." She glared behind a few trees and boulders. "If you don't come out, I'm coming over there instead."_

_"Wait."_

_A tiny head appeared from behind a tree. "It's me." Fuuta murmured softly._

_"Fuuta!" The group was surprised._

_"Tsuna-ni," Fuuta mumbled sadly. "Please stay away." He whispered, "I can't go home with you... I'm sticking with Mukuro-san." The child looked away and turned on his heel. "Goodbye..." He said, walking away.  
_

_The group didn't do anything. They only stood there. That is, until a metal beam came flying at them... When they turned around, a tall figure wearing the Kokuyo uniform and wielding a large metal ball held by chains and beautiful carvings, appeared._

_Tsuna's eyes focused onto the opponent before him. 'Finally,' Determination flashed across his eyes. 'I'll bring back your memories, Lancia!'_

* * *

Target 19

The Last Deathperation Bullet

Standing before them was a man. A man that they were all familiar with. A man that was tightly holding the chains that were attached to his gigantic metal ball with pretty carvings. A man that they wanted to save.

_'Lancia...'_ Tsuna's gaze was focused on the figure in front of them.

Lancia took off his hat. "You can't beat me with those things you call 'weapons'." He stated, staring at them hard. Before Tsuna and his friends could say anything, Lancia lifted up the ball and began to swing it around as if it was some kind of toy.

_'His strength is amazing, as always.'_ Thought Yamamoto, frowning. _'If I were to get hit by that in the state I am now...'_ He shuddered at the thought.

On the other hand, Gokudera was concocting a battle plan to counter Lancia and his metal ball.

"So," Lancia looked over the group, person by person. "Who's first?" He breathed.

No one said anything.

Then, Gokudera shoved Yamamoto to the frontline. "W-Wha... Hey!" Panicked Yamamoto. "I really. Reeaaally. Don't want to get hit by that thing again. Okay Gokkun? Okay?" He whispered, attempting to push back.

"Shut up," Hissed Gokudera. "Just play along." He murmured, "If we just stand there like idiots, _someone_ is bound to notice_ something_." The silveret then quickly added, "And I think we all know who this someone is."

"We need to stall until Reborn kicks Tenth out to the field." Gokudera continued. "So just get hit a few times and play dead. Okay? Okay."

Yamamoto rolled his eyes and then huffed, crossing his arms like a child. "Fine." He pouted. "You owe me."

"Well?" Lancia tapped his foot. "Who's going to go first?"

"Me!" Yamamoto smiled, waving his hand around as if he was in class. "I'll go first, ahaha!"

Without hesitating, Lancia launched his metal ball. "Thousand Snake Fierce Domination!" He roared.

_'I just have to play along. Play along. Play. Along.'_ Was all that went through Yamamoto's mind. _'All for the sake of Gokudera's ass!'_ He slowly stepped to the side, feinting a dodge. Then, he was pulled towards the ball and was hit directly in the stomach.

"Guh..." Groaned Yamamoto as he landed on the floor. "I really. Really. Hate this."

_''Atta boy!'_ Gokudera inwardly cheered. _'Keep playing along!'_

"So now you know," Lancia stared at the group blankly. "You can't beat me. There's absolutely no way you can survive either." He lifted up his ball. "Throw away your hope." He hissed.

"This isn't good," Frowned Reborn. "This one's strong." He glanced at Tsuna, wondering if he should throw the teen in the battlefield now or later. _'Maybe later,'_ Smirked Reborn. _'Let's see how Yamamoto deals with this first.'_

* * *

"You seem happy."

"Of course I am," Laughed Mukuro. "Although I'm just a bit surprised." He said, staring out the window and watching the ongoing battle with mirth. "The Vongola Ninth is known for his ability to judge people," Continued the boy with mismatched eyes. "His decision has surpassed all of my expectations."

"Who would've thought that the Vongola Ninth's successor would be so frail and weak?" He chuckled.

"I don't think so," Spoke Chikusa.

"Oya?" Smiled Mukuro. "Enlighten me, Chikusa."

Chikusa nodded. "In my opinion, the Tenth seems to be very strong. He fights for his companions, and he seems like the type that'll even help out his past enemies." The beanie-wearing boy continued. "I have a feeling that he'll get stronger in the future for his friends. He's the ideal leader." He finished.

Mukuro raised a delicate brow. "Oya, oya. It's very rare to see you talk a lot, much less praise someone to that extent." His smile widened as his gaze went back to the fight outside. "We'll see. After all, I'm sure that Arcobaleno has something up his sleeve..."

Chikusa stayed quiet, his mind wandering elsewhere.

* * *

"Who's next?" Lancia asked again.

"Ahaha..."

All attention was on Yamamoto, who was sitting back up. "Man, that hurt a lot..." He winced. "Thank god I used this as a shield." He murmured, looking down at his baseball bat. He looked at Lancia with a smile. "I haven't lost yet, so let's continue."

"His attack is still dangerous," Reborn stated. "So be careful. We need to solve out the trick behind it."

Yamamoto smirked, "Yeah."

"Resistance is foolish." Frowned Lancia, swinging his ball around again. "Pointless struggling only brings tragic endings." Without any other words, Lancia slammed his palm against the ball, aiming it towards Yamamoto. "Thousand Snake Fierce Domination!"

Yamamoto slid his baseball bat against the ground as he ran towards the ball. Then, he lifted it up with force, bringing dirt and sand along with his bat and towards the ball.

Reborn relaxed and a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Good work, Yamamoto."

The dirt mixed with the air that was being taken in by the metal ball.

"Those are..." Bianchi's brows furrowed. "Air currents?"

Yamamoto ducked before the ball could hit him again. "That was close." He grumbled, getting up from the ground again.

"You know," Yamamoto stretched his arms. "A baseball creates turbulence behind it as it travels." He stopped stretching. "But this isn't anything like baseball." He said, eyeing the snake carvings on the ball.

Reborn nodded. "The secret to the turbulence is the snake carvings."

"What do you mean?" Bianchi asked, puzzled.

"The snake-like grooves twist the air currents in the ball." Reborn explained, "Inside the ball, the air currents mix around in a complex way and is then released back out violently, with a lot more power."

Lancia cut in, "Just because you understand how my weapon works, doesn't mean you'll be able to dodge it." He stated, gripping onto the chains tightly. He threw the steel ball back up and slammed his palm against it again. "Violent Snake Fierce Domination!"

_'I just have to play along, run away, get hit, then play dead right?'_ Yamamoto thought to himself, eyeing the ball closely._ 'Alright, let's do this.'_ Once the ball was close enough, he evaded it and began to run away.

"Running away is pointless." Murmured Lancia, watching his weapon spin around.

Yamamoto was then pulled up into the air, and the ball collided with his body. "Ugh!" Yamamoto choked. Seconds later, he was sent flying. Before he collided with the tree, Gokudera cut in between and caught him.

"Ow," Coughed the silveret.

"Aha..." Chuckled Yamamoto. "Thanks."

Gokudera grunted.

Tsuna mouthed them an apology, which they both waved off without a care.

"Oi, Tsuna."

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna's head snapped towards Reborn. "What is it?"

On the other hand, Bianchi had stepped up. "I won't let you get closer," She hissed, taking out two plates full of poison cooking.

Lancia stared at her, uncaring. "Suit yourself," He murmured. "Violent Snake Fierce Domination!" And once again, Lancia slammed his palm against the steel ball with force, sending it towards Bianchi.

Bianchi froze on the spot, staring at the steel ball with wide eyes.

The sound of a gun being shot was heard throughout the entire area.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of her and placed his hands directly on the ball. He was pushed back, but none-the-less, had successfully stopped Lancia's weapon in its tracks.

"REBORN!"

Tsuna looked up from behind the steel ball and glared at Lancia. "I'll defeat you with my dying will!"

"That was the last bullet." Stated Reborn. "Do your best and go settle some scores, Tsuna." The baby smirked.

Above the battle, flying around in the sky was a yellow bird. Attached to the neck of the bird was a small mic...

* * *

"Being able to stop that steel ball..."

Mukuro removed the earpiece that was attached to his ear. "What the Arcobaleno shot withing 0.05 seconds of that..."He drifted off, leaning back and relaxing against his couch.

"It must've been a special bullet." Said Chikusa, who was watching the battle from the window this time.

Mukuro continued, "And it was the last bullet too." He chuckled, "They fell right into my hands, just like that. Now I'm one step closer to stealing the position of Vongola the Tenth."

Chikusa stayed quiet again and only continued to watch.

* * *

"You can't beat me with some half-assed technique or power." Scoffed Lancia.

"Try me," Growled Tsuna, getting into a battle stance.

Without a word, Lancia tossed his ball up in the air. "Violent Snake Fierce Domination!" He yelled, thrusting the steel ball towards Tsuna.

Tsuna dodged the ball and went under it, running towards Lancia. The tall man's eyes widened as he saw the petite figure coming at him with his fist ready. Tsuna swung his arm, his fist directly hitting Lancia's chin and sending the big man up in the air.

"That child," Gasped Bianchi. "He got..."

"He got a lot stronger after coming here." Reborn continued, a satisfied look in his eyes.

Lancia regained his balance in the air and slammed his palms against the steel ball again. "Violent Snake Fierce Domination!"

Tsuna stood in place and raised his hands up. He caught the ball with this his hands and began to push back with equal force, if not, with even more power. The ground under him also began to crack due to the pressure.

Seconds later, Tsuna returned the ball back to Lancia. The man in the air gasped as he watched his own weapon fly towards him. Then, the steel ball collided with Lancia and he was sent flying to the other side of the battlefield.

"Looks like we can go home now." Smirked Reborn, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

But then a figure emerged from the heap of dirt and rocks.

Lancia began to cracked his neck. "I think I can go all out if it's you." He murmured, staring down at Tsuna. He tossed the steel ball up in the sky again, and then sprinted towards Tsuna.

"What I truly specialize in," Lancia elbowed Tsuna, who caught it with his hands. "Is martial arts!" He roared, disappearing and reappearing behind Tsuna. Lancia landed a kick against Tsuna's stomach, which sent him straight to the ground.

Tsuna gasped for air as he clutched his stomach.

"We're not done yet," Lancia stated as he grabbed Tsuna's face. He lifted Tsuna in the air and slammed him back down to the ground. "This is the end." He murmured, the steel ball quickly closing in on them.

The impact from the collision of the steel ball was critical. Particals from the ground, rocks, and lots of sand flew around. Once everything had settled down, only Lancia was standing. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen.

Bianchi's eyes widened, staring at the steel ball with shock visible in her eyes. Reborn wasn't too happy either, seeing as his smirk was replaced with a frown.

"Your hope is extinguished." Lancia turned around to face Reborn and Bianchi. "Who's next?"

"Wait."

Lancia turned around and watched as Tsuna appeared from under the steel ball. Lancia's eyes widened, "What-"

"I'm not done yet," Panted Tsuna."You're not a bad person. I can tell."

Lancia was taken back. "What the hell are you saying?" He snapped.

"With such a weak heart," Tsuna continued. "You can't beat my dying will!" He stated, glaring at Lancia.

"My heart?" Scoffed Lancia. "Hah! What the hell do you know about me?" Yelled Lancia. "Defeating the enemy and sending them straight to Hell is my way of life." He hissed.

"That's a lie!" Argued Tsuna, getting up from the ground and thrusting his fist towards Lancia.

The tall man did the same. "Shut up, you brat!" He shouted.

"I'll beat you with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled, evading Lancia's punch and successfully hitting Lancia's stomach.

Lancia coughed and gasped for air. "I... Lost?" He mumbled, falling to the floor.

Tsuna stood back up, his hair covering his eyes. "After you attacked, you closed your eyes as if you didn't want to see your enemy dying. As if you didn't want to kill them." He continued, "You used your steel ball instead of finishing me with your bare hands."

"That's because there's guilt in your heart and you hesitate." The flame on Tsuna's forehead began to diminish. He stood up straight, looking Lancia in the eye. "I don't think you're scary at all." Smiled Tsuna.

"Wha-" Gasped Lancia.

Tsuna continued to talk. "You know, there's a kid named Lambo at our house." Tsuna laughed, "You're just like him. He's unreasonable, but you can't bring yourself to hate him."

"You're a warm and nice guy, I'm sure of it." Tsuna smiled again.

Lancia's eyes widened. _'This guy... Did he see through me with just a single glance?'_ A smile creeped onto Lancia's features._ 'I see. So this is the Vongola blood...'_ "I completely lost." Lancia laughed. "I can see why Rokudo Mukuro is interested in you."

"You see," Lancia sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I'm not Rokudo Mukuro; I'm just a double."

"A fake?" Screeched Bianchi.

Lancia nodded. "The real Rokudo Mukuro would never allow himself to be recorded like that." Then, Lancia gritted his teeth. "Not only that, but Rokudo Mukuro is the man who took everything away from me."

Reborn stepped in. "Tell me what happened." He demanded.

Lancia thought to himself for a bit, then nodded.

"Five years ago, I was a part of a mafia family in northern Italy." He continued, "The boss and family looked after me when I didn't have a real family; They were my life." He smiled sadly.

"In order to repay them back for their kindness, I became a bodyguard, rising to become the strongest in northern Italy." Then he frowned, "And then one day, the boss took in another boy without a family."

"Rokudo Mukuro," Breathed Tsuna.

Lancia nodded. "Apparently, the boss liked the boy's eyes, which were filled with ambition." Lancia paused to take a breather. "And I took care of that kid. I looked after him like he was my real family, just like the Family had for me."

"But soon, after returning from a mission, everyone was dead. There wasn't a single survivor." Lancia adjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the ground.

"That's a well-known incident." Nodded Reborn. "No one knows who the culprit was."

"Until now." Gokudera stated, walking over with Yamamoto leaning on him for support.

Lancia shook his head. "It was me."

"What?" Bianchi gaped.

"I would black out and wake up, standing in front of a corpse that I don't even recognize." Chuckled Lancia. "It happened more than once or twice, I'll tell you that."

"I was controlled by that brat," He frowned. "By Rokudo Mukuro." Then he continued, "Soon enough, my body and soul were taken away, and I became the fake Rokudo Mukuro." He chuckled quietly.

"So then you abandoned everything and became a a monster who lives only to fight." Sighed Bianchi.

Lancia nodded, then slowly stood up. "Vongola," He voiced. "You may be able to do it. You may be able to defeat him." He murmured, walking towards Tsuna. "Rokudo Mukuro... His real goal is to..."

The tall man pushed Tsuna away. "Watch out!" He yelled. Seconds later, dozens of needles were inplanted in his body. He grunted and fell to the ground.

"Oi!" Yelled Tsuna, making his way towards Lancia. "Are you okay?" Tsuna panicked. _'Stupid question. Stupid question. Of course he's not alright!'_

"They're trying to keep his mouth shut." Murmured Reborn.

"Man, what a horrible life this is..." Laughed Lancia.

Tsuna bit his lip. "Your name." He mumbled.

"What?" Lancia winced, "Can't hear you... Speak louder."

"Your name." Tsuna demanded, a bit louder. "Your name obviously isn't Rokudo Mukuro. I want to be able to call you by your real name!"

The man smiled, "Lancia."

Tsuna nodded, "Hang in there Lancia, we'll get you to Shamal!"

"I remember now." Lancia began to close his eyes. "My old family..."

All was quiet.

"Is this how they do things?" Gritted Bianchi. "What do they think a human life is?"

_'Although we know that he'll live, it's pretty painful watching something like this...'_ Yamamoto thought, staring at the ground sadly. Tsuna and Gokudera were also thinking the same thing.

_'But then again, if we stick to the positive side, he might be going through the process of getting his memories back.'_ A tiny smile appeared on Tsuna's face.

"He's not dead." Smiled Reborn.

All attention was on Reborn.

"The problem isn't the needle itself, but the needles' poison." The baby continued, "He might be saved if we can get him an antidote within an hour, and only one person has the antidote."

"The boy with the glasses." Said Bianchi.

Reborn nodded. "That's right."

After many minutes of dragging the unconcious Lancia around and searching for a safe place to hide him, the group's gaze was focused on the run-down school building that Mukuro was residing in.

"Now let's go get the antidote and beat up Mukuro!" Smirked Gokudera.

"And then I can get my prize." Muttered a smiling Yamamoto, who then began squeezing the silveret's butt. A small 'Eep!' escaped Gokudera's mouth and a dark shade of red creeped on his cheeks. Quickly, he smacked his boyfriend's hand away.

Tsuna quietly snorted and rolled his eyes at his best friends' antics.

'I wonder what Kyouya's up to...' He wondered, curiously staring at the school building.

* * *

Omake!

It was morning, birds were chirping, and the little devil brats called Lambo and I-Pin were running around and screaming downstairs. A certain raven haired teen cracked open an eye and quickly closed it once the sun decided to be a bitch and shine on his face.

"Ugh..." He grunted and rolled around, only to have his arm wrap itself around a petite lump. His eyes snapped back open once the lump began to move a bit. He sat up and ripped the blankets off, revealing an adorably sleeping Tsuna.

Hibari blinked and stared at the brunet dumbfoundedly. He looked around the room. _'Oh.'_ He blinked again._ 'This isn't my room.'_

Memories of what he was doing yesterday resurfaced in his mind, from the moment he woke up in his own bed and left for school, to how he crawled into Tsuna's bed that night.

A quiet moan from Tsuna snapped Hibari back to reality.

"Kyouyaaa..." The boy whined, "Blanket... Give... Give me back my blan...ket... It's... It's cold..." He shivered.

Hibari snorted quietly before gently returning the blanket back to his object of affection.

Tsuna silently yawned before going back into a deep sleep.

Hibari layed back down and propped his elbow on the bed and his head on his hand. Without a word, he watched the brunet sleep. Minutes later, he stifled a chuckle when a small dribble of drool appeared at the corner of Tsuna's mouth.

_'Drooling at this age?'_ Hibari smirked.

"Kyouyaaa..." Tsuna called out again.

"Hm?"

Tsuna snuggled against the blanket.

Hibari lifted a brow. _'Sleep talking? Is he dreaming of me?'_

"Love... you..."

A light shade of pink creeped itself on Hibari's pale cheeks. _'Definitely dreaming of me.'_ He chuckled. Hibari swooped down and pecked Tsuna's cheek, careful not to wake the petite boy.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** No, they did not have sex. I KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE WERE AND ARE THINKING!1! You dirty. Dirty. DIRTY. People. AHAHAHAHA I CAUGHT YOU DIDN'T I? Ehem. Yeah. Anyways...

I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I tried. I really did.

I even added the omake because there weren't any 1827 lurve the last few chapters, sadfaise.

YEAH. WELL.

Review if you guys liked it c:

By the way, did anyone else laugh at the "Thousand Snake Fierce Domination!" thing? I, for sure did. I literally died in my seat. I giggled everytime I had to type up that thing. I wonder how the translators did it. WERE THEY LAUGHING TOO?

But yeah.

Reviews are welcomed S2.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /shot.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Although that'll take a while, considering how much of a slow updater I am qq...)

Peace out yo.

-S2.


	20. Notice

**Annoucement:**

_I'm so sorry._ I really am. I know I promised some of you that I would update this summer, and I'm pretty much heartbroken for breaking those promises. I thought that I would have the summer all to myself, but a week after school ended, my mom found me a full-time job for the summer to keep me out of the house, so I didn't even have the time to type up the chapters. Even if I did, _I had no inspiration_.

This story will continue to be on _hiatus_. Not discontinued.

I can't promise this, but I'll _try_ to type up the chapters now that school has started for me again.

I hope you can understand and still remain loyal to this story.

Once again, I'm sorry.

I love you all c:

**- Mich (S2-KonekoHime)**


	21. Announcement

Hi guys!

Uhm, I'm pretty sure it's been... Two years? Since I've last updated anything, or even be on my account in general.

Anyways, **good news** and **bad news**.

First of all, the good news:

In case you haven't noticed yet, I changed my username from **-S2-KonekoHime** to **Skylightvoid**.

What does that mean?

Hurray, I'm back!

Bad news?

I'm discontinuing all of my on-going stories:

1. **Change**

2. **High School Guide: Summer Madness!**

3. **To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine**

If you're wondering why, which I'm pretty sure you are, the reason is because I have no motivation or inspiration whatsoever to continue stories that (I admit) have been poorly planned out. Even if I did start planning out my things now, I'm not confident with these stories anymore.

**I'm really sorry if I've disappointed you guys.**

Which I'm pretty sure I did.

I kept you all waiting for two years, and I can't even bring myself to continue these stories.

If anything, you can just bash me or cuss me out or whatever. I'll take it; I deserve it for making such wonderful people wait for so, so _long_.

I am, however, going to try to redeem my dumb self by writing even better stories, and hopefully_ finish them_.

I already have several stories lined up for the Naruto fandom, KHR fandom, Gintama fandom, and several other fandoms that I'll _hopefully_ get to. So if you're part of the fandoms that I named just now, hopefully I can make you satisfied LOL. I have a life though too ok guys, so don't get your hopes way too high. I also won't guarantee that you'll like some of the pairings ok `-`.

If you have anything to say to me, or ask me, feel free to PM me. I'll try to answer you to the best of my abilities; it just depends on how comfortable I am with whatever you're going to say to me.

I know I just wasted your time, getting your hopes up and all because you probably thought this was an update and all ;u;...

**But thank you for reading this notice, and thank you for (I hope) understanding.**


End file.
